


End of the Line

by Morgana_avalon



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 103,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: Franklin discovers Marcus is a telepath and Bester's appearance only complicates matters.





	1. Chapter 1

END OF THE LINE  
PART 1

 

DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS ARE PROPERTY OF JMS AND BABYLONIAN PRODUCTIONS.

 

" Careful now! There are people on this space station who need those meds! " Stephen exclaimed in a worried tone. He hardly ever had the time to oversee the unloading of this precious cargo, but recent discoveries had urged him to take drastic measures.

For some time now, over a year actually, certain meds seemed to disappear into nothingness. Had they been recreational drugs, he would have understood, but who'd want to steal sleepers and Marloxon?

" Why sleepers? " Franklin whispered softly, making sure they couldn't hear him. No one would take them voluntarily, except for the few registered telepaths who received their weekly dose from him. Mystified, Stephen checked the cargo manifest again. 10 ampoules filled with sleepers were missing and also one package of Marloxon, which regulated neural hyperactivity towards a more normal level. " It has to be a telepath, that much is sure. Or somebody who wants to control one."

" Doctor Franklin? "

One of the nurses was looking at him. They couldn't proceed without his permission. Franklin was torn between addressing the issue and starting his own private investigation. Maybe he should contact Garibaldi about it. The Chief would be a great help. " You can unload the rest of the cargo and transport it to med lab, " Stephen told her, wondering if Nurse Baxter had something to do with the disappearance of the meds. " One moment, " he said, calling her back. "When will the next shipment arrive? "

" Next month, " she replied, looking uncomfortably at the doctor.

** Is she hiding something? ** Franklin wondered, seeing the discomfort on her face. It definitely looked like she was in a hurry to leave. ** Perhaps she has an appointment with the person who's paying her to steal these meds? **

Stephen realized that he couldn't prove anything right now. He had to catch her while stealing them. Nurse Baxter walked towards the exit and Franklin knew he had to be more careful next time. He would have to be here much earlier and had to plan everything precisely. These stolen meds caused severe damage when abused. It was his responsibility to catch the thief and the dealer.

 

" Did you manage to get them? "

Nurse Baxter looked the man in the eyes and saw the panic in them. Franklin had kept her in med lab working extra time and she had been late for their appointment. " Yes, I have them, but I think Franklin's starting to get suspicious. I'm not sure I can pull this off next month. "

" You have to! " the man’s voice was strained. " You know I depend on them! "

" I'll see what I can do. I can't make any promises though, “ she warned him.

" They can't find out, " he sighed in fearful apprehension.

" I'll do the best I can, " she promised and couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

 

ONE MONTH LATER

 

This time, Stephen was ready to act at once should the thief show up. He was hiding behind some boxes and had a perfect view of the entrance and exit of the area. In the end he had decided against calling in Garibaldi to help him. This was his problem and he was going to solve this riddle himself. Then he was going to hand the thief over to Security.

The med team, which had to check the cargo, wasn't due for another 30 minutes. It was the perfect opportunity for the thief to make a move. A sound to his right caught his attention and Stephen held his breath in anticipation. ** I still think it's nurse Baxter, ** he told himself privately. He had been watching her, and although he hadn't found any proof of her involvement in the theft, he was determined to keep an eye on her.

Once more concentrating on the sound, his eyes caught some movement as well. ** Bull's eye! ** he thought as he recognized nurse Baxter's face. ** But why is she stealing sleepers? ** Franklin mused and wasn't sure what to do next. If he allowed her steal the sleepers she might disappear and he would lose the little evidence he had against her. But by letting her leave he might learn more about her reasons for doing this.

His decision was taken from him as one of the boxes started to shift to the left. It landed with a crash on the metal floor. Stephen tried to hide, but she had seen him. He realized that he had to act now.

" Nurse Baxter," he said while stepping into the light. Her face turned pale and he saw the disbelief in her eyes. " Why are you stealing sleepers and Marloxon? "

She was about to deny it, but the ampoules and the package slipped from her pocket.

" And tell me the truth. I'm not interested in lies, " Stephen quickly bent down and gathered the meds in his hands. She was hesitant to tell him anything, so he pushed harder. " I'm sure Mr. Garibaldi has ways to make you tell the truth. Stealing meds is an offense of Earthforce regulations. As a nurse, you should know better! " Franklin saw the nervous twitch near her eyes and waited patiently.

" He needs them, sir, " she said eventually while keeping her eyes focused on the floor, unwilling to meet his glare.

" He? " Stephen asked. So she was stealing them for someone else. " Are you selling them? You know what sleepers can do to normals and telepaths… and Marloxon can create havoc in a person's brain when not administered properly, " he admonished her.

" I'm not selling them, Doctor Franklin! " she stated and looked him in the eyes.

" Then tell me more about this person who needs them! " Franklin was losing his patience.

" I can't do that, doctor."

Her expression became defiant and Franklin clenched his hand into a fist in frustration. " I have to call Security now. You must realize that, " he warned her.

" I'm aware of that, sir, " she replied. She straightened out her uniform and listened carefully as he contacted the Chief on his link.

Franklin was slightly surprised to find that she was glaring at him with fury in her eyes. " What? " he demanded to know.

" You have no idea what you're doing, sir. You just sentenced someone to death, " she said in a strangled tone.

" Tell me who it is and I'll help them. " Stephen said, trying once more to lure her into talking.

" Sorry sir, can't do that. "

" Then you're guilty of causing his death as well, " he pointed out to her.

" I tried to keep him alive, unlike you, doctor, " she said. Crossing her arms in front of her chest she waited for Garibaldi to arrive and arrest her.

 

Stephen felt restless and had started to pace his office half an hour ago. Michael had taken nurse Baxter into custody and had promised to contact him should she start talking. But Franklin knew she would keep quiet.

" Who on this space station needs sleepers and Marloxon so badly that they're paying a nurse to steal them? Why not ask me for a prescription? There are some rogues in Down Below, but they don't have that amount of money. " He felt strangely trapped and wished that damned box hadn't fallen onto the floor. Then he could have followed her to discover the buyer's identity.

" Damn! " Stephen marched out of his office. There was little he could do and he decided to head to the free clinic in Down Below, hoping that he would find a lead there.

" Somebody on this station needs those sleepers and Marloxon and he will try to get his hands on them, " he realized.

Contacting Station House, he asked a guard to keep an eye on med lab and especially the room where he kept his meds. Franklin only hoped that he could locate the person in need of those meds in time. Nurse Baxter's remark haunted him. Had he really sentenced someone to death?

 

Pacing the corridor, Marcus waited anxiously for nurse Baxter to arrive. She had been late before, but this time his instincts told him something had gone wrong. Last time she had managed to provide him with the meds, but she had also expressed her concern of getting caught.

Footfalls told the ranger someone was approaching the corridor, but they were too heavy to be nurse Baxter's. Quickly he hid in the dark shadows and watched the two Narns pass by. It was time to face the truth. Nurse Baxter wasn't coming. He could try to get the meds through other contacts, but that would take time and that was the one thing he didn’t have. Even if another source could provide him with the sleepers and Marloxon, they would arrive too late. 

** Damn, ** he cursed, ** Why didn’t I take other precautions as well? Well, Delenn kept me awfully busy lately and nurse Baxter always came through! **

Marcus failed in fighting down a wave of panic. For over a year now, he had been able to hide his secret because nurse Baxter had helped him. Now, they were going to find out. And when they did... He couldn't live with the thought of his friends knowing the horrible truth about him.

** I'm not going to med lab. I don't want Stephen to know about my condition. I'd rather die than tell him what I am... what I have become. **

Slowly he made his way back to his quarters, wondering how long it would take for the last remnants of the sleepers and Marloxon to wear off. Shivering, he stepped into his room and settled down in one of the chairs waiting for the inevitable to arrive.

The ranger knew what to expect; he had been through this ordeal once before and had barely managed to come out of it alive. First he was going to develop a fever, and then his sensitivity would be heightened. Eventually the hallucinations would cause him to lose all sense of reality, and one way or the other, he would die.

** At least the deterioration process won't last longer than two days and Delenn gave me three days off. I'll be dead when they find me. **

Marcus' fingers slid into one of his pockets and he fumbled the small picture of Susan Ivanova. It had been taken during a party at Erhart's. He had paid one of the officers to take a picture of the Commander and ever since that day, 6 months ago, he had carried it with him, close to his heart.

His one regret in life was that she would never know he loved her. But he had known right from the start that his love for her was doomed. They would never work out. Especially not once she would learn that he was a telepath.

" I'm sorry, Susan. I hope you'll find someone you can love once I'm gone. I never had a chance to begin with, " he sighed. Staring at his fingertips he caught the slight tremor, which caused his hands to shake violently. It had started.

 

END OF THE LINE

PART 2

 

His vision blurred, Marcus failed in properly assessing the correct distance to the kitchen counter and he accidentally bumped into it. A sharp pain moved through his throat, caused by thirst and severe dehydration. Anything would do at this point, even plain water. It had never seemed more precious to him.

The fever was still getting worse. His hands shook that badly that he knocked over the glass he had managed to fill.

“ Bugger, “ he cursed as the water dripped onto the floor, which seemed to change into liquid itself. Falling to his knees, he clawed at the wall for support. Suddenly all colors brightened immensely, till only a fiery red remained. Staring at his hands he only saw a vague red shape.

** I’m getting worse, ** he realized in dread and thought back to the first time he had been forced to go through this ordeal. Marcus cringed, as his head appeared to explode. Numerous harsh voices from people living on the station penetrated his mind. They were far too brutal to block and they crashed into his head without warning. If only he had some Marloxon. It would take the edge off the pain!

Clenching his hands into fists, he pushed them into his temples, trying to crush his skull in a desperate attempt to get rid of the voices screaming inside his brain. Huddling in a corner he tried to hang on to the last remaining bit of sanity.

Droplets of blood were sliding down his face. ** Oh, God, ** he managed to think, ** Please make it stop! It has never been this bad before! ** The last time this had happened he had succeeded in obtaining the meds before things had gotten this bad. But not this time!

Banging his head against the wall he hugged himself tightly, pulling his knees up so he could rest his head on them. ** I can’t take much more! ** he cried out in anguish as another invasion of his mind made him flinch. ** How much longer? ** he wondered in despair.

 

C&C

 

“ Commander? “ Lennier bowed slightly as he addressed Ivanova.

“ Yes? “ she replied formally, only briefly looking up from her workstation.

“ I need your assistance, “ the young Minbari started. “ I tried contacting Marcus but…I can not locate him and I wondered if you…”

“ Computer, locate ranger Cole,” Susan said and waited impatiently for a reply.

“ Ranger Cole is in his quarters. “

“ He is not! “ Lennier insisted and shook his head in dismay. “ Or he is ignoring me on purpose and why would he do that? “

Ivanova considered the strange situation. She could send in a security team or she could go and investigate the matter herself. C&C was rather quiet and she was bored. “ I’ll stop by his quarters, “ the Commander promised him. “ My shift ends in 5 minutes and I’ll tell him to contact you.”

Lennier gave her a surprised look. He never expected Ivanova’s offer to check on the ranger herself. Most of the time she avoided Marcus’ presence. “ Thank you, Commander, ” he said, and for some elusive reason felt worried for his friend.

 

“ Cole? I know you’re in there! Answer me! “ Ivanova was irritated by the silence that answered her as she repeatedly pressed the door chime. Just to make sure she wasn’t making a fool of herself she asked the computer to confirm the ranger’s whereabouts. Its answer remained unchanged. Marcus Cole was in his quarters.

** What if something happened to him and now he can’t answer the door or call med lab? ** Where had that thought come from? Was she worried for him? Not giving herself any time to explore that thought more thoroughly she decided she had to check on him. After all he was the station ranger and this was -- her -- station! ** What if he’s unconscious? And why the hell am I worried? **

She had to admit that Marcus had become part of their little family during this last year, something she hadn’t realized before.

“ Marcus, I’m going to use my override ability if you don’t open the door! ** she warned him, not really expecting an answer from the ranger. “ All right, then we’ll do it my way! “ she decided and contacted Station House. She stepped inside the moment the door finally opened.

 

Marcus was drifting on alien thoughts, which continued to sweep through his head. Where did he start and the others end? He didn’t know any longer, as they became part of him.

The invasion of foreign voices weakened momentarily, but was quickly replaced by one awfully familiar mind. Susan had to be near. Perhaps she was passing by his quarters and that was the reason why he was suddenly picking up her signature that clearly.

Her mind, her thoughts became his anchor in the storm of mind voices, which still echoed in his head. Keeping his eyes tightly shut he tried to wipe away the tears of blood marking his face, but he was incapable of carrying out that simple motion.

** Susan, ** he thought in agony, ** you’ll never know… never know how much I loved you. **

 

His thoughts hit her unprepared and with such a force that she rocked on her feet.

“ Marcus? “ she whispered in disbelief, indignation audible in her voice. What the hell was he doing in her head and more importantly, how had he gotten into her mind?!

The answer was obvious, but she didn’t want to accept it. He had to be a telepath to intrude on her thoughts like this! ** Marcus, a teep? ** She shook her head in denial.

She quickly walked over to him and her breath caught seeing the blood on his face. Warmth emanated from the ranger and it carefully folded itself around her mind. She couldn’t deny the truth any longer. He was a telepath!

< So beautiful, and yet she’s in pain. >

“ Marcus! “ she exclaimed and his thoughts tumbled into her mind again. Susan tried holding on to her anger. He had no business being in her head! But that anger was disappearing quickly as she admitted to herself that he probably wasn’t doing this on purpose.

< She’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. The fire in her... I want it so badly! >

Thunderstruck, Susan froze and stared at him, suddenly recognizing the warmth flowing towards her. ** He loves me! ** That revelation stunned her. She never knew… never wanted to know. “ Marcus? “ she whispered again, this time in a much softer tone. His face was hidden beneath his long hair and his fists were beating on the floor in a mad rhythm.

He forcefully banged his head against the wall and she was beside him in a second. “ Don’t do that, Marcus! “ she told him. There was blood on the wall and she saw a red shine on his hair. Instinctively she gripped his hands and pulled him away from the wall. She flinched as they made bodily contact. She was inside his mind, and his mind was nothing but obscure darkness. Startled, she released his hands and tapped her link. Although she didn’t know what was wrong him, she realized she had to call in Stephen. Marcus needed medical attention badly.

“ Ivanova to Franklin, “ she said while keeping an eye on Marcus who was mumbling something unintelligible. How the hell had he managed to keep this a secret?

“ Franklin here. “

“ Stephen? It’s Marcus. Something is wrong with him. I suggest you come down here ASAP.” She placed her right hand on his shoulder, feeling him shake uncontrollably. The ranger didn’t react though.

“ I’m on my way! Franklin out! “

Comforted by the idea that help was on its way she sat down next to Marcus. He was still moving though her mind; Susan sensed his presence. She was just in time to prevent him from banging his head against the wall once more. Deep inside her mind she felt his pain.

“ Marcus? Stephen is on his way. He’ll help you. I’ll stay with you till he gets here. Talk to me! “ She considered shaking him, but decided against it. In his current state such an action could cause even more damage.

< Susan… such a sweet delusion. My lovely angel of death…>

His mind voice trembled and she curled her fingers around his. < You can’t give up, Marcus. Fight damnit! > Startled, she realized she had answered him in his mind. Where had her abhorrence gone? She loathed telepaths, having them in her mind and she should feel betrayed by Marcus, but she didn’t. But she was curious to learn why he had hidden this secret from them. He knew they needed telepaths to fight the Shadows, so why hide?

< If only you knew… but I never got the chance to tell you… and now it’s too late…>

This was the second time she heard his confession and something inside her snapped being this close to him. She knew he was telling the truth. He wasn’t capable of lying the way he was now. ** I always knew, ** she realized, but refrained from speaking those words aloud.

His pain became hers as hundreds of thoughts were catapulted into her mind. “ Damn

you! ” she breathed as she tried to fight off the wave of screams inside her brain and she realized he had no control at all over his mind. Not sure why she was reacting this emotionally she wrapped an arm around his frail shape.

** I never knew the angel of death would bear her face, ** he chuckled mentally. Hysteria had gotten hold of him as he drowned beneath the impact of all these alien thoughts. < Blue eyes, which are made of ice, > he thought and shivered as death pulled him closer. He surrendered, no longer possessing the strength to fight eternity. < Good-bye, my love. >

“ No, Marcus! “ Susan screamed at him in frustration and shook him roughly. “ Fight damnit! “

“ Susan? What the hell’s going on? “ Stephen hurried to her side and looked at both of them. The moment he touched Marcus’ brow he was taken aback as something frightening slipped into his mind. It took him a moment to realize it were Marcus’ chaotic thoughts.

“ It’s you,” Franklin whispered. “ You need the sleepers and Marloxon!”

 

END OF THE LINE

PART 3

 

“ We need to take him to med lab -- now --! “ Stephen said resolved. Franklin found it hard to concentrate properly on doing his job now that Marcus’ thoughts were swirling in his mind. Tapping his link he ordered his team to meet him halfway. He had to get the ranger to med lab as quickly as possible or Marcus might die on him.

“ Do something, Stephen! I feel him slipping away.” Susan said, urging the doctor on. Marcus’ eyes had closed and his breathing was turning shallow. She retreated from the ranger’s mind, fearing the darkness that was taking over.

Thankfully the intruding thoughts were growing weaker and Stephen sighed in relief. Gesturing Susan to help him they managed to get Marcus to his feet. After wiping the blood from the ranger’s face Franklin quickly checked his friend’s pulse. Together they dragged him into the corridor, which was empty.

Concerned, Susan peeked at the ranger who had stopped casting. He had gone completely quiet and that fact worried her even more. “ Did you know he was a telepath, Stephen? “ she asked, remembering the doctor’s earlier remark.

Franklin tightened the grip he had on Marcus and shook his head. “ I only knew someone was stealing sleepers and that this person might be a telepath. I had no idea it was Marcus. Why didn’t he confide in us? He must have known I would have helped him! “ Franklin sighed as his team finally arrived. They placed the now unconscious ranger on a gurney and quickly wheeled him to med lab.

 

Susan knew she had to contact Sheridan and tell him what had happened, but she couldn’t stop pacing the waiting area. Stephen had taken Marcus into med lab 1 to scan him thoroughly. She still remembered the doctor’s words as she had inquired about Marcus’ chances to make it out alive; “ You have to realize his condition is critical, Susan. He might die.”

Why had the ranger kept this from them? It must have been very hard on him, living a lie. ** Marcus, a teep? I can’t believe it! ** Although she knew it was the truth part of her brain was still in denial. Shaking her head she wondered about the ranger who always managed to annoy her so greatly. He was a real pain in the ass.

Another question pushed forward. Did Marcus know she was a telepath as well? Had he tried scanning her in secret? ** I would have felt that, ** she realized, but it didn’t reassure her. Shivering, she had to admit that they weren’t that different after all. They had been guarding the same secret. ** Marcus and I are the same. **

 

Stephen was busy scanning and examining Marcus and kept an eye on his new patient all the time. He didn’t want to miss a single thing now that he didn’t know what he was up against. They had stripped the ranger of his uniform and he was now only wearing a med gown. A thermo blanket covered his shivering body, keeping him warm.

Aware of the fact that Marcus probably needed Marloxon Stephen fought the urge to hook him up to a drip, feeding the ranger the drug. ** I need to know what’s wrong with him first! ** he berated himself. ** Damn you Marcus. Why didn’t you come to me for help? I wouldn’t have turned you away! **

It was obvious that Marcus had been leaking telepathically and that the ranger had lost all control over his mental senses. Why? What had caused this predicament? He needed information and readings before he could decide on a treatment!

“ Doctor? You wanted the readings as quickly as possible? ”  
Grabbing the file from his assistant’s hands, Stephen read it methodically, making sure he got all data right. ** Neural activity is way above normal. That’s why he needs the Marloxon, ** Stephen realized. ** But why is it this high? **

“ I want an additional neural scan run on him to determine his rating and to find the cause of this over activity. “ Stephen checked the latest results and was especially worried about Marcus’ low blood pressure. He didn’t have a choice and ordered a nurse to start an IV to supply the ranger with some Marloxon.

“ Why didn’t you ask me for help, Marcus? “ he whispered crestfallen. The unconscious ranger couldn’t answer him and Franklin wondered if Marcus would ever regain consciousness. He hadn’t been lying to Susan when he had warned her Marcus’ condition was critical. The next 24 hours would show whether they had acted in time or not. Realizing that Marcus would be out for hours, Stephen walked over to his office and contacted the Captain and Delenn.

 

“ Susan? Why are you still here? “ Stephen never expected Ivanova to wait for his return.

“ Is there any news on his condition? “ Susan fought hard to keep her voice neutral. 

“ I started a drip with Marloxon which should get him stabilized. I can’t help him till I find out what is causing this. We can only wait till the scans come up with more data, I’m afraid, “ Stephen replied honestly. “ I’m on my way to inform John and Delenn. Why don’t you join me? “

Susan nodded her head. She wanted to know what Stephen’s plans for treating Marcus were.

 

Delenn exchanged a look with Lennier and couldn’t hide her worry. They only knew that Marcus had been taken to med lab.

Sheridan sat down next to Ivanova and waited for the doctor to get started. Studying Susan’s face he wondered about her hooded eyes.

Franklin took a deep breath and wished he knew how to tell them what the scans had revealed. Everything, which had happened lately, was kind of hard to put in perspective. It didn’t fit the image of the ranger they had come to trust during this last year.

“ Stephen? Let’s hear it,” John said.

“ Alright. I was called in by Susan to check on Marcus two hours ago. Upon my arrival it was evident that Marcus was in a critical condition. His condition is caused by hyperactivity in certain parts of his brain.”

“ Which means? “ Delenn asked concerned.

“ It means Marcus is a telepath and his psi ability went haywire without him having access to the right drugs to regulate it. His thoughts were all over the place and they affected both me and Susan.” 

Stephen paused seeing Delenn and John’s confused expressions. He aimed his next remark at the Captain. Looking Sheridan in the eyes, he said; “ I came across a scar on his arm. Looked like someone used a laser to try and erase the original writing there. I managed to decipher it nonetheless. It said P12.”

“ P 12? “ Susan mumbled, while her eyes grew big. This was bad!

“ Yeah, P12. And there’s only one organization, which marks their own like that, Psi

Corps, “ Franklin said uncomfortably.

“ I can’t believe he’s a Psi Cop, “ John stated, thinking back to their first meeting. Marcus had asked for his help to save the rangers on Zagros 7. Had it all been pretence to gain their confidence? Or was he getting paranoid?

“ No. “ Delenn rose to her feet. “ Marcus is loyal to the rangers. He is no traitor to the cause. Sinclair accepted him and I trust his judgement,” she said with determination.

“ Marcus doesn’t strike me as a traitor either, “ Stephen stated eventually, casting a glance at Susan who was strangely quiet. Her eyes were clouded and Franklin wondered what she was thinking about.

“ In that case I suggest that you talk to Marcus the moment he regains consciousness. We have to know what’s going on. I have a station to take care of! “ Sheridan said and studied his second in command. “ Commander? What do you suggest? “  
“ Talking to him sounds like a good place to start, “ was all Susan managed to choke out. A P 12? Was Marcus a Psi Cop? She kicked herself mentally for wanting to trust him. After all this time she should know better than to walk into a trap! The Corps was everywhere.

“ Stephen, is Marcus still unconscious? “ Sheridan wanted to know.

“ Yes, and I don’t expect him to come around for hours. His system took a bad blow. He’s still critical. It’ll take some time to get his readings back to normal. I suspect that Marcus has been on sleepers for -- at least -- one year now and I have no idea why.”

“ Does that mean that he has not been using his telepathic ability? “ Lennier asked. He had been silent up to this point.

“ Yes. Looks like he didn’t want his psi ability to become active. There’s one more thing you need to know. I ran a neural scan on him to determine his rating,” Franklin paused and seemed to gather his composure. “ It said P 12 at least. The test -- failed -- to register his rating. Looks like he might be P 13 or even higher than that. I’ve heard rumours about telepaths as strong as that, but I always doubted their existence.“ Stephen rose to his feet. There was one more issue he had to address and it made him feel awkward

Seeing the expression in Stephen’s eyes sent a chill up Susan’s spine. P 13? P 14? Was that even possible? She knew the Corps was trying to breed more powerful telepaths. Had they succeeded? Suddenly she saw her mother’s eyes looking back at her from the depths of her soul. The sleepers had slowly killed Sophie and Marcus had been taking them voluntarily?

“ We should give Marcus the benefit of the doubt, but I’ll ask Garibaldi to investigate his past. “ Sheridan decided. “ Stephen, do what’s best for him.”

Swallowing hard, Franklin noticed Susan’s paleness, and although he addressed the Captain, he kept looking her in the eyes. “ John, I've got a request. “  
Sheridan nodded and waited for the doctor to continue.

“-- Should – Marcus wake up he’ll be severely disorientated. He’ll need some time to adjust to this new situation and that means as less visitors as possible. I suggest only Susan and I talk to him for now. “

“ Me? Why me? “ Susan glared at him. Stephen’s first word, -- should -- , had almost made her cringe. Marcus had to wake up! She wanted to space him for invading her mind like he had! Her reluctance to comply with his request was all over her face and she knew they had noticed it.

“ Susan,” Stephen started, afraid of her reaction. He never intended to reveal this to the others, but he wasn’t given any choice. “ I received Marcus’ thoughts too. He loves you, trusts you… needs you! “

Remaining quiet, Susan’s facial expressions became emotionless as she remembered Marcus’ thoughts coursing through her. She knew Stephen was right. Marcus trusted her. But did she trust him? Trust him enough to take the risk of getting hurt again? The truth was that Marcus’ confession had moved her more than she wanted them to know.

 

END OF THE LINE

PART 4

 

Susan was sitting on the couch in her quarters, pondering everything that had happened lately. The fact that Marcus might be a disguised Psi Cop infuriated her. But the uncertainty was even worse. What if he wasn't a Psi Cop but a rogue? That would explain why he had tried erasing the P 12 mark.

She remembered Stephen's request to be there when Marcus woke and Ivanova wasn't sure what to do. Marcus had all answers to her questions, but did she really want to know them?

A bottle of vodka stood on the table, still untouched. The shot glass next to it hadn't been used yet. She was still trying to reach a decision. What was she going to do when Stephen notified her that Marcus had regained consciousness? What if the doctor contacted her to let her know that Cole had died? Confused, she stared at the transparent liquid in the bottle.

If she truly wanted those questions answered she had to give the ranger a chance to explain his chosen secrecy. Grabbing the bottle she placed it back onto the shelf. This was no time to get drunk. Tired, she walked over to her bed and then lay down. Susan closed her eyes and desperately tried to sleep, but every time she drifted off Marcus' confession returned to haunt her. His thoughts ran through her again and again and again and again...

His admission had been so pure and rough, but foremost, sincere. ** Marcus is in love with me? Why didn't he tell me sooner? I felt his fear of never being able to tell me. **

Being part of his mind and thoughts had been a deeply spiritual experience. He had hid nothing from her at that moment and she had seen it all. His pain, his fears, but also his love and hope. The thing she remembered most was the warmth that had wrapped itself around her every thought. It had made her feel cherished and wanted. Recalling that incredible warmth she couldn't help but smile as she fell asleep at last.

 

Stephen pulled up a chair and sat down next to Marcus' bed. The ranger was still unconscious and hooked up to three IV's, which were pumping Marloxon, fluids and nutrients into his body. A thoughtful expression slid over the doctor's face. He had read Marcus' file and knew the ranger had been in a bad way after Neroon had beaten him up, but this was even more serious. Marcus could die.

** You have to make it, Marcus. I want to know your story. After all we have been through together I don't want you to die like this, ** he thought and remembered their adventure with the Vindrizi. Marcus had revealed his love for Susan back then.

" Different galaxies, " he mumbled, remembering his earlier statement while they had been locked up. Stephen wasn't that sure about them being that different any longer. The expression in Susan's eyes had revealed far more than Ivanova had wanted them to see.

" She cares for you, Marcus. No matter how many times she denies feeling like that. "

Placing the files, which contained Marcus' latest readings on the bed Stephen, studied the ranger. " What's your story? Why the charade? " Stephen wanted to know more about this man who had turned into a stranger very quickly.

Tapping his fingers on the hard cover of the file Franklin mentally went over the results

once more. The scans had shown the origin of the disruption in the neural activity. Many years ago a small part of the ranger's brain had been carefully removed. This was the cause of the neural hyperactivity. It was a miracle no other functions had been damaged. The Marloxon had taken over that particular function the brain no longer could execute.

** But why has this small part been removed and by whom? I can't imagine anyone undergoing such surgery voluntarily and certainly not Marcus! ** Stephen thought and wondered if the Corps had something to do with this. Because of this former surgery Marcus would be depended on Marloxon for the rest of his life.

Stephen immediately noticed the fluttering eyelids and hoped that Marcus was returning to consciousness. The ranger had to wake up within 24 hours or his chances to leave this comatose state unharmed would lessen immensely.

" Marcus? Can you hear me? " he said in a concerned tone, leaning forward to observe his patient more closely. The files fell onto the floor, but he paid it no attention. Slowly he rubbed one of the ranger's wrists, trying to snap his friend out of his stupor. " Marcus, talk to me! " he commanded. " You have to wake up now and face reality. "

 

Clawing his way through a haze of melted thoughts Marcus tried to reach the surface. The first thing that startled him was feeling another mind close to his. He groaned involuntarily as he identified its texture. Although he had never sensed this signature before he knew it was Stephen's. ** What's going on? Why am I not dead? I should be! Did they find me? Oh, no, ** Marcus thought horrified. If Stephen had found him, had managed to pull him through, the doctor had to know by now that he was a telepath.

It had been over three years since he had last shielded his thoughts and he barely managed to stop himself from falling into Franklin's mind as it lured him closer, emanating warmth and acceptance. Marcus called upon the training he had received so many years ago and began to repair the holes which had appeared in his mental shields.

** I'm too tired to do this properly, ** he sighed and tried opening his eyes. But the lights were too bright and he had to close them again. ** I don't want to face Stephen, none of them. They must know I lied to them, pretending to be someone I'm not. I should never have listened to Sinclair. I should have run away when I had the chance. **

" Marcus? Talk to me! I know you're awake." Seeing the lines of agony etched onto the ranger's brow he knew Marcus was fighting some personal demons.

** It -- is -- Stephen. ** Marcus realized and felt defeated. Petrified, he didn't dare to open his eyes. Doubtless the doctor had examined him, ran test after test on him. Franklin had to know the truth.

" It's okay, Marcus. I administered you some Marloxon. " Stephen sighed and wondered when Marcus would acknowledge his presence.

Turning his face away from Franklin Marcus kept his eyes tightly shut. He didn't want to see the expression in the doctor's eyes.

" Come on, Marcus. You should know by now that you can trust me. I'm your friend."

The words touched something deep inside him and Marcus allowed himself to feel some hope. " I'm sorry," he mumbled.

" What for?" Stephen felt relieved now that the ranger had started talking to him and sat down on the edge of the bed.

" For lying to you. I never wanted to mislead you, any of you, but..." Marcus stopped, feeling dizzy and cold all over his body.

" Well, we'll talk about that later. First we need to get you back onto your feet again! " Stephen spoke in a soft, calming tone sensing Marcus' discomfort. " Marcus, we're friends. Please look me in the eyes. "

" I can't. " Marcus stuttered; the sensation of feeling another mind was overwhelming. After having been on sleepers for three years he had almost forgotten how it used to feel when receiving someone's basic thoughts. He had always been capable of reading surface thoughts without having to scan the person. That moment he realized that Stephen was being sincere. Slowly he opened his eyes and cringed when the light hurt them.

" Lights, 50%," Stephen ordered, seeing the painful look on the ranger's face. Apparently the Marloxon made Marcus' eyes sensitive to light.

" Thank you, " Marcus muttered. " That side effect will disappear in a couple of hours. "

" Marcus, " Franklin said while shaking his head. " You could have asked for my help. I would have given you the Marloxon and even the sleepers if you needed them. Why didn't you confide in me? I thought we were friends? "

" Friends..." Marcus echoed and a sad smile played across his face. " I don't want friends. They usually leave me when they find out what I am."

" You're a telepath, so what? " Stephen's voice sounded a bit angry, but he couldn't help himself.

" I'm a Blip, Stephen. A rogue. The Corps wants me. They have been hunting me down for years. " Marcus slightly moved in the bed and flinched as he realized just how many tubes were attached to his body.

" So you're not a Psi Cop," Franklin stated and looked him in the eyes. He caught the fear in them.

" Please, Stephen. I've got a terrible headache and I feel like hell spat me out again." Marcus fought his exhaustion and answered the doctor's inquiring glance. " I promise I'll leave the station once I can walk on my own again. I don't want to cause any problems."

" You aren't going anywhere, Marcus. Stay in bed. That's a direct order! " Franklin added a smile to the comment and saw the ranger relax.

" Thanks, Stephen, " Marcus sighed relieved.

" One more question and then you can go back to sleep."

" Yes? " Marcus replied wearily. He was afraid to believe that Franklin really wanted to help him. Years ago he had learned the hard way that normals didn't trust telepaths. Shivering, he remembered learning that bitter truth.

Stephen noticed the suspicion in those green eyes and decided not to ask the question that had been burning his lips and replaced it with a different one. " Is Marcus Cole your real name? "

Marcus remained quiet for long moments. Eventually he lifted his sleep filled eyes. " My mother named me Marcus, that much is true. "

" And Cole? " Franklin realized how hard this had to be on the ranger and refrained from pushing him.

" No, the Coles kind of adopted me and allowed me to use their family name to stay ahead of the bloodhounds the Corps sent after me. " Marcus stared at the transparent tubes that disappeared into his body and tried gathering enough courage to answer Franklin's question, but that courage eluded him. His lips didn't move.

" Alright, Marcus. You can tell me once you feel up to it. Anything else I can do? Contact someone? " Stephen said, correctly reading Marcus' facial expression. The ranger needed time.

Marcus woke from his stupor and looked at the uniform that had been draped over the chair. " I should apologize to Delenn and turn in my ranger pin."

" Why? " Franklin wanted to know.

" I lied to her. "

" I don't think she wants you to resign from the rangers, " Stephen recognized the baffled look in Marcus' eyes. " Yes, I hold her, " he admitted to the ranger.

" I never wanted her to find out. " Marcus replied in a muffled tone.

" Why don't you try to get some more sleep, Marcus? I have to contact Delenn and the Captain to inform them that you're awake and I'm sure Ivanova will want to talk to you."

" The Commander? Why? " Panic briefly flickered in his eyes and Marcus quickly stared at the wall instead of looking into Stephen's eyes.

" She found you, saved your life," Stephen said in a soft tone, hiding his contented smile.

" She did what? " Marcus' voice was shaky. He remembered imagining Susan's presence before he had passed out, but he had dismissed it as a hallucination. " Are you telling me she knows I'm a telepath? " Marcus' voice was tense with apprehension as he waited for Franklin's answer.

“ Yes, she knows. Marcus, both of us picked up your thoughts when we entered. She knows you love her."

" No," Marcus sighed distressed. " Now I'll never again be able to face her. "

" Calm down, Marcus. She isn't going to space you. "

" Yes, she is," the ranger replied with some of his old vigor. " I've messed up pretty badly."

Franklin got up from the exam bed and patted him on his shoulder. " No, you didn't, " he told the ranger. He was about to leave the room when he turned to address Marcus one last time. " Susan stayed with you till I got to your quarters and she kept telling you to fight. Oh yes," Stephen chuckled, " she'll be mad at you for some time, but don't give up this quickly. Fight for her and you might find that you have a chance after all."

** I want to believe you, Stephen. I wish I could trust you like you want me to, ** Marcus thought while drifting off into sleep. ** But I'm afraid to hope again. I've ended up disappointed too many times. **

 

" Understood, Stephen. I'll meet you in med lab 1. " Susan straightened out her uniform jacket and marched out of her quarters. Marcus Cole owed her some answers.

 

END OF THE LINE

PART 5

 

" Susan, before you go in there I want you to know that you have to be careful. Although Marcus is no longer critical he's far from being stable. I won't have you pressuring him. Am I making myself clear? " Stephen said resolved.

" Yes, perfectly clear, " Susan replied firmly. Normally Franklin's authoritative tone would have annoyed her but not this time. She realized the seriousness of this particular situation. " So Marcus is a Blip? Had he been a Psi Cop I would have spaced him! "

" There's a lot we don't know about him, Susan," Stephen said, ignoring her remark. " Marcus is his real name, but Cole isn't. I don't know what the Corps did to him, but it left him incapable of trusting people." Stephen had told her about the surgically removed section of the ranger's brain and had shared her anger. " I suggest you don't ask him about the Corps, Susan..." Hesitantly he joined her behind the observation window. Marcus was sound asleep on the other side of the wall.

" He looks so damned vulnerable. " Susan kicked herself mentally as she realized that she had spoken aloud. She didn't want anyone to know that she cared for Marcus.

" He -- is-- vulnerable at this point, Susan." Stephen smiled hearing her comment. Those galaxies were definitely moving closer towards each other.

" I meant that..." Susan fell silent, wondering what would sound plausible to the doctor.

" Susan, it's okay to care for him. "

" What if he's carrying an implanted personality as well? " Ivanova said, finally voicing her real concern. She had been pushing that thought away, but it had sneaked up on her again.

" Only time will tell, Susan. They did something to him alright, " Stephen whispered. " But he's scared, Susan. I saw it in his eyes. He's scared we are going to shut him out because he's a telepath. Marcus even offered to leave the station as quickly as possible. " He noticed her concerned look when hearing that particular news, although she tried to hide it. " Don't worry. Marcus isn't going anywhere for some time. "

" Good. Can I go inside now? "

" He's asleep and I would prefer that you didn't wake him," Franklin admitted.

" I'll wait for him to wake up," Susan gave in and stepped inside. She remained standing at the foot end of the exam bed while her eyes wandered all over his face. Uncertain, she moved closer until she could touch him. Her hands were firmly clasped behind her back and she tried hard not to show any emotion now that Franklin was still watching her.

For some reason she had counted on being able to capture some of his thoughts, but she immediately sensed the tight blocks. Finally she sat down on the chair and studied him. He looked pale and his fingers trembled slightly. Franklin had told her that the Marloxon only worked slowly and that there were certain side effects. Trembling was one of them. Leaning back comfortably into the chair she decided to wait for him to wake up. She would follow Stephen's advice. The pain she had sensed in his mind had been suffocating and she didn't want to add to it.

" You're going to wake up soon and when you do, I want answers, " she whispered and barely contained the urge to slip her fingers around his.

 

" You want me to do what? " Garibaldi looked the Captain in the eyes.

" To investigate Marcus' past. Now that we know that he's a telepath I need to consider the station's safety first. If he's a Psi Corps plant I want to know. " John slowly paced his office. " I owe it to Susan and Delenn. "

" Marcus a spy? " Garibaldi considered everything Sheridan had told him. The thing that intrigued him most was the P 12 mark on the ranger's body. " My instincts tell me he isn't a spy," Michael whispered. " Why would the Corps choose such a loose cannon? They did a poor job erasing the mark and a spy who needs meds to survive is no reliable source of information, " he thought aloud. 

" I agree, Michael, but I need to know for sure. " Sheridan nodded his head. " What about Sinclair? We might have left him on Babylon 4 but knowing what we do now, would there be a chance he left some data for us concerning Marcus? Hidden? After all it was he who accepted Marcus into the rangers and Sinclair doesn't strike me as someone easily fooled. Marcus' secret must have come out into the open at some point during his training. "

Garibaldi had been thinking the same thing. " Could be possible. I'll check on that, though I have no idea where to start looking."

" I need this information as quickly as possible, " John said. " And don't tell Delenn or Susan about this. Delenn trusts Marcus completely. After all, he almost died when Neroon tried to kill her to prevent her from becoming

Entil’Zha. "

" I'll be discrete, don't worry."

 

Marcus moved to turn onto his left side during his sleep, but woke when one of the IV needles drove itself a bit further into his skin. " Bugger, " he whispered when he was forced to return to his original sleeping position. Something tugged at his mind and he realized he wasn't alone. Concentrating on identifying this mind texture he sucked in his breath. ** It's Susan! **

Slowly cracking open his eyes he found her sitting in a chair close to his bed. Her eyes were closed, her breathing deep and regular. She had fallen asleep. Cocking his head a bit he took in her intoxicating appearance. Her beautiful hair was loose. He loved it that way.

Marcus tried to make as little noise as possible, not wanting her to wake up. She would want answers and he wasn't sure he was up to sharing his past with her. A past that was painfully similar to hers, as he had learned while accessing her personal file. It had taken him some time to hack through Earthforce security overrides, but that hadn't stopped him.

He carefully lifted a hand to pull up the thermo blanket, feeling cold to the bone. Marcus still couldn't believe he hadn't been hallucinating, that she really had been there, urging him to hang in there and fight. And now she was here, sitting at his bedside. ** Why? **

Her surface thoughts were drifting his way and Marcus did his best to block them. It might appear as if he had been trying to read her mind on purpose while she had been asleep. He didn't want to do anything that might upset her.

Focusing inward instead, he found that the Marloxon was once more regulating the neural activity. The fever, hallucinations and mind voices were gone. But the trusted silence caused by the sleepers hadn't returned. Stephen must have decided against administering them to him.

The static in the back of his head was caused by Susan's presence and he sensed Stephen and some nurses close by as well. It would take him some time to get used to the static again.

Marcus wondered how it was possible they had found him in time. He hadn't been expecting visitors and Susan must have used her override ability to get into his quarters. That implied that she must have been concerned otherwise she would have left after not getting any answer when pressing the doorchime.

Tired, he continued to stare at her face. Now that she was asleep, she looked at peace and he swore a hesitant smile had appeared on her lips. He remembered scanning through her files, something he shouldn't have done, but at that point he had wanted to know if he had a chance with her. After reading about her mother's death he had shivered. Another victim the sleepers had demanded. In a certain way he had been fortunate. The sleepers suppressed his psi ability but had never affected his emotions or general awareness.

Then he had come across a note telling him about Talia and the sleeper personality inside her mind. He had cringed, knowing the Corps had been behind it.

" I'm sorry, Susan, " he whispered, assured by the fact that she was asleep and couldn't hear him. His eyes were drawn to both his hands, resting on top of the thermo blanket. IV's had been attached to them and he swallowed hard wondering what the future might have in store for him. Stephen had assured him he could stay, but would Sheridan agree to that? Hiding a rogue on Babylon 5 would put the Captain in a difficult position.

A groan left his lips as he shifted a little in the bed. His muscles protested the movement and he tried hard to ignore it. It did however wake Ivanova.

Her eyes flashed open and they stared at the man in the bed. " Marcus? " she whispered, seeing the expression in his eyes. They were big and there was panic in them. Franklin had been right, Marcus was afraid. She managed to compose herself and flipped back some locks. Noticing his clenched hands, she sat up straight and said; " Are you feeling any better? You looked like shit when I found you. " Susan had to admit she was curious to learn his reaction. The ranger looked like he expected to be ripped apart before being spaced.

" Commander? " was all he managed to say. Hearing her voice had convinced him that this was actually happening and not a dream. The soft expression in her eyes stunned him. Why wasn't she cursing him, demanding an explanation?

" You scared us, Marcus, " Susan said and wondered where her anger had gone. She had been mad at him for invading her mind like he had, but all she felt now was compassion and a nagging sense of curiosity.

" That wasn't my intention. I’m sorry, " he stuttered, amazed at her tone.

" I know, but what were you thinking? You could have died! " Susan was baffled to hear the edge to her voice. It showed her concern too openly and she forced herself to get a grip on her emotions again. Finally she continued in a much more controlled tone: " I want some answers, Marcus. You owe me that much. Why did you lie to us? " The anger was seeping back in and she glared at him in hurt.

" I..." Marcus locked eyes with her and wondered how to make her understand. " I couldn't tell anyone. I'm a rogue, Commander. " The words eluded him and he stared at his hands instead. She had to be howling mad at him. " Stephen told me that I was casting thoughts when you found me. I apologize for intruding on your mind like that. I didn't do it on

purpose. "

" I know, “ she repeated impatiently, “ Marcus, but that's not the issue. I want to know who you truly are, why you kept this from us. Will you tell me? " Susan sensed his fear and realized that she was mentally reaching out to him so she pulled back at once. Looking at Marcus' eyes told her that he hadn't noticed it. He was far too wrapped up in his own worries.

" Do you really want to know? " he asked and looked up as Stephen entered the room.

" We both want to know, Marcus. " Franklin said, pleased that the ranger was this co-operative.

" I'm not sure I can do this, " Marcus whispered. Telling them meant trusting them and he hadn't trusted anyone since Sinclair had taken him in.

" We're friends, Marcus. " Franklin sat down and looked him in the eyes. " Take all the time you need and only tell us what you're comfortable with. The rest will come when you're ready to do so, " he advised the ranger.

" You'll hate me in the end." Marcus slipped his hands underneath the thermo blanket, careful not to rip out the IV's.

Susan refrained from making any comment and waited for Marcus to reach a decision. Franklin did the same and simply smiled reassuringly at the ranger.

" I'll tell you," Marcus whispered after some time and cleared his throat. Peeking at his friends' faces told him that they were waiting for him to get started. Trembling, Marcus searched for the right words.  
END OF THE LINE

PART 6

Please note that this story contains spoilers for the Psi Corps trilogy books!

 

" I don't know where to start, " Marcus confessed honestly. Closing his eyes he tried to center himself, but failed miserably.

Susan exchanged a concerned glance with Franklin. It was obvious that this was hard on Marcus, but the ranger had to take this step in order to move on with his life.

Stephen shrugged his shoulders in response to Susan's unspoken question. All they could do was wait. Pushing Marcus wouldn't get them anywhere.

" I never thought I would ever willingly tell someone, " Marcus' voice dropped as his mind traveled back to his past, remembering things he had wanted to keep buried for the rest of his life. Too painful...

He didn't want to recall everything he had been through, but he had to if he wanted to convince his friends that he could be trusted. It was a sacrifice he had to make. His voice was strangely emotionless as he spoke again.

" All alone in the darkness I tried to reach out for something that would tell me where I was. They put me in the hole to teach me a lesson. It was cold and dark and the silence was deafening. I owed this punishment to my own stupid behavior. I defied one of the guards, something the others had warned me about, but I never listened before so why start now?

I never thought they would put me in that dark hole. I saw men emerge from them, broken and obedient, but I never expected them to be that cruel to a child as well. I was 10 years old and I had spent my entire life at the re-education camp. I quickly learned how to fool the guards by acting obedient. But this occasion I'd blown it big time.

The guards came to inject my mother with sleepers and I tried stopping them. They were killing her slowly inside and I couldn't simply watch her whither away. I needed her. She was all I had.

‘ Let me out! ‘ I yelled in agony into the darkness, but nobody responded. My fingers scratched the metal, but it was a futile action. They weren't going to let me out that soon. There was one tube sticking out of the metal close to my mouth and it was filled with precious water. Without it I would have died. But they didn't want me to die; they wanted me shattered so they could use me for their own means. "

" Marcus? " Susan said, seeing the far away look in his eyes. His voice had been shaky, as he had told them about his past. It was hurting him and Susan wished they could postpone this. It felt like she had been in that prison with him and it had made her cringe.

" I'm fine," Marcus replied in a soft tone. " I don't like to talk about growing up in the re-education camp. "

" I know and I appreciate that you try to do so nonetheless, " Susan smiled weakly. Of all possible explanations this one was the last thing she had expected. " Your mother was there as well? "

" Yes, she had been transferred there 8 months before I was born, " Marcus said and lowered his eyes. " I was born in that camp."

" You mentioned being put in... a hole? " Stephen asked.

" It's a way of punishment they use when they want to break you, " Marcus explained. Hearing the tone of their voices he knew they weren't judging him, only trying to understand him.

" They finally let you out? " Susan said eventually. The ranger was still avoiding her eyes and she moved her chair a little closer to study him better.

" Yes, they did, " Marcus whispered." They dragged me out of that rat hole one week later. I couldn't walk at that point and moving my arms was difficult at best. The guards put me in isolation, but at least it was above ground.

Hesitantly, I began to move about a bit, wondering why they had taken me out of the hole. I just wanted to see my mother, talk to her, even though she couldn't answer me. The sleepers clouded her mind too much and she stared at the wall all day.

Huddled on the mattress I waited for the guards to return. It didn't take them long.

A few hours later they came and told me to undress. I did as I was told. They gave me new clothes, some black uniform, and I was taken outside. The moment the fresh air hit my lungs I started to throw up. They pushed me into the back of a car and drove off. When I asked one of them where they were taking me, a guard punched me in the face and told me to shut up.

We arrived at another camp hours later and I was taken inside. There were kids I had never seen before. Most of them were my age. A couple of nurses and guards were there as well. I was locked up in a room and told that I was going to live here from now on. I screamed and kicked at them, wanting to see my mother, but they injected me with something and I passed out. I stayed there till I was 18."

Marcus trembled; not sure how his friends were going to react to his story. First he looked at Susan and caught the sheen of tears in her eyes. There was no rejection in them and he sighed with relief. Perhaps telling them was the best thing to do. Maybe then they would understand his motives for acting the way he had.

Ivanova's fingernails were buried in the fabric of the thermo blanket. She never imagined the good-natured ranger to have lived through such an ordeal. Years ago she had seen some footage of a re-education camp and had been shocked by the brutality the guards had displayed. " I never knew, " she whispered and locked eyes with Marcus.

Stephen saw their interaction and moved back a little. He wanted to know the rest of Marcus' story, but the ranger needed Susan most and he didn't want to stand between them.

" You couldn't have known, " Marcus replied and wished he could brush those locks out of her face. But touching her was dangerous and he retreated behind the solid barriers of his mind.

" Tell us the rest as well, Marcus." Franklin saw the surprised expression in the ranger's eyes. " We're not here to judge you, only to offer support. "

Susan nodded her head. " Stephen's right. You can trust us, Marcus."

His heart missed a beat as he read the acceptance in their eyes. He had misjudged them. They would stay at his side and help him. Stephen would have given him the Marloxon and the sleepers had he confided in the doctor.

" Tell you the rest? " he mumbled. " When I was eighteen, I managed to escape from the camp. We were a group of three; all boys and we had planned our escape for some months.

The nurses always gave us sleeping pills before we were allowed to turn in and we had fooled them, saving some of the pills. We slipped them into the guard's drink. While he was unconscious we sneaked out. Once outside we split up. I started to run. I had never been on the outside before and I had no idea where I was.

I reached a small town and hid in one of the barns. The straw kept me warm. It was freezing cold outside and that night I saw real snow for the first time in my life. Getting hungry I ventured out, but the town’s people were too close and their thoughts slammed into my mind. Yes, they had taught me how to shield and block thoughts at the camp, but there were too many people.

In the middle of the street I dropped to my knees and I sensed people walking up to me. The closer they came, the louder their thoughts in my head echoed. I didn't know at that point that they had lynched a telepath one week earlier because she had cheated at playing cards. Had I been more aware of that underlying anger I would have tried to run, but I was stricken with fear and couldn't move.

They quickly realized what was wrong with me, tied me up and threw me into the brig. I'm sure they would have hanged me as well, but some bloodhounds found me and the Psi Cop demanded that I be handed over.

They took me back to the re-education camp, telling me I had ruined my chances of staying at the second camp. I didn't mind. I was going to see my mother again. But she had changed. Her eyes were dead and her body drained. I realized that she was dying and I stayed at her side all the time. She died two days later."

Marcus felt the wetness on his face and knew he was crying. Instinctively he tried wiping away the tears with the back of his hand, but the IV needles made it impossible.

" Here, use these, " Stephen handed him some tissues and observed the uncertain movements on the part of the ranger. " If you want us to leave, " he offered.

" No, I better tell it all before courage eludes me, " Marcus mumbled.

Susan felt torn apart. She wanted to console him, but doing that would show how much she had come to care for him. Instead she hesitantly moved back into the chair, putting more distance between them. The hurt look in Marcus' eyes told her the ranger had noticed her retreat.

Marcus sensed her confusion, but chose not to react to it. This was hard on her as well. Her mother had died because of sleepers. If it had it been his choice he would never have told her. But there was no more turning back now.

" I was officially marked as a Blip and they needed telepaths to experiment on. They came and hauled me out of the camp and I was taken to another base. I was blindfolded so I have no idea where they took me.

The time I spent there's hazy. I only know that at first they tried to convince me to take part in their breeding programs. I refused and then they gave me sleepers and drugs to numb my mind. I blacked out for some time. When I came around I was strapped to an exam table, feeling nauseous. They told me they had tried a new technique on me in an attempt to enhance my psi ability, but that it had failed. That was when I discovered what they had done to me.

I lost all control and they supplied me with Marloxon to calm me down and continued to study my reactions to several meds. Looking back I know now I must have been there for several months. “

" How did you get out? " Stephen couldn't repress that question any longer. Seeing the anguish on the ranger's face, deeply rooted anger surfaced within him.

" The rangers... " Marcus took a deep breath and wondered if they would be able to make sense of what had happened to him.

" There was an attack on the base late one night and most of the guards died. I vaguely remember some men storming into my cell, releasing me and taking me to safety. I 'woke' from my drugged sleep hours later and was told that I was onboard their ship. I panicked, afraid that without the Marloxon I would die, but they assured me they had brought it along.

It took me some days to get used to being around normals and I started to walk about a bit. I had never been aboard a space ship before and one of the men who had freed me offered to show me around. His name was William Cole."

" Cole? " Susan repeated. " Stephen told me Cole wasn't your real name."

" That's true." Marcus sighed; he was getting tired. " The ship was headed for Minbar, but William offered to let me to stay with his parents on Arisia while I was recovering. He was sure his parents would like me. I didn't have a choice at that point. I needed some place to hide, so I accepted his proposal. Willie introduced me to his parents and I instantly liked them. In the end I stayed there for years, and after they died, Willie asked me to take care of the Arisia Mining Company. It was a perfect cover. The Corps would never find me there and although life was hard, I gladly stayed.

Another reason for staying was Hasina. I liked her and I think she loved me, but I kept my distance. I didn't want to have children who would spend their life running from the Corps. " Marcus paused, exhausted.

" You can tell us the rest later. You should rest, Marcus," Stephen said concerned. He didn't like the sudden paleness of the ranger's face.

" No, I want to finish this now, " Marcus said firmly.

Susan was no longer able to keep her distance and sat down on the bed. Slowly, she curled her fingers around those of the ranger's. Suddenly it felt like electricity was moving through her fingertips and she looked at him in confusion.

Marcus had been surprised by her action, the bodily contact, and needed a moment to raise his shields to maximum but couldn't prevent some of his feelings seeping through. Wonder appeared in her eyes and he choked back an apology. She didn't want one.

" The Shadows attacked Arisia. Hasina was killed and I held Willie in my arms as he died. I didn't want to let him go and followed him into death, but something threw me back. At times I can still feel him slip away from me, like I traveled back in time, " Marcus paused briefly, " All around me people were dying and their screams crashed into my head. I never felt such pain and it immobilized me for some time. I managed to get off the planet's surface and after I recovered I kept my promise and went to Minbar in search of Sinclair.

The first thing that struck me was that he didn't seem surprised to see me. We talked inside his office and I realized that he knew who, what I was. I felt betrayed by Willie who must have told him, but Sinclair assured me that William had kept my secret and that it wasn't important how he had found out. He urged me to stay and even helped me getting my required dose of Marloxon.

I learned one other thing during my training. Sinclair had ordered the rangers to attack the base himself and had given Willie instructions to get me out of there alive and then to take me to Arisia.

After I settled down I decided to use sleepers to silence the infernal noise in my mind. I still heard Willie, and all the others who had died that night; scream out in terror as death overwhelmed them. I simply couldn't take that pain any longer.

Sinclair objected to my request to be given sleepers, but in the end he respected my decision. The rest you know. I traveled to Zagros 7 and came to Babylon 5 to ask for help. I never expected to stay here. "

Susan fought back the tears, which wanted to slide down her face. " I'm glad you decided to confide in us, Marcus. We won't let you down," she promised.

" Thank you, " the ranger whispered and lost himself in her watering eyes. Did she care this much for him? He never knew...

" Get some rest, Marcus, " Stephen walked over and smiled at his patient. " You do realize I have to inform the Captain and Delenn? "

" I know and I don't mind. I don't want to live a lie any longer."

" Good. " Franklin checked the IV's. The ranger was dozing off quickly, then he turned to study Susan closely. " You should get some rest as well, Susan, " he advised her, pleased to find that she was still holding Marcus' hand.

" I will," Susan whispered. " But I still have a few questions, " she lifted her eyes. " What's Commander Sinclair's part in this? From what Marcus told us Jeff knew he needed help. "

" That's one question...I would like to see answered myself, " Marcus mumbled, while squeezing her hand to make sure she was still there, not ready to let her go yet. He hadn't dared to hope that she would support him.

" Marcus?" Susan leaned in closer and gazed into his sleepy eyes.

" Yes? " Marcus stared back and inhaled her sweet scent. She was so damned close.

" What's your real name? "

Sighing, Marcus caressed her soft fingers and felt her tremble when she noticed that small gesture. He had been waiting for her to ask that question. " Montoya. My real name is Marcus Montoya."

 

END OF THE LINE  
PART 7

 

"Alright, Jeff. Assuming you left some message concerning Marcus, how and where can I find it?" Garibaldi wasn't in a good mood today. Investigating the ranger's past had proved harder than expected. Marcus Cole suddenly appeared 3 years ago. Before that there was nothing to be found on the ranger and this definitely worried him. It meant that the man they knew as Marcus Cole was actually someone else, using a false identity.

Pacing his quarters he racked his brain. Sheridan had been right. Jeff might have left them a message. Looking at the Bab screen he remembered Jeff's encoded message he had received after his friend had left to take Babylon 4 into the past. Could Jeff have left him another message? Or would Jeff have addressed it to someone else? It was worth a shot.

" Computer, access all messages from Jeffrey Sinclair and display number and date. "

" Program commencing, please wait. "

Impatiently, Garibaldi resumed pacing. What if Jeff hadn't left him a message? Then he had to show up at Sheridan's office with no new information at all. If Delenn's rangers couldn't come up with data, it looked rather gloomy for him. " But I suspect those rangers wouldn't tell me even if they did have something on Marcus. "

" Search completed. Two messages found. "

Garibaldi walked over to the screen. Two messages? There should only be one! " Display messages. "

It was as he'd suspected; only one message appeared. He had seen this one before. It had taken him some time to find the right password. " Computer, display second message."

" Message is password protected, unable to comply. "

" Damn! " Michael cursed. How long would it take him this time to find the right password and what the hell would Jeff have used?

 

" Entil'Zha Delenn? "

She looked up and was surprised to see Rathenn standing in the doorway. " My friend! Why was I not told you were on your way? Lennier? Bring tea and please arrange for some quarters for our honored guest."

Lennier was already one step ahead of her and served the required ceremonial tea.

" I do not require quarters, " Rathenn said while smiling at Lennier. " I will only stay as long as is necessary to deliver this letter to you. I believe you received one not so long ago. "

Almost reverently, Delenn took the letter from his hand. It had been written on the same ancient paper Sinclair, no Valen, had used before. " I do not understand," she whispered.

" There was a note attached to it. It told me when to deliver it to you. That day has now arrived. As you can see it is addressed to you. I will not longer detain you. A White Star is waiting to return me to Minbar. Respects, Entil'Zha," he said and bowed deeply.

Delenn returned the gesture and watched him leave. Her fingers trembled slightly as she broke the ancient seal

 

" Alright, Jeff. I give up. " Garibaldi said and sat down on the bed. " I feel like Elmer Fudd chasing..."

The computer interrupted him. " Password accepted."

Michael stared at the screen. " Elmer Fudd? You used Elmer Fudd!!" he exclaimed. " Computer, play message, now!! " A moment later he grew silent seeing Jeff's worried face on the screen.

" Michael, what I'm about to tell you has to remain a secret... "

 

Sheridan looked at his second in command. Susan appeared tired, but something in her eyes had changed. The icy blue had melted and had been replaced by something he couldn't label. " From what Marcus told you I gather he's still on the run from the Corps, so we better keep him hidden the next time our friend Bester decides to pay a visit to the station. "

Ivanova agreed wholeheartedly. " One day I'll push that creep out an airlock."

" Commander! " Sheridan said in mock horror, grinning from ear to ear.

Shrugging her shoulders, Ivanova gave him a stunning smile.

** What's going on here? I've never seen Susan like this...** Then it hit him. " How's our station ranger doing, Commander? Is he going to make a full recovery?"

" Stephen thinks so, " Susan replied and caught his wink. ** A wink? ** she thought baffled, ** Sheridan just gave me a wink?? **

" You'd better return to med lab then. No, " he silenced her by raising his right hand, " Lt. Corwin is doing a good job. C&C will manage without you a little longer. "

Annoyed, Susan glared at him. “ Is that an order? " she said defiantly.

" Affirmative." John grinned. " The two of you made a pretty good team when carrying out missions. Maybe you should try spending some time together in private as well? " John knew he was nearing the danger zone, seeing the blaze in her eyes.

" Someone better be careful when taking their next shower, " she hinted and marched out of his office.

" You wouldn't dare! " he called out.

" You bet I would! " she threatened and stepped into the corridor.

 

Stephen was drawing some of Marcus' blood the moment Ivanova entered med lab one.

The ranger's eyes were still hooded, but a weak smile began to illuminate his face seeing her step inside. " Commander? " His tone revealed pleasant surprise.

" What am I going to do with you, Marcus? " she whispered and noticed his sudden stricken expression.

" Is something wrong? " Marcus mumbled concerned, wondering what he had done this time to annoy her.

Susan simply ignored his question and looked at Franklin instead. " Has his condition improved yet? "

" Not much. " Stephen studied her and reached the conclusion that Susan was fighting herself. She still wasn't prepared to face her feelings. When Marcus had told them about his past, the magic of the moment had made her open up and reach out, but that was gone now.

Reattaching the IV, Stephen caught Marcus' baffled expression. Franklin patted him on the shoulder and smiled reassuringly. " I'll give the two of you some privacy and Marcus, stay in bed! " he said in an amused tone.

Marcus quickly nodded, indicating he understood, and then looked Ivanova in the eyes. He knew he should say something, but what? Last night he had bared his soul and he had hoped he'd taken away some of the awkwardness between them, but now he wasn't that sure any more. It was hard to read her facial expression and it was even harder to ignore her surface thoughts, not wanting to pry on them.

" Commander? Is there something you want to discuss? " ** Like ripping out my lungs? Because that's how you're looking at me, ** he thought and wished Stephen hadn't left the room.

" I suggest you call me Susan, " she said and ignored his surprised expression. " We have a lot to discuss, Marcus. "

** What is she up to? ** Marcus thought and was hesitant to speak. Pulling up the thermo blanket he peeked at her icy eyes.

" Stephen and I picked up your thoughts when we found you. You know that. " Cocking her head she managed to lock eyes with him. She didn't know why she wanted to address the issue between them. ** I guess I owe him that much, ** she realized.

" I apologized for that, " Marcus reminded her and wished he wasn't confined to bed. He felt trapped. Stephen didn't know it, but he had tried getting to his feet. But the IV's had kept him back and he had been extremely wobbly on his feet. He would never have made it to the door. This time he wouldn't be able to escape Susan's wrath.

" Yes, you did," Susan replied and forced herself to take the initiative. Sitting down on the bed she noticed his startled look. " Did you mean it? Do you really love me? " she already knew the answer to that question, remembering the warmth that had coursed through her, but she wanted to hear him say the words.

His heart missed a beat hearing that question. How could she doubt that truth? " Commander... Susan, " he corrected the mistake and avoided her eyes. " You know I love you. "

Susan sighed hearing that answer. " Marcus, look at me," she said. However, he didn't move and resolved she cupped his chin in her left hand, forcing him to face her. This time it was his eyes, which were watered.

" Susan, I fell in love with you the first time I saw you. I kept my distance though." Marcus trembled as one of her fingers hesitantly caressed his face. " I never told you because... I'd heard about Talia and…" Words eluded him and he grew silent.

" You were scared, " she finished for him.

" Yes, " Marcus admitted. She was still forcing him to look at her and he saw his same fear reflected in her eyes. " I love you, Susan." He tried to stay away from her thoughts, but it was hard, partly because she was a telepath herself. Quickly he closed his eyes, afraid that she was going to read the truth in them. The moment the sleepers had lost their affect he had felt her telepathic signature. She wasn't a particularly strong telepath, but he had recognized the signs at once and respected her chosen secrecy. He wasn't going to confront her. Susan would have to tell him herself. This was only a fragile beginning. Marcus tightened his control. The last thing he wanted was to enter her mind accidentally.

Looking into his eyes, she saw the love in them and swallowed away her unease. " Marcus, I want to take this slow, do you understand? I'm not ready for a serious commitment. I won't lie to you."

Marcus wasn't surprised to hear those words. At least she was being honest. " I understand, Susan."

" We'll discuss this later. First you have to heal." Susan got up from the bed and studied his clouded eyes. There was something he wanted to say, and she knew it wasn't something pleasant.

" Susan," he caught her wrist and pulled her closer. " I want you to think about this... attraction between us. I want you to realize what you're getting into. I'm a rogue and the Corps will continue to hunt me down as long as I'm alive. That's one truth I can't change. "

Susan stared at his eyes, feeling his sincere concern. " Psi Corps? They robbed me of my mother and the woman I loved. I'm not afraid of the Corps, Marcus. Not any longer. I know Sheridan will back me... you up. I'll fight them if necessary. " The truth had almost slipped from her lips, but she couldn't tell him she was a latent, not yet.  
End of The Line

Part 8

 

Earth, Department Sigma

 

“Mr. Bester, please sit down. Your reputation has preceded you and that’s why we choose you to find this man. You’ll arrest him and then take him back to the re-education camp where he escaped from.”

Al looked at the older woman and wondered how much longer she would remain in charge of this particular department. He might be interested in taking over Sigma Department himself or at least have someone loyal to him on the inside. His face remained emotionless as he studied her.

“I would never turn down an assignment, Ms. Trale, but I need full access to his files in order to find him. All you have given me so far is a name, Marcus.”  
“This is on a need to know basis, Mr. Bester and there are certain things you don’t need to know. Find him and bring him back,” she said in a cold tone. “Preferably alive. We need to study his genes.”

Al could tell from the way she was returning his stare that she was hiding something. ** I’ll discover what you’re hiding once I find this Blip and only =then= will I consider turning him over to you, Ms. Trale.**

Realizing this briefing had ended he quickly got to his feet and straightened out his jacket. “I’ll find him,” Al said and barely contained his grin. Department Sigma had been searching for this man for years. It must have been hard on them to call him in and ask for help.

“You’ll find all the data you need at your office along with a picture of him. Remember, he might have changed his appearance during these last years,” she pointed out to him.

**Ah, yes and I wonder why it’s suddenly so important to get him back.** Al excused himself and was determined to use this development to his own advantage.

 

Babylon 5

 

Marcus was still slumbering as Stephen walked into the room. Franklin smiled seeing his friend’s relaxed expression and felt thankful that they had been in time to save the stubborn ranger. Unwillingly he had come very close to killing Marcus by cutting off his supply of Marloxon. “How’s my favorite patient today?” he quipped.

“Stephen? I thought you weren’t feeding me sleeping meds, but I feel so… bloody tired all the time!” Marcus managed to roll on to his back and returned the smile hesitantly. Waking from his sleep, he raised his shields and mentally moved away from Franklin’s mind.

“You’re exhausted, Marcus. That’s a pretty normal reaction.” Stephen began scanning his patient and while studying the results asked; “Anything you want to tell me?” He had seen the ranger’s wavering glance.

“Can’t you put me back on sleepers, Stephen? I don’t want to… feel… this again.” Marcus endured Franklin’s scan and looked at him pleadingly.

“Is the attack on Arisia still haunting you?” Franklin said and sat down. “Talking about it might help, Marcus.”

“When I joined the rangers we talked about Willie to… remember his spirit. It didn’t make the screams go away.” He shifted in the bed.

The expression in Marcus’ eyes changed and Franklin shivered. It was a look of remembered pain.

“You can’t imagine how it feels to experience someone’s death. To follow him to that last frontier... I can’t describe that feeling of abandonment that washed through me as he moved on and I had to stay behind,” Marcus whispered and trembled when the memory slipped back in.

“You should find another way to deal with this, Marcus. Taking sleepers is only a temporary solution,” Stephen chided him. Although he felt sympathetic towards the ranger, he couldn’t let emotions cloud his professional judgement. “You’ll have to give me a better reason for putting you back on sleepers, Marcus.”

Sighing audibly, Marcus had no other choice than to accept his doctor’s decision. “When are you going to let me out of this cage?” he wanted to know and tried to grin.

Stephen however saw the pretended cheeriness and shook his head in disapproval. “I’m going to keep you here for observation for some days. I need to find out what the best dose of Marloxon is for you and set up a treatment plan.” Franklin rose from the chair and completed the scan. “Your readings are improving, which is a good sign. Get some more sleep,” he advised his patient.

“Even more sleep?” Marcus said jokingly. A smile of true affection appeared on his face. “Stephen? Thanks for being a true friend, thanks for being there.”

Wavering momentarily, Stephen placed a reassuring hand on the ranger’s shoulder. “Isn’t that what friends are for?”

 

Susan decided to enjoy her day off work and headed to the Zocalo. She had slept in late and her first thought had been about Marcus. All morning she had tried not to think of him and his admission, but that had proved difficult at best.

He’d confessed his love for her openly, and she hadn’t revealed anything of her own feelings for him. She wasn’t ready yet to say the words. It would take time and a lot of trust to convince her it was alright to fall in love again.

The threat the Corps presented was hanging over their heads like a thunder cloud, but this time she wasn’t worried for herself but for Marcus. It was amazing how long the ranger had managed to stay out of the Corps’ reach. One day his luck would run out. **Luck? Sinclair ordered the rangers to free him. His escape was thoroughly planned. I still wonder… what connects Jeff to Marcus?**

She walked into the medical facility and sought out Franklin with her eyes. The doctor was in his office and she stepped inside after making eye contact with him.

“Susan! Did you come all the way down here just to bring me something to eat? I’m starving!” Stephen said; appreciatively sniffing the scent of freshly baked food items. Seeing Ivanova didn’t surprise him. It was obvious what was going on between her and Marcus, even though the Commander herself was choosing not to deal with it yet.

“I know med lab food leaves a lot to be desired, so I decided to bring Marcus some decent lunch.” Susan lazily leaned against the wall. “Tell me honestly, Stephen. How bad is he?”

“He’s recovering slowly” Stephen looked her in the eyes. “I won’t lie to you. He’ll need the Marloxon for the rest of his life.” Getting up from the chair he began pacing the room. A puzzled expression flashed across his features. “I still can’t believe they simply removed a small part of his brain to determine whether it would enhance his psi rating or not. These surgeons must have sworn to protect life at the beginning of their career and then they betrayed it!”

“Stephen,” Susan took a step closer to him and realized that she was lost for words.

“Go to him, Susan. He needs you,” Franklin said and rubbed his temples. “I’m fine, only a bit tired.”

“Are you sure?” she asked, noticing the dark circles showing beneath his eyes.

“Yes. Before you go…” Stephen sat down behind his desk again. “Got any donuts?”

“Yeah, you can have one.” Susan handed him a donut. “I didn’t get bacon and eggs, I’m afraid. Looks like only Marcus can get those.”  
“This will do just fine,” Stephen replied and smiled before shoeing her out of his office.

 

Susan remained standing in the doorway as she caught sight of Marcus. He had fallen asleep again. Taking her time she studied him. A smile broke through and she walked over to his bed. Now that he was asleep his features were relaxed and she saw the lines of suffering embedded on his face. She had never noticed them before. **We share so much and I never knew. His mother died because of sleepers as well. We both hate the Corps. I know how lonely he must feel. I bet the wolf howls in his dreams too.**

Marcus stirred, sensing her presence and slowly opened his eyes. The nausea and vertigo had gone and he knew the Marloxon was starting to work. One more day and he might be able to leave his bed at least for a few hours. He hated being confined like this.

“Hello gorgeous,” he whispered and cracked a hesitant smile. Tired of playing games, he decided to be honest.

“Marcus,” Susan mumbled, taken aback. “I brought you lunch.” She placed the tray, a nurse had given her, onto the side of his bed. “I hope you like bagels, muffins and donuts.” Awkwardly she smiled at him and showed him the tea she had brought along.

The ranger looked at the food items and said; “Must have been days since I last ate something I could identify,” he joked.

There were still IV’s attached to the back of hands, she noticed. “Stephen thinks you’re going to be fine in the end.”

“He’s a fabulous doctor and a great friend,” Marcus said in between bites. “Thanks for this lunch, Susan.”

His voice trembled slightly as he spoke her name and Susan heard it. She had told him she wanted to take this slow and knew he would honor that request.

“I hope you’ll allow me to return the favor once Stephen releases me from his zealous care.” Marcus was observing her closely and saw the doubt in her eyes. He wasn’t going to give up now though. “How’s life on the outside?” he asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer. How would Delenn react to his deceit?

“Pretty boring actually,” Susan wavered, but sat down on the bed eventually. “No Shadows, no Minbari warships… no Psi Cops," she added after a moment’s thought.

“They’ll find me in the end,” Marcus sighed and sipped from his tea. “Susan, I need to ask you something.”

Steeling herself, she locked eyes with him. “Yes?”

“Tell me, do I have a chance winning your heart? Your love?”

 

END OF THE LINE

PART 9

 

Susan had been expecting that question for some time, realizing she still owed him an answer. The hooded expression in his green eyes was slightly sad, like he expected being refused. Being honest with herself, she had to admit that he did have a chance.

Somehow he was already inside her heart, had become a part of it. Now that the words eluded her, she decided on another course of action. Keeping her eyes locked with his, she slowly leaned in closer, catching the quickening of his breath. Teasingly her lips brushed his and she loved hearing him moan softly the moment their lips touched. That exquisite sound made her kiss him more deeply than she had intended.

Her move took him by surprise. Marcus never thought she would act on impulse and actually kiss him. Her lips were soft and moist, tempting him to take control of this sensual encounter, but at the last moment he refrained from doing so. Something told him that she needed to be in control. But the kiss brought such a sweet ache that he had to fight hard to keep his shields up. It was tempting to let their minds touch as well, but he didn't want to scare her now that she was beginning to let him in.

Stephen remained standing in the doorway, truly enjoying this expression of affection. It was good that these two were finally opening up to each other. He had almost given up hope that they would reveal their true feelings one day.

Clearing his throat he grinned wickedly as Susan jumped up from the bed to quickly move away from the ranger.

Annoyed, Marcus stared at the intruder, but his gaze softened seeing Franklin. Even now he was still able to sense Susan's lips on his. The kiss had been brief, but had held a promise of something much more intimate.

Maybe it was a good thing Stephen had interrupted them after all. It gave Susan a chance to compose herself and to rethink her actions and he knew she needed that time. Shifting his glance from the doctor to Ivanova, he noticed the faint, delicate blush on her features. Smiling, he pushed himself deeper into the comfort of the bed.

**I take it that was a yes! ** he thought, remembering the question he had asked her. A yes that had made his body tingle all over and had set his mind aflame.

"Marcus? I'm going to allow you to leave your bed today, but only for one hour, do you understand? One hour and you're not allowed to leave med lab. Later on we'll discuss your treatment plan."

Stephen saw the now fiery blush on Susan's face and decided to address her. "You might want to stay with him and make sure he doesn't sneak out of med lab like he did before."

"I'll make sure he stays here," Susan promised. She remembered Franklin's report in which he had told her of his first encounter with the elusive ranger.

 

Delenn slowly and reverently uncovered Sinclair's letter once more and read it thoroughly. It left her with even more unanswered questions.

 

You must know by now that I became Valen when I took Babylon 4 into the past with me. I wished I could have told you that truth, but secrecy was necessary at that point. One day you'll understand why things had to be done this way.

This letter traveled through time so it could be delivered to you at the right moment. You'll be facing a time of Shadows, revelations and conspiracies. It will also be a time of grave danger for everyone fighting these Shadows. Your part in this war will be very important, your influence will grow and there's someone who will need your protection badly.

Marcus was freed at my order because his powers will be needed in this dark war you have to fight. I ask you to guard his life.

All will be revealed in time. In the meantime you have to ensure his safety for he's in peril. Make sure he's close at all times. That's why he ended up on Babylon 5 in the first place. He needs a safe heaven.

Trust in me, Delenn and speak to no one of this letter.

 

Valen.

 

"Why must you speak in riddles? I want to help Marcus but... protect him against whom? This Psi Corps John told me about?" she mused aloud. The fact that Marcus had turned out to be a high rated telepath was something that had baffled her. Why had the ranger not confided in her? He had confided in Sinclair...

She sighed and folded the letter before slipping it back into one of her pockets. **Sinclair... Valen asked me to do something and I will do his bidding, even though I do not understand. Understanding is not required, only obedience. I will watch over Marcus. **

 

"I hate med gowns," Marcus growled as Susan told him to lie down in bed again. They had spent the last hour walking med lab to see what kind of physical shape he was in. That walk had tired him, but he had been able to walk on his own and that told him that he would be all right in the end. All his body needed was rest.

"It did offer me a splendid view of certain parts of your body," Susan quipped mischievously.

Marcus immediately flushed a crimson red hearing that comment. "You aren't serious, are you?"

"Relax, Marcus. You don't have anything I haven't seen before." Smiling Susan pulled up his thermo blanket and made sure he wasn't cold.

"Bugger," Marcus cursed and was determined to ask Stephen for some sweat pants. He wasn't going to leave his bed ever again dressed in a bloody med gown! Glancing up into her eyes, he caught the shimmer of fire there and calmed down. " You look stunning," he whispered. Her long hair danced down her back and the color of the tunic complimented her eyes.

"Thank you," she replied in a soft tone. She had noticed his appreciative stare earlier on. "Want me to bring you dinner as well?"

"Only if you want to spend your time with me in med lab." Marcus felt guilty for taking up so much of her time now that she had a day off.

"I'll be back at 1900 hours," she told him and then grew silent.

"What's wrong?" Marcus asked, seeing her far-away look.

"Nothing," she said quickly. Too quickly.

"You can tell me, you know." His tone was soft, but resolved and he fought down the urge to doze off. That walk had exhausted him more than he wanted her to know.

"I keep thinking about Sinclair. How could he have known that you needed help to get out of that base?" Susan wished she could take back those words, seeing his now dark expression.

"I never had the courage to ask him, Susan. He just knew," Marcus said, feeling uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry I brought that up," Susan apologized and walked to the doorway. "We'll probably never find out. I've got to go now, but I'll be back with dinner."

"Don't take too long to return," he said in earnest.

It made her smile. "Missing me already?"

"Yes," he confessed.

 

Stephen entered Marcus' room several minutes after Ivanova had left. They needed to discuss his treatment plan.

The ranger heard the footfalls and quickly identified them. Turning on to his other side, he watched Stephen step inside. The doctor was carrying some files and Marcus knew he had to face some issues. No longer attached to IV's he was able to move more freely and he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"We need to talk," Stephen started and sat down.

"I know."

"You realize you'll need the Marloxon for the rest of your life, don't you, Marcus?"

"Yes."

"An implant in your arm might offer a solution. I can regulate the dose it releases so you wouldn't need to inject it any more. The implant will last one year. You won't have to worry about getting your meds on time." Stephen watched his patient. This was the best solution he had been able to come up with.

"Sounds alright to me," Marcus replied in a soft tone. He knew that he didn't have much choice in this matter. "What about the sleepers?" he said, trying to convince Franklin one more time.

"At this moment I don't see any need for them, Marcus." Franklin saw the disappointment in the ranger's eyes. "I don't know what it's like to be a telepath, but I do know that you shouldn't run away from who you really are. We'll need telepaths in this war against the Shadows."

"I know, but I never wanted to be one. Being a telepath ruined my mother's life and mine!" Marcus stated vehemently.

"But you're no longer in that re-education camp. You're among friends now," Stephen pointed out to him. " We'll help you deal with it. Give us a chance to prove ourselves to you, Marcus. You have to start trusting us. You trust me, don't you?"

"Yes, I trust you," Marcus had to admit. His attempt to convince Stephen had failed.

"And now I've got some good news for you as well!" Franklin said in a chipper tone. "I'm going to release you tomorrow. You'll remain off duty for one more week. I want you to check in regularly. The nurse will set up some appointments."

"Free at last!" Marcus said jokingly although he didn't know how he really felt about this news. It meant facing his friends again. **Former friends, perhaps, ** he reminded himself.

 

Epsilon 3

 

Draal reached out with his mind, his own limited ability aided by the unrivaled powers of the Great Machine. The time had come to act. All the signs had appeared. he cast, needing the help of his aide in this situation.

A moment later the strange looking alien appeared, making clicking sounds and waiting patiently for orders from the guardian of the Great Machine. Zathras knew why the old Minbari had called him here. "Zathras working hard on the time stabilizers. They'll be ready in time; Zathras is good at making things."

 

"Zathras will ask. Zathras will help. Now Zathras will go back to work," Zathras turned to leave the hall, but stopped as he received Draal's thoughts.

 

"Zathras will! Now Zathras must go back to work."

Draal concentrated on the Great Machine again and wished Sinclair, no Valen, had given him more detailed instructions. He felt lost and Draal had never liked that feeling. Something within the universe felt unbalanced, like it was waiting for him to restore it. But how?

Lately the Great Machine had stopped allowing him access to certain information, something it had never done before and that worried Draal. **Is the Great Machine doing this on purpose or is something more fundamental wrong with it? Am I losing control? **

 

END OF THE LINE

PART 10

 

"Marcus? Delenn asked me to walk you to your quarters and to make sure you got all the supplies you might need." Lennier realized Marcus hadn't expected him to come by the moment he saw the surprised look on the ranger's face.

"Lennier? What are you doing here?" Marcus quickly turned around to gauge the young Minbari's mood. He had packed the few things he had used during his stay in med lab, mostly items Stephen and Susan had brought along. His ranger uniform was also inside the small suitcase.

Lennier noticed the black shirt and trousers Marcus was wearing and wondered if there was a special reason the ranger had chosen these clothes. "If your uniform needs to be cleaned I will take care of it," he offered, curious of his friend's reaction.

"It does," Marcus admitted. The uniform was smelly and dirty. Also he wasn't sure Delenn wanted him to remain a ranger. He would have to talk to her first. But the fact that she had asked Lennier to escort him home gave him hope.

**Maybe Delenn does understand after all. Sinclair advised me to confide in her, but I was scared of her reaction to the truth and kept silent. If only I had known they were real friends, people I can trust and rely on! ** He felt angry with himself.

Studying the ranger Lennier saw the self-reproach and didn't know what to do. "We should leave now," he said eventually.

Marcus nodded his head and rolled down his sleeve. Stephen had put the implant in early that morning and he had to admit that it made him feel safe. The implant would administer the drug to his body without him having to worry where to get it or when. The doctor had also told him that nurse Baxter had been released. He had been pleased to hear that. She had only been trying to help him.

They stepped into the corridor and were approaching the exit when Franklin appeared.

"Take good care of yourself, Marcus and remember that I want you to come in for a check up the day after tomorrow." He extended his hand and placed it on Marcus' shoulder.

Some of the ranger's apprehension showed and Stephen whispered; "You'll be just fine. Susan asked me to tell you that she'll head for your quarters the moment her shift ends." Stephen walked them to the door and smiled reassuringly.

"Did Mr. Garibaldi say something about me having to call in? I'm sure he'll want to know what's going on," Marcus asked, not looking forward to being questioned by the Chief.

"I don't think so," Franklin replied, sensing the underlying fear to his friend's question. "He knows what happened. I'm sure he'll want to keep an eye on you, but not in the way you might expect." Stephen looked the ranger's in the eyes. "Michael isn't that fond of Psi Corps either. Don't worry about it."

Hardly believing his luck Marcus shook Franklin's hand.

Stephen saw the gratitude in the ranger's eyes and his smile broadened. "Don't forget your appointment," he reminded Marcus and watched them disappear around the corner.

 

"Are you certain you do not require my services? Delenn specifically asked me to make sure you are comfortable."

Marcus wondered what he had to do to convince Lennier that he was going to be alright. "I'll be fine, Lennier. I've got all the things I need." His eyes rested on his cot. Still feeling tired he wished the young Minbari would leave him so he could get some more sleep. Susan's shift ended in 7 hours and he wanted to be rested when she came by. He was planning on asking her out to dinner.

"Please call me should you need me." Lennier bowed slightly. Puzzled, he looked at the ranger. "Excuse my forwardness, but is it true that Doctor Franklin was unable to register your psi rating?"

Feeling uncomfortable Marcus stared at the floor. He had known his friends would be curious but now that one of them was actually asking him about his psi powers he wished the floor would swallow him. "Yes, it's true. Stephen told me I was P 12 at least." He had grown concerned hearing that news. The Corps had tested him a couple of times and they had marked him P 12. Was it possible that he had become stronger over the years although he hadn't used his ability? That thought frightened him. The surgeons had removed that particular section of his brain because they suspected that it would increase his psi rating. Had they been right after all? **No, ** he sighed mentally. **I don't want to think about this! **

"Marcus?" Worried by the ranger's absent-minded behavior Lennier cocked his head to study his friend. Trying to read the expression in Marcus' eyes he reached the conclusion that the ranger felt ashamed. He had to do something... "You must know that we Minbari regard telepathy as a highly treasured gift. You are most fortunate to be born a telepath."

"Fortunate?" Marcus choked down an angry reply, reminding himself that Lennier didn't know about Psi Corps policy regarding Blips and their re-education camps. " Would you leave me alone for now Lennier? Please?"

" If that is what you desire." Lennier realized he had said something wrong when the ranger's eyes had darkened with pain. "I apologize if I said something that..."

Marcus cut him short. "Lennier? Please leave. I'll explain everything to you one day, but not now."

Lennier refrained from answering and departed although his heart felt heavy for the ranger whose pain had been so obvious.

Lowering himself onto the bed, he centered himself and closely examined his shields. He'd better have them at full strength now that Franklin had refused to put him back on sleepers. A sigh fled his lips as he assessed the work he had to do to get those shields back in order. **Better start now, then I might be done when Susan arrives. **

 

Shuttle Hugin

 

"The best place to start this hunt might be Babylon 5," Al mused. He had taken 2 bloodhounds along just in case this Blip proved difficult to apprehend. Although he loved to hunt, he disliked doing the dirty work and preferred to leave that to the bloodhounds who loved to go in for the kill.

"But this one I want alive," he had told them in a firm tone. ** This Blip might be my key to getting into Department Sigma, ** he thought and leaned back in his seat, deeply content.

"Computer, how much longer before we reach Babylon 5?" he wanted to know. The bloodhounds were getting restless and he had to admit that he was looking forward to the hunt as well. This Marcus appeared to be a cunning opponent and it had been a while since a hunt had been a challenge.

"Three hours at current speed," the computer replied.

**Enough time to set up a game plan, ** Bester mused and considered several ways of finding this rogue. There was only one thing bugging him. Ms. Trale had refused to give him any personal data on this Blip's family history. That would make it harder to track him down. Usually he knew almost everything about his victims and that was why he managed to catch them time and time again. Knowing the Blip's past was elemental in locating him quickly. This time he would have to try harder.

"But I always get my man," he whispered confidently.

 

Pressing the door chime Susan felt strangely shy. Marcus had sent her a dinner invitation while she hadn't been in her quarters and the ranger had asked her not to wear her uniform to dinner. She had dashed into her bedroom to closely examine the content of her wardrobe. "I've got nothing to wear!" she had exclaimed. Checking the clock had told her that she didn't have enough time to get a dress at the Zocalo. She had almost given up when she had found a blue dress at the back of the closet. A dress she had never worn before because it showed too much cleavage. This time however, it was just the thing she needed.

Taking her time she had slipped into it. Her hair remained loose and she decided to wear a silver bracelet and necklace. Adding a touch of sensual perfume she felt ready for her date.

**A date! ** she thought while pressing the door chime once more. **What if I hadn't found him in his quarters on time? He would have died and I would have stayed behind. I would never have known about his love! ** Somehow that thought scared her.

The door opened and she peeked inside. Marcus was nowhere in sight and she stepped inside hesitantly. "Marcus? Are you in here?"

" Just a moment, Susan."

A quick inspection of his quarters told her that he was in the bathroom. Making her way over there she said;" Are you certain you're up to leaving your quarters? Stephen can get extremely mad when a patient disobeys his orders."

"Stephen is too protective of his patients," Marcus said in an amused tone and stepped into the living area. Seeing Susan he felt paralyzed, his feet refused to move and his eyes grew big.

Could this vision of heavenly beauty really be Commander Ivanova? Looking like this she took his breath away and he grew sad. What would such a woman want with him? She could have any man or woman she wanted.

A crestfallen look appeared on his face and Susan wondered what was wrong. She could tell he had tried looking his best as he was dressed in dark trousers, black satin shirt and a black velvet jacket. His green eyes burned and involuntarily she took another step closer to him. Why had she never seen those fabulous eyes of his before? They pulled her closer like a moth to a flame. "You're very handsome, Marcus," she whispered, hoping that her words would drive away that hurt expression in his eyes.

"Mere words are inadequate to describe your unearthly beauty," he murmured.

"Thank you," Susan said, gracefully accepting the compliment. "I trust you made reservations at the restaurant?"

"Of course," Marcus shivered as she moved closer. She smelled intoxicating.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Susan finally realized what was wrong. He had never before seen her in a dress. Suddenly she smiled, remembering his confession that he was still a virgin. Slipping her arm around his waist she pulled him towards the door.

Marcus saw her resolved look and gave in. Commander Ivanova always got her way.

 

END OF THE LINE

PART 11

 

"Michael? Look over there!" Stephen said in a soft tone, trying hard not to attract any attention.

"What?" Garibaldi shot a quick glance at the entrance and couldn't help grinning. "The Commander and Marcus?" 

Susan had never looked so stunning. Her hair was dancing and her eyes sparkled. "Looks to me like she's trying to seduce that ranger!" The Chief had to admit that Susan's dress accentuated her curves in all the right places and her breasts threatened to break free from their confines. "That's what I call dressed to kill," Michael said jokingly.

Stephen had to agree. "I can't remember her ever dressing up like this." Franklin watched them as they sat down. The expression in Marcus' eyes gave the ranger away. "And Marcus is nervous as hell!" Stephen said amused.

"Yeah, he looks like he's going to keel over any moment now. I bet he never expected to have dinner with the femme fatale version of Commander Ivanova, that lucky bastard!"

Franklin grinned. "They do look good together, don't they?"

Garibaldi nodded his head. " Yeah, they do. What do you think, Stephen? Should we pay them a visit?"

"No, let them have some privacy," Franklin replied smugly. "I bet you 50 credits that they are going to her quarters after dinner. If I'm reading her expression right she won't take 'no' for an answer."

"50 credits?" Garibaldi thought it over, watching the couple for some moments. "I raise that bet to 100. Marcus is going to make things hard on her."

"I accept!" Stephen shook Garibaldi's hand, wondering if Michael was going to win those 100 credits after all. The Chief might have a point there. Marcus had told him that he hadn't dated Hasina because he didn't want the Psi Corps chasing his children. It might take some time for the ranger to get used to having a relationship. But he counted on Ivanova to take the initiative; otherwise he would have to pay up those 100 credits!

 

"Dinner was fabulous." Susan took his arm and placed it around her waist. Marcus had behaved like the perfect gentleman all evening and now she was getting fed up with the distance he was keeping. During dinner she had tried to curl her fingers around his hand and he had pulled back while uttering a sincere apology. She couldn't figure out what she was doing wrong. Marcus was shy, she knew that, but she had thought he would have gotten over that now that he knew that the attraction was mutual.

"Will you allow me to walk you home?" Marcus asked, well aware of the expression in her eyes.

"Yes," she replied softly. It would give them a chance to talk. His arm was still curled around her waist and Susan rested her head against his chest as they made their way to her quarters.

They hardly encountered anyone. It was after midnight and most residents were asleep or at work.

"Marcus? What's wrong?" she said eventually as the tension got too much to bear.

"Susan, I'm sorry. It's my fault..." Marcus confessed. He had wanted to tell her all night, but doubted that she would understand his inner struggle.

She stopped him and locked eyes with him. Slowly she pushed him against the wall, trapping him there.

With his back against the wall Marcus couldn't do anything but wait.

"You don't want to touch me, why?" she asked in a tense tone. Moving with purpose her fingers tangled in his hair.

"I don't want to invade your mind by accident. Touching you... is dangerous. I need to keep my distance or..." Marcus tried to explain his dilemma but stopped talking as fire appeared in her eyes.

"That's it?" she said relieved. "I was afraid it was something else, like you'd discovered that you weren't attracted to me after all." Molding her body against his she ignored his smothered cry as she placed her lips on his. Her hands moved downwards to pull his shirt out of his trousers. "I want to touch you and I want you to touch me," she said seductively and slid her fingertips down his chest.

"Susan," he moaned, wondering why she was so determined. Her actions complicated things. "What if I invade your mind? Read your thoughts? I'm not sure I can stay in control all the time."

"We've wasted too much time already." She swallowed hard, not sure it would be such a bad thing to have him touch her mind. Remembering the warmth his love had radiated as he'd thought he was about to die, she traced the insides of his lips with her tongue. His skin was warm and as she found an erect nipple, she couldn't repress the urge to pinch it.

"Susan!" he groaned as her fingertips moved over his skin. Closing his eyes he used all the discipline he could muster to refrain from moving closer to her mind. Soft lips brushed his again and again and her moist tongue was teasing him to open up to her.

Laughing voices broke the enchantment and Susan quickly scanned the corridor. Two men appeared. "Damnit!" she cursed softly, seeing Garibaldi and Franklin turn around the corner.

Marcus caught the laughter as well and his eyes flashed open. Susan's hands quickly withdrew and he sighed with relief. He had come too close to letting down his shield. One more moment and he would have pulled her mind closer to become one with his. In future he would have to be more careful.

Stephen and Michael exchanged a glance before passing them by in the corridor. It was the Chief who couldn't keep quiet in the end. "I suggest you kids carry on!" He quickly walked on, fearing Ivanova's wrath. But the Commander was blushing and panting softly.

"I'll come by later to collect those 100 credits, Michael," Stephen said jokingly and pulled Garibaldi into the core tube. It was better to stay out of Ivanova's reach at this moment.

Susan was about to snarl a comment, but then realized that they were already gone. "Come on, Marcus. Let's go to my quarters where we can have some privacy!"

Waking from his stupor Marcus shook his head. "I'll walk you to your quarters, Susan but it would be better for me to return to my rooms as well."

"Why? I thought I just made it perfectly clear that I don't have a problem with..."

Marcus interrupted her. "But I don't feel comfortable slamming into your mind by accident, Susan. I need some time." He pulled her along and they started walking again. Sensing Susan's growing anger he tried to explain his fear once more. "Susan, I've been on sleepers for over 3 years. I'm not used to... being a telepath again. I'm scared I might hurt you." He stopped her, but she refused to look at him. "Susan, please understand." Cupping her chin in his left hand, he had to concentrate on deflecting her thoughts, which came hurling towards him. "I love you. Nothing will ever change that. Please be patient with me."

"Patience isn't my strongest character trait," she replied in the end, trying hard not to feel rejected. In a certain way she understood him and realized Marcus was acting this way because he didn't want to hurt her. It took the edge from her anger.

They had arrived at her quarters and she punched in her access code. "I can make us some coffee," she offered, but already knew the answer.

"Another time, love," Marcus said and smiled weakly. "I need to take this slow. Will you join me for lunch tomorrow?"

"You bet I will."

Marcus allowed her to pull him into her embrace. "I love you, Susan Ivanova," Marcus whispered and kissed her brow. He had to find a way to be able to touch her without falling into her mind.

 

Al had made himself comfortable in one of the bars in the Zocalo and had ordered some caff. Although it was hardly a reasonable substitute for the real thing he had opted for it at the last moment. His bloodhounds had mingled with the inhabitants of Babylon 5 to gather information about the escaped prisoner. If they didn't find a clue here he would have to call in some favors from people who owed him big time. Bester was determined to find this Blip and no one was going to stop him.

Sipping from his cup he looked around, studying these normals. Keeping his mind open he tried to gain a general impression of life on the station. Every place had a certain feel to it and he was curious about the signature of Babylon 5.

Suddenly his inner alarms kicked in. He had picked up something odd, yet strangely familiar at the same time. Mildly scanning for the origin of this signature his eyes came to rest on a longhaired man near one of the exits. Tightening his shield he sensed the other man's impressive mind. ** P 12! ** Al realized.

Quickly paying his bill he rose from his feet to catch the man's face. The green eyes struck him and he remembered the picture Ms.Trale had given him. The beard and the long hair made it harder for him to recognize Marcus but this was his Blip alright. Tasting the rogue's mental signature, he stored it for future use. Should he lose his track he could always pick up the scent of the Blip's signature.

Al briefly considered calling in his bloodhounds, but sending that mental command could alert the rogue. He couldn't take that risk and maybe he didn't even need their help. Slowly he strolled over to he exit and continued to observe the Blip who was talking to several merchants. Bester realized that this was the chance he had been waiting for. He never thought he would be so lucky as to find the rogue this quickly.

The Blip said good-bye to one of the merchants and Al followed him into the corridor. Perfect, there was no one else in sight. Stalking the rogue telepath Al decided to launch a telepathic assault, which would incapacitate the Blip. Once onboard his shuttle he could deep scan his prisoner and find out why Department Sigma wanted him that badly.

Marcus was in no hurry to return to his lonely quarters. After he had escorted Susan home he had visited some of his contacts to assure them everything was alright. Heading for his rooms he recalled the softness of Susan's lips. She had been far more aggressive than he had expected and he wondered if she would have stopped her seduction if Stephen and Garibaldi hadn't shown up.

Smiling, he remembered her relief as she had realized why had been hesitant to touch her. She would wait; give him the time he needed to cross that final bridge. If only she would admit to him that she was a telepath as well! It would make things much easier. **I've waited so long for her to show her feelings, I can wait, ** he mused.

Marcus never knew what hit him as a bright red light exploded in his mind. Dropping to his knees he tried to fight off this fire that was consuming his thoughts, but it was too strong. A high-pitched scream left his lips. Losing consciousness quickly, Marcus tried to get to his feet again, not wanting to surrender yet. The horrible truth penetrated his thoughts a moment later. The Corps had found him at last! His suspicion was confirmed as a foreign mind voice pierced his thoughts in two.

 

The message was followed by laughter filled with contentment and Marcus slipped away from consciousness while terror hovered over his thoughts. He had lost the fight, had lost all he had come to care about. The Corps had finally found him and they would make sure he would never be able to run away again

 

END OF THE LINE

PART 12

 

EPSILON 3

 

**This is not going as planned. This human is mingling in affairs he knows nothing about! ** Draal had used the Great Machine to keep an eye on Marcus Cole as Valen had requested and had now discovered that something had gone wrong.

he cast, waiting impatiently for one of his loyal assistants to appear. In the beginning he had tried telling them apart, all 9 brothers, but had failed.

"Zathras was working. Now Zathras had to stop!" The furry looking alien wasn't pleased with this interruption. Repairing a time stabilizer was delicate work and he needed every moment to complete his assignment.

Draal wished he could do this himself, but he couldn't leave the Great Machine.

 

SHUTTLE HUGIN

 

Al smiled smugly; there had been no complications apprehending the Blip. After he had rendered Marcus unconscious by launching that attack, his bloodhounds had quickly secured the area and together they had brought the Blip onboard the shuttle. Al had been forced to use some 'persuasion' to get the rogue through security. It was a good thing most security guards had weak minds, which were easily to manipulate.

Marcus had been strapped to a chair and Al had told the bloodhounds to acquire another shuttle and to return to their base. He didn't want any witnesses around when deep scanning the Blip who wasn't a match for him. Although the rogue possessed an impressive mind Marcus had hardly any training; consequently he'd been no match for an experienced Psi Cop.

**But what a mind! ** Al had to admit, fighting down some jealousy. He had only been inside the Blip's mind for a moment, but had immediately realized what raw potential the prisoner possessed. Had Marcus been properly trained it would have been Bester who would have been subdued. That was something that bothered Al.

**This Blip has to be stronger than P 12! Have they done something to him to enhance his ability? Department Sigma's ultimate goal is to breed telepaths who have passed the P 12 mark. Did they succeed? And if they did, what is this Blip's current rating? And how can I use this information to my own advantage? **

"Shuttle Hugin? You're cleared for departure."

The voice reminded him that he still had to concentrate; he hadn't yet left Babylon 5 and if they caught him they could stop him from leaving with his prisoner.

"Acknowledged," Al said and quickly started all required procedures. It would take him some hours to get all the information he wanted from Marcus and then he would have to decide whether or not to hand him over to Ms.Trale. Maybe he would have to mind wipe the Blip to make sure Department Sigma wouldn't get their hands on certain data.

"But first I'm going to find out what's so special about you, Marcus," Al whispered.

Plotting their course, Al decided to jump to hyperspace to make it harder to track them down. His eyes locked on the emotionless face of his sleeping prisoner. Marcus would awaken shortly. "I'll get to you once we're out of reach of Babylon 5's scanners!" he promised his prisoner. "And it won't be a pleasant conversation."

 

BABYLON 5

 

Susan easily slipped out of her evening gown and walked over to the media wall. After inserting a crystal some soft music began playing. Giggling she dropped onto the couch. That last kiss Marcus had given her had made her go wobbly at the knees. **He might not have much experience, but he's a great kisser! ** she mused.

Pushing a pillow underneath her head she stretched her body and kicked off her shoes. She hated high-heeled shoes, but they did make her legs look awesome. His glance had been admiring all evening and she had loved pinning him down against that corridor wall.

At first she had been irritated with his shyness, but now she realized that she loved that particular character trait of his and she hoped that he wasn't going to lose it once they became more intimate. It allowed her to be in control and she needed that at the moment.

Sipping from the glass of red wine she had poured herself earlier she recalled their date. Everything had been so perfect! He had been so damned considerate of her feelings and had never made the first move.

**I should have known he would feel uncomfortable touching me. I completely forgot he has been on sleepers for 3 years! And I should tell him that I'm a telepath also before we take things one step further. I never thought I would ever willingly tell someone, but we share so much. I trust him. **

Stroking some hair out of her face she smelled Marcus' scent on them.

**I miss him! ** she realized with a start. Ever since their minds had touched, ever since she had felt his love, she had been hungry for more.

**Better try and get some sleep. My shift starts early tomorrow morning. ** Susan got up from the couch and moved into the bathroom to remove her make up. Looking into the mirror she stared at the face it revealed to her. **Is that me? ** she wondered? Her blue eyes were alive, sparkling, and her lips bruised. **What have you done to me, Marcus? **

She strolled into the bedroom and after lying down, pulled up the comforter. Unlike most nights it didn't take her long to fall asleep. Marcus' image kept the wolf away and she slept peacefully for the first time in years.

 

Michael cursed. Security had notified him much too late that two of his officers had experienced temporal memory loss hours ago and that news worried him. Some moments later a second message had reached him. Alfred Bester had been seen on the station. The damned bastard had managed to sneak onboard without him knowing about it!

Anger built deep inside him. Damn! Jeff had warned him that Psi Corps was up to something! Sinclair had told him to be alert! And now it looked like he had been sloppy! Bester had already left the station again.

"Why did you leave so quickly, Bester? Did you find what you were looking for?" The worst thing was that the Psi Cop had a head start of several hours and his shuttle had disappeared from the scanners. Bester had probably already made the jump to hyperspace.

"What am I going to do now?" he whispered, watching the security tape, which showed shuttle Hugin disappearing from view. "Jeff told me to keep quiet, but I can't do anything without Sheridan's permission." His fist connected with the wall with a bang.

"I've got to check on Marcus first!" he realized and asked the computer to locate the ranger.

"Ranger Cole is no longer onboard Babylon 5," the computer replied.

"Damn! Now I got no choice. Sorry, Jeff, but I've got to tell the rest and... perhaps I even have to tell Ivanova." That thought made him cringe. She was going to space him for messing up once she learned about Jeff's message to protect the ranger.

"I just didn't expect Bester to move in this soon!" he told himself. If Bester had really jumped to hyperspace there was hardly a chance of locating the shuttle again. His fingers trembled slightly as he placed a call to the Captain's quarters. They had to act now!

 

"Alright, Michael. What's so important that it can't wait?" Sheridan wasn't in a good mood. He had been asleep when Garibaldi's message had woken him. Forcing his sleepy eyes to remain open he studied the Chief. Something didn't seem right.

"Sorry, Captain. But we got a situation here and I need your permission to take out a Starfury to pursue a shuttle." Michael didn't want to waste any more time.

"Starfury? Shuttle? Michael, what the hell are you talking about?"

"John, I'm about to share some confidential information with you and I would greatly appreciate it if you kept this to yourself."

Garibaldi's expression made him alert and John rose from the bed. "Tell me, Michael, what's wrong?"

"Bester paid a little visit to the station and kidnapped someone."

"Kidnapped?" Sheridan was doing his best to understand what was going on, but Garibaldi speaking in riddles wasn't helping. " Whom did he kidnap?" he asked, rubbing the last remnant of sleep from his eyes.

"He's got Marcus, John." Garibaldi hoped that Sheridan wasn't going to ask for more detailed information. "Just give me your okay, Captain."

"Marcus? What does Bester want with our station ranger?" Then he remembered Marcus' secret and he immediately understood. "Bester caught himself a rogue."

"Yes, and although Marcus is a pain in the butt, I can't let the Corps have him. Ivanova's going to space me once she finds out what happened!"

"Does Bester have a head start?"

"Several hours."

Sheridan nodded his head. "Take a Starfury and get Marcus back. I'll send in reinforcements should you need them. Keep in close contact. And Michael?"

Garibaldi looked up from the controls. He had just notified Stationhouse that he was going to leave the station.

"Be careful."

"Understood, sir!" Garibaldi replied and terminated the connection, eager to get to his Starfury.

 

END OF THE LINE

PART 13

 

Marcus woke slowly from his deep sleep. Trying to open his eyes he cringed when a severe headache made him want to throw up. Bit by bit his memory returned and he gasped with fear. The last thing he remembered was seeing a Psi Cop and hearing that ruthless mind voice telling him he had been found out. Panicking Marcus tried to move, but found that his hands and feet were tied.

"It took you long enough to wake up," Al remarked, aiming his PPG at his prisoner. He had no idea what this Blip might be up to and he wasn't going to take any chances.

"Who? Why?" Marcus managed to choke out, gasping and tasting blood on his tongue. Not sure what was going on, he hesitantly opened his eyes and tried focusing on the Psi Cop seated in the chair opposite him. His heart missed a beat seeing that face. In the camps they had shown documentaries of Psi Cops who would hunt them down should they ever try to escape. He knew this face and shivered. This man would show no mercy.

"Alfred Bester," Marcus whispered and realized that his fate had been decided. The Psi Cop would never let him go.

"You know me? I'm impressed," Al quipped, sarcasm dripping from his tone. "It does simplify certain matters between us." Feeling in control he got to his feet and began circling his prisoner. He had 2 hours to rummage around in Marcus' mind and find out what Department Sigma had been hiding from him.

"What do you want?" Marcus asked and lowered his eyes. He needed time to gather his composure. Bester scared the hell out of him, having witnessed on tape how the Psi Cop had turned in Blips.

Al lashed out with a fraction of his mind to silence Marcus. "I ask the questions!"

Marcus flinched as another blast of red pain moved through him and knew that Bester wouldn't play by the rules. He would have been surprised had Bester honored all agreements between the Senate and the Corps when it came down to illegally scanning or intruding on someone's mind. Keeping quiet he waited for the Psi Cop to continue.

"Who are you? And don't try tricking me." Al was inclined to give the man a chance to co-operate. After all, Marcus was a telepath, one of his own kind. If the rogue wouldn't co-operate he would have to perform a deep scan and he was prepared to go all the way.

"Marcus," the ranger replied, not giving away anything else. He would never tell Bester his real name.

" I know that already! What's your last name? Where were you born?" Bester asked, not pleased with the answer the stubborn prisoner had given.

"A re-education camp. I don't know where it was located. They never told me," Marcus whispered. The headache was growing worse. That mental attack Bester had launched at him earlier on was still causing him pain.

"This questioning procedure will take forever," Al sighed in mock annoyance. He had already decided on a course of action and was going to rip the information he needed from the Blip's mind. Running out of time he really had no other choice.

Marcus locked eyes with Bester and caught the Psi Cop's surface thoughts. "No," he exclaimed, struggling against the straps that tied him to the seat. "Don't do it! It hurts!" Vividly remembering being scanned at both camps. The last time he hadn't fought them, knowing that action would be futile. And now Alfred Bester, one of the most feared hunters the Corps had, was going to deep scan him? Marcus tugged at the straps once more, but they

didn't give in. Helplessly, he looked pleadingly at the Psi Cop. "No..."

"Too late," Al said, shrugging his shoulders. "You had your chance to tell me." Removing his glove he approached the Blip and enjoyed seeing his terror. "The more you fight me, the more it will hurt," he told his prisoner.

Marcus froze as Bester placed his right hand against his temple. "No," Marcus whimpered in sheer anguish, feeling an alien mind penetrate his shields, piercing them to move into the core of his mind. It hurt! Clenching his hands into fists he tried to stay conscious so he could fight off Bester, the intruder, but he had no experience in deflecting such an attack. Pain washed through him as Bester moved through his mind. "Get out!" Marcus tried to scream, but only fragments of those words left his lips.

Al was amazed at the resistance he encountered. This was going to take much longer than he'd expected. The rogue was fighting him every inch of the way and this struggle exhausted him. No longer able to deny this impressive mind, he began to admire Marcus' tenacity.

he told his prisoner, hoping to weaken that resistance.

Marcus replied with the last bit of energy he had been hanging on to.

Al concentrated on his opponent's mind, smelling victory as the Blip moaned his surrender. He'd won and was inside his mind. Looking around Al decided to start his investigation with Marcus' oldest memories.

Unable to stop him, Marcus was forced to allow the Psi Cop to roam his memories.

 

**Where am I? ** Al thought and looked at his surroundings through alien eyes. Wondering what had happened he realized that he was inside a boy's body, no more than 10 years old. ** I managed to get into his mind, but this never occurred before! ** he had to admit.

Shivering, he realized that he was terribly cold, only wearing clothes made of thin fabric that hardly offered any protection from the freezing cold inside this small and dirty space he was in. It was dark and his eyes needed more time to adjust themselves.

He wanted to rub his hands, to breathe some hot air onto his fingers so he could warm them a bit, but this prison limited his movement. Moving his fingers just a little told him that he was in some sort of tube. Water was dripping from above, falling onto his head in an annoying rhythm.

 

Al was beginning to get nervous. This was not going according to plan! He didn't know this mind voice, but sensed the venom in those words. This telepath was enjoying torturing a little kid.

 

**Bastard! ** Al thought, but made sure his thoughts were properly shielded. **You're doing this to one of your own kind! **

 

Al tried controlling his anger. He had once visited a re-education camp to get better quarters and some decent food for Carolyn and hadn’t liked what he’d seen, but the camps were a necessary evil. Carolyn hadn’t been Cadre Prime and the world had influenced her. But did they really put people, children in to holes? Was it that bad? He had condemned people to living in such a camp; he had turned in Blips.

Liz’s face came back to haunt him. Liz, he had turned her in to the Corps. She had gone rogue after she had tried convincing him to run away with her. Had they put her in to a hole too, like Marcus?

**What happened to Liz? I loved her, but never once did I try to find out if they'd managed to re-educate her. This must be such a camp, a more brutal version of it, older. Marcus told me he grew up in one. But at the moment I'm more interested in getting out! **

An instant later he was thrown into the light. Guards were dragging him into a small room. Unable to walk, his feet dragged over the floor and his body ached every step of the way.

"Marcus!"

Cocking his head he tried to pinpoint the origin of that scream. A woman had yelled that name and he sensed the terror in that scream. Two guards were keeping her back, pulling her in the opposite direction. Something bad was going to happen. For one moment he locked eyes with the young woman who had called out and his heart missed a beat as he recognized that face. 

"Liz," he whispered in bafflement.

One of the guards heard that whisper and slapped him hard in the face. Al winced as the impact of that fist almost made him throw up. He'd felt that blow!

"Marcus."

Liz's voice was more subdued now, sounded farther away, but still he managed to look in her direction. Her empty eyes made him shudder. She had definitely changed! The beauty she had once possessed had withered away and she was so skinny that her bone structure showed beneath her clothes.

**I need to take control of this situation. This has to be Marcus' doing. I'm not going to give in that easily! ** Concentrating on his own mental strength he ignored the rough hands of the guard pulling him along and forgot about the horrible stench, the awful cold.

 

Spasms racked Marcus' body as the Psi Cop broke his control. He hadn't even realized that he had succeeded in breaking Bester's hold on his mind. But he had lost this fight... His body went limp the moment Bester overwhelmed him.

Al opened his eyes and saw the horrified expression on his prisoner's face. Something told him that Marcus hadn't taken him back into his past on purpose. It had just been reflex on the man's part to defend himself.

Al wanted to know. It had been Liz, his Liz, he had seen during that flash.

Marcus shook badly, but managed to block the Psi Cop as he tried to dive into his mind for a second time. " Go... to... hell..." he murmured. He wasn't going to tell Bester anything.

Bester was losing his patience and forced himself to calm down. The Blip was about to lose consciousness and should that happen he would have to wait even longer to have his questions answered.

Al shouted into his prisoner's mind, becoming more frustrated with every passing second.

Vaguely Marcus registered that Bester knew her last name as well. Had the Psi Cop arrested his mother as well? Sent her to the camp? Too drained to fight any longer Marcus gave into oblivion and rode down that dark road to unconsciousness.

Angry Bester shook Marcus by his shoulders. He wanted those answers and he wanted them now!

he cast in angry tone, but only silence echoed in Marcus' mind and he realized the Blip couldn't hear him any longer. "You will tell me," he repeated and reached for the med kit onboard. There was a stimulant inside and he was going to use it on Marcus to make him wake up. His hands had found the hypo gun as a cold voice cut through the cabin.

"Shuttle Hugin?"

Al immediately recognized Ms.Trale's voice and realized they had been following him. They'd never trusted him, had kept an eye on him all the time!

**Focus! Stay in control! ** he told himself. Casting one more look at his unconscious prisoner Al realized that he had lost the game for now, but there would be other chances. "This is Shuttle Hugin, Ms, Trale," he added the name because he suspected it would irritate her.

"Mr. Bester? Congratulations! You caught your man. Please follow us to our base. Would you like to be present at his questioning? I might have use for a man like you. The Department needs new blood."

Al mentally cursed. He'd wanted to gain Trale's confidence but at the moment he was more interested in finding out what connected Marcus to Liz Montoya, the woman he had once loved.

"Affirmative. I'll follow your lead and yes, I'm interested in becoming part of your organization," he said eventually.

"Perfect, Mr. Bester. One more question though. Is the prisoner conscious?"

"Negative, Ms. Trale," he replied. Al was determined to use her invitation to his advantage. Department Sigma would be sorry to have let him in.

 

END OF THE LINE

PART 14

 

"Commander? We're receiving a very confusing transmission," Lt. Corwin pointed out to Ivanova whose shift was about to end.

"Patch it through to my work station," Ivanova said and waited for the message to arrive.

"Zathras needs to talk to Captain Sheridan, very urgent. Zathras might forget what Draal told him."

"Zathras? What are you doing here?" she replied surprised.

"Zathras knows that voice..."

Susan turned to Corwin and nodded her head. "He's cleared to land. I'm going to the docking bay myself. We can't have him run loose on the station. Alert the Captain."

"Yes, Commander." Corwin returned to work and wondered how to talk this Zathras person through docking procedures.

 

"Michael?"

The Chief was about to climb into his Starfury as his link sprang to life. "Yes, Captain?" Annoyed at the delay he hoped nothing bad had occurred on the station that might need his personal attention.

"Forget about going after Marcus on your own. I want you to report to the War room at once. We just received access to some new and important information."

"But Captain!" Garibaldi tried protesting, but Sheridan's tone was determined.

"Mr. Garibaldi, this is a direct order!"

"Yes, sir!" Angry with himself he began to strip off his suit. By now Bester's head start had grown so big that a search would have been a failure anyway. "Damnit, Jeff! Why couldn't you have sent that recorded warning earlier?" he cursed, trying to shake off the feeling that Marcus was in dire straits.

 

A small crowd had gathered in the War room. Delenn had taken her seat and Lennier stood behind her. Commander Ivanova and Michael Garibaldi had arrived at the same moment and she wondered why his expression was so angry. Stephen walked into the room a moment later and finally Sheridan and Zathras joined them as well.

Susan had met the alien before and although she didn't want to admit it, she rather liked him. **As long as he doesn't ask me to recite all his brother's names in the right way, ** she mused.

"I called you here because we have a problem," Sheridan started. He hadn't even had the time to inform Delenn of the disappearance of their station ranger. Keeping an eye on Susan he feared her reaction most. She hated Bester with a vengeance and he wasn't sure she would be able to deal with his news.

"What kind of problem?" Susan asked, starting to feel apprehensive. Why wasn't Marcus here? He was part of the War Council as well.

"Bester sneaked on to the station... but didn't leave on his own," Sheridan saw understanding dawning in her eyes and he wished there was a way to turn back time and to stop the Psi Cop from leaving the station with Marcus.

"He's got Marcus!" she said in a shaky tone.

"I'm sorry, Susan. I should have paid more attention to what was going on, but he wiped the minds of two of my security guards," Michael said apologetically.

"We need to do something! We have to get him back!" Susan stated in an agitated tone. "The Corps already got Talia. They aren't going to get Marcus as well!"

"That's why Zathras is here!" the alien said and smiled broadly. "Zathras knows where to find him. Draal told Zathras, but we must go now, can't wait."

"Delenn, I need a White Star." Susan looked the Ambassador in the eyes and saw disbelief reflected in them.

Remembering Valen's letter Delenn knew she had no choice. "There will be a White Star ready for you, Commander. Lennier will act as your translator. You will need him."

"Susan, I can't let you go alone!" Sheridan said concerned.

"She won't be alone. John, I messed up and need to help resolve this situation," Garibaldi remarked in a determined tone.

"Good!" Zathras said approvingly. "Zathras will guide you. Zathras knows where to go."

Susan swallowed hard. She had feared this might happen, but now that Marcus had actually been taken prisoner her world began to fall apart all around her. She wasn't sure she could deal with the loss of another loved one.

"We're wasting time. Michael? Zathras?" Susan said; trying to act composed. "I want to leave in 30 minutes. Lennier, get that White Star ready for departure!"

Sheridan exchanged a glance with Delenn and saw the sadness in her eyes. Leaning in closer he whispered into her ear; "We'll get him back, don't worry."

 

RE-EDUCATION CAMP HORUS, DEPARTMENT SIGMA

 

Waking from unconsciousness Marcus found himself strapped to an exam table. The smell was awfully familiar and he realized he had returned to the camp where the surgeons had operated on him. It was cold in the room. A thin sheet covered his naked body. They hadn't wasted any time and had hooked him up to several medical devices.

He wanted to take in his surroundings, but couldn't move his head. Something cold and hard had been placed around his skull, keeping his head in place. Fear overwhelmed him and he tried to reach out with his mind, but found that the static was gone. It only took him a moment to realize they had injected him with sleepers.

**The implant! Did they find it? ** His biggest fear was to go through the withdrawal again. He still hadn't completely recovered from the last time. Helpless, he tried to look at his left arm to see if the implant was still there, but his hands and feet were bound to the table as well. **I guess I'm going to find out soon enough whether they found it or not! ** he thought, knowing the early signs of that particular condition only too well.

One of the monitors to his right began to beep; an irritating sound that worsened the headache he still had. Failing to fight down his panic, a cold sweat quickly covered his entire body. **What are they going to do to me? **

Scared, he tried recalling Susan's face to draw strength from, but his mind felt paralyzed and he had trouble remembering her visage. Marcus told himself to calm down. Panic wasn't going to get him anywhere. At least he was still alive. **But this time no rangers are going to come to get me out. No one knows where I am. I don't even know myself. What =do= I remember? ** he thought, trying to focus on something else than being strapped to this exam table.

**Bester was deep scanning me and somehow I managed to get in control of that scan, but it didn't last long. Just before I blacked out he asked me something. What was it? Yes, I remember now. He wanted to know more about my mother. Why? What does he know about her? He even knew her last name! **

Mystified, Marcus closed his eyes. Tremors coursed through his body and they weren't only caused by cold. The truth was that he was scared like hell about what they were going to do to him!

 

Al stood next to Ms.Trale, but paid her hardly any attention. He was much more interested in studying the prisoner in the other room through a secured window. If he wanted his questions answered he would have to play this game on her terms. Trale had all the answers.

"Now that I've returned him to you," Al started, smiling at her, "I would like to know more about him." She glared at him and he didn't flinch. This was a test he was planning on passing. "You said you wanted me to join your organization... telling me more about this Blip would be considered a gesture of trust," he finished and turned his back on Marcus, pretending to not really be interested in him, only in her answer.

"I guess you showed your loyalty," she said hesitantly. "This is his file. Study it and give me your advice in this matter." Moving her fingers, she accessed Marcus' files and left it on screen. "This is for your eyes only," she added and left the room to check on her prisoner.

The door closed and Al quickly searched Marcus' file for clues, which would tell him more about this Blip's connection to Liz Montoya. Although he was alone in the room, he knew security cams observed his every move.

Scrolling to the first page of the file he glanced at Marcus' date of birth, 36 years ago. He had been born on Earth, in a re-education camp near Geneva.

"Name of mother, Elizabeth Montoya," he whispered and finally understood. Marcus was her son! The fact that Liz had given birth to a son while inside a re-education camp shocked him. He should have cared more for her, should have checked on her in the camp to make sure she was fine.

**But who is your father? ** he thought and looked at Marcus who was struggling to break free now that Trale had entered the room. "Name of father, unknown," he murmured. Raising his head to study Marcus more thoroughly he began to count years and realized something else as well. "You were born 8 months after she arrived at the camp. She must have been pregnant before I turned her in and there was only one person she was seeing back then."

Reaching the undeniable conclusion at last he stared at the young man whose big eyes clearly showed his fear.

**Why didn't you tell me, Liz? Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant before you left the Corps? Would it have altered my decision? I don't know, but I could have made sure he didn't grow up in a camp. He would have received proper training, Liz. I could have protected him! **

Clenching his good hand in to a fist he thought about the wife the Corps had chosen for him. Alisha had cheated on him and he still didn't believe her child was his as well. He had never taken an interest in the kid.

**And now I find out that I do have a son! 36 years after he was born! No, I'm jumping to conclusions. I need to make sure! ** Quickly scrolling down to the end of the file he studied Marcus' DNA sequences. He and Liz had been a genetic match. Marcus must have some of their, his, characteristics.

There was no more denying the truth, he realized as he studied the cell structure. Marcus was his son. **And now what? ** he wondered. ** I can't let them have you. I saw in your mind what they did to you. That hole, your escape, the Psi Cop who caught you... The months you spent here at their mercy, the surgery...

The things they're doing to their own kind are loathsome. And I actually considered joining them to further my own career. I have to find a way to get you out of here, Marcus. **

 

END OF THE LINE

PART 14

 

"Commander? We're receiving a very confusing transmission," Lt. Corwin pointed out to Ivanova whose shift was about to end.

"Patch it through to my work station," Ivanova said and waited for the message to arrive.

"Zathras needs to talk to Captain Sheridan, very urgent. Zathras might forget what Draal told him."

"Zathras? What are you doing here?" she replied surprised.

"Zathras knows that voice..."

Susan turned to Corwin and nodded her head. "He's cleared to land. I'm going to the docking bay myself. We can't have him run loose on the station. Alert the Captain."

"Yes, Commander." Corwin returned to work and wondered how to talk this Zathras person through docking procedures.

 

"Michael?"

The Chief was about to climb into his Starfury as his link sprang to life. "Yes, Captain?" Annoyed at the delay he hoped nothing bad had occurred on the station that might need his personal attention.

"Forget about going after Marcus on your own. I want you to report to the War room at once. We just received access to some new and important information."

"But Captain!" Garibaldi tried protesting, but Sheridan's tone was determined.

"Mr. Garibaldi, this is a direct order!"

"Yes, sir!" Angry with himself he began to strip off his suit. By now Bester's head start had grown so big that a search would have been a failure anyway. "Damnit, Jeff! Why couldn't you have sent that recorded warning earlier?" he cursed, trying to shake off the feeling that Marcus was in dire straits.

 

A small crowd had gathered in the War room. Delenn had taken her seat and Lennier stood behind her. Commander Ivanova and Michael Garibaldi had arrived at the same moment and she wondered why his expression was so angry. Stephen walked into the room a moment later and finally Sheridan and Zathras joined them as well.

Susan had met the alien before and although she didn't want to admit it, she rather liked him. **As long as he doesn't ask me to recite all his brother's names in the right way, ** she mused.

"I called you here because we have a problem," Sheridan started. He hadn't even had the time to inform Delenn of the disappearance of their station ranger. Keeping an eye on Susan he feared her reaction most. She hated Bester with a vengeance and he wasn't sure she would be able to deal with his news.

"What kind of problem?" Susan asked, starting to feel apprehensive. Why wasn't Marcus here? He was part of the War Council as well.

"Bester sneaked on to the station... but didn't leave on his own," Sheridan saw understanding dawning in her eyes and he wished there was a way to turn back time and to stop the Psi Cop from leaving the station with Marcus.

"He's got Marcus!" she said in a shaky tone.

"I'm sorry, Susan. I should have paid more attention to what was going on, but he wiped the minds of two of my security guards," Michael said apologetically.

"We need to do something! We have to get him back!" Susan stated in an agitated tone. "The Corps already got Talia. They aren't going to get Marcus as well!"

"That's why Zathras is here!" the alien said and smiled broadly. "Zathras knows where to find him. Draal told Zathras, but we must go now, can't wait."

"Delenn, I need a White Star." Susan looked the Ambassador in the eyes and saw disbelief reflected in them.

Remembering Valen's letter Delenn knew she had no choice. "There will be a White Star ready for you, Commander. Lennier will act as your translator. You will need him."

"Susan, I can't let you go alone!" Sheridan said concerned.

"She won't be alone. John, I messed up and need to help resolve this situation," Garibaldi remarked in a determined tone.

"Good!" Zathras said approvingly. "Zathras will guide you. Zathras knows where to go."

Susan swallowed hard. She had feared this might happen, but now that Marcus had actually been taken prisoner her world began to fall apart all around her. She wasn't sure she could deal with the loss of another loved one.

"We're wasting time. Michael? Zathras?" Susan said; trying to act composed. "I want to leave in 30 minutes. Lennier, get that White Star ready for departure!"

Sheridan exchanged a glance with Delenn and saw the sadness in her eyes. Leaning in closer he whispered into her ear; "We'll get him back, don't worry."

 

RE-EDUCATION CAMP HORUS, DEPARTMENT SIGMA

 

Waking from unconsciousness Marcus found himself strapped to an exam table. The smell was awfully familiar and he realized he had returned to the camp where the surgeons had operated on him. It was cold in the room. A thin sheet covered his naked body. They hadn't wasted any time and had hooked him up to several medical devices.

He wanted to take in his surroundings, but couldn't move his head. Something cold and hard had been placed around his skull, keeping his head in place. Fear overwhelmed him and he tried to reach out with his mind, but found that the static was gone. It only took him a moment to realize they had injected him with sleepers.

**The implant! Did they find it? ** His biggest fear was to go through the withdrawal again. He still hadn't completely recovered from the last time. Helpless, he tried to look at his left arm to see if the implant was still there, but his hands and feet were bound to the table as well. **I guess I'm going to find out soon enough whether they found it or not! ** he thought, knowing the early signs of that particular condition only too well.

One of the monitors to his right began to beep; an irritating sound that worsened the headache he still had. Failing to fight down his panic, a cold sweat quickly covered his entire body. **What are they going to do to me? **

Scared, he tried recalling Susan's face to draw strength from, but his mind felt paralyzed and he had trouble remembering her visage. Marcus told himself to calm down. Panic wasn't going to get him anywhere. At least he was still alive. **But this time no rangers are going to come to get me out. No one knows where I am. I don't even know myself. What =do= I remember? ** he thought, trying to focus on something else than being strapped to this exam table.

**Bester was deep scanning me and somehow I managed to get in control of that scan, but it didn't last long. Just before I blacked out he asked me something. What was it? Yes, I remember now. He wanted to know more about my mother. Why? What does he know about her? He even knew her last name! **

Mystified, Marcus closed his eyes. Tremors coursed through his body and they weren't only caused by cold. The truth was that he was scared like hell about what they were going to do to him!

 

Al stood next to Ms.Trale, but paid her hardly any attention. He was much more interested in studying the prisoner in the other room through a secured window. If he wanted his questions answered he would have to play this game on her terms. Trale had all the answers.

"Now that I've returned him to you," Al started, smiling at her, "I would like to know more about him." She glared at him and he didn't flinch. This was a test he was planning on passing. "You said you wanted me to join your organization... telling me more about this Blip would be considered a gesture of trust," he finished and turned his back on Marcus, pretending to not really be interested in him, only in her answer.

"I guess you showed your loyalty," she said hesitantly. "This is his file. Study it and give me your advice in this matter." Moving her fingers, she accessed Marcus' files and left it on screen. "This is for your eyes only," she added and left the room to check on her prisoner.

The door closed and Al quickly searched Marcus' file for clues, which would tell him more about this Blip's connection to Liz Montoya. Although he was alone in the room, he knew security cams observed his every move.

Scrolling to the first page of the file he glanced at Marcus' date of birth, 36 years ago. He had been born on Earth, in a re-education camp near Geneva.

"Name of mother, Elizabeth Montoya," he whispered and finally understood. Marcus was her son! The fact that Liz had given birth to a son while inside a re-education camp shocked him. He should have cared more for her, should have checked on her in the camp to make sure she was fine.

**But who is your father? ** he thought and looked at Marcus who was struggling to break free now that Trale had entered the room. "Name of father, unknown," he murmured. Raising his head to study Marcus more thoroughly he began to count years and realized something else as well. "You were born 8 months after she arrived at the camp. She must have been pregnant before I turned her in and there was only one person she was seeing back then."

Reaching the undeniable conclusion at last he stared at the young man whose big eyes clearly showed his fear.

**Why didn't you tell me, Liz? Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant before you left the Corps? Would it have altered my decision? I don't know, but I could have made sure he didn't grow up in a camp. He would have received proper training, Liz. I could have protected him! **

Clenching his good hand in to a fist he thought about the wife the Corps had chosen for him. Alisha had cheated on him and he still didn't believe her child was his as well. He had never taken an interest in the kid.

**And now I find out that I do have a son! 36 years after he was born! No, I'm jumping to conclusions. I need to make sure! ** Quickly scrolling down to the end of the file he studied Marcus' DNA sequences. He and Liz had been a genetic match. Marcus must have some of their, his, characteristics.

There was no more denying the truth, he realized as he studied the cell structure. Marcus was his son. **And now what? ** he wondered. ** I can't let them have you. I saw in your mind what they did to you. That hole, your escape, the Psi Cop who caught you... The months you spent here at their mercy, the surgery...

The things they're doing to their own kind are loathsome. And I actually considered joining them to further my own career. I have to find a way to get you out of here, Marcus. **

 

END OF THE LINE

PART 15

 

"Where are you taking us, Zathras?" Susan had checked their course but had no idea what their destination might be.

"Draal told Zathras... Zathras hopes Zathras didn't make mistake," Zathras replied and hurried to the controls. "Co-ordinates are good."

At times he reminded her of a cat, the way he purred some words... Susan shuddered, realizing there were 8 or 9 of them. After all, one of them had stayed behind with Sinclair.

"Zathras does not know name of planet, only co-ordinates. Will take hours to get there, but will arrive in time," Zathras purred, pleased with himself for remembering their destination. Draal would be proud of him!

"Several hours?" Garibaldi remarked annoyed.

Susan wondered about Michael's obvious concern. It didn't fit the profile of the Chief she had come to know. "What aren't you telling me, Michael? It's no secret that you consider Marcus to be a babbling nuisance. Why are you so eager to get to him and Bester?" she asked eventually, after keeping quiet for an hour.

Michael didn't expect that question and didn't know how to reply either. Maybe it would be best to tell the truth. She would find out anyway. "Jeff left me a message, telling me the Corps would go after Marcus."

"He did what? And you didn't tell us?" Susan did her utmost to remain calm, but the look she shot Garibaldi made him flinch. "You knew he was in danger? Damnit Michael! This could have been avoided had you told us!" The truth sank in slowly as Susan dropped into the command chair. "How could Jeff have known this was going to happen? Michael, I need answers and I need them now!" she said demandingly.

"I don't know that much either," Garibaldi confessed and saw Lennier's worried expression. Every time he mentioned Sinclair's name the Minbari's gaze darkened. He hadn't noticed that until now. Remembering Susan's question he continued;" I received a recorded message in which Commander Sinclair told me that the Corps wanted Marcus back and that I had to prevent it. He said something about Marcus being a key figure in the Shadow war and that he was needed."

Calming down slowly, Susan crossed her arms in front of her chest, a stubborn look in her eyes. "But how could he have known this was going to happen?" she said. Her gaze came to rest on Zathras. "Of course," she whispered, momentarily forgetting about her fear for Marcus' life. "Draal, the Great Machine, and time travel. You know more about this, Zathras."

No longer able to remain seated she marched over to the alien. "That's why you're here. To make sure Jeff's plans are carried out. Is he directing this from the past?" Her cheeks had turned red with anger. She hated being played, being a pawn in a game someone else had thought out, even if it was Sinclair.

"Zathras knows... something," the alien said, discomfort apparent on his face. "Draal told Zathras what to say and what not to say... Zathras can't tell you."

"You'll tell me something useful or I'll space you!" Susan threatened. She was desperate to find out what was going on and what role had been set aside for Marcus. "If he doesn't survive this..."

Zathras interrupted her, kept her from finishing the threat. "Then universe in =big= trouble! Draal told Zathras to make sure Marcus goes to Epsilon 3. The One needs him."

"The One?" Susan said quickly.

Lennier had moved closer as well and was now standing behind Garibaldi. They were closely listening to Draal's assistant.

"The One needs Marcus in the past. Zathras knows because Draal told Zathras. But Zathras wasn't supposed to tell you about the One." A confused expression flashed across his face and strange clicking sounds emerged from his throat.

Susan studied him. It was obvious he was nervous. "Draal will get angry with you if you fail Marcus," she said, trying to provoke a reaction.

"Zathras will not fail Marcus. Zathras knows what to do." The alien had started to tug at his fur and his eyes were growing big.

"What do we have to do to get Marcus back," Garibaldi said, seeing Susan's anger. Her way of questioning the alien wasn't going to get them anywhere. One needed to befriend the alien not to intimidate him, the Chief realized.

"Go to co-ordinates and then make place go boom," Zathras replied with a smug look on his face.

"Boom?" Susan repeated while raising one of her eyebrows. "I like that idea."

"But first we need to locate Marcus. You don't want him to go... boom as well, I guess," Garibaldi said while mixing in a teasing tone. Although it was a serious matter he couldn't refrain from making that comment.

"Draal told Zathras we would get help from inside."

"From the inside?" Puzzled, Susan returned to her seat. **Now who within the Corps would be willing to help Marcus

escape? ** she wondered.

 

RE-EDUCATION CAMP HORUS, DEPARTMENT SIGMA

 

Marcus doubled his efforts to break free as Ms. Trale entered. He remembered her face vividly. She had been one of the surgeons who had operated on him. Feeling helpless and exposed, he tugged at the bonds, which never gave in.

"It's been a long time since we last talked, Marcus. I'm glad though you returned to us."

Marcus heard the words, but his mind was set on keeping calm. She was trying to make him feel out of control. Hell, who was he kidding? She was in control!

"You've been growing stronger, haven't you? You've felt it! There's no need to deny it. We want to help you," she said soothingly.

But Marcus wasn't fooled by her gentle tone, knowing her true nature. " I don't want your help," he spat.

"Still challenging me, Marcus? You never learn."

Marcus watched her expression change and knew he had crossed the line. She was going to get back at him for defying her.

"You still haven't figured it out, have you?" Trale said in a soft, hypnotic tone.

Marcus tried to shut out her voice, but it didn't work. Suddenly the door opened and he focused on the new visitor instead. It was Bester and goose pimples appeared all over his cold body. There was no escape. Trale and Bester would combine their powers to finish him off.

Al listened to Trale's words, but concentrated on Marcus at the same time. Scanning his surface thoughts, he immediately caught the terror inside his son's mind. ** Marcus, ** he thought, ** I can't stand by and let them destroy you. **

Unaware of Al's thoughts Marcus tried to bury himself deep within in his own mind, hoping Trale and her team of experts wouldn't be able to reach him there.

"Figured out what?"

Marcus flinched hearing Bester's voice. He didn't want to know what they had planned for him. All he wanted was to return to Babylon 5, to Susan. **I'm so sorry, Susan. I failed you, my love! **

Al was registering Marcus' growing horror and realized how fragile his son's mind was. **What did they do to you? ** he wondered, but shielded his thoughts at the same time. If he wanted to get Marcus out of here he'd have to use his wits.

Ms. Trale smiled. "We discovered this while you were still with us, Marcus," she whispered and walked over to him. Her fingertips scratched the ranger's skin and left bloody marks on his throat.

"We removed a small part of his brain, Mr. Bester. That enhanced his psi ability. There was a side effect, though." She pulled the sheet off his body and took in his naked form. "A pity you're a rogue," she said and raked her fingernails over his naked chest. "I would like breeding with you. A child with your genes..."

"You figured out what?" Al asked, sensing Marcus's fear.

"After we removed part of his brain we had to put him on Marloxon to regulate his neural activity." She pulled the sheet back up but continued to devour him with her eyes. "Every time he goes through the withdrawal phase, his psi rating increases." She leaned forward and breathed her next words onto Marcus' face.

The ranger trembled all over his body, but tried to hide his fear. Her grotesque face was hovering over his and he was starting to feel nauseous. Her presence was evil and again he tried to break his bonds.

"You're P 15 now, Marcus. No human has ever been rated that high. Now that your implant has been removed," she grinned seeing his fearful look; "you'll be P 16 after you go through the next withdrawal phase."

Suddenly Marcus knew her plans for him. They were going to push him to his limits. Cut off from his supply of Marloxon, he would go through withdrawal and that would enhance his psi rating. Then they would supply him with the drug again, only to remove it yet again. It would drive him mad in the end.

Al had been focusing on Marcus all the time and had reached the same conclusion. Trale was using him as a guinea pig and she wouldn't stop until he'd died. Fury clawed its way through him and he was determined to stop her. They weren't going to do this to a telepath, and certainly not to his son! His own flesh and blood!

Realizing he was taking a risk, he locked eyes with Marcus and tried to find a way into his mind. Now that the sleepers were stopping him from using his powers, the ranger was defenseless. As he entered Marcus' mind he was surrounded by panic. Trale's words had sent Marcus into a frenzy of fear. The ranger knew the horrors withdrawal would bring and was panicking. Trale wasn't a P 12 and Al hoped that she wouldn't be able to pick up his thoughts. He had never before acted on impulse, but his time he couldn't stop himself.

Al monitored his reaction carefully and sensed Marcus' agony. 

_Marcus replied in Al’s mind, no longer caring why Bester was suddenly trying to act like a friend. The bounds were cutting his flesh apart and he had no more will power to fight his fate._

_Al told him, while keeping an eye on Trale all the time._

_Marcus closed his eyes and tears slid down his face._

_"Mr. Bester? It's time to go. We'll return once withdrawal has set in." Ms.Trale grinned. Bester hadn't interrupted while she had been questioning the prisoner. Maybe he would fit in with Department Sigma after all._

_"Of course, Ms. Trale," Al replied, but his thoughts slipped into Marcus' mind again. ___

__Marcus demanded to know._ _

__The despair startled Bester and he realized Marcus would give in with no reason left to fight. he cast and waited for Marcus' reaction. It was amazing that Marcus was still able to communicate with him this way, in spite of the sleepers they had given him. **Such a powerful mind, ** Al thought, ** and he’s my son! **_ _

__Marcus managed to move his head just a little so he could lock eyes with Bester. The emotion he saw in those dark eyes surprised him. It almost looked like compassion._ _

______

___Al realized Ms. Trale was waiting for him to join her in the corridor and sent one last message to Marcus. ____ _

_____Marcus replied. Closing his eyes he made sure that no more tears would slide down his face. All hope had deserted him and he was certain Bester had found a new way to torment him__ _ _ _

_____Al watched the door close and felt Marcus' mind slip away from his. ____ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______END OF THE LINE_ _ _ _ _ _

______PART 16_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Al idly watched the news cast on the screen. Ms.Trale had assigned him some small quarters for the duration of his stay. Stretched out on the sofa he only pretended interest in the interstellar news. His thoughts circled around Marcus and he wondered how to get the young man out of this damned place. No telepath deserved the fate Trale had in store for her prisoners!_ _ _ _ _ _

______But the fact that Marcus was his son urged him to act as quickly as possible. Trale didn’t trust him completely, but she wouldn’t expect him turning on Department Sigma. Whatever he intended to do, it needed to be done very soon. Once Marcus was going through withdrawal it would be even harder to get him off the base. He needed the young man lucid and capable of walking on his own._ _ _ _ _ _

______Presented with this problem Al realized he couldn’t count on anyone beside himself. There would be no help from the outside this time. Trale and her team would monitor all transmissions and they would act at once should they grow suspicious._ _ _ _ _ _

______Trale would do anything to keep Marcus from leaving this secured base. The young man was the powerful telepath they had been trying to create and she wouldn’t allow him to sneak off with her prisoner._ _ _ _ _ _

______If only he’d had more time inside the shuttle, then he could have made his own call. Maybe he could still rectify his mistake, offer Marcus some proper training. Tapping his good hand against the leather of the couch, he realized Marcus would never willingly join the Corps, which was definitely a pity. He would have made a great Psi Cop._ _ _ _ _ _

______There was an alternative though. If Marcus agreed to use sleepers for the rest of his life the Corps couldn’t mingle in his and Marcus’ affairs. He would then use his influence to ensure Marcus’ safety._ _ _ _ _ _

______**But first I’ve got to get him off this base! **_ _ _ _ _ _

______Al recalled the sections of the base he had seen. His plan might work if people were convinced Marcus was a Psi Cop, maybe even his personal assistant. His reputation was well known and the guards wouldn’t quickly doubt his orders._ _ _ _ _ _

______A plan was starting to form in his mind. Getting his hands on a Psi Corps uniform wouldn’t be any problem, but convincing Marcus to wear it might be a lot trickier. And how to gain access to Marcus’ cell without Trale being present? He would also have to deal with the security cams._ _ _ _ _ _

______Remembering the surveillance room from which he had observed Marcus he realized there was a way to immobilize the cams. Al sat upright, loving the challenge of crossing Trale’s plans. He disliked her arrogance. This would show her not to mess with =his= telepaths!_ _ _ _ _ _

______Grinning, he pictured her startled face once she realized that her price possession had been stolen from right underneath her nose! Yes, the more he thought about it, the better he liked this idea._ _ _ _ _ _

______His scheming came to an end when the com-system alerted him that someone was trying to contact him. Accepting the call, he walked over to the screen and perfectly hid his surprise as Trale’s face appeared._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Mr. Bester. I wanted to oversee our rogue’s ‘progress’ myself, but my expertise is needed somewhere else at the moment.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Al noted her disappointed tone and knew what she was going to ask him. The trick at this point was not to appear too eager to help her out. Otherwise she might grow suspicious._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Such a shame,” he said and wondered what had happened to make her change her plans._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes, a shame indeed. I need you to monitor the prisoner and to report to me at the end of the day. I’ll inform the guard of the change of plans. You’ll only inject him with Marloxon to keep him alive. The guard has access to the primed hypo gun, he’ll hand it over at your request.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Al was thrilled to be given such a perfect opportunity, but his face revealed only annoyance. Pretending to yawn he eyed her lazily. “I’d hoped to get some sleep, but I’m honored to witness such an experiment. “_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Perfect. I knew I could rely on you. You’re an ambitious man, Mr. Bester. This Department rewards loyalty.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Thank you, Ms. Trale, but I’m only doing my job.” Al stifled a grin and watched the screen go blank. There was no time to lose. Adjusting his original plan he knew he had to convince the guard to give him the hypo gun first._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Marcus was using every meditation technique the Minbari had ever taught him to fight his fear. In the end it did offer him some measure of peace but the fact that he was tied down reminded him how utterly helpless he was._ _ _ _ _ _

______Closing his eyes against the bright light he tried to push the image of Trale’s face out of his mind. The marks her fingernails had left on his throat had stopped bleeding, but he distinctly smelled the metallic stench of dried blood. The way she had looked at him had made his blood freeze. He’d felt dirty and her comment about having his child had infuriated him._ _ _ _ _ _

______No longer pulling at his bonds he resigned himself to his fate. All he could do was wait and hope they would be too late to inject him with Marloxon. Death was a preferable option at this moment. It was certainly better than having to go through withdrawal time and time again!_ _ _ _ _ _

______Suddenly he remembered the messages Bester had sent him. The Psi Cop confused him. Bester was merely playing another trick on him, Marcus was sure of that. Somehow Bester had found data on his mother and had decided to play some mind games, using that information against him._ _ _ _ _ _

______**But why would he encourage me to hold on? Why would he tell me that he once loved my mother? What’s he up to? The expression in his eyes seemed sincere, but I’m sure he’s perfectly capable of acting that way without feeling =anything=. **_ _ _ _ _ _

______The cold was getting to him and he shivered underneath the thin sheet. It was too soon for the withdrawal signs to set in, so it had to be bloody cold in the room itself._ _ _ _ _ _

______Why hadn’t he been more careful back on Babylon 5? **Love blinded me, ** he realized and knew he’d let his guards down because he’d only thought of Susan and the fact that she was willing to give him a chance. Normally, he would have checked all new arrivals, telling his contacts to inform him at once should any Psi Cop be sighted on the station. This was his own bloody fault!_ _ _ _ _ _

______**Susan, how are you going to deal with this? They already took Talia away from you and it took you so long to admit you even liked me! I wished I’d kept quiet, hadn’t told you I loved you. Now you’ll be hurt even more! **_ _ _ _ _ _

______He was losing the feeling in his hands and he flexed them slowly. Depressed, he wondered how long it would take before the hallucinations would start again. The implant in his arm had seemed the perfect solution, but Trale must have spotted it right away and had had it removed. Franklin had tried his best to give him a sense of security and it had been taken away from him within days. With no real hope left Marcus sighed helplessly._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Al signaled the guard to hand him the hypo gun. “I’m sure Ms. Trale informed you of the change of plans?” he said._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes, sir she did,” the guard replied and presented Bester with the hypo. “Will you stay inside for long?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Noticing the guard’s curious expression Al ignored it on purpose. He had used a blanket to cover up the black Psi Corps uniform he was carrying with him. Quickly scanning the guard’s mind he realized that the man was a low rated telepath and withdrew at once. **I’ll have to launch that attack fast in order to surprise him, ** he thought and made a mental note._ _ _ _ _ _

______“That depends on the prisoner’s condition. He’s too valuable to die of pneumonia,” he grinned and pointed at the blanket._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Understood, Mr. Bester. Please knock on the door twice when you want to leave.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Nodding his head Al glanced at the security cam overlooking the corridor. He had accessed the security logs and the guards were now watching a re-run of an older tape. It should buy him enough time. Al opened the door and stepped inside._ _ _ _ _ _

______Marcus swallowed hard as the door opened. He expected Trale to return to pester him. With difficulty he managed to focus his eyes and realized it was Bester who had entered his cell. **Coming to gloat, I guess, ** he thought embittered. Seeing the Psi Cop carry a blanket surprised him. He was cold, yes, but would Bester be that considerate to get him a blanket? **No, there must be something else he’s hoping to achieve. **_ _ _ _ _ _

______The bright light in the room made him blink his eyes. They were doing this on purpose, blinding him so he wouldn’t be able to sleep. It had worsened his headache. Pressing his lips together he was determined to remain quiet._ _ _ _ _ _

______Al cast and walked over to the exam bed. First he had to apply the hypo. He couldn’t take the risk of Marcus losing control during their escape._ _ _ _ _ _

______Marcus acted like he hadn’t heard that message and briefly opened his eyes. Staring into the light he was blinded momentarily. **I’m not going to listen to him, am not going to say a single word! ** he told himself privately._ _ _ _ _ _

______Al studied him and sensed Marcus’ fear. No matter what he would say, nothing would convince the young man to trust him. So he didn’t try. Pressing the hypo gun against Marcus’ left arm he injected the Marloxon into his bloodstream._ _ _ _ _ _

______Once more opening his eyes Marcus immediately regretted doing so as the light slammed into his head. “What are you doing?” he whispered hoarsely. It had felt like he had been injected with something and he dreaded the thought what substance it might have been._ _ _ _ _ _

______Al began to loosen the straps, starting with the ones around Marcus’ feet. Concentrating on the task at hand Al hoped none of the guards would pay any attention to Marcus’ comment. They might wonder whom the prisoner was talking to._ _ _ _ _ _

______His eyes grew big and Marcus wondered what the Psi Cop was up to. he wanted to know and gasped, feeling one of the straps fall away._ _ _ _ _ _

______Al replied and managed to undo another restraint._ _ _ _ _ _

______Marcus hesitantly moved his legs, too afraid to believe that Bester was really untying him. he asked a second time and sighed the moment Bester stood next to his bed, blocking the light. Looking at the dark form hovering above him the ranger tried to gauge Bester’s expression. Had it really been Marloxon he had been injected with?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Al asked, while undoing the last restraint._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Marcus admitted honestly.__ _ _ _ _ _

_______The metal head restraint caused more problems, but in the end Al did away with it and placed it on the floor. There were several IV’s attached to the ranger’s hands and he pulled them out without hesitation._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Marcus flinched as the needles were torn from his flesh. Feeling disorientated, his hands reached for Bester’s black uniform, searching for proof that this was really happening. **This has to be a dream… wishful thinking… Trale or Bester is inside my head, making me believe he’s untying me. **_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Al cast and pulled him into a sitting position._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Marcus replied. The sheet slid from his body and the awful cold moved straight into his bones._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Al took hold of one arm and forced him to slip into the black jacket. He noticed the shudders racking Marcus’ body, but kept quiet._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Marcus trembled, realizing it was a Psi Corps uniform. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________Al remarked faintly amused. Marcus seemed to be a fighter and that certainly pleased him. He would have been disappointed had the young man given in that easily. Buttoning up the jacket, Al locked eyes with him and was reminded of Liz. There was something in Marcus’ features he had inherited from his mother._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Al told him and pushed Marcus’ unsteady hands away after pulling the black trousers from underneath the blanket. he said and Marcus stopped resisting. Now that Marcus was properly dressed he tried hauling him to his feet to put on his boots._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Al said, doubting Marcus’ lucidity._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His head was lolling slightly and Marcus fought the dizziness that was pounding into his head. The room seemed to swirl all around him and Bester’s face contorted. Hands were pulling him to his feet and Marcus had no other choice than to co-operate. Swaying on his feet he gripped the exam table with both hands to steady himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eyeing Marcus carefully Al decided to give him a moment to adjust to the new situation. A moment was all he could spare. They had to get moving. So far his plan was working just fine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________he had been supporting the young man and now released him. Running his good hand through the long dark hair Bester closely examined him. Except for the heavily glazed eyes Marcus looked like a regular Psi Cop. Straightening out the uniform one last time Al nodded his head. This would do._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Marcus said and hesitantly took a step closer to the door. He was still wobbly on his feet but didn’t stumble or fall.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Raising Marcus’ head he closely studied the glazed eyes. It was obvious Marcus was still under the influence of certain drugs, but he had to know the young man would do as he was told. He wished he knew what drugs Trale had fed Marcus. Checking the content of the IV’s was a way to find out but he couldn’t spare the time to do so._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Wondering what the hell was going on, Marcus grabbed Bester’s arm, but wasn’t able to pull the Psi Cop closer. _Utterly confused, Marcus avoided looking into Bester’s dark eyes.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Al cast and brushed off Marcus’ hand. For one eerie moment their minds touched and Al immediately raised his blocks. **How can this be? They injected him with sleepers! Has he become even stronger? **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A fleeting image from Bester’s mind startled Marcus. He had seen his mother, but she had been wearing a Psi Cop uniform and she had been kissing Bester. Pushing that image away his jaw tightened in frustration. Bester couldn’t be speaking the truth. They couldn’t have been lovers. His mother would never…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Al caught those surface thoughts and turned his back on Marcus. They were losing precious time. Making his way over to the door he was about to knock two times when the door opened unexpectedly. The guard stepped inside; his PPG aimed at Marcus’ head. Bester’s grin faded; the odds had changed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________END OF THE LINE_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________PART 17_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Startled, Marcus reached for support and placed one hand against the cold wall. The expression in the guard’s eyes told him that the man would fire should he feel threatened. Marcus knew he had to do something, but all he could do was stare at Bester’s face, which mirrored annoyance, but no fear. **I don’t get it! What’s he up to? **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Al had to act quickly and didn’t hesitate. Focusing on the guard’s mind he cast; Closely watching the guard’s baffled reaction he waited for realization to set in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What? Where is he?” the guard murmured, shocked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Al’s grin returned; his plan was working._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The guard stared at the suddenly blank spot. The prisoner =had= disappeared._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Immediately taking advantage of the situation Al charged forward, quickly grabbed the PPG and lashed out with his mind. Pleased, he watched the guard go down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________**Child’s play, ** Al thought amused and dragged the guard into a corner of the room. Looking at the PPG in his hand he decided to keep the weapon close; it might come in handy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Marcus was leaning heavily against the wall, not understanding why Bester had struck down the guard. He’d felt the Psi Cop’s mental attack and had shuddered sensing the concentrated strength inside Bester._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The soft fabric of the Psi Cop uniform smoothly moved over his skin; he hated wearing it. The only thing missing were the gloves. Strangely detached he wondered if Bester had forgotten about them, something that struck him as odd. Bester seemed to approach everything he did methodically._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Al quickly moved towards him, seeing the ashen color spread over the young man’s face. Marcus’ brow was covered with cold sweat and tremors ran through his entire body. Taking hold of Marcus’ left arm he gently pulled it over his own shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Marcus replied; a dense fog had settled over his thoughts.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Al noticed that the mind voice had weakened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Doing the best he could Marcus tried to walk, but in the end it was Bester who dragged him through the corridor. Marcus cast, chuckling. Feeling giddy and light-headed a still rational part of him wondered why he was acting like this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Al shot him a quick glance and realized that he should have taken that moment to check the content of those IV’s. Perhaps he shouldn’t have applied the Marloxon that quickly without taking any precautions. There was no way of knowing how the drugs and Marloxon were going to interact._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________An alarm had been set in motion and Al knew a change of plans was in order. It had been his intent to head for the shuttle, but once Trale realized what was going on the guards would check there first. They needed to lay low, bide their time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Tuning in on Marcus’ thoughts Al sensed the total confusion his son was in. Random, illogical thoughts were swirling around in nothingness; creating a horrible chaos. he advised Marcus who was now clutching his head in agony._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Marcus closed his eyes, afraid of all those contorted shapes which were closing in at him. Bester’s voice was deformed and it sounded like the Psi Cop was yelling at him. Growling in panic he tried to wrestle free from the tight hold Bester had on him, but the Psi Cop didn’t allow it.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Al pulled him into a dark corner, hearing metallic footsteps impact on the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Marcus fell to his knees. If it hadn’t been for Bester’s support he would have ended up on all fours. he finally admitted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Al pulled him back to his feet.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________The lights illuminating the corridor looked like Starfury engines and the sharp siren cut through him like a blade. Marcus held on to Bester, afraid to lose contact with this strange man who seemed to understand what he was going through. Yet, he still didn’t understand why Bester was helping him in the first place. It made no sense!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Realizing Marcus wasn’t able to run any longer Al opened a door and peeked inside. Thankfully, the office was empty. Pushing the ranger inside Al placed the PPG on the floor and made Marcus lie down on the sofa._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Al pulled off his glove and placed his good hand on Marcus’ brow. he cast and made sure he radiated a sense of safety, of trust._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Marcus repeated and shivered uncontrollably. he paused, desperately trying to remember what he had wanted to say,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Al grinned, remembering playing that game with Brett and the others of his Cadre... _Stroking some hair out of Marcus’ eyes his fingers moved over hot skin. **Too hot, ** Al realized. **I should have checked those IV’s! **___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Marcus’s eyes began to close. He never realized that it was Bester’s doing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Al dove into his son’s blurry mind and closely examined his shield. It was punctured and Marcus’ thoughts were seeping through his own blocks very quickly. Another testimony of the ranger’s still increasing Psi rating._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Marcus groaned and Al knew he had been heard. A flash of remorse moved through him. He would have trained Marcus himself, if only he had known… if only Liz had confided him!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________he cast echoing Al’s words. A soft smile crossed Marcus’ features as he remembered her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Al repeated, thinking it over for a moment_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Feeling weaker with every passing moment Marcus shifted on the couch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________This would be painful for him; he didn’t want to remember Liz’s smile, her eyes, but for Marcus’ sake he had to do this. She was a symbol Marcus could put his trust in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Marcus replied weakly. Another spasm racked his body; a sharp pain was climbing up his spine gradually._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Al said in a determined tone and tapped in onto Marcus’ chaotic thoughts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Too drained to question Bester’s motives any longer Marcus involuntarily opened his mind and let him in. Things couldn’t get any worse than this!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________The words sounded harsh, but Marcus obeyed. Slowly her face began to take shape. It took more effort than he had anticipated. Every time he managed to get her eyes or features right the image faded. It almost felt like the energy he was using to construct her image was pulled away from him to some other place. Trying harder he managed to get the shape of her eyes right._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Smiling approvingly Al began to repair the holes inside Marcus’ shield. Using Liz’s image he directed Marcus’ energy, turning her face into the shield itself. This shield would be strong, Al realized. Stronger than his own perhaps. The raw power Marcus possessed had turned against him as Trale’s drugs had gotten a hold of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Marcus wanted to know. He had succeeded in making a drawing of her face, but it had faded to black and white. Every time he wanted to add color he failed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Examining Marcus’ shield again he encountered one last large breach. Calling on his own discipline he avoided looking at the image Marcus had drawn. It would distract him from his goal. But that wasn’t the whole truth. He didn’t want to see what had become of her, what the sleepers had done to Liz._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________This had taken too much time already, but he had to finish this the right way. It did mean however that he would have to look at Liz’s image._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Deep from within the core of Marcus’ mind a face was staring at him. Al took a deep breath and finally faced her. Shielding his thoughts carefully he swallowed hard seeing her emotionless eyes. She did resemble the woman he had seen while he had been scanning the ranger, but her hair had turned white. Deeply etched lines of suffering were imprinted on her brow. **I not only deserted her, I turned her in, ** he finally admitted. **And look what happened to her. The sleepers killed her. **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Sensing the odd silence within Bester’s mind Marcus looked at the Psi Cop and could have sworn that a tear was shimmering in those eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Al replied and forced himself to return to reality. The guards were still out there, searching for them and could discover them any second.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Marcus’ body twitched briefly as Bester moved through his mind. Although the ranger didn’t trust the Psi Cop there was something within Bester’s mind that told him not to be afraid._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Al cast and showed Marcus the shield he had repaired. he added after a moment’s thought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________A strange connection was beginning to form between them and Al didn’t know what to think of it. Marcus was somehow present in his mind too, although he hadn’t lowered or taken down his own shield. He would have to examine this phenomenon more closely after they’d found a way off this base._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Awed, Marcus inspected his shield. Bester had spoken the truth; it had never been this powerful before. he said honestly, locking eyes with the Psi Cop. The confusion that had ruled his mind moments ago was gone and instead a serene tranquillity had appeared._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Al said, trying to cover up the awkwardness that had arisen between them, while helping Marcus to his feet again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________This time he didn’t sway on his feet and Marcus sighed from relief. Although his body ached from sore muscles he felt fine. Noticing the odd mood Bester was in Marcus wondered what had caused the Psi Cop’s change of heart. Had it been because of his mother?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Why are you helping me?” Marcus said aloud and shivered hearing the words reverberate though the small office. he added, using his mind voice instead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Al observed him. "You don't need to know. We have got to get moving now." He said aloud to break the link that was starting to form between them before Marcus discovered anything he didn't want his son to know "There's a shuttle waiting for us. It will get us off planet, but we'll have to reach it first." Picking up the PPG from the floor he gestured Marcus to remain behind him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Realizing at last that they were still on the base Marcus nodded his head in agreement. He would follow Bester's lead for now, but was determined to get his answers later._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________END OF THE LINE_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________PART 18_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Commander? I think you should have a look at this. I checked out those co-ordinates Zathras gave us,” Garibaldi said. Zathras ignored him though._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Ivanova raised her eyes and fixed her stare on Garibaldi. She was glad the Chief had decided to tag along. His presence comforted her and together they would find Marcus._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Tired, she accepted the file and read the first paragraph. They were only two hours away from their destination and she felt nervous. **Please let me get to him on time. I don’t want to find his corpse; I can’t deal with another death. Why is it that everyone close to me has to die? ** she thought and forced herself to continue reading._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“A secret base? Not under Psi Corps jurisdiction?” she hissed and glared at Garibaldi. “What are you trying to tell me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Although Bester abducted Marcus it certainly looks like he’s working for someone else. A secret organization called Department Sigma. Getting any data at all concerning this Department is extremely difficult. No one wants to talk about them.” Michael didn’t add the fact that Department Sigma’s reputation was even worse than Psi Corps’. **Marcus might have had a chance getting out of a regular re-education camp, but this?**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Who are we up against, Michael?” Susan closed the file and focused on Garibaldi instead. The thought that Marcus might already be dead was something she didn’t want to consider. He had to be alive! Holding on to that thought Susan took a deep breath. One way or another, she would get him out of there. She wasn’t going to give up; this time she would fight Bester, the Corps and this secret organization that was after the man she loved._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Some very influential people, Susan,” Garibaldi replied softly. “I’m not going to lie to you, getting Marcus out of that base will be risky. It’s a maximum security area.” Seeing her determined expression he finally understood that she was prepared to go all the way to get Marcus to safety. “But we’ll succeed, Susan. We’ll kick some ass and get him back.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Thanks, Michael,” Susan said and grinned weakly. His confident tone was all she needed. ”Just remember that =I= want to kick Bester’s ass!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Understood, Commander!” Garibaldi saluted, determined to live up to his promise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________RE-EDUCATION CAMP HORUS, DEPARTMENT SIGMA_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Now what?” Marcus whispered, wishing it were him holding that PPG. Still slightly feverish he feared that this was just an elaborate scheme to somehow manipulate him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“The shuttle of course. Now that we’ve been discovered we can no longer stay here,” Al explained, making sure there was no one in the corridor before stepping into it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“We? Does that mean you want to leave this base as well? I thought you were working together with these…” Not able to find the right words to describe Trale and her team of… **butchers?** Marcus pushed himself against the wall to stay out of sight of the security cam._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Trale should have figured out by now that you didn’t escape on your own.” Al raised his PPG and ventured into the next corridor, glad that he had studied the outline of the base before freeing Marcus. He knew where to find that shuttle. Casting a quick look at Marcus he felt relieved to see that his green eyes were no longer glazed. All the ranger had needed to do was to repair his shield, but Marcus hadn’t known how._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Without his assistance, his help Marcus would never have succeeded in mending those holes. Angry with himself Al decided to have a closer look at those re-education camps should he ever make it back to his office. Telepaths like Marcus who had been born in those camps without having done anything wrong should be taken in and receive some basic training. No wonder some of his telepaths were turning against him. They were being mistreated. Marcus had shown him what needed to be done._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Without his pike Marcus felt naked and vulnerable. During the last three years he had gotten used to having his weapon close to him. Keeping an eye on Bester he followed the Psi Cop without questioning him, but staying alert nonetheless. It was beyond his comprehension why Bester was making this effort to free him. It was hard to doubt Bester’s sincerity now that the Psi Cop had rebuilt his shield. Its strength was buzzing through his mind; keeping out the static and other, unwanted mind voices. And what about Bester’s admission that he wouldn’t be able to breach that shield himself? Why admit such a thing? Puzzled, he caught Bester’s glance and sensed him chuckle mentally. Taken aback Marcus wondered if the Psi Cop knew he was inside his mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Al cast. He had been trying to keep Marcus out but in the end it didn’t seem worth wasting the energy on that effort. It wasn’t like Marcus was scanning him to find out his innermost secrets. **Could I keep him out? What if he decides to repay me by deep scanning me as well?** Al mused and felt uncomfortable. He had never met a teep more powerful than he was. For a moment he felt jealous, than dismissed that negative feeling. Marcus was this strong because Trale had messed with his mind; the ranger had no training at all. It was very likely that Marcus didn’t even know how to perform a scan!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________A bit startled, Marcus sucked in his breath. Hearing Bester’s mind voice was something truly unsettling, especially when he didn’t expect to hear it!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Al cast, trying to break the ice. It was obvious that Marcus also felt uncomfortable. This was certainly an odd situation!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________As he gestured to Marcus to move closer, he pointed at the shuttle at the other side of the strip. They would have to cover a long stretch with hardly any cover._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Marcus never consciously decided to use his mind voice, but something compelled him to do so._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Al replied amused. Making sure the safety was off; he gripped the PPG tightly with his good hand. Eyeing Marcus he realized that there was a chance they wouldn’t make it out alive. He briefly considered telling Marcus the truth about his relationship with Liz, but decided against it in the end. Marcus didn’t need to know who his father was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Marcus cast hesitantly, not used to addressing the Psi Cop like this,  
The question made Al grin. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Marcus nodded his head and at Bester’s sign they began to run._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Madam? We located the Blip and Bester.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Trale looked up from her desk and purred approvingly. “So he betrayed me after all.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“What do you want us to do?” the officer in charge wanted to know._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Kill Bester, but I want the Blip alive,” she ordered and closed the connection. Marcus could run, but not hide!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Marcus told Bester as he ducked to avoid getting hit by a PPG blast. Bester was returning fire, but they were outnumbered.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Al replied and managed to shoot one of the guards in the chest area; the man went down.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________A PPG blast impacted too close and Marcus saw that another guard was now aiming at Bester. The Psi Cop was unaware of that threat and was trying to open the shuttle doors. Marcus cast and acted on instinct when he knocked Bester off his feet, quickly grabbing the PPG to aim it at the guard closest to them. Instinct had taken over and years of training with the rangers finally paid off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Trying to catch his breath Al watched the young man and realized Marcus had saved his life by pushing him down that unexpectedly. He told Marcus and concentrated on opening those doors as quickly as possible. Not receiving any answer from Marcus, Al reached out mentally._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Marcus replied, sensing Bester’s inquisitive search._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Al finally managed to unlock the doors and as they slid open he pulled Marcus inside with him. The doors slammed shut and Al leaned against the wall. Al asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Marcus replied; his eyes were drawn towards the controls. there was nothing out of the ordinary. He could fly this shuttle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Al cast jokingly, trying to hide the pain emanating from his shoulder. As Marcus had pulled him out of the line of fire his shoulder had hit the floor rather hard and it was now starting to throb painfully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Marcus sat down; his fingers moved quickly over the controls. “Strap yourself in!” he said aloud._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________“Just get us out of here!” Al replied in the same way, trying to make it over to the second seat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Realizing their precarious situation Marcus knew Bester was right and started the engines. The shuttle took to the air and Marcus sighed relieved. Adjusting the controls he set out a course. It didn’t matter where they were headed, just as long as they were leaving this accursed place!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________A strange noise coming from behind him demanded his attention and he quickly glanced over his shoulder. Bester was having trouble getting to the co-pilot’s seat. Still connected to the Psi Cop in that eerie way Marcus probed his mind and felt the hint of pain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Al cast and finally sat down in the seat. Looking at the screen he watched the base grew smaller._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Marcus admitted, wondering about the sense of… trust? that had manifested between them. In Valen’s name, Bester had been the one who had captured him in the first place! An ugly thought entered his mind. Was this all just a way to gain his trust? But why? What could Bester possibly gain?__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Al took a deep breath; it had been hard on him, making this suggestion. He didn’t want to give up his son, but knew he had to keep quiet about Marcus still being alive. If he played his cards right he might be able to convince the Corps that the Blip had died during his arrest. Trale wouldn’t tell the Corps that Marcus was still alive because then she would also have to admit that she had been experimenting on telepaths. The Corps would get back at her for that.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________**And I can’t force him to go on sleepers. A telepath with such a rating is unique and I doubt the sleepers would work on him. The fact that he can still use his powers at this moment proves that the sleepers aren’t working. Not to mention it would be a terrible waste of such an impressive mind. I would have liked to train him though. Make up for what I failed to do.**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Are you serious?” Marcus asked. Using this opportunity he immediately sent a message on a secured channel. The rangers would surely pick it up and come for him. This escape had been far too easy; Bester surely had some hidden agenda._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“I’m serious,” Al replied and massaged his shoulder. “I’m getting too old for working in the field,” he mumbled and closely watched Marcus’ reaction._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“I simply don’t get it,” Marcus locked eyes with him and swallowed hard. Now that they had left the planet he wanted his answers. Trale wasn’t following them… yet and hopefully she wouldn’t get to them before the rangers showed up. **Or Psi Corps,** he thought and shuddered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“I told you before that I’m not going to explain my actions to you. Take it or leave it,” Al snarled a bit more aggressively than he’d intended. Marcus’ glare hit him unprepared and he knew the ranger wouldn’t give up that easily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“I want to know,” Marcus said in a soft tone. “I have to know why you saved my life!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________END OF THE LINE_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________PART 19_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Commander? I am picking up an encoded transmission,” Lennier said and flashed a baffled smile at Ivanova. “It is Marcus.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“How can you be sure?” Susan left the command chair and studied him. Lennier seemed sincere._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Zathras knew Zathras would find him!” the alien muttered pleased and nodded his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Lennier?” Afraid that this was just a trap Susan gave him one of her patented Ivanova glares. “How do you know it’s Marcus?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“That’s something I want to know too,” Garibaldi said curiously and joined them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Lennier disliked being the center of attention and lowered his eyes before answering their questions. His voice was soft as he spoke again. “Each ranger is given an unique code. By using it we can verify the sender. This is Marcus’ code and only he knows this specific combination.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“What’s its origin?” Garibaldi wanted to know._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“A civilian shuttle,” Lennier replied, working hard to get more detailed information._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“What’s the distance?” Her heart was beating loudly and Susan wrung her hands, hoping no one would notice it. She was afraid to hope Lennier was right. None of her loved ones had ever returned to her after they had disappeared. **But Marcus is different, ** she realized and composed herself again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Twenty standard minutes,” Lennier answered instead and smiled.“ I can establish contact with the shuttle. They are within range.” He already knew her answer, but his hands stopped moving so she could say yes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Yes, damnit! I want to speak to him!” Susan walked back to the center seat and sat down. Her face had turned into an emotionless mask, wondering in what kind of condition the ranger was in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Looks like I might make it back to the station alive after all,” Michael whispered. The expression in Susan’s eyes had been serious when she had threatened to space him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Shuttle Hugin? This is White Star 1. Please identify yourself.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Lennier’s voice caught Marcus off guard and he silently cursed at the interruption. “This won’t get you off the hook!” he told Bester in a muffled tone. The fact that his friends were this close meant that they had been searching for him. Deeply touched by their loyalty Marcus forced himself to remain calm and to send a reply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“We’ll see about that,” Al remarked and leaned back into his seat. Displeased with the fact that the rangers had answered that quickly he moved over to another com panel to send his own message to the Corps. He didn’t want to go onboard of the White Star. They would force him to return to Babylon 5 to stand trial for Marcus’ abduction. But the Corps would never allow that to happen and would have him out of there quickly, but he wanted to avoid being incarcerated in the first place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Marcus realized what Bester was doing, but didn’t stop him. After all, the Psi Cop =had= saved his life for some obscure reason. Instead he focused on answering Lennier. “This is shuttle Hugin. Lennier? What the heck are you doing out here?” he quipped, relieved that this nightmare had come to an end so quickly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Marcus? It is good to hear your voice. We were worried,” Lennier replied and glanced at Ivanova. The moment Marcus’ voice had sounded on the bridge the obvious tension had slipped away from her face. “I think Commander Ivanova was especially concerned,” he added mischievously and quickly looked away as Susan glared at him again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Michael sighed, relieved as well. The ranger sounded tired, but chipper._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“She’s there as well?” Marcus said; voice filled with disbelief. Closing his eyes he wished Bester wasn’t near. A tear of joy was threatening to slide down his face and he didn’t want Bester to know that he was in love with the Commander. It could draw his attention to her and then the Psi Cop might find out she was a telepath as well. He had been doing his best not to think of her all along, knowing the Corps might try and take her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________But Bester had been observing him closely and the moment her name had echoed through the cabin he had sensed the warmth inside the ranger’s mind. **He loves her? I do admire his courage. Ivanova…**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Al considered his son’s choice and realized he was strangely pleased about it. He would have preferred it if Marcus had chosen had Marcus chosen a more suitable lover, but at least she was a telepath as well. That way those remarkable genes would be passed on to his grandchild. His head snapped back as he realized he might be a grandfather one day. It almost made him chuckle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Ivanova had risen from her chair and was now straightening out her jacket. “You bet I’m here!” she said and smiled. No longer interested in holding on to pretence she asked: “Are you alright? When I heard that Bester had taken you off the station…" Her words turned into whispers as she finally admitted that he had returned to her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“I’m fine, a bit tired perhaps,” Marcus replied and noticed the far away look on Bester’s face. “I just never thought you guys would come after me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“I guess you still have a lot to learn,” Garibaldi remarked and grinned, hearing Marcus’ groan of surprise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Mr. Garibaldi? You too?” Marcus smiled broadly. The fact that these people cared this much for him was another revelation. Yes, Susan loved him; would try and find him, but the rest? He’d known they liked him, but coming after him? It made him feel special._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Dock that shuttle and get to the bridge,” Susan commanded, then continued in a softer tone; “ You can walk, can you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Yes, but… Hold on… “ Switching the com off for a moment he looked at Bester who was grinning at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Commander Ivanova won’t be pleased to see me.” Al’s grin grew brighter. “You have two options here,” he shifted in the seat, making himself more comfortable, “You can tell her I’m coming aboard, or you can dock the shuttle and let me depart without telling her who’s onboard. It’s your choice, Marcus.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Marcus never expected that proposal and didn’t know what to do. “I owe you my life, Bester. I won’t keep you from leaving, but I still haven’t gotten my answer!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“You won’t get it!” Al said in a remarkable cold tone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Then you’re coming onboard with me. I’m not going to let you leave before you tell me what I want to know!” He had worked himself into a beginning frenzy and forced himself to calm down again. “I’ll make sure Susan won’t rip your head off,” he added, trying to crack a joke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Have it your way,” Al shrugged his shoulders. Psi Corps would have received his message by now and it wouldn’t take them long to send someone to Babylon 5 to get him out. Calmly he tapped his fingers on the console. Actually this could get very interesting…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Sorry about that, Susan,” Marcus said apologetically. “Had to set some things straight with my… passenger.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Passenger?” Susan and Garibaldi locked eyes. They had assumed Marcus was alone in that shuttle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“It is true, “ Lennier confirmed, “There are two life signs onboard of the shuttle.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Marcus? Who’s with you?” Susan wanted to know. Marcus’ voice had sounded strangely hesitant. Her alarms were kicking in, telling her she wasn’t going to like the ranger’s answer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“It’s Bester,” Marcus said eventually, eyeing the Psi Cop curiously. Bester sat back, relaxed and amused, almost like playing him. Shuddering, Marcus wondered if he had just walked into a trap. But Bester had made it perfectly clear that he didn’t want to go aboard the White Star, so why did he feel trapped?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Bester?” Susan repeated, her eyes turning cold. Cocking her head she noticed the loathing in Garibaldi’s eyes. “Why is he with you?” she asked, and was startled when she realized that Zathras had walked up to her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________A smile curled his lips and clicking sounds emerged from his throat. “This good, Zathras likes…” he muttered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“He helped me escape, Susan,” Marcus explained. The White Star had come into visual range and he was starting docking procedures. “ I suggest we discuss this later, after I've docked the shuttle,” Marcus suddenly felt exhausted and wasn’t looking forward to explaining this to his friends. How could he possible explain something he didn’t understand himself?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“You’ve made things unnecessarily complicated.” Al cursed his painful shoulder and realized he needed to set up some strategy to deal with Ivanova and Garibaldi. Maybe it would be best to ignore them and to wait for the Corps to show up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Susan flinched hearing that voice. **I don’t understand you, Marcus. The bastard kidnapped you and now you’re bringing him aboard? **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“ Marcus, is… Mr… Bester your prisoner?” Garibaldi wanted to know. If not, he would have to apprehend the Psi Cop himself. A most pleasurable prospect indeed!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Al waited patiently for Marcus’s answer, curious to learn the ranger’s plans._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“No, not my prisoner,” Marcus muttered in the end, feeling uncertain. “He saved my life, Michael.” Seeing the expression in Bester’s eyes Marcus averted his. The Psi Cop’s eyes were shimmering with amusement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________END OF THE LINE_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________PART 20_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________The first thing Susan noticed was that Marcus was wearing a Psi Corps uniform. It made her nervous, even angered her a little. If she hadn’t known about his painful background she might have thought that he had joined the Corps, but she knew he would never do that, would never join the organization that had caused him so much grief and pain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Then, when she looked at his face, her breath caught. There were dark circles underneath his eyes and his complexion was ghostly pale. The expression in his eyes still showed some of the misery he had been through._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Ivanova wanted to run towards him, hug him, but didn’t move as she caught sight of the man walking behind the ranger. It was Bester, a dark grin on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Marcus walked slowly. Knowing he was safe had triggered his exhaustion. He’d been through a lot during these last couple of days, and although his shield had been repaired, his mind and body still ached. And now he had to explain all this to Susan and the others…!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Peeking hesitantly he saw the annoyed look on her face. Marcus hoped he would be able to make things up to her and that she wouldn’t push him away before he’d had a chance to tell her what had happened. Shifting his glance he noticed the fire in Garibaldi’s eyes. Even Lennier had come to greet him; to make sure he was fine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Al studied them one by one and grinned. He was curious to find out how Marcus was going to handle this situation. Should he take the initiative or not? **No,** he thought, **Marcus decided to take me onboard. Let him resolve this situation.**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Ivanova was the first to speak. “Marcus, I’m glad you’re back. You startled us… and the Captain and Delenn of course.” Cursing the fact that they weren’t alone she tried to act formally. She didn’t want them to know how she really felt, especially not Bester!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“I’m glad to be back… Commander,” he replied, feeling the emotional distance between them. He stopped walking; remaining at a safe distance, unsure what her reaction would be. Furious? Happy?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Garibaldi sensed the tension between them and opted for action. “Mr. Bester? You’re under arrest for kidnapping,” he said in a firm tone and wished he had something to restrain the Psi Cop with. Handcuffs would have been nice!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“I am? How interesting,” Al quipped and stifled another grin seeing the Chief’s irritation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“You’re going to the brig,” Garibaldi told him and then grew silent. “Lennier?” he said and looked at the young Minbari, “This ship does have a brig, hasn’t it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“I am afraid not, Mr. Garibaldi,” Lennier said uncomfortably. “The White Star was never designed to carry prisoners.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Al’s sharp laughter slid through the air. “Such a pity. What are you going to do now, Mr. Garibaldi?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Marcus tried hard to keep his face straight, but Bester’s amusement echoed in his mind and made him feel like… **Like what?** he wondered. He didn’t want to admit it to himself, but he was beginning to like Bester’s company and quick wit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Garibaldi, take care of Mr. Bester!” Susan commanded and resolutely took Marcus’ arm to drag him out of the room. They had to talk… now!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Yeah, great! Thanks a lot!” Garibaldi growled. **Let me figure it out again! What do I do with you, Bester?** he thought and wished that smirk would disappear from the Psi Cop’s face, but it only grew brighter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Marcus, I demand an explanation!” Susan said in a loud tone after the door had closed behind them. She had taken him to the briefing room where they had some privacy. Her anger for being deserted, even if Marcus hadn’t had a choice, was starting to show._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Susan, please give me a chance here!” Marcus pleaded and moved over to the only window in the office through which he could actually see the stars and planets they were passing by. He was in a strange mood and Susan’s anger cut through him, leaving behind wounds in his mind, and although his shield flared up to keep her worst anger from him, he knew she was furious. She had been left alone too many times before and she had been afraid that he would never return. It was her fear talking; not her anger, but she didn’t realize that yet. He had to give her time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“I’m waiting.” Susan crossed her arms in front of her and tapped her foot on the floor. “And it better be good!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Susan, you knew your father right?” he whispered, scared to tell her his innermost thoughts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Yes, I did,” she replied, wondering why he was sidetracking. He wasn’t going to get out of this one that easily!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“I never did… I still don’t know who my father was,” Marcus sank down on the couch and lifted his head so he could look into her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“I’m sorry, but what has this got to do with…?” Susan noticed his sad expression and suddenly sensed the turmoil he was in. **My big mouth,** she chided herself, fighting her anger into submission. He hadn’t left her willingly and by the way he looked had had a rough time himself. Sighing deeply she moved over to sit next to him on the sofa. “Tell me,” she whispered in the same soft tone Marcus had used._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Running a hand through his tangled hair Marcus sighed mentally as her anger seemed to vaporize into thin air. She was now radiating warmth; an apology left her eyes and he nodded. There was no need to speak those words. One mind understood, the other one accepted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“When I realized Bester was taking me back to the camp I got scared. He performed a deep scan and then the strangest thing happened,” Marcus paused, hesitantly reached for her hand and waited to see if she would accept the gesture._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________She did. Warm fingers curled against his and only now did she see the tiny marks of dried blood the IV needles had left on his skin. Remaining silent she waited for him to continue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“He knew my mother, Susan. Told me he once loved her,” his voice was tense and all the agony he had been in during these last days was now getting to him. “I couldn’t believe it at first. Trale had removed the implant and…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Who’s Trale?” Susan interrupted him. She had never heard that name before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“One of the surgeons who…” Marcus looked at her pleadingly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Who removed part of your brain to enhance your rating,” she finished for him instead and realized that there was more going on than she had thought. Marcus had to tell her this, had to share this with someone and he trusted her. “Go on, Marcus,” she said and rubbed the back of his hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Trale told me that every time that I go through withdrawal my rating increases. According to her I should be P15 by now.” Marcus took a deep breath and waited for her reaction._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“P 15?” she repeated and knew her eyes revealed her shock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Yes, and she was planning on raising it.” Marcus pulled her closer, hesitantly, gently. Would she give in or push him away? He didn’t know, could only hope she did love him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Susan saw the uncertainty on his face and wanted to ease his worries. “It’s okay, Marcus. You can tell me,” and moved into his arms. It felt good to rest her head against his shoulder again; to hear his steady heartbeat, feel the warm blood flow through his veins._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Now that she was no longer looking at him Marcus began talking again. “Suddenly, for no reason at all, Bester comes into my cell, tells me to get into this uniform and helps me to my feet. I was on the verge of a breakdown; my shield was damaged and I didn’t know how to repair it and he guided me. Bester rebuilt my shield!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Marcus had to pause; he had been raving and needed to stop to draw oxygen into his lungs. “And when I asked him why, he refused me! That’s why I brought him aboard. I want to know why he freed me after turning me in!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Something wet touched her face and as she looked up she saw tears run down his face. “Marcus? Look at me,” she said in a soft tone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Marcus lowered his eyes and saw compassion in her eyes. Her anger was gone; understanding had appeared instead and he was reminded of the fact why he loved her. “I tried so hard not to think about you, Susan when I was locked up in there. I was so afraid they would use you to get to me.” Marcus was angry with himself; he had almost accidentally told her the real reason why. **I wanted to keep you safe from the Corps. They can’t know you’re a telepath as well, my love.**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“I could only think of you,” Susan admitted and slipped back into his embrace. He was alive, had returned to her; that was all she had ever wanted. “But what has this got to do with your father, Marcus?” she wanted to know, remembering his question._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“I think Bester knows, Susan.” Marcus trembled momentarily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Knows what?” Susan curled her arms around his waist, pulled him closer and tried to ignore the fact that he was wearing that accursed uniform._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“I think Bester knows who my father was. My mother never told me. She said that I would be better off not knowing the truth. I accepted that. I loved her, you see. She was all I had and after she died…” Marcus’ tone softened, “She took that secret to the grave.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Susan simply held him and rubbed his back soothingly. **You needed me and I could only think of the fact that you’d left me alone! Damnit, sometimes I can be so selfish!** She berated herself. “What do you want to do now?” she asked and freed herself a little of his tight hold to study his face which was still wet with tears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“I want to talk to him, without Garibaldi being present,” he said eventually, “and I want to go…” he wavered, interlaced his fingers with hers, “I want to go home.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Susan nodded. “We’re already on our way back to Babylon 5. Delenn was worried when you disappeared like that.” A smile illuminated her face and she raised her left hand to wipe away his tears. “And Stephen should have a look at you.” She sensed his question and said;” Yes, we brought Marloxon along with us.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“I love you. You know that, don’t you, Susan? I’d be lost without you.” Marcus allowed his fingers to trace her lips and wondered why he wasn’t being attacked by her thoughts. Last time he had touched her, he had almost lost control. **My shield! ** he realized. It had become much stronger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Is there something else you want to tell me, Marcus?” Staring into his eyes Susan softly brushed his lips with hers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“I don’t know,” he admitted. “So much happened in so little time.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________She stopped kissing him and fortified her grip on his hands. “About your mother? Something that happened to you in the camp?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Just don’t kill Bester yet, love!” he replied, trying to tease her, but couldn’t pull it off. Emotionally he needed to sort everything out before he could move on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“I can’t promise that!” She grinned and moved out of his arms. Rising to her feet she studied the ranger and made a decision. “Why don’t you get some sleep? I’ll ask Lennier for a spare ranger uniform. I hate seeing you wear that!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“It saved my life,” he reminded her. She had a point though; he could use some rest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“I know, Marcus, but I still hate it!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Love,” he started, but she cut him short._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“You get some sleep and that’s an order. I’ll inform Delenn and the Captain that you’re onboard and when we’ll arrive at the station.” Susan grabbed his feet and lifted them, forcing him to lie down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Yes, Commander,” he replied jokingly and smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Good, looks like we understand each other,” Susan leaned in closer and kissed him again; harder this time, making sure he knew she loved him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Marcus noticed her flinch and was startled himself. It had never been his intention to cast that message into her mind. “Susan, I’m sorry…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Susan composed herself. Him touching her mind had startled her, but only because she hadn’t been prepared for it. “Don’t worry about it, Marcus.” Her fingertips slid over his lips and as he kissed them she held her breath. Was the time right? Should, could she tell him her biggest secret? “Marcus, I…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Yes, love?” Seeing the tension on her knitted brow his heart missed a beat. **Please trust me, Susan. I’m not like the others; I won’t leave you.**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“I’ve got to go now; send that message, organize that outfit,” she whispered. She had wanted to tell him, but couldn’t say the words. **One day I will speak them. Please be patient with me, Marcus,** she thought and was suddenly reminded of his similar request after they’d had dinner._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Marcus heard her thoughts but wisely kept that fact to himself. She had given him the time he needed; he would do the same for her. Fatigue was overwhelming him. It had been days since he had slept; that damned bright light had kept him awake all the time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Want me to make sure Garibaldi isn’t torturing Bester with his bad jokes?” she offered, relishing seeing his smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Please do,” he replied and couldn’t fight sleep any longer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“I love you too, Marcus,” she whispered, finally realizing the true depth of her feelings._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“I know,” the ranger quipped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Smiling contentedly she walked over to the door after making sure he was comfortable. **One day I will speak those words,** she repeated determined._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

END OF THE LINE

PART 21

 

Susan decided to head to the bridge first to make sure they were on route for Babylon 5. With Zathras onboard one couldn’t be too careful. Walking through the empty corridors she was reminded of the fact that they only had a skeleton crew onboard. It was a good thing a single person could navigate this ship. So far Lennier had done a great job.

Entering the bridge she froze. What was Bester doing here? The Psi Cop was sitting in one of the chairs in the back, rubbing his shoulder. Garibaldi was standing next to him with an annoyed expression on his face. “Sorry, Commander, couldn’t find a brig on this ship.”

“This isn’t the right place,” Ivanova straightened her shoulders and marched inside. Bester’s eyes stung her back, but she was determined not to show any emotion.

“I know, Commander,” Michael said, sensing her discomfort. “But I want him in sight. I did consider strapping him to one of those damned tilted beds, but…” Looking at Lennier he shrugged his shoulders. “Sorry, Lennier, but those platforms make my back ache.”

Lennier didn’t react and continued to monitor their progress.

Susan was torn between confronting Bester head on or playing it more subtly. **Let’s face it; I suck at diplomacy!** she thought. Turning around she faced the Psi Cop with a cold expression. She had to do this without angering him. “I want a word with you, Bester, in the corridor.” Seeing the Chief’s baffled look she added;” And I want to talk to him alone!”

“Of course, but Susan… Commander, are you sure you don’t want me there as well?” Garibaldi asked concerned, afraid Ivanova’s temper would get the better of her.

“I’m sure,” she replied and waited for Bester to get to his feet.

Surprised Al rose from his seat, wondering what she was up to. He honestly admired her courage. She didn’t give up; never showed any fear and would do anything it took to attain her goal. **Maybe Marcus made a better choice than I originally thought,** he admitted.

“After you, Commander,” he said and bowed slightly. Whatever it was that she wanted of him he was determined to use it to his advantage. Garibaldi hadn’t let him out of sight since he had come aboard and the Chief’s resolve was starting to irritate him.

Susan wanted to decline, but realized that it wasn’t worth it. Resolutely she stepped into the corridor, waiting for Bester to follow. How was she going to approach this? What to say?

“You wanted to talk to me?” Al said, sensing her masked confusion. It was a shame she could feel a scan otherwise he would have been tempted to perform a mild one. He could use some information.

“I want to talk to you about Marcus. You’re going to stay away from him! I don’t want you near him!” Susan declared in a cold tone.

“Ah, feeling protective? My dear Commander, Marcus doesn’t need your protection. I don’t mean him any harm.” Al eyed her closely, trying to figure out where this conversation was leading.

“No harm?” Susan couldn’t believe she was hearing this. “You forced him to leave Babylon 5 with you, deep scanned him and delivered him into Trale’s hands and you don’t mean him any harm?”

“I made a mistake!” Al snarled, irritated at being questioned like this. But his admiration for her was growing. She didn’t scare easily.

“Mistake? Now you lost me, Bester! You might not want to tell Marcus why you helped him, but I’m not going to accept no for an answer!” Glaring at him, her heart began beating in a frantic rhythm; she had never challenged him before. She had to be mad!

“You can have the same answer I gave Marcus. I’m not going to explain my actions,” Al was beginning to realize something; she was doing this behind Marcus’ back. Grinning he rubbed his good hand over his injured shoulder. “What do you really want to know, Commander? “

Swallowing hard Susan realized he was playing her and she fought down the urge to storm back onto the bridge, just to be rid of the Psi Cop. Instead she thought of her love for the ranger and asked; “I want to know the name of Marcus’ father.”

Al had expected many things, but certainly not this demand. Laughing softly he stared into her eyes. “Just assuming for argument’s sake that I know the name; I would never tell you, or Marcus for that matter.”

His answer infuriated her. “Maybe you’ll be willing to talk when you’re sentenced for kidnapping Marcus. You better think this over, Bester,” she sneered, frustrated that he wasn’t co-operating. Even her Ivanova glare had no effect on him!

“A tempting offer,” he quipped, “but no thank you.” It was quite amusing to see her fight a hopeless battle. This was a secret he planned on taking into his grave.

“We’ll see,” she growled and marched back onto the bridge.

Al followed her, knowing she was going to cool her anger on one of the crewmembers or some innocent equipment. **Hopefully Marcus can deal with her temper! ** he thought and grinned, seeing Garibaldi’s hand rest on his PPG. **Good to know I can still intimidate people! ** he mused.

“Lennier!” she hissed, “What’s our ETA for Babylon 5?”

“We are not heading for Babylon 5,” the young Minbari told her calmly.

“What?” Susan wanted to space someone, preferably Bester or Lennier. What was it with everyone? Why were they upsetting her plans all the time? “I want you to set course for Babylon 5,” she stated vehemently.

“Not good,” Zathras muttered and walked up to her. “The One has other plans, can’t go to Babylon 5.”

“What are you talking about? I leave the bridge for a moment and everyone goes mad?”

“Not everyone,” Garibaldi corrected her. Still keeping an eye on Bester he asked Zathras; "I want to know where we are going and why!”

It was Lennier who replied instead. “Valen wants us to head for sector 20 by 67 by 98; that is our destination.” He quickly averted his eyes when both the Chief and Ivanova shot him some ugly looks.

“20 by 67 by 98?” Susan repeated. A frown appeared on her brow. “But there’s nothing out there! Only a couple of rocks!” Exchanging a look with Garibaldi she sighed.

“But Valen told us to go there. We can not desert him.” Lennier said and smiled. “It’s our sacred duty to carry out his wishes.”

“And for how long have you been carrying them out?” Garibaldi asked as his alarms kicked in. Adjusting his position he could watch them both, Bester and Lennier. The Psi Cop was his primary concern and he wanted to return to the station as quickly as possible.

“ I do not understand,” Lennier replied, casting a nervous look at Zathras who was watching the entire scene unfold.

“Not talk about the One!” Zathras quickly said, addressing Lennier. “Must be kept secret!”

Al leaned back into the seat, still massaging his shoulder and wishing he knew what they were talking about. Apparently the crew was divided and this fabled Minbari leader was the cause of it.

“I always wondered where that second message Jeff left me came from. It was you, wasn’t it? It had to be someone who knew what was going on and when to deliver that message. Before we found Marcus I mentioned Sinclair a couple of times and you glared at me… That struck me as odd, but now… You’re working with Zathras… for Sinclair, aren’t you?”

Susan mentally kicked herself for letting Bester hear this, but what could she do? Let him roam the ship on his own? Hopefully he wasn’t going to figure out that Sinclair and Valen were one and the same person.

Al was doing his best to put everything in the right perspective and he had reached exactly that conclusion. Suddenly his interest was piqued and he didn’t mind being their ‘prisoner’. This was valuable information. Valen had been the one, ** No pun intended, ** he thought amused, who had beaten the Shadows during the last war. He had never known Sinclair and Valen were one and the same. **Now why do I always keeping using the word one? Ah yes, Ranger One of course… Good thing I studied Minbari history, ** he realized.

Susan was shaking her head. “You’re… Valen’s agent in the present?” She could hardly believe it. Innocent Lennier was spying for Sinclair? But it would explain so many things.

“Now the One upset!” Zathras stuttered. “Zathras not good at secrets.”

“It was not your fault,” Lennier said and looked them in the eyes. “I will tell you,” Lennier said nervously.

“It's about time!” Garibaldi sneered. He didn’t like the fact that Bester was listening to their conversation.

“Draal asked me to… assist him and Zathras in certain matters, like delivering Valen’s messages. How could I refuse Valen?”  
“Does Delenn know?” Susan asked, eyeing Bester as well. There was a smug smile on his face. **I wish I could wipe =his= mind!** she thought.

“No, Delenn does not know. I was ordered not to tell her.” Lennier’s smile faded, seeing their expression.

“Why does Jeff want us in that sector?” Garibaldi said, moving slightly closer to Bester.

“Zathras knows!” the alien said suddenly and seemed to shiver as all eyes were directed at him.

“I’m still waiting,” Susan reminded him and realized that Marcus was still soundly asleep in the briefing room. How was she going to explain this to him? It meant he was a pawn in Sinclair’s game.

Zathras uncovered two shiny objects from underneath his coat.

“Time stabilizers?” Susan recognized them at once, remembering the trouble Sheridan had had with his.

“Yes, time distortion will appear,” Zathras nodded his head and fixated his stare at Bester. “Two will leave to help the One.”

Al didn’t like that look; it meant trouble. Cursing the fact that he was in no position to ask questions he waited impatiently for someone else to voice them.

“Two will leave? Zathras, who are they?” Susan felt apprehensive. Was there a reason why Bester was onboard? Surely Sinclair couldn’t have known the Psi Cop would end up onboard of the White Star?

“Marcus and… Mr. Bester,” Zathras purred, pleased with himself. “Will use shuttle, enter time distortion field and travel in time… backwards… Very interesting adventure!” Zathras nodded his head, making his typical clicking noises.

“NO!” Susan said loudly. There was no way she was going to let Marcus leave in Bester’s company!

“It is Valen’s will,” Lennier whispered, fearing the anger in her eyes.

Al slowly rose to his feet, keeping in eye contact with Garibaldi. “Don’t worry, Commander,” he started, “I’m not planning on going anywhere but back to Earth.”

“The brig,” the Chief reminded him.

Al only inclined his head politely and didn’t react to that comment. “I refuse to be played by anyone.”

“No choice,” Zathras said patiently, “Past is present, present is past. Everything that was will be again. Zathras knows. The One told Zathras. Zathras will not fail the One! You =will= go!”

 

END OF THE LINE

PART 22

 

Shifting on the couch Marcus pulled up his legs and rested his head on his left arm. He had fallen asleep almost instantly and had started to dream. There had been times when he had dreaded falling asleep. It had been worse on Minbar, before Sinclair had agreed to his using sleepers. The nightmares had been bad and often he had wandered into the garden to sit underneath Valen’s statue, wondering why all this had happened to =him=.

But this time there wouldn’t be any nightmares to haunt him. He was safe; Susan had accepted his apology and explanation. Everything was all right!

“Mother,” he whispered in his sleep. Ever since Bester had asked him to construct that picture she had been in his thoughts. He had always loved her, even when her glazed eyes had looked at him without recognition. Time and time again he’d had to tell her who he was, who she was.

“Please tell me who my father is? Why isn’t he here?” Marcus murmured, tossing and turning on the sofa. Suddenly his breath caught and he woke, coughing for air. What had happened? Unbuttoning his jacket his fingers touched the Psi Corps insignia. Normally he would have ripped it off, throwing it far away from him. Not this time.

Taking the pin into his hand he lay back and studied it, remembering that flash in which he had seen his mother in Bester’s mind. She had been wearing a Psi Cop uniform, had been kissing Bester.

Closing his eyes he shut those thoughts out. But she had looked stunning when he had seen her through Bester’s eyes. Slowly lowering his shield he recalled that image of her. She was beautiful and he wondered if she had loved Bester. The Psi Cop had told him that he had loved her. Had that feeling been mutual? Or had she refused him?

“Did you turn her in because she didn’t love you back?” he said softly, afraid of being heard although no one was in the room with him. The thought stung; why wouldn’t Bester tell him why he had helped him escape?

The pin slipped from his hands as his eyes closed again. Although his mind wanted to remain awake his body was reminding him of the fact that he needed rest. Hugging himself he turned onto his right side, trying to catch some more sleep.

The moment sleep got a hold of him he started to fall towards a bright light. Children’s voices echoed all around him and as he opened his eyes he was a little boy again. But not a prisoner at the re-education camp. He was free and his mother’s eyes were clear. She knew who he was; there was no need to tell her.

A smile formed on his face during his sleep as he ran towards her. She caught him in her arms and smiled at him.  
“I love you, Marcus,” she said and began tickling him.

His laughter mixed with those of the other children and for the first time in his life it felt like he was on of them, no longer standing apart because he was a Blip. Just when he wanted to put his tiny arms around her neck he noticed her clothes. She was wearing a Psi Cop uniform and he froze in her arms.

“What’s wrong, sweetie?”

“No!” he screamed and tried wrestling free, but she pulled him closer. “Hush now, little one, everything is all right. Your daddy will join us and then we’ll…”

“My daddy?” Marcus repeated in shock. What was happening to him? Why couldn’t he wake up! For heaven’s sake this was just a dream; had to be a dream!

“Hello, son. Ready to go sightseeing?”

Marcus’ heart missed a beat, recognizing that voice at once. He didn’t need to turn around to know who had addressed him.

“Is something wrong, Marcus?”

Bester’s voice sounded kind, almost gentle and Marcus flinched. **No, this is just a dream! ** he screamed.

“Let me have a look at you, young man.”

Strong arms grabbed his waist and he was turned in the embrace. Bester’s face was hovering above him and Marcus wished he wasn’t stuck in this boy’s body. He felt vulnerable and defenseless.

“NO!” he screamed again and this time he woke. Covered in sweat he cursed this new nightmare that had scared him. “Bugger, I’m no longer a kid and yet…”

**Bester scares me, ** he realized and wondered if that was the reason why the dream had chosen the Psi Cop to be his father. Sitting upright he stared at the floor and noticed the pin again.

**The Corps did this to and me… and Bester… I don’t know what to make of him. Why did I have that freaky dream? Like I’d want Bester to be my father. ** His eyes grew big and his heart pounded in his chest. **It can’t be…**

“I loved her…a lifetime ago.”

Hearing Bester’s confession again Marcus wondered if it could be true. What if they had been lovers? Could Bester be his father? It would explain everything, wouldn’t it? Bester’s confusion at discovering that Liz Montoya was his mother. His almost desperate attempt to know more about her. **He knew her last name! And I did see that image in his mind! **

Marcus picked the pin up from the floor and leaned back into the comfort of the couch. “What if I’m his son?” he whispered and shuddered. That idea scared him. Alfred Bester was hated by many people and yet the man he had come to know during these last days had also shown compassion and humor.

“I’ll never know,” he realized. His mother was dead; couldn’t tell him the truth about his father and Bester had already made it perfectly clear that he wouldn’t explain his actions.

The pin felt cold in his hands; how he hated that bloody symbol. **They killed my mother. Susan’s mother too! I couldn’t bear it to be his son. Maybe it would be best if I stopped asking him. The moment we arrive at Babylon 5 we will go our separate ways. Maybe I'll never have to see him again. I don’t want to know the truth!**

**Is that true? ** A tiny voice asked him. **You never stopped searching for your father. It was the one thing your mother did to hurt you. She should have told you. You have a right to know…**

“Shut up,” he said angrily. All this brooding was poisoning his mind. Getting to his feet he was overcome by vertigo. **I think I'd better sit down again. ** Running a hand over his brow he realized that he was still having a slight fever.  
**And it explains why I’m having these weird dreams. It’s the after effect of Trale’s drugs. I’ll be just fine in a couple of hours. I’m not going to talk to Susan about this dream; don’t want to scare her. **

“Perhaps the Marloxon Bester injected…” he grew silent speaking that name. **I’m trying to come up with excuses for… for what? For being afraid that it might be the truth after all? What if it =is= the truth? **

For the first time he allowed that possible truth in. He wanted to know his father so badly! In the dreams he’d had as a child his father had been a faceless male shape, certainly not a Psi Cop called Bester!

**At least I’d know the truth, even if it is Bester! **

 

Susan was on her way back to the briefing room, trying to find a way to tell him what had happened during his sleep. Reluctantly she had given in to Lennier and Zathras’ demand to hold course. It was all in Jeff’s hands now and she hoped he knew what he was doing. If something were going to happen to Marcus she would find a way to get to Sinclair, Valen or whatever he liked to call himself.

The door opened and she expected to find Marcus asleep on the couch. But he was awake and sitting up. His expression was dark; his eyes haunted. Susan didn’t like that look; something had upset him. “Marcus? Did you manage to get some sleep?”

He’d watched her step inside, loving the sensuality of her moves. “Yes, love, not that much though, but I slept. Did I already mention that I dreamt of you and that you were wearing… nothing at all?” Marcus didn’t want her to worry. It had only been the drugs still present in his body, only a nightmare.

“I don’t believe you,” she stated and sat down, stroking some locks out of his face. “While you were asleep some things happened.”

“Like what?” Marcus desperately wanted to focus on something else.

“Lennier turned out to be Sinclair’s sidekick,” she said and shook her head in disbelief. “I still can’t believe he was working together with Zathras all this time.”

“Sinclair’s sidekick?” Marcus repeated, needing further explanation.

“Lennier and Zathras have decided we need to ‘carry out Valen’s holy orders’ and that’s why we aren’t heading for Babylon 5 at the moment,” Susan sighed. She still had to tell him the worst bit.

“So, let me get this straight; Sinclair wants us to do what?” Marcus asked, confused like hell.

“Time travel. Zathras has been trying to convince me and Garibaldi that the One needs us in the past,” Susan locked eyes with him. “You don’t have to do this, Marcus. You don’t owe Jeff a thing.”

“Susan, are you trying to tell me that he wants all of us to travel into the past?”

“ No, he wants =you= to travel into the past.”

Marcus saw the unshed tears in her eyes and pulled her into his arms. “I’m sorry, Susan, but I do owe him. It was Sinclair who got me out of that rat hole in the first place. If he needs me…” The ranger trembled as he allowed Susan’s fear into his mind. “Why don’t you come with me?”

“I can’t,” Susan replied. She had known his answer all along. Marcus valued his honor; it was one of the few things he had left.

“Why?” Marcus rubbed her back in long, soothing strokes.

“There are only two time stabilizers,” Susan whispered, afraid to tell him Sinclair’s entire scheme.

“But that’s perfect! One for you and one for me!” Marcus quipped and kissed her silk like hair.

“One for you and one for…” she hesitated and then found the courage to continue,” and one for Bester.”

“What?” Marcus exclaimed, looking her in the eyes. “You can’t be serious. Why would Sinclair want him to…?”

**Oh, my God, ** he thought, **What if that dream revealed the truth to me? Is that why Sinclair wants =us= to travel into the past together? **

“I won’t do it,” Marcus murmured too softly for her to understand.

 

END OF THE LINE

PART 23

 

Why couldn’t Garibaldi leave him alone? Wasn’t it bad enough that this alien wanted him to travel back in time? Al stared at the floor, trying to find some logic that would explain this situation. He had met Commander Sinclair when he had been tying to capture Jason ironheart. **And this man became Valen by using some alien device?** Zathras and Lennier had told him that as they had tried convincing him to agree to this undertaking.

“I don’t have to agree to anything!” he whispered angrily.

“So how does it feel, Bester? Not being in control?” Garibaldi grinned, delighted to see the arrogant Psi Cop trapped for once. Out of control, Bester had no more choice than the rest of them.

“I would appreciate it if you kept your ‘witty’ comments to yourself, Mr. Garibaldi,” Al sneered, immediately regretting doing that for it showed his frustration.

“Witty,“ the Chief repeated. This was even better than strapping the Psi Cop to a tilted bed! “You really don’t have a choice, you know. Jeff will go all the way to get you to co-operate. I don’t even want to know what the Commander still has up his sleeve.”

Al ignored him. They couldn’t do this to him! He was always the one in control! Casting a look at Lennier he saw the contented smile on the Minbari’s face. The alien, who had introduced himself as Zathras, had already attached the time stabilizer to his uniform jacket.

**And why does it have to be Marcus?** he wondered. Why would Sinclair want the two of them to do this?

The truth was that he didn’t want to spend any more time with Marcus. Not because he didn’t like the ranger, but because he was scared to get to know him better. The young man had impressed him and he didn’t want to grow attached to Marcus for obvious reasons. It had to remain a secret that they were father and son. His enemies might want to use that information to their advantage.

Michael had been studying him and his grin broadened, wondering if this was the first time that Bester had no control over a situation. Although he didn’t like Bester he was relieved that the Psi Cop had helped Marcus get out of that camp. He would never have forgiven himself for failing Sinclair and the ranger.

Lennier walked over to Bester and said; “You have to do Valen’s bidding. There is no other way.”

“Give me one good reason why,” Al replied, leaning back to look at the Minbari. **Damn, that shoulder still hurts!** he thought displeased.

“The Shadows.”

That got Al’s attention. The Shadows were his enemies and he had sworn to fight them; had even made a pact with Sheridan to help him defeat the Shadows after he had seen what they had done to Carolyn. “Continue,” he stated and locked eyes with Lennier.

“Valen defeated the Shadows a thousand years ago. Apparently he needs your assistance to do so,” Lennier explained, hearing Zathras’ strange clicking sounds coming from behind him.

“He needs me to fight a battle a thousand years in the past? Very unlikely,” Al quipped and noticed the annoyance on Zathras’ face.

“The One never makes mistake. If the One says go, you must go,” Zathras purred, gesturing to Bester to get moving.

Al remained seated though. There were certain questions he wanted answered. “And why does he need Marcus?”

“The One knows. Zathras not good at knowings, only doings,” Zathras stated smugly and avoided answering the question.

“If you do not go, we might lose that battle in the past and it will certainly change the future. You can not let the Shadows win.” Lennier paused, trying to think of an argument that would convince Bester. “The Shadows would destroy the telepaths of all races first,” he said eventually.

“No one messes with =my= telepaths!” Al said vehemently and had to admit that the Minbari had made a valid point. “I’ll do it; to ensure their safety.” Al heard Garibaldi’s delighted chuckle and glared at him. The Chief didn’t even flinch and Al wondered if he was losing his touch. **I must be mad to agree to this! Time travel… it can’t be done anyway. Why am I worrying about this? There’s no way they can send someone into the past! **

 

“Marcus? What did you say?” Susan eyed him concerned. Marcus hadn’t taken the news very well.

“I don’t want to do this,” Marcus stuttered and looked at her. “I don’t want to be near Bester.”

“I understand; I can’t stand him myself, but… Lennier told me that if you don’t go the present will be changed and the Shadows won’t be defeated,” Susan didn’t want him to go, but if this had to be done to save the future… 

“Why Bester?” Marcus questioned and buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent deeply. “I don’t want to leave you.”

“Jeff must have his reasons.” Susan cupped his chin in her hands and pulled him closer. Her mouth was dry and she wasn’t sure if she could do this.

“Susan?” Seeing the odd expression on her face Marcus shivered.

“I want you to touch my mind, now. Share your thoughts with me; your fears… your love,” Susan whispered. Tremors shook her voice, remembering the warmth of that love.

“Are you sure?” Marcus wanted to know, wondering why she was making this request now. “You don’t have to do this. I know you don’t like…”

Susan cut him short. “I want to know how it feels to have you inside my mind. I’ll need something to hold onto once you’re gone.”

“I’m not going…”

Kissing him hard on his lips Susan tried reaching out telepathcally herself. She had never done this before. The only person whose thoughts she had been able to receive had been her mother. “I want you to do this, Marcus.” Was she getting through to him? Did he understand that she wasn’t afraid any longer? That she was ready to accept this, them?

_Marcus cast softly into her mind, afraid to upset her. Anxiously he waited for her reaction._

_“I actually liked that,” Susan realized as his mind voice echoed through her thoughts. His very warmth had manifested itself in that message._

_A weak smile dawned on Marcus’ face. he asked, uncertain if she wanted him to continue to use his mind voice._

_“Yes, now that I’m no longer afraid I can admit to myself that it feels good to hear you in my head. I can’t believe I’ve been afraid to do this!” Kissing him again, her tongue managed to gain entrance to the softness inside and she pushed him onto his back._

_Marcus was unable to finish that thought as he was forced to lie down on his back. As she deepened the kiss he gave in to her desire and lowered his shield._

_Astonished, Susan stopped kissing him and locked eyes with him instead. Something had changed; warmth was crawling up her spine and arms. “Marcus?”_

_“No.” Susan stated resolutely, feeling awed as the extent of his love was revealed to her. “I don’t know how much time we have left, but I want to spend it with you…” Susan leaned in closer again and now straddled his hips. “I wish we weren’t wearing clothes and that we had more time!” she whispered sensually. She slipped her hands underneath his jacket and explored his naked skin. His shivers vibrated through her mind and he grew hard underneath her._

_Swallowing hard Marcus tried hard not to lose his last bit of control. She was driving him mad! Slowly she began to rub her lower body against his and Marcus closed his eyes, panting heavily. he protested weakly. His erection was throbbing and her tongue was slithering down his throat, making him bury his fingers in her hair._

_Susan registered his objection, but didn’t believe it. The warmth she had been feeling earlier on had turned into a stream of lava; he was burning with desire. Feeling his arousal she placed her hand on his manhood; she could feel him through the fabric of his trousers. “Are you really a virgin?” she wanted to know and grinned mischievously._

_Marcus moaned and opened his eyes. ___

__Sensing the sincerity of his words she placed her body on top of his. “And you’ve been waiting all this time for…”_ _

__

__Those words carried his love and she smiled affectionately. “I want to deflower you after you get back from the past,” she kissed him again and breathed that admission into his mouth._ _

__Marcus cast, while his body ached for her touch._ _

__“Commander? Zathras wants to talk to you and Marcus.”_ _

__Garibaldi’s voice intruded into the room over the com system and Susan sighed distressed. "Seems like our time’s up,” she remarked disappointed. “We’re on our way, Garibaldi,” she replied and focused her attention again on Marcus whose body was trembling underneath hers. “I couldn’t find a ranger uniform. At least you removed that damn pin,” she said and hugged him one more time._ _

__His green eyes clung to hers and he wished he didn’t have to leave. he pleaded._ _

__“Me? You’re the one who should be careful now that you will be traveling with Bester. Don’t trust him, Marcus.” Getting back to her feet she straightened out her jacket and ran a hand through her tousled hair._ _

__Now that the intimacy of the moment had gone he spoke aloud as he addressed her. “Susan?” Marcus sat upright and buttoned up his jacket. Everywhere she had touched him his skin seemed aflame._ _

__“Yes?”_ _

__“Do you think I should ask him?” Rising from the couch he briefly touched his brow and was relieved to find that the fever had gone._ _

__“About your father?” Susan slid her arm around his waist and pulled him into the corridor. “I don’t know, Marcus. Do you really want to know the answer?”_ _

__**I’ve been asking myself that question for the last couple of hours,** he thought indecisively._ _

__“Be careful not to give him any power over you, Marcus. You can’t trust Bester. He’ll turn on you once he’s in control again.” Susan’s tone was caring, yet warning him at the same time._ _

__Marcus nodded his head and knew that this trip would be hard on him, but he couldn’t let Sinclair down. He owed Ranger One his life._ _

__

__END OF THE LINE_ _

__PART 24_ _

__

__Al was checking all systems when Marcus entered the shuttle. He had reluctantly accepted that this mission was going to take place with or without his consent so he better try and come out of it alive. Sensing Marcus’ obvious concern Al tried not to react to it. Whenever the distance between them grew smaller, he received a basic sense of Marcus’s surface thoughts without even trying to scan him. It was an unsettling experience. For a moment he wondered if Marcus was doing it on purpose, but dismissed it. Marcus had no control over this either._ _

__He concentrated on those surface thoughts and realized that Marcus didn’t want to do this either. Poking deeper he found a sense of fear and, although the ranger tried to hide this from him, Al studied the sensation. Why was Marcus afraid?_ _

__**Because he has to leave Ivanova behind? ** he thought, but dismissed the idea. If that had been the case Marcus would have felt sad, perhaps even angry for being forced into this situation._ _

__Al suddenly discovered the cause of Marcus’ fear; **He’s afraid of =me=?** Finally, he looked up and searched the ranger’s face. The eyes were clear, but cloaked with anxiety._ _

__“This is insane, don’t you agree?” Al said, trying to get Marcus talking. They would be spending quite some time together and the fear Marcus emanated was slowly choking him. Maybe some small talk would reassure the ranger that everything was all right._ _

__“Insane?” Marcus whispered, taking his seat in the pilot’s chair. Seeing Bester reminded him of being deep scanned; the pain it had brought him. What guarantee did he have that the Psi Cop would not try to scan him again? It didn’t occur to him that Bester might not be able to penetrate his shield this time._ _

__“Thinking we can travel back in time.” Al closed the shuttle doors and walked over to the ranger whose breathing suddenly quickened. He definitely had to do something or this link was going to cause him great discomfort._ _

__“We =are= going to travel back in time. That’s why Zathras gave you that time stabilizer,” Marcus said in a soft tone and pointed at the round dish. “You better not lose it. Last time we experienced major trouble getting back in one piece.” Did his voice show his unease? Marcus tried to focus on the controls, waiting for Bester to make his next move, whatever that might be._ _

__His surprise was genuine, hearing this news and Al said; “Are you serious? You did this before?” Chuckling mentally he noticed that the fear inside Marcus’ mind was diminishing. **What did he expect? That I would deep scan him the moment he stepped inside? I never realized how much I intimidated him. Damn Liz, I don’t want to frighten my own son!**_ _

__“You better strap yourself in. We’re about to depart,” Marcus warned him, trying to slow down his breathing. At least Bester hadn’t tried anything yet._ _

__“Any idea what’s going to happen?” Al asked and sat down. Observing his son he noticed the missing pin, then his paleness. “Do you feel up to this? Trale’s drugs might still be in your system and what about your dependency on Marloxon?” There were too many risks here; Marcus needed more time to recuperate._ _

__“Those are my problems, not yours,” Marcus pointed out to him and moved his hands over the controls. **Good-bye, Susan. I promise to return,** he thought, uncertain whether Susan would be able to pick up on it._ _

__“But we’re in this together for some reason and I want to make it out alive. We can only do that if we’re team.” Al watched him; the ranger’s fingers trembled._ _

__The bay doors opened and the shuttle broke away from the White Star._ _

__“Don’t worry, Mr. Bester,” Marcus sneered, irritated by this mock concern on the Psi Cop’s part,” I want to make it out alive as well.” Since he had come aboard he hadn’t looked at Bester, but now he did and was baffled to see real concern in those dark eyes, which always appeared cold and bereft of emotion. Swallowing hard he tore his eyes away and checked their course._ _

__Al knew he had to address this issue. He hadn’t been lying when he had told the ranger that they needed to be a team on this one. “There’s no need to be scared of me, Marcus and you can call me Al,” he offered._ _

__Marcus’ heart missed a beat hearing that remark. “I’m =not= afraid of you,” he replied a bit too loudly, his voice giving the truth away at last. “And I certainly won’t call you that, =Mr.= Bester!”_ _

__Al watched the White Star disappear from view and leaned back. **Wrong tactic,** he realized; he had to try something else._ _

__“I never thanked you for saving my life,” Al said calmly. “That guard would have shot me in the back had it not been for you pulling me out of the line of fire.”_ _

__“You saved my life too,” Marcus whispered. A silence settled down onto the cabin and it calmed him down a bit. So far Bester hadn’t tried to infringe on his privacy and it brought forth another question, why? Why was Bester so concerned all of a sudden? The Psi Cop wasn't faking this worry about his well being. He sensed Bester’s concern and the Psi Cop’s surface thoughts hovered against his shield._ _

__“We put the implant back into my arm. Wasn’t a nice experience though. Garibaldi might have some first aid knowledge, but he wasn’t that gentle.” It hadn’t been his intention to tell Bester, but the words had formed and they had been spoken before he had a chance to stop them from leaving his lips._ _

__“Excellent,” Al murmured, a bit surprised at Marcus’ sudden openness. “Are you still feverish?”_ _

__“No, not any longer.” Marcus laid in their new course, which would take them to the distortion field that was about to make an appearance. No longer able to keep quiet he locked eyes with the Psi Cop and asked; “Why are you concerned? What’s a Blip to you?”_ _

__Expecting that question Al didn’t back down and answered that stare. “Although certain people think I’m incapable of having feelings, I do have them. I’m no monster.”_ _

__That answer made Marcus feel ashamed. “I always assumed Psi Cops were… inhuman.”_ _

__“Why?” Al leaned in a little bit closer._ _

__“You hunt us down, turn us in. I couldn’t do that to another person, whether they’re telepaths or not.” Marcus wished he hadn’t asked Bester that question in the first place. This was getting awkward._ _

__“Someone has to do it.” Puzzled Bester probed Marcus’ mind. “The Corps is all we have, Marcus. Without them we would be lost, unprotected. The normals kill what they don’t understand.”_ _

__“Bollocks!” Marcus exclaimed. “That’s bullshit! Every individual should be entitled to make his own choices! The Corps kills their own because…” Short of breath Marcus paused._ _

__Al used that moment to voice his own opinion. “The Corps is mother, the Corps…”_ _

__“Is father! I heard that crap my entire youth.” Marcus glared at Bester, not hiding his fury. “It’s not true. In your heart you must know that! I knew my mother, my real mother and, although she wasn’t very lucid because of the sleepers =you= forced her to take, she loved me! The Corps knows only hate and ambition!”_ _

__About to get up from his seat to tell the ranger that he was proclaiming lies, Al stopped himself “To you it might appear that way, but…”_ _

__“Did they love you?” Marcus choked out, facing Bester. “Did they hug you? Did your mother tell you she loved you even though she had no idea who the hell you were? My mother forgot all the time I was her son! But she loved me, cared for me.” Marcus stared at the screen, no longer able to hold the gaze. “Your heart is cold, Mr. Bester.”_ _

__“How dare you?” Al snarled furious. Searching for a reply he grabbed Marcus’ arm. It was a mistake._ _

__The touch deepened their link and he was attacked by images, depicting Liz’ face. He witnessed all the times she had picked Marcus up to soothe him when the guards had been in a particularly bad mood. She had told him stories before tucking him in. Her soft lips kissed him on his cheek and her hands stroked his hair. The warmth emanating from Liz stunned him and he tried pushing it away, remembering the Grins who had raised him, punished him. The other children of his Cadre hadn’t liked him and the first friend he had made had been Sandoval Bey. In some ways he had idealized Dr. Bey at the academy, maybe even turning him into the father he’d never had. He had even forgotten the faces of the man and woman he assumed to be his birth parents._ _

__“Don’t touch me!” Marcus whispered and jerked away from the touch. He had felt Bester’s confusion, had seen the Grins punishing him for betraying Brett when they had played Cops and Blips. Bester had told him the truth; he had won all right! “They never accepted you, did they?” he said eventually._ _

__“No,” Al replied, thoroughly shaken from their emotional exchange. He had never felt this close to another person before, not even Liz or Carolyn._ _

__“I’m sorry,” Marcus started, “I didn’t do it intentionally but I… read your mind accidentally when you touched me.” Shuddering he looked into Bester’s eyes again. “You didn’t have a choice. The =Corps= made you into what you’re today.”_ _

__Al briefly thought he had been insulted, but then saw the sorrow in Marcus’ eyes. “I don’t want to talk about this any more. Why don’t we make a fresh start?” he suggested, trying to forget the way Liz had looked as she had sung a lullaby to her son. In a strange way he felt cheated. He had never known she had given birth to their son._ _

__“I don’t know,” Marcus replied. **Starting all over again? How? He turned me in!** Marcus thought confused.**And then he freed me!**_ _

__Sighing, Marcus reached a decision. “I can’t trust you,” he revealed and forced himself to concentrate on the screen again. They were approaching the distortion field. “This is going to be dangerous, Mr. Bester and I don’t want to be surprised when you stab me in the back.”_ _

__Hearing those words Al sensed the pain behind them. “Marcus, I’m not going to stab you in the back,” he said in an odd, soft tone._ _

__“Excuse me if I don’t believe you,” Marcus replied. He had never stopped believing that most people were basically good, but not Bester. Not the Psi Cop who had hunted down so many Blips!_ _

__“Truce?” Al offered in the end. “It’s obvious you don’t trust me, but we should be able to work together.”_ _

__“Truce.” Marcus said, accepting the offer. “We’re approaching the field,” he added. “You might experience a time flash.”_ _

__“A what?”_ _

__“A flash in time which might be into the future or the past,” Marcus explained, remembering the flash he’d had on Babylon 4. It had taken him back into the past and he had seen the Shadows destroy Arisia all over again. But something had been different; it had felt like they had been after him, trying to kill him specifically. **Bollocks, why would they destroy an entire colony to get to me?** Al’s words made him return to the present._ _

__“And then what?”_ _

__“Hopefully, Sinclair will be waiting for us. I’ve got no idea why he wants us in the past in the first place,” Marcus admitted. “Contact in 5 minutes.”_ _

__“Marcus?” Al braced himself for whatever was going to happen and place his gloved hand once more on the ranger’s arm._ _

__His first reaction had been to brush the Psi Cop’s hand off but Marcus remained motionless. “What?”_ _

__“She loved you, didn’t she? Liz, I mean,” and Al remembered the good times they had shared, the moments of intimacy and finally her betrayal. It no longer stung him that she had tried running away from the Corps. After what he had seen in Marcus’ mind he realized she had paid the ultimate price for wanting to be free._ _

__Marcus’ eyes pierced into Bester’s, wondering what had triggered that question. He had wanted to say yes, but reconsidered. “What’s it to you? Do you suddenly care for Blips? You told me you loved her… a lifetime ago,” he said, quoting Bester. “Did you turn her in because she didn’t love you back? Is that it?” Marcus trembled as Bester glared at him._ _

__And then the time flash hit them._ _

__

__END OF THE LINE_ _

__PART 25_ _

__

__Falling through time Al realized Zathras hadn’t been kidding; they were traveling into the past! He had closed his eyes in a reflex but now curiosity got the better of him. Opening them he looked out of a window._ _

__**I know this place! This is Teeptown; I grew up here. Even had to play statue for a week… that was when Liz kissed me for the very first time! But?**_ _

__Al looked into the mirror; his hair had turned grey and his eyes were drained. **I grew old, ** he thought saddened._ _

__“Mr. Bester? It’s time for your weekly dose of sleepers.”_ _

__“Sleepers?” Al turned around and sucked in his breath seeing the armed guard standing in the doorway. He suddenly missed the general static he usually received when close to normals or telepaths. There was nothing, only an awful silence. It actually scared him…_ _

__“We already discussed this, Mr. Bester. You know I can’t do that. You have to take the sleepers for the rest of your natural life, remember?” the guard replied._ _

__Al heard pity in the man’s voice and flinched. **I have to take sleepers for the rest of my life? What the hell’s going on? What am I doing here? **_ _

__“Am I a prisoner?” Al asked eventually._ _

__“Yes, Mr. Bester… Don’t you remember the trial?” The guard stepped closer, uncovering a hypo gun, primed and ready to use. “You’ve always been a sensible prisoner, don’t fight this.”_ _

__All Al could do was watch as the guard approached him. The man gently took hold of his arm and injected the sleepers. **This can’t be happening!** he thought in despair. He had thought about the future many times, but it had never occurred to him that he might end up imprisoned in Teeptown, subdued by sleepers!_ _

__The darkness returned; sweeping him with it and Al realized he had traveled into the future during the time flash and he hadn’t liked what had been revealed to him!_ _

__

__“Marcus, you bastard! You did this to me!”_ _

__His head snapped up, hearing Susan’s high-pitched voice; filled with terrible pain. Something was crushing his hand; some of the bones had to be broken by now. “What?” he whispered, but Susan’s yell silenced him._ _

__“You have to push, Susan!”_ _

__**Push?** Marcus thought and shook his head. A moment ago he had been in the shuttle and now? **This is med lab. And that’s Stephen’s voice!** Looking helplessly about his breath caught the moment the vice-like grip on his hand tightened._ _

__“I’ll get even with you for this, Marcus! But for now give me drugs! Give me something!”_ _

__“Susan?” Finally looking down he saw her pain stricken face. =She= was the one crushing his hand. His love was wearing a med gown and her sweet covered brow told him that she was in pain._ _

__“Push, Susan!”_ _

__Hearing Stephen’s voice again he stared at the doctor in disbelief. Suddenly a newborn’s scream cut the silence in two and Marcus’s eyes grew big when he realized why Susan had been in pain. She had been in labor!_ _

__“It’s a boy!” Stephen proclaimed and quickly took the child with him to check his vital functions._ _

__“Susan?” Marcus managed to free his hand and leaned in closer to kiss her brow._ _

__“You’re a dad now, Marcus and =I= refuse to ever do this again! Next time… you give birth!” Susan sighed and tried to appear annoyed, but couldn’t pull it off. Exhausted she welcomed her husband’s embrace._ _

__Hardly believing she had given him a son he hugged her tightly. “Thank you,” he whispered in awe of the miracle he had just witnessed._ _

__“Have you guys already thought of a name for the baby?” Stephen asked and placed the little baby into his mother’s arms._ _

__Susan smiled happily and checked all toes and fingers. “Yes, there are ten of them!” Then she remembered her friend’s question. Yes, we have,” she replied, tickling the baby on its belly._ _

__“We have?” Marcus said, sitting down on the side of the bed and couldn’t help staring at this little human whose big blue eyes seemed to return the stare and was now cooing. “He’s got your eyes, love,” he said and knew this boy had inherited the Ivanova temper._ _

__“I know,” Susan played with the baby’s small fingers and kissed them. Locking eyes with Franklin her smile brightened. “We decided to call him Stephen. You’ve been such a great friend that we want you to be the baby’s godfather.”_ _

__Marcus grinned seeing Franklin’s proud expression. “That name feels right,” he agreed. “And what if it had been a girl?” he wanted know, trying hard to ignore her surprised look._ _

__Susan shot him an odd glance. “Liz, of course!”_ _

__A tear slid down Marcus’ face as he caressed the baby’s soft skin._ _

__“Hello, little Stee,” Susan said happily, “ we’re your mummy and daddy.”_ _

__Bright light blinded him and Marcus realized the flash had shown him the future._ _

__

__The two men stared at each other. Marcus’ eyes were watered with tears of joy, but Al’s were hooded with misery._ _

__“We’ve made it!” Marcus sighed and tried composing himself. The baby’s eyes were still laughing at him in his soul and he realized he had found something to fight for. Whatever was going to happen next, he would find a way back to Susan. Even if returning to the present meant dying of old age._ _

__Al kept quiet, uncertain what to say. The time flash had worried him._ _

__“Did you experience one as well?” Marcus inquired, slowly realizing that he was back in the shuttle with the Psi Cop._ _

__“Yes.” Al replied and then locked eyes with him. “Tell me, is this future we saw just a possibility or reality?”_ _

__“I don’t know that much about time travel,” Marcus admitted, “I think this is the most likely future at this moment in time.”_ _

__The answer displeased Al. What had he done to deserve such a fate? Seeing the joyous expression in Marcus’ eyes he couldn’t keep quiet. “I guess you had a pleasant… revelation?”_ _

__At first Marcus didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to share this with Bester, but then remembered the childhood the Psi Cop had had. Those images returned to him and he spoke softly. “I’m going to be a dad, I think. At least… I saw the baby. We named him Stephen. He was so little and yet his eyes were so vivid!” Marcus stopped before he got carried away._ _

__“A baby?” Al said, disliking their choice of name. **Why does it have to be Stephen?**_ _

__“Yes!” Marcus said proudly. “What about yours, Mr. Bester? Did you have one?”_ _

__“I don’t want to discuss mine.” Al stared at the screen and noticed the different configuration of stars. “Where are we?”_ _

__Marcus briefly considered asking him why he was this reluctant to talk about his time flash, but the dark stare in Bester’s eyes told him not to. Something had upset the Psi Cop and although Bester was trying to hide that fact his surface thoughts gave him away. **He feels alone… abandoned in a certain way… like someone deserted him,** Marcus concluded and told himself to concentrate again. Bester’s feelings were none of his business. **He’s the Psi Cop who hunted me down, handed me over to Trale…** Marcus stopped that line of thought. It had been on his mind too often lately. Bester had already told him that he wasn’t going to explain himself!_ _

__“You better ask; when are we?” Marcus corrected his companion and wished he knew what he had to do next. “I hope Sinclair is expecting us!” The ranger looked at his hands, trying to see if the aging process had already set in. If only he knew what to expect! Did it matter that he’d had a time stabilizer on him during that first time travel, or was he going to share Sinclair’s fate?_ _

__“What? Growing old? You’re worried about that?” Al whispered. He had been focusing on Marcus in order to avoid dealing with his own worries, had tried to forget about this possible future, which scared him. His son’s thoughts had startled him and he sensed true fear. “You’re young… “_ _

__“That’s not it!” Marcus exclaimed. He had already shared too many things with Bester during this trip. Susan had warned him not to give the Psi Cop too much information. **I can’t trust him!** Marcus reminded himself._ _

__“Then explain it to me. I’m not going any where at the moment,” Al said teasingly, trying to forget the startling vision he’d had._ _

__Realizing he wasn’t going to get out of this one Marcus said; “I traveled into the past before. When Jeffrey Sinclair traveled through time for the second time he aged rapidly. Returning to the present would have killed him.”_ _

__“I understand,” Al remarked, “Do you know for certain that this aging effect will set in?” Marcus’ words worried him._ _

__“Only time,” Marcus’ gaze grew dark saying that word, “ Only time will tell,” he finished eventually._ _

__“What if it does?” Al asked, masking his consternation well. He wished there was something he could do to help Marcus. **I’ve never felt this protective. I always dismissed the myth of parents wanting to protect their young with their own lives and now it seems I feel the same way!** he mused._ _

__“I don’t know,” Marcus whispered. “Returning to the present would kill me, but I can’t break my promise. I told Susan I’d return.”_ _

__Intent on giving Marcus some hope Al shook his head. “But you told me you saw your son being born. My guess is that you’ll be fine.”_ _

__A smile surfaced on Marcus’ face hearing that statement. **Bester’s trying to reassure me! I can’t believe it! Does that mean he =is= sincere after all?**_ _

__Seeing that smile Al’s eyes began to sparkle._ _

__“Maybe you’re right, Mr. Bester,” Marcus said in a soft tone. “I certainly hope so!”_ _

__“Why don’t you call me Al?” he offered again, wanting to bridge some of the emotional distance between them._ _

__Marcus considered the request. There were so many conflicting emotions inside him! Eventually he sighed;” Alright then, Al.”_ _

__“Good, now that we have settled this issue we should find out what we’re supposed to do next!” Al said delighted._ _

__“Marcus? Is that you?” The voice coming though the com system startled both men. Marcus exchanged a baffled look with Al. “I know that voice.”_ _

__“So do I,” Al agreed._ _

__“Entil’Zha Sinclair?” Marcus’ voice trembled speaking those words._ _

__“Please call me Valen. Welcome to the past, Marcus, Mr. Bester.”_ _

__

__END OF THE LINE_ _

__PART 26_ _

__

__Nervous, Marcus slowly walked into the corridor. They had docked with the Minbari War Cruiser which had appeared on screen moments after Valen’s message had reached them. Not knowing what to expect, Marcus tried to rehearse a formal Minbari greeting. Sinclair had told them to call him Valen. **Bugger, I don’t know what to do!** he admitted._ _

__This ancient Minbari leader was shrouded in mystery and reverie. Only months ago had they discovered the truth. Marcus wondered if Sinclair had changed physically too. The voice had sounded different, even more serious than how Sinclair usually spoke._ _

__“You’re nervous,” Al remarked, walking next to the ranger. He was trying to take in all of his alien surroundings, making mental notes about this Minbari ship._ _

__“Yes, I don’t know what to call him, I guess. He’s always been Ranger One to me, not Valen!”_ _

__“But you like him?” Al asked, sensing the underlying respect, even fondness in Marcus’ tone._ _

__Marcus nodded his head, but didn’t look at the Psi Cop. “He ordered the rangers to get me out of Trale’s camp after they had operated on me.”_ _

__“Yes, I’ve witnessed that escape in your mind.” Al decided to change the subject. “This is quite an impressive vessel.”_ _

__"Impressive? Just wait till you see a White Star from the inside or a recent model of this war ship, but even this one is a monster!"_ _

__"I've already been onboard a White Star," Al said smugly. "Captain Sheridan told me not to drool over the controls and to get out of his command chair!"_ _

__Amused, Marcus chuckled and shook his head in mock despair. “Didn’t know you had a sense of humor, Al. What about you? Did you ever meet Sinclair?” Marcus wanted to know, shooting Bester a quick glance._ _

__“Oh, yes! We met before. I still remember the impact of that punch he threw at me!” he smiled as Marcus’ surprise gently coursed through him._ _

__Marcus stopped walking and looked him in the eyes. “He hit you? Why?”_ _

__“He wanted to break my concentration,” Al replied, not telling Marcus anything about his attempt to shut down Jason Ironheart. Looking up he sensed the presence of at least two people close to them. “We’re not alone any longer.”_ _

__“I know,” Marcus confirmed, still not comfortable with the fact that his psi ability had increased. He longed to go back on sleepers so he couldn’t accidentally invade anyone’s mind any more._ _

__“Sleepers won’t work on you,” Al told him, having received that thought. It seemed almost like Marcus had sent it on purpose._ _

__“What did you say?” Marcus asked, afraid that he had heard correctly._ _

__“The sleepers won’t repress your ability any longer. You’ve grown too strong.” Al observed him and realized it hadn’t been the answer Marcus had been hoping for._ _

__“Bugger! But…" Marcus started, then grew silent._ _

__“I’ll teach you how to use your power correctly. Don’t worry about it.” Marcus’ unease surprised Al who couldn’t understand why someone would willingly take sleepers, remembering the time flash. The silence he had felt had been suffocating!_ _

__Marcus remained silent. **I’m not going to allow you in to my mind ever again!** he thought resolved, scared that Bester would discover Ivanova’s secret when ‘training’ him._ _

__Turning around the corner, Marcus froze seeing the two Minbari awaiting their arrival. “Entil’Zha Sinclair?” he whispered amazed. The Minbari nodded his head once and Marcus’ eyes widened seeing the bonecrest and lack of eyebrows. Sinclair’s features however still shone through the changed face, making him speechless._ _

__Valen watched the ranger amused, expecting that particular reaction. Turning to his aide Ezra he said in Minbari, "Leave us. I need to talk to them.”_ _

__Ezra bowed deeply and departed as requested; there was still the matter of guest quarters he had to attend to._ _

__“It’s good to see you again, Marcus,” Valen said and extended his hand in greeting. “I’m glad you decided to take the risk and come here.”_ _

__Still speechless Marcus accepted the gesture and shook his hand._ _

__“You better call me Valen, otherwise they may wonder why you address me as Entil’Zha. I still have to form the rangers.” Valen smiled reassuringly. Marcus had always been a good friend._ _

__“Valen,” Marcus said in a trembling tone, “would you kindly explain things to me… us?” he corrected himself, looking at Bester who was strangely quiet._ _

__“I didn’t forget about you, Mr. Bester.” Valen studied the Psi Cop. “I apologize for any discomfort you might have suffered but your presence is required as well.”_ _

__Al crooked his head, trying to come up with a reply. “You didn’t give me much choice, Commander Sinclair.”_ _

__Valen smiled broadly hearing that statement. “We shouldn’t talk here. Let’s retreat to my quarters. There’s much we need to discuss.” He wasn’t done yet with Bester; the Psi Cop had much to learn!_ _

__“Walk with me, Marcus and tell me about my friends. Is Michael alright?” He placed a soothing hand on the ranger’s shoulder, keeping a close eye on Bester’s reaction to that intimate gesture._ _

__Al cursed mentally; Sinclair was still as annoying as he used to be! It stung that Sinclair treated Marcus so kindly. If he didn’t know better he might have sworn that the man was trying to provoke him._ _

__“Mr. Garibaldi is fine,” Marcus replied, sensing Al’s frustration and wondered what was causing it. “I still can’t believe I’m walking next to you! Next to Valen!” Marcus saw the contented smile on Valen’s face and wished he knew what the former Ranger One was up to._ _

__They had arrived at his quarters and Valen opened the door, beckoning them inside. “Take a seat. I’ll explain this to you in a moment.” He walked over to the table and began pouring the ceremonial tea Ezra had prepared._ _

__Marcus remained standing and observed Valen. “That statue in the garden at Tuzanor bears no resemblance to you,” he remarked._ _

__“And that’s good,” Valen replied, “Don’t want the Minbari to know the truth yet.”_ _

__Al felt left out and leaned against the wall. The bond Sinclair and Marcus shared made him jealous. Marcus should trust him, his father, not a stranger!_ _

__“Are you going to sit down now?” Valen smiled and gestured at the couch. Marcus sat down first, keeping a respectful distance. Al followed the example reluctantly and chose to sit down opposite the changed Earthforce officer._ _

__“I hope the tea is satisfactory. Ezra didn’t have much time to prepare for your visit.” Valen placed the cups in front of his guests._ _

__“Maybe you should start that explanation you owe us!” Al refused to touch the tea._ _

__Marcus couldn’t stop staring at the changed features. He had known Sinclair had been transformed into a Minbari, but to actually see his former mentor like this baffled him. Valen’s white robes hid most of his body and Marcus wondered if the rest of Sinclair’s body had undergone some changes as well._ _

__“You're still impatient, Mr. Bester," Valen said and put down his cup. "At least you didn't try scanning me without permission, which is definitely an improvement."_ _

__"One lives and learns, Commander," Al replied and hoped the man would cut the small talk and move on to more important matters._ _

__“That wasn’t very friendly on my part,” Valen apologized, “but I do want to thank you for saving Marcus’ life.” He aimed his next remark very carefully at Bester. “Marcus has become like a son to me. It would have grieved me had he died at the camp.”_ _

__**What? What did you say?** Al thought alarmed. He knew Sinclair well enough to know that the man must have a reason for making that particular statement. **Does he know? Impossible! He can't know the truth! ** But that thought didn’t reassure him._ _

__Marcus blushed hearing Valen’s words. Sinclair had never shared his feelings freely and to receive such a compliment embarrassed him. **If only I knew if my father would be proud of me as well,** he mused._ _

__“Nobody messes with =my= telepaths,” Al snarled and thought he heard Sinclair’s sneer back at him in his mind._ _

__**Is that true, Mr. Bester? I wonder if you don’t have another reason for keeping him safe.** Al realized that he had been listening in on the man’s thoughts without the intention of doing so and quickly retreated. The message he had picked up did confirm his suspicions though; Sinclair knew Marcus was his son._ _

__“You were about to explain this to us, Commander,” Al reminded him and focused his glance on the blushing ranger next to him. **Sinclair’s praise wasn’t something you expected,** and realized that Marcus wasn’t used to receiving compliments._ _

__“Valen,” he said again, “My name’s Valen.”_ _

__“Of course, Commander,” Al replied, not in the least impressed._ _

__Marcus had been watching their exchange and shook his head in disbelief. Why were they quarrelling over this? Al’s thoughts were battering against his shield and he tried ignoring those surface thoughts, but when he caught the jealousy in them he looked up. **Jealous? Why would he be jealous? This makes no sense at all!**_ _

__“Have it your way, Mr. Bester.” Valen gestured Marcus to try the tea, noticing the upset expression in the ranger’s eyes. “I’m sorry for what you have been through, Marcus but I couldn’t stop it from happening. Your increased rating will help us defeat the Shadows in this time.”_ _

__Marcus warmed his cold hands by holding on to the cup of tea. Valen’s admission surprised him. **How much does he know?** he mused uncomfortably. “I survived,” was all he said in the end._ _

__“Yes, thankfully you did.” Valen looked away from the ranger and stared into Bester’s eyes. “ I’m planning to attack the Shadows in two day’s time. I need both of you to pinpoint the exact location of the Shadow fleet so we can crush them.”_ _

__Al’s eyes narrowed. “It can’t be done.”_ _

__“It can. Don’t try misguiding me, Mr. Bester. I know of your little ability to locate a ship in hyperspace. For some reason it amplifies your ability.” Valen caught Marcus’ confused expression. “But he can’t do it on his own, Marcus. The two of you will have to work together on this.” Now that he had played his cards he had to wait for their reaction. Marcus would do his best to help him, but Bester? Maybe he needed to push the Psi Cop a bit harder._ _

__“Is that why you brought us here?” Al said angrily._ _

__“Yes, it is. If we don’t defeat the Shadows they’ll destroy all life in the universe… and they will kill =your= telepaths, too, eventually! Is that what you want, Mr. Bester?” Valen’s tone hardened._ _

__“I’ll help you… I would be honored to do so,” Marcus whispered._ _

__“And what about you, Mr. Bester?” Valen asked in a cold tone. “What are you going to do?” Racking his brain Valen wondered what would convince the Psi Cop to help. “Do you want Marcus to be injured in an attempt to help us? He doesn’t have your training and would end up being hurt trying to attempt something like this.”_ _

__Al leaned forward; he knew he was being manipulated, but Sinclair had made a valid point._ _

__Marcus sat back, observing the battle between them. When had he become the center of their concern? “ Valen, I don’t think…" he started hesitantly._ _

__“Be quiet, Marcus,” both men said simultaneously._ _

__“Sorry,” Marcus said, a bit taken aback. Apparently he was going to have no say in the matter. **It’s like they are discussing something completely different, but I can’t figure it out!** he thought distressed._ _

__Considering everything Sinclair had said Al reached a decision. He was going to stall a bit longer though. “Marcus told me about the aging affect that accompanies time travel. Is he going to be affected by it?”_ _

__Marcus’ head snapped back. **Now where did that question come from?** Studying Bester first and then Valen he realized they weren’t paying any attention to him, fully focused on each other._ _

__“I didn’t have a time stabilizer during that first trip I made. Marcus had one; he’ll be just fine,” Valen replied and smiled. **Against all odds you care about Marcus. Good, I knew you wouldn’t endanger your son.**_ _

__Reassured, Al decided to make his decision known. “I’ll help you locate the Shadow fleet. How much time do I have to prepare Marcus?” he asked Sinclair._ _

__“Hello? I’m still here as well…” Marcus said trying to gain their attention. They didn’t react though._ _

__“Two days, starting now,” Valen emptied his cup and rose to his feet. “Ezra?” he said, calling for his aide, who immediately appeared. “Take our guests to their quarters. See to it that they aren’t disturbed.”_ _

__“Yes, honorable Valen.” Ezra turned around and gestured them to follow him._ _

__“Marcus, did you want to say something earlier on?” Valen vaguely remembered the ranger speaking softly._ _

__“No, Valen.” Marcus shrugged his shoulders. All decisions had already been made._ _

__Valen addressed Bester and said; “I suggest you don’t waste any more time. You’ll have to teach Marcus a lot.”_ _

__“Yes,” Al replied in a soft tone. Sinclair was right; it would be hard to teach Marcus the basic techniques in two days!_ _

__

__END OF THE LINE_ _

__PART 27_ _

__

__Their quarters were small but comfortable. The first thing Marcus did was lie down on one of the two tilted platforms. Tired, he tried making sense of the conversation he had just witnessed. It had almost sounded like Valen and Bester had been negotiating a truce!_ _

__“You can’t rest now, Marcus. I need to show you…”_ _

__“I’m not letting you into my mind again!” Marcus stated vehemently. Closing his eyes was definitely a mistake, now Bester’s thoughts pushed even harder against his shield._ _

__“You heard the Commander,” Al started and examined the tilted bed carefully and finally lay down as curiosity got the better of him. “How can you sleep on these things?” he wondered and got to his feet again. “I’ll take the couch if you don’t mind,” he said jokingly._ _

__Marcus didn’t answer him but did open his eyes again. The look Bester shot him seemed concerned, but surely the Psi Cop was only acting that way. “I don’t want you inside my mind!” he repeated upset._ _

__“Marcus,” Al walked up to him and studied the young man. “Sinclair’s right. The Shadows will kill all telepaths and I can’t allow that to happen. That’s why I agreed to this… alliance of convenience.” Realizing it would take time to convince Marcus that he was being sincere he crossed his arms in front of his chest._ _

__“I want to help, but…" Marcus sat upright, pushed his body of the platform and began pacing the room._ _

__“What is it that you’re trying to hide from me so desperately?” Al asked, having a fairly good idea why the ranger was this reluctant to co-operate. “Are you… protecting someone? Is that it?”_ _

__Marcus glared at him. His lips had to remain sealed; he would never betray Susan’s secret._ _

__But that thought told Al what was troubling Marcus. **I still can’t believe I have a son,** he admitted and then forced himself to smile. **I can never be a father figure to him; Marcus hates me too much.** That thought saddened him, remembering the loneliness he had felt during the time flash. What if Marcus knew the truth? Would it make a difference? Would it change the future?_ _

__“I know Ivanova is a latent,” Al said in a calm tone. The time for playing games was over._ _

__Marcus’ eyes widened in shock._ _

__“Come on, Marcus. Her mother was a telepath. How could she not be one?” Al berated him softly. Judging by the ranger’s reaction he had hit bull’s eye._ _

__He stopped pacing the room and stared at Bester. The Psi Cop was serious! “What are you going to do with that information?”_ _

__“Nothing, Marcus. I’ve known since the first time I met her. I never told her or the Corps.” Al approached him until they stood face to face; none of them backing down._ _

__“Why?” Marcus raised an eyebrow, questioning Bester’s motives._ _

__“She’s more useful to me where she’s now,” Al said and hoped he sounded convincing. The truth was that he had never been interested in Ivanova._ _

__Considering Bester’s answer Marcus took a deep breath. “I really don’t understand you,” he whispered eventually._ _

__“I’m a complicated man!”_ _

__That comment made Marcus smile weakly._ _

__“So what do you say? Shall we start your training?” Al inquired tentatively, certain Marcus had only been reluctant to comply because he had been guarding Susan’s secret._ _

__“How can I be sure that you won’t turn against her?” Marcus wasn’t worried for himself; only Susan’s safety mattered._ _

__“Remember the time flash? Did she look like a prisoner of the Corps?”_ _

__“No,” Marcus admitted. “So what will this training involve… Al?” he added the name hesitantly. For some reason he wanted to trust Bester, but he couldn’t simply forget the Psi Cop’s reputation._ _

__Pleased, Al smiled. “Let me show you.”_ _

__

__Two hours later Marcus sighed. Bester was a ruthless teacher and had been pushing him on relentlessly._ _

__Al instructed. Marcus was undoubtedly one of the most talented telepaths he had ever met, but lacked all basic skills._ _

__Marcus cast in return. His head was pounding and a headache was starting to form._ _

__Carefully tapping into Marcus’ mind Al realized the ranger was sincere. “Maybe I’m trying to achieve too much in too little time,” he mumbled._ _

__Hearing that admission Marcus looked at him questioningly._ _

__ < I’m not an instructor. I never trained anyone before.> He had placed his good hand on top of Marcus’ before they had started to establish a deeper connection. Sweat had formed on Marcus’ hands. The green eyes almost dropped shut and he decided Marcus needed to rest. _ _

__Marcus slowly got to his feet and stretched on the platform._ _

__Al watched, amused. He couldn’t deny, however, that he felt proud of his son._ _

__Marcus sighed and drifted off into sleep._ _

__Al observed him for some time and then turned away. Marcus was soundly asleep and only now did he realize how drained the young man must have been. **And yet he didn’t complain.**_ _

__The room seemed like a prison all of a sudden and he decided to venture into the corridor. There was no one in sight and he walked to the exit. About to turn into another corridor he caught sight of the large window. Watching the stars and planets he felt humble for the first time in his life. The universe was so immense; there were still so many riddles to solve! ** And so many enemies to destroy!** he thought. **The Shadows for example!** Lost in thought he didn’t notice the footfalls coming from behind him. The static however told him that he was no longer alone._ _

__“Mr. Bester?”_ _

__“Commander Sinclair?”_ _

__“You’ll keep calling me that, won’t you? Just to annoy me.” Valen went to stand next to the Psi Cop. “Beautiful, isn’t it? I never tire of this view.”_ _

__“What do you want?” Al said directly, not interested in pretence. Sinclair was here for a reason._ _

__“When are you going to tell him?” Valen said and eyed him closely. Bester tensed and those dark eyes narrowed._ _

__“Tell whom what?” Cocking his head Al tried to remain calm._ _

__“You should tell Marcus he’s your son.”_ _

__“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Al hissed and turned away from Sinclair._ _

__“He already suspects the truth.” Valen sighed; it was very important to him that Marcus wouldn’t be hurt more than he had already been. “Time travel is a strange phenomenon,” he continued, “Time flashes are even more intriguing, aren’t they, Mr. Bester?”_ _

__**He’s trying to provoke me!** Al realized and wondered where Sinclair had learned all this._ _

__“Understand this, Mr. Bester. The future is like a never-ending river and it changes direction only so often. You’re standing at a crossroad right now. You can choose the future you’ve seen during that flash or you can try and make a change.”_ _

__“I don’t need your advice, Commander,” Al sneered. Sinclair’s words cut surprisingly deep into his soul._ _

__“Why are you this stubborn? You know what future awaits you and yet… !” Valen grew silent. “I don’t know how to get through to you!” Frustration clearly showed in his voice and Valen shook his head. “Marcus would accept you eventually. You must know that!”_ _

__“ I don’t want him to know the truth,” Al said in a soft tone. “I never wanted to…”_ _

__“What?” Valen asked, hoping Bester was finally realizing his dilemma._ _

__“To get to know him that well.”_ _

__“And now you’re realizing that you like him? That you’re proud to have him as a son?” Valen questioned._ _

__Al nodded once. “He can’t grow attached to me. I can’t allow that to happen.”_ _

__Valen locked eyes with him and said, "I suggest you think this over carefully, Mr. Bester. This might be your last chance to change the future that drastically. There might be no second chances.”_ _

__“There never are,” Al murmured depressed._ _

__

__Marcus was still asleep upon his return, but his sleep was being disturbed. Al reached out and saw an image of Trale telling Marcus that he’d just had surgery. The past was still too close and Marcus’ subconscious was trying its best to deal with the unsettling memories._ _

__His conversation with Sinclair had drained him. He was tired of denying his feelings, something he had done his entire life. Al halted when he reached the platform and softly stroked Marcus’ dark hair. Slowly he descended into the nightmare and took away its power._ _

__**I had nightmares as well after the deathbed scans I did. I know how to take the pain away, Marcus.** Al smiled seeing his son’s face relax again. The dream circle had been broken and Marcus would start to wake up in a few seconds. Quickly he walked over to the couch and sat down, waiting for Marcus to open his eyes. Sinclair’s words had definitely upset him, making him ponder the future._ _

__Slowly making his way to the surface of his mind Marcus opened his eyes. Although he had seen Trale’s face before waking up, he felt refreshed. The nightmare hadn't had a chance to get a grip on him; he had woken up just in time._ _

__“Are you hungry? There’s food on the table to your right.”_ _

__It took Marcus a moment to recognize the voice. “Food? Sounds like a good idea,” he remarked and stretched his body._ _

__Now that he thought about it, Al had to admit to being hungry himself. Picking up some fruits he watched Marcus get to his feet. “Still tired?” he asked, masking the concern he felt._ _

__“Yes, but I’ll manage,” Marcus replied and moved away from the Flarn, intent on getting some fruit too._ _

__“We should return to your training. Locating that Shadow fleet won’t be easy. I need to find out how strong you really are.” Al gestured to the ranger to sit down on the floor again._ _

__Marcus complied, but continued to eat some fruit. “Can’t you do it on your own? You’re a P 12.”_ _

__Al had wondered about that too. He had pinpointed locations for Sheridan. “Commander Sinclair thinks not,” he replied in a cautioning tone. **Is that it? Is Sinclair forcing us into a dangerous situation on purpose? No, it can’t be! He’s fighting a war, why bother? **_ _

__“I’m ready,” Marcus said._ _

__“Are you?” Al mused aloud. He had to concentrate and should stop thinking about this irritating Commander!_ _

__“Yes.” Marcus was intensely studying Bester, who looked absent-minded._ _

__Al sat down as well and grabbed the ranger’s wrist. “Let’s see how strong you really are!”_ _

__

__END OF THE LINE_ _

__PART 28_ _

__

__Al immediately regretted his choice of words as Marcus’ eyes darkened with apprehension. Perhaps he had come on a bit too strong. Seated opposite to the ranger he tightly curled his fingers around Marcus’ hand._ _

__“What are you going to do?” Worried, Marcus stared at the man’s dark eyes._ _

__“Choose a weapon,” Al said, trying to reassure him._ _

__“Weapon?” Marcus repeated. “I’ve no clue what…”_ _

__“PPG, knife, sword…” Al explained. “You must learn how to deflect a possible attack. Although Shadows have no telepathic abilities, their allies might!”_ _

__“I still don’t understand.” Feeling lost, Marcus shrugged his shoulders. Now that they had started training he wanted to finish it, but he had to know what Bester wanted from him._ _

__Al noticed the tiny tremors racking Marcus’ hand and realized he had to be patient. “Do you remember being deep scanned in the shuttle?” he started._ _

__Marcus nodded his head. “How could I ever forget? It hurt!”_ _

__“Yes, I know and I’m sorry I plunged into your mind like that,” Al said apologetically. “But you managed to get in control of that scan. I still wonder how you achieved that.”_ _

__“I don’t know… It just happened.” Shivering, Marcus wondered what the Psi Cop really wanted._ _

__Searching for a solution Al remembered something he had once read about the rangers. It had been hard to get proper data on them, but his people had come through eventually. “Rangers use a… pike? Is that what it is called?”_ _

__“Yes, a Minbari fighting pike,” Marcus confirmed; a flash of regret moved through him. “I lost mine…Trale has it.”_ _

__“This pike resembles a quarterstaff?” A smug expression slid over his face. He had to use images, objects which were familiar to the ranger._ _

__“Yes, but I don’t have it any longer!” Marcus reminded him._ _

__“ You won’t need it. Let’s start; follow my lead,” Al said smugly._ _

__Marcus was briefly startled when Al’s mind voice revealed itself to him. There was an odd soft tone to it._ _

__Al cast and gave Marcus a moment to adjust himself to the connection._ _

__Fear was sneaking into his mind, remembering that deep scan Bester had subjected him too vividly._ _

__Surprised by the fear that was leaking from the ranger’s mind Al berated himself once more. He was pushing Marcus too far, too soon. Fear was something he couldn’t use at this point so Al had to reconsider his action. Grinning, Al stretched the magnitude of his mind and teasingly poked Marcus’ thoughts._ _

__It felt like he was being pinched and Marcus quickly realized it wasn’t a physical sensation at all. Bester was manipulating his mind! Another pinch startled him, followed by a push. The shield held, but only barely._ _

__Al told him and continued to feed the ranger the mental sensations._ _

__At first he was confused, having never felt something like this before. Then Marcus realized what Bester wanted him to do._ _

__Al cast and saw the dawning realization on Marcus’ face._ _

__A mild scan was battering against his defences and Marcus stared at the Psi Cop. In his mind he visualized his pike and blocked Bester’s scan by using a visual image of his weapon. The fact that he had succeeded to fight off Bester left him speechless._ _

__Al nodded approvingly. he cast._ _

__A second pike appeared in Marcus’ thoughts and he realized Bester had decided to use his own weapon against him. A low-aimed blow at his shield was easily deflected, but Marcus didn’t expect the second telepathic attack that accompanied it and moaned in pain._ _

__Al said warningly and backed off._ _

__Marcus admitted. This time he wasn’t going to wait for Bester’s next move and carried out an attack. Focusing all energy on his pike he swung the weapon and tried piercing Bester’s shield._ _

__Al never expected that attack and reacted too late. One end of the pike slid through his thoughts and he chided himself for letting his guard down. he cast as pain split his head in two. This attack had crushed part of his shield and he was shocked to find out just how much power Marcus possessed._ _

__Confused, Marcus drew back, got to his feet and backed away from Bester who was now clutching his head. Pain emanated from the Psi Cop and Marcus hated what he had done to him. He had never wanted these powers, had never asked for them! They made him hurt people and he wished the sleepers =would= work on him so he could go back to being a ‘normal’._ _

__Al tried cracking a joke, but a mental fist was still trying to crush his skull, making him sigh in pain. Gathering his shield closer he repaired the damage. Thankfully Marcus had retreated at once._ _

__Afraid to approach the Psi Cop Marcus stayed near the wall. “I didn’t want to hurt you!” he said in anguish._ _

___Al looked up at the young man and saw the fright in his eyes. He’d never realized just how strong Marcus had become! No other teep alive had ever managed to get through his shield. Even untrained, Marcus could easily defeat him. < Certainly looks like you figured out how to attack my mind in order to protect yourself!> And then Al suddenly realized something else; Marcus =feared= his psi ability. The ranger’s mind was wide open after their confrontation and thoughts were rapidly tumbling down into his mind.__ _

___Calling on the reserves of his strength Al got to his feet and walked over to the trembling ranger. he cast and relief flashed in Marcus’ mind._ _ _

___Al’s words reassured him a little that his attack had done no lasting damage and Marcus relaxed. _he admitted.__ _ _

____Al gestured him to sit on the couch._ _ _ _

____Marcus wondered and hesitantly locked eyes with Bester who sighed hearing those words._ _ _ _

____But Marcus had raised a good point; how to pinpoint that location without losing control of his ability? Al returned the glance and cast, He didn’t like this particular option but they were running out of time._ _ _ _

____Marcus lowered his eyes and stared at Bester’s hand, only now realizing that the Psi Cop’s fingers were once more curled around his. **Why didn’t he let go? It would have lessened the impact of my attack!** he thought distressed._ _ _ _

____Al started, keeping a close eye on Marcus. The ranger’s head snapped back and disbelief stared at him from the depths of those green eyes_ _ _ _

____Marcus asked in bafflement._ _ _ _

____Al soothed him, seeing the discomfort in the ranger’s eyes._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Al confirmed and pulled Marcus’ mind closer._ _ _ _

____Startled, Marcus tried resisting._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Al’s mind voice calmed him and the ranger gave in; allowing himself to become part of Bester’s mind. he muttered, sensing the chill to the Psi Cop’s thoughts._ _ _ _

____Al told him and allowed Marcus’ signature to unfold. Light permeated his own thoughts and Al relished the warmth the ranger’s mind brought with it._ _ _ _

____Stunned, Marcus locked eyes with Bester._ _ _ _

____Al quipped. Amused he sought out a target. he said chuckling and extended his shield to protect Marcus’ mind._ _ _ _

____Marcus asked, sensing mischief in Bester’s mind._ _ _ _

____Al cast and grinned. he said._ _ _ _

_____Marcus replied. Al’s thoughts quickly mingled with his. Never before had he experienced such… closeness.__ _ _ _

_____Al said in mock anger._ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____Marcus sensed a surge of energy in Bester’s mind and realized it was an attempt to gain his attention._ _ _ _ _

_____Al told him and waited to see if Marcus understood what he had to do._ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____Al encouraged him. Although Marcus had protested against this little action it was obvious that the ranger possessed a great sense of humor and liked the thought of playing this trick on Sinclair. Al said, reacting to the discomfort radiating from his son’s thoughts._ _ _ _ _

_____Very carefully Marcus reached out, grabbed Al’s strand of thoughts and enfolded it within his mind._ _ _ _ _

_____Al nodded his head approvingly. he complimented him. Pleased, he smiled at Marcus._ _ _ _ _

_____Marcus replied and felt proud hearing that remark. Then he remembered who had paid him that compliment; Alfred Bester and shame sneaked into his mind. His former friends at the camp would be disgusted should they ever learn he’d worked together with the Psi Cop._ _ _ _ _

_____Al said quickly as shame entered his mind. It took him a moment to realize why it was there. Marcus’ emotions were mingling with his, making it hard to distinguish between them._ _ _ _ _

_____Marcus hesitated momentarily, then gave in. After all it had been Sinclair who had told him to learn how to use his ability! Aware of Al monitoring his search Marcus sighed and continued scanning the ship. The touch of his mind was light; none of the crewmembers felt it._ _ _ _ _

_____Proud, Al observed Marcus’ moves. His son was talented! It had taken him days to master this technique at the academy._ _ _ _ _

_____Marcus cast, waiting for further instructions._ _ _ _ _

______Al replied and grinned. Taking Marcus a little deeper into the Commander’s mind he cast;__ _ _ _ _

______Marcus chided him, sensing the former Ranger One’s signature._ _ _ _ _ _

______Valen heard the two voices and sighed. He should have known Bester would do something like this. “There are rules about scanning people, Mr. Bester. I suggest you follow them,” he said aloud, sensing the Psi Cop’s chuckle and Marcus’ fear of trespassing. “I told you that once before!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Marcus apologized; trying to pull away from Valen’s mind._ _ _ _ _ _

______Valen smiled kindly hearing that apology and said; "No harm done, Marcus.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hearing those words the ranger felt reassured._ _ _ _ _ _

______Al terminated the contact and gathered his son’s mind closer to him and secretly mentally hugged Marcus in pride at his abilities._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Marcus wondered and shivered slightly.__ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _ _ _

_______END OF THE LINE_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______PART 29_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _ _ _

_______Susan leaned back in the command chair, vividly remembering the shock on Delenn’s face as she and the Captain had been informed about Marcus. Delenn had been upset and had wanted to know why the ranger and his companion had been allowed to leave. Before Susan had had a chance to reply, Zathras had answered that question in his typical fashion, producing gibberish and alien sounds._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______The moment the Ambassador had been told about Lennier spying for Valen she had fallen silent. Lennier had immediately begged for forgiveness, which she had granted, but Susan had seen the baffled look in Delenn’s eyes. There had been no anger though, only surprise._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______After promising to keep them updated, Ivanova had closed the connection and Lennier had silently left the room. Zathras and Garibaldi had stayed behind._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Need patience… The One knows,” Zathras purred and bared his teeth in an attempt to smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Why didn’t you tell us earlier?” Susan demanded to know. “Why does Jeff always have to do this secretively?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“The One does not explain… He knows… we guess,” Zathras replied and moved away from the Commander. He didn’t like the look in her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“That certainly describes our current situation,” Garibaldi said and watched the alien leave the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Must talk to Lennier…” Zathras whispered before he stepped into the corridor._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Michael turned to Ivanova. Seeing the expression in her eyes he said, “What else’s wrong? I know you don’t like Bester accompanying him, but Marcus can take care of himself and knowing Jeff, he’ll look after our ranger.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______**Can I tell him? Should I?** Susan wondered and studied the Chief. Garibaldi had always been a friend; someone she could trust._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Marcus never knew his father’s identity,” she started eventually in a calm tone._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Michael nodded his head. John had told him about the ranger’s background and he’d figured that much._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Marcus thinks Bester knows who it was.” Susan got up from the chair and marched over to him. “Bester might use that to his advantage.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“I see your point.” Garibaldi looked her in the eyes. “Is there anything I can do?”  
“Once we get back to Babylon 5 I want you to give it a try; find out who his father was.” Susan had grown tense during their conversation._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Maybe we should ask Bester instead. It would save us time and energy. Perhaps we can ‘persuade’ him to co-operate. I’m sure I can think of something…" Michael thought it over. “We could drop the charges against him concerning Marcus’ kidnapping… provided he co-operate.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“He would get off easy then,” Susan objected._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“That would be the price, yeah. Maybe you should think it over; ask Marcus what he wants to do,” Michael suggested._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Perhaps I should…” Susan remarked. **If only Marcus were here! What if Bester tricks him in the end? Jeff can’t protect him all the time!**_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______TBC_ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

Valen pressed the door chime to announce his presence. Hearing Bester and Marcus’ mind voices had pleased him. It meant that they had start working =together= and were making progress, which was good for he needed their assistance in the upcoming battle with the Shadows.

But there was something else troubling him, Marcus’ well being. Part of that was having a meaningful relationship with his father. It had been the truth when he had told Bester that Marcus would accept him eventually. Not only Marcus would benefit from the revelation; it might do Bester some good as well. The realization that he did have a family might just be the thing to tip the scale. He had seen Bester’s fate during a time flash and had decided to do whatever he could to help the two of them. **If only Bester weren’t so stubborn!** he cursed mentally.

“Come.”

Recognizing Marcus’ soft voice he stepped inside. The two telepaths were seated on the floor. Bester was holding Marcus’ hands.

“Mr. Bester, Marcus,” he said and waited for them to acknowledge his presence. Bester’s brow was knitted in concentration.

“Commander,” Al said and opened his eyes. “Good, I need to talk to you anyway.” Looking at his student Al smiled. “Why don’t you take a short break? We’ll start again in 30 minutes.”

Welcoming that break Marcus got to his feet. His stomach growled and he looked up apologetically.

Valen smiled. “I came here to invite you to dinner. Ezra prepared a meal.” Noticing Marcus’ apprehensive glance he added: “ No Flarn.”

Grinning weakly Marcus bowed slightly. “I’d be honored.”

“What do you say, Mr. Bester? The mind needs food as well. Why not take a longer break?” Valen inquired diplomatically.

Bester had to admit to being hungry and nodded his consent. “How much longer before the attack?” he wanted to know.

“30 hours,” Valen replied, and gestured them to follow him to his quarters. “Ezra prepared a Minbari dish. It might taste a bit odd, but it’s very healthy.”

“As long as it’s not Flarn, I’ll eat it,” Marcus whispered, not thinking any of them would hear it.

“Flarn?” Al asked curiously, remembering Marcus mentioning it earlier on. There was no way he was getting out of this dinner invitation so he better made sure he knew what he was eating… or wasn’t going to eat in this case.

“Rather tasteless,” Marcus replied and looked at Valen apologetically. “I only ate it because we didn’t get much else during those first weeks at Tuzanor.”

Once inside the room Valen waited for them to sit down and took his own seat opposite of them. “So how is Marcus’ training coming along?” he inquired politely. He couldn’t help studying them and wondering what would convince Bester to tell Marcus the truth.

“He’ll assist me when pinpointing their location. I can’t possibly train him in two days.” Al nodded as Ezra placed a dish in front of him filled with greens and fruit. “No Flarn yet?” he said addressing Marcus.

Marcus smiled. “No.” This felt surreal; having dinner with Valen and Bester.**At least they aren’t talking in riddles any longer. Whatever it was that bugged them, it has been sorted out.**

Valen noticed the smile on Marcus’ face. The ranger was slowly realizing that Bester wasn’t the monster he had assumed he was. This could still go both ways. “How will you locate the fleet?” he asked.

Al disposed of the remains of the fruit, which had tasted like a mix of strawberries and grapes and only now remembered that he should probably put his glove back on. “I’ll carry him with me, in my mind. Marcus lacks training and I lack power. We’ll complement each other.”

“So you’re confident you can do this?” Valen wanted to be sure that he could surprise the Shadows; it was the only way to beat them.

“Yes,” Al replied and exchanged a glance with Marcus. The ranger was strangely quiet. he cast.

Marcus suppressed his surprise at hearing the concern in Bester’s mind voice.

Valen beckoned Ezra to take away their plates. “Is there anything you want me to do before we engage in battle?”

“As a matter of fact, yes.” Al tore his glance away from Marcus and looked at his plate; no meat and even more greens. He pricked his fork into a food item that bore resemblance to a potato.

“I’m waiting,” Valen reminded Bester and smiled at Marcus. There was a contented expression in the ranger’s eyes.

“I want you to take us into hyperspace. It will amplify Marcus’ ability and it might take him some time getting used to that experience. We need to be prepared.” This was one thing that did worry Al. Could Marcus control such power?

“Good thinking.” Valen made a mental note to do so.

“Why did you choose us?” Marcus suddenly said, staring into Valen’s eyes. “Ever since this started I’ve been asking myself why. Why did Al free me after turning me in? Why all this?”

Valen had listened closely. **Al, so he’s no longer Mr. Bester to you? Maybe there’s some hope after all.** Shifting in his chair, Valen leaned in a little closer. “Marcus, I would like to tell you, but I can’t. However, someone else can.” His eyes came to rest on Bester and Valen noticed the sudden annoyance in the Psi Cop’s eyes. **I’ll keep pushing till you give in!** he thought determined.

Al picked up that thought and it alarmed him. Why was Sinclair so resolved? This was =his= decision only.

Confused, Marcus stared at his plate. Valen had made it perfectly clear that only Bester had those answers. He felt trapped. **Wish I could scan both of you!** he thought distressed. This secrecy was getting on his nerves.

 

One hour later dinner had ended and Valen walked them back to their quarters. “I’ll tell the crew to make the jump to hyperspace in 15 minutes, or do you need more time?”

“15 minutes is fine with me,” Al replied and caught the slithering thought of discomfort present in Marcus’ mind. **He’s nervous. I can’t blame him. This must frighten him!**

“I’ll contact you when we make the jump,” Valen said and placed a reassuring hand on the ranger’s shoulder. “You can do this, Marcus. You have done this before, successfully. We did win the war, remember? Have faith in your ability.”

“Thank you,” Marcus whispered, truly touched. He had never realized that Sinclair, -Valen- actually cared for him.

Al followed him into their guest rooms and closed the door. He had 15 minutes to prepare Marcus for an unsettling experience. he cast, sensing his confusion. 

_Marcus sat down on the couch and closed his eyes. During the nights in which the nightmarish memories had surfaced, Sinclair had sat with him for hours. They had talked about William and about his past at the camps._

_Moments past quickly and although Al wanted to give him time to remember the past -a more pleasant one this time- he had to tell Marcus what to expect._

_Marcus felt Al’s impatience and focused on him. he asked apprehensively._

_Al started, sitting down next to him and removed the glove._

_Marcus said alarmed._

_Al remembered his first jump vividly. His powers had seemed endless._

_Marcus shuddered._

_he cautioned Marcus._

_The com system beeped once and Valen’s voice echoed through the room. “We’re preparing for jump, now!”_

_END OF THE LINE_

_PART 30_

_Hyperspace… Marcus never expected the impact it had on him. The moment Al told him to start reaching out telepathically he felt like he no longer owned a body. There was only mental energy, which stretched on endlessly. There were no apparent limitations to his power and that scared him._

_Al watched him closely. Marcus had forgotten about his presence and he decided to remind his son._

_Marcus cast. His body trembled as his mind voice came hurling back at him._

_Al quickly told him and tightened his grip on his son’s mind._

_The moment past and finally Marcus realized what Al wanted him to do. Using the immense power of his shield he caught the ripple his mind voice had caused and blocked it._

__Marcus admitted shyly.__

__ < I know.> Pleased, Al registered the lack of another ripple. Marcus was tightly controlling his power._ _

__Marcus said sadly._ _

__Al said soothingly. he asked eventually. Marcus had spent some time there and that might make it easier on him to pick up the planet’s signature._ _

___Marcus sighed in despair. It was hard to concentrate now that his mind was buzzing with energy.__ _

___he instructed, relieved that his son could deal with this… ‘divine’ experience. If Marcus had gone into mind shock it would have taken a lot of time to heal that injury, provided the ranger would allow him in during that confused state of mind._ _ _

___Marcus gathered his courage and hesitantly scanned the part of the universe they were in._ _ _

___he told Al who had become part of his mind. The power the Psi Cop radiated was focused, so much unlike his own. Bester had managed to refine it._ _ _

___Al accompanied him every step of the way, traveling through space with his son._ _ _

___Awed, Marcus held on to Bester’s presence. It provided an anchor in this endless surge of energy. During his voyage he sensed the presence of unknown life forms, saw planets he had never heard of before and watched a star go super nova. he cast._ _ _

___That message surprised Al._ _ _

___Soaring through hyperspace Marcus wondered about their own place in time. ____ _

____Al remembered having had a similar revelation during his first jump. he told Marcus who had now reached his destination. The ranger had found the nearest jumpgate to Minbar. he said, complementing his son. The fact that Marcus could do this so easily baffled him. **If only you had received proper training!** he thought and wondered about this remarkable young man._ _ _ _

____Sending Bester his agreement Marcus focused on the War cruiser. Its signature stood out now that he was concentrating on it. he told Al._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____Al was the first to return to full consciousness and was surprised to find Valen’s aide standing near the doorway. There was a concerned look on the young Minbari’s face. **Something has gone wrong,** he realized._ _ _ _

____The Minbari opened a channel to the bridge to tell Valen that the telepaths had returned from their experiment._ _ _ _

____Strange words uttered by Ezra made Al shake his head. He didn’t understand the language, but Marcus might! The ranger was leaning against the wall and Al didn’t like the dark circles underneath his eyes._ _ _ _

____Marcus forced himself to return to reality and caught the general tone of the message Ezra was trying to deliver. “Al,” he started, “how long have we been out there?”_ _ _ _

____“That’s hard to tell,” Al replied aloud, now that Marcus had addressed him that way. The ranger’s voice had trembled and he knew the young man had reached his limit and needed to rest._ _ _ _

____“Ezra said that Valen wanted to be contacted the moment our ‘spirits’ returned. He sounds worried.” Marcus addressed Ezra in the Minbari tongue the rangers had taught him and hoped the young Minbari would understand him. “We’re fine,” he said, “no need to worry.”_ _ _ _

____Al released Marcus’ hands and moaned softly seeing the imprints his grip had left there. The muscles in his hand were sore and he realized that they had been out there longer than he had thought possible._ _ _ _

____“I worried about the two of you. What happened?” Valen said in a concerned tone as he marched into the room._ _ _ _

____Marcus sensed the dread in Valen’s mind and looked up. “Why?”_ _ _ _

____“Do you have any idea how long you were in hyperspace?” Valen asked in a soft tone. Both men looked exhausted._ _ _ _

____“No.” It was Al who answered that question. His eyes almost dropped shut from fatigue._ _ _ _

____“12 hours!” Valen exclaimed. “After we made that jump to hyperspace you no longer reacted to my messages and I asked Ezra to check on you. We couldn’t get through to either of you and I didn’t want to leave hyperspace in case it might hurt you.“ Valen explained and helped Marcus get to his feet. The ranger was swaying and Valen decided to walk him to the platform. “Lie down and rest. You’ll need your strength shortly.”_ _ _ _

____Too tired to reply Marcus closed his eyes and dreamt of infinity._ _ _ _

____“Did something go wrong?” Valen joined Bester who had managed to rise from the floor. “You should rest as well.”_ _ _ _

____“Nothing went wrong,” Al said and leaned against the wall for support. He hated feeling weak and out of control. “Marcus needed to adjust to hyperspace. I wanted to do this properly. He needs to know what he’s going to encounter when pinpointing the Shadow fleet.” Resolutely he brushed off Sinclair’s hand. “I can walk on my own!” he sneered._ _ _ _

____“I beg to differ,” Valen said and pulled away from the Psi Cop momentarily. It wouldn’t take long for Bester to realize the truth._ _ _ _

____Al was about to make a comment when he stumbled over his own feet. Guiding Marcus had taken a heavier toll on him that he’d thought it would._ _ _ _

____“You’re going to rest too.” Valen quickly took hold of Bester’s trembling form and dragged him over to the couch. “I take it you prefer this sofa over the platform?”_ _ _ _

____“I sure do!” Al growled between clenched teeth. After making sure Marcus was soundly asleep he grabbed Sinclair’s arm. “Marcus isn’t the only one who has some questions. You could have picked any telepath to do this… Lyta Alexander for example. You don’t =need= Marcus or me for that matter.” Al sat up against the wall and managed to lock eyes with Sinclair. “You’re manipulating me and I don’t like it!” If he hadn’t been that tired he would have demanded an explanation._ _ _ _

____“I have my reasons for doing this,” Valen said in a harsh voice. “I care for Marcus. He’s special and I want him to be happy. =You= should tell him who you truly are.”_ _ _ _

____“What would he gain? He would hate himself and me. Telling Marcus the truth would only hurt him.” Al’s voice possessed an angry tone and he fought tiredness a little longer; he wasn’t finished yet! “I forfeited my chance for happiness a long time ago Commander and I don’t need =you= to constantly remind me of that!”_ _ _ _

____“You gave up on yourself a long time ago, didn't you?” Valen finally realized._ _ _ _

____Al closed his eyes, not wanting to hear this. “You’re wrong, Commander.”_ _ _ _

____Valen shook his head in dismay. “Marcus almost gave up on himself once. It was after the Shadows attacked Arisia.”_ _ _ _

____Peeking through half closed eyelids Al remembered seeing that fateful night in Marcus’ mind. “He was the sole survivor?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes,” Valen replied, uncertain how to proceed in this matter. “I thought he would be safe there, but I was wrong.”_ _ _ _

____That admission caught Al’s complete attention._ _ _ _

____“I sent him there to make sure the Shadows wouldn’t find him. Their agent, Mr. Morden, had told Trale to conduct the experiments. They planned to use Marcus and some other telepaths to fight the Corps in the hour of their attack. I had to order the rangers to destroy that base and to free the prisoners, but I never thought they would destroy the Arisia Mining Colony just to get to him.”_ _ _ _

____“The Shadows only attacked because they wanted Marcus?” Al said in a shaky tone._ _ _ _

____“Yes, the rangers failed him in a certain way, but I did my best to protect him.”_ _ _ _

____“Have you ever told him?” Al sensed sleep sneaking up on him; he had to recharge._ _ _ _

____“No, it would only feed his guilt for making it out alive.” Valen turned around and realized Bester had fallen asleep. “Ezra?”_ _ _ _

____The young Minbari joined him and waited for instructions._ _ _ _

____Valen spoke in Minbari; none of his crewmembers knew Standard. “Let them sleep as long as they need to.”_ _ _ _

____Ezra bowed and took up position in the corridor to make sure their guests wouldn’t be disturbed._ _ _ _

____Valen returned to his office to adjust his plans. Marcus and Bester were ready. Now he had to make sure his strategy would work. They would only get one shot at defeating the Shadows!_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____END OF THE LINE_ _ _ _

____PART 31_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Are our guests still asleep?” Valen inquired._ _ _ _

____Ezra nodded once. He had made sure no one had disturbed their sleep and he had last checked on the telepaths a few minutes ago._ _ _ _

____“I’ve got to wake them now.” Valen said and dismissed his aide. The Minbari fleet was gearing up for the upcoming battle and he still had to give Bester some last minute instructions._ _ _ _

____Using his personal access code he gained entry to the guest quarters. As he looked at Marcus he realized that the ranger was awake. Bester, though, was still asleep. Silently he made his way over to the platform. “Did you sleep well?” he asked in a soft tone._ _ _ _

____Marcus smiled. “Yes, I did,” he admitted, feeling rested and relaxed. A chuckle left his lips seeing Valen. “I always wondered what you would look like as Valen. I know now.”_ _ _ _

____“I still haven’t gotten used to my new appearance.” Valen placed his right hand on Marcus’ shoulder. “I’m pleased that we have one last opportunity to talk, Marcus. I want to apologize.”_ _ _ _

____“What for?” Marcus sat upright and moved off the tilted bed._ _ _ _

____“I didn’t act although I knew you needed me. I can’t change your destiny. I’m sorry you suffered so much.”_ _ _ _

____“I survived,” Marcus replied once more. It was the truth; he had made it out alive, but just barely. “And I never blamed you for the things that happened.” Marcus rose to his feet and shyly locked eyes with Valen. “You’re the closest person I have to a father. You helped me heal after the Shadows destroyed Arisia.”_ _ _ _

____“It still haunts you then?” Valen felt guilty even though he knew he had tried his best to protect the ranger._ _ _ _

____“The sleepers took the screams away, but now… Al thinks I’ve grown too strong for the them to work.”_ _ _ _

____“That might be true.” Valen withdrew his hand and slipped them into the sleeves of his robes. “We need to prepare for the attack,” he said formally._ _ _ _

____“Want me to wake Al?” Marcus rubbed the last remnants of sleep from his eyes._ _ _ _

____“Yes, and in the meantime I’ll ask Ezra to prepare some tea for you.” Valen looked deeply into Marcus’ eyes and said,” Don’t give up, Marcus.” The ranger shot him a curious look and Valen continued, “Your father’s still alive. Don’t stop searching.”_ _ _ _

____That comment made Marcus’ eyes grow big. “You know who he is?”_ _ _ _

____“I can’t tell you, Marcus. I can’t meddle in this matter.” Valen regretted opening up to Marcus._ _ _ _

____“Why must it remain a secret? Who’s my father?” he whispered in agony._ _ _ _

____“Be patient, Marcus and you might be rewarded.” Valen turned away from him and headed into the corridor. He should have remained quiet, but Bester’s stubbornness was irritating him._ _ _ _

____Left alone, Marcus looked at Bester and said, “Time to wake up, Al.”_ _ _ _

____Bester stirred slightly and opened his eyes. He had heard their conversation and was only pretending being asleep. It had never occurred to him just how much Marcus had missed having a father, but the ranger would be disappointed, perhaps even angry, should he ever learn the truth._ _ _ _

____“I’m awake,” he muttered and swung his feet onto the floor._ _ _ _

____“You should try sleeping on a platform one day,” Marcus said teasingly, but stopped speaking the moment Ezra entered to serve tea._ _ _ _

____“How long have we been asleep?” Al wanted to know._ _ _ _

____Marcus shrugged his shoulders. “I’d have to ask Ezra…”_ _ _ _

____“Then do it.”_ _ _ _

____Addressing the young aide in Minbari Marcus managed to get the information. “According to him we’ve been out for at least 13 hours,” he told Bester in a baffled tone. “Did we really sleep that long?”_ _ _ _

____“I guess we did,” Al said and walked over to the table to pour the tea._ _ _ _

____Ezra bowed and left the room to return to Valen._ _ _ _

____“Then the attack will begin in a few hours. Are you nervous, Marcus?”_ _ _ _

____“No,” Marcus replied honestly. “I’ve been in battle before.” But deep within his mind he shivered; he had never used telepathy to fight his opponents._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Welcome,” Valen said as father and son entered the control center and pointed at the window opposite of him. “I didn’t know whether you needed line of sight or something like that. I’m not an expert in these matters. We’ll make the jump to hyperspace in 5 minutes. You know what you have to do?”_ _ _ _

____Both telepaths nodded, but it was Bester who replied. “This will do nicely.”_ _ _ _

____“This is the Command ship of the Minbari fleet and the Shadows might promote it to their primary target,” Valen warned them; they had a right to know how dangerous this was going to be._ _ _ _

____Nodding his head, Bester pulled off both gloves and noticed the confused expression in Marcus’ eyes as the ranger caught sight of his knotted hand. But this wasn’t the right time to discuss the past. “We need to deepen the link again.”_ _ _ _

____His hands trembled as Marcus placed them on top of Bester’s. Now that the moment of truth had finally arrived he was getting nervous._ _ _ _

_____Al cast honestly, then looked at Sinclair. “The link has been established. We’re ready.”__ _ _ _

_____Valen spoke a command in Minbari and Marcus felt the surge of eternity flow into his mind; they had entered hyperspace._ _ _ _ _

_____Al guided him, making sure his son was all right._ _ _ _ _

_____Marcus cast, sensing the dark presence._ _ _ _ _

_____Al told him and enveloped Marcus within his shield to give him a basic sense of safety. Their minds had connected on a level he had never believed possible._ _ _ _ _

_____Marcus knew what they expected him to do and he didn’t want to fail them. Reaching out he searched till he found them; it was surprisingly easy to locate the enemy._ _ _ _ _

_____Al reacted at once, pinpointed their location and sent the location to Sinclair telepathically._ _ _ _ _

_____Valen flinched as he received the co-ordinates, but didn’t waste any time and passed them onto their helmsman. “Thank you, Marcus, Mr. Bester. That was all we needed to know. I suggest you return to your quarters now. Let me attend to the rest.”_ _ _ _ _

_____But Al was focused on Marcus and noticed the glazed expression to those eyes. Shocked, he realized that the ranger was drifting away from him._ _ _ _ _

_____“I said… ” Valen started, but froze seeing the anger on the Psi Cop’s face. “Bester?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“I’m losing him,” Al growled, furious at himself. Marcus had been so intent on finding that fleet that he had lost himself in the attempt._ _ _ _ _

_____“Can you get him back?” Valen didn’t like the fact that he had to divide his concentration like this._ _ _ _ _

_____“Fight the Shadows, Commander. I’ll get him back even if it’s the last thing I ever do!” Al said resolved._ _ _ _ _

_____Marcus cast into the dark void surrounding his mind. The Shadow vessels were close and he stared at them in mute fascination, unable to tear himself away from the hypnotic sight. he tried again. Feeling lost and lonely he hid behind his shield, not sure what he would encounter in hyperspace._ _ _ _ _

_____**I lost Al and I’ve no idea how to establish contact again. Hyperspace is so… infinite, endless,** he admitted. It was quiet here, quiet and lonely. Suddenly he realized he missed hearing Al’s mind voice, which had been part of his mind during these last days._ _ _ _ _

_____Al frantically searched for the echo of Marcus’ thoughts; he had to be somewhere, afraid and alone._ _ _ _ _

_____Marcus cast in anguish._ _ _ _ _

______Al felt the darkness in the ranger’s thoughts. The link had almost been severed, but not entirely! Slowly he moved in on Marcus’ thoughts, drawing the ranger’s mind closer to him at the same time.__ _ _ _ _

______A telepathic sigh flowed through his thoughts as he sensed Al’s signature._ _ _ _ _ _

______Al cast and felt relieved as he managed to strengthen the link again. Folding his thoughts carefully around Marcus’ he carried the ranger within his mind back with him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Marcus cast sincerely. A moment later he was able to see the Psi Cop’s face again. Feeling Al’s cold fingers clasp his wrists convinced him that he was whole again._ _ _ _ _ _

______Valen saw life return to Marcus’ eyes and took a deep breath. He had been afraid they had lost the ranger in the attempt. A message from another Minbari War Cruiser alarmed him. Receiving the ranger’s soft confirmation he moved over to stand next to Valen._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No one’s going to destroy this vessel,” Al whispered softly. “No one’s going to hurt my =son=!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The words were barely audible and Valen almost didn’t catch them. Marcus, who was resting at the other end of the control center, certainly didn’t hear them. A grim expression appeared on Bester’s face and Valen was glad to have this man as an ally and not as an enemy._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lashing out with his mind Al disrupted the organism and the Shadow vessels had to abort their attack. Satisfied, Al smiled smugly at Sinclair. “Finish them off!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I will,” Valen said in a similarly grim tone._ _ _ _ _ _

______Al dragged his exhausted body across the room to where Marcus lay. He had to break the affect of that mild trance before they could leave. Carefully he reached into his son’s mind and terminated the last lingering strand that still bound the ranger to the universe._ _ _ _ _ _

______Marcus groaned as that tie was severed, but felt relieved at the same time. Al’s face hovered above him and he managed a weak smile. “That’s the second time you saved my life,” he mumbled._ _ _ _ _ _

______A grin surfaced on Al’s face as he hauled Marcus back onto his feet. “We should leave now; let Sinclair concentrate.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes, of course,” Marcus whispered. Seeing the images of the battle projected on the walls fascinated him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Al wasn’t paying any attention to them, too busy concentrating on Marcus. In the end he succeeded in getting Marcus back to their guest quarters. “Lie down and rest,” he said soothingly and opted for the couch instead of the platform._ _ _ _ _ _

______Marcus obeyed and took deep, slow breaths. “We’re going to win, aren’t we?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes, we’ll win,” Al assured him and observed Marcus closely. “You helped Sinclair win his war. You should be proud of yourself, Marcus.” Al briefly closed his eyes and raised his shield to maximum. **I’m certainly proud of you, my son.**_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______END OF THE LINE_ _ _ _ _ _

______PART 32_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“Commander?” Lennier said in an upset tone as the most recent readings reached his workstation._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes?” Ivanova tensed in her seat. Something was troubling the young Minbari and she better find out what it was. “Garibaldi? Get your butt up here!” she told the Chief roughly, who had been in the midst of a catnap in the sleeping quarters._ _ _ _ _ _

______“On my way!” Garibaldi said and cursed beneath his breath. It had taken him one hour to fall asleep on this damned tilted bed and now his sleep had been brutally disturbed by Ivanova!_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What is it, Lennier?” Susan kept a close eye on Zathras. She didn’t trust the alien any more._ _ _ _ _ _

______“One ship is currently approaching the White Star.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Call for identification and put in on screen.” Susan hoped Lennier wasn’t keeping more secrets. She hated surprises!_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What’s going on?” Michael stepped onto the bridge and noticed Ivanova’s annoyed expression at once._ _ _ _ _ _

______“We’ve got company,” she said and waited impatiently for Lennier to carry out her instructions. An image appeared on screen and caught their attention. Susan shifted in her seat and studied it._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Black Omega Squadron,” Garibaldi whispered. “Bester’s bunch.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Just what we need; more Psi Corps!” Susan considered her options. “Lennier, open a com channel; I need to talk to them.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I already have one ready.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Good work,” she muttered, and then rose to her feet. “Do we also have a visual of whoever’s inside?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes, Commander.” Lennier quickly arranged for the visual to appear on screen._ _ _ _ _ _

______Susan forced herself to remain calm. It was Psi Corps alright. She did wonder though why the Corps had only sent in =one= fighter? Or were they hiding in hyperspace?_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Lennier, execute a long range scan. Garibaldi, try finding out how the weapon system works.” Susan studied the young woman’s face, which had appeared on the screen. **Psi Cop, but she can’t be older than 25. Very young indeed to be wearing that uniform.** The woman had long red hair and sparkling green eyes. Susan didn’t expect the smile that greeted her._ _ _ _ _ _

______“This is Commander Ivanova, Earthforce. Identify yourself.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m Raven… an associate of Mr. Bester. We received an encrypted message and it brought me here.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______**She’s smart! No accusations or demands yet.** Susan realized. The woman was waiting for her reply. **I might try and be diplomatic for a change.**_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Commander?” Raven checked her position and waited for the officer to answer her._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Mr. Bester isn’t here at the present.” Susan replied. **I’m not even lying… That bastard is in the past!**_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Could you tell me where I might find him?” Raven wasn’t yet giving up. She had been sent here to pick up Bester and she wasn’t going back until she had accomplished her mission successfully._ _ _ _ _ _

______Wondering what to say, Susan looked at Garibaldi who shrugged his shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No, I’m afraid I can’t help you.” Susan privately complimented herself. She was having a discussion with a Psi Cop and hadn’t yet threatened to inflict bodily harm on her! **Maybe I should keep working on those diplomatic skills like Sheridan told me to.**_ _ _ _ _ _

______“That’s a pity,” Raven sighed; she had hoped to find Bester here. “Commander? May I come aboard? I’ve been having problems with life support and I don’t want to end up floating in hyperspace, =dead=.” Observing the slight twitch close to Ivanova’s mouth. Raven realized that this Commander wasn’t fond of Psi Cops. **Well, who is?** she mused._ _ _ _ _ _

______Susan exchanged a glance with Garibaldi who told her no. Closing audio for a moment she addressed the Chief. “Even though she’s a Psi Cop I can’t take the risk. What if she’s telling the truth and later on the Corps wants to know why we refused to help her? It’s too risky, Michael.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’ll keep an eye on her. Let her dock.” Garibaldi was determined not to screw up again. He was going to monitor this one very closely. No Psi Cop was going to fool him ever again!_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ms. Raven?” Ivanova said calmly. She was about to continue when Lennier addressed her._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It certainly looks like Ms. Raven is telling to truth, Commander. The oxygen level inside the fighter just dropped dramatically due to technical malfunctions.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sorry, Commander, I’m kind of busy right now,” Raven remarked, doing her best to regulate the oxygen level._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’ve got permission to dock. My security officer will accompany you to the briefing room.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Thank you, Commander.” Raven banged her fist on the controls in frustration. “I hate technology!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Susan raised an eyebrow. This wasn’t typical behavior for a Psi Cop. Why would Bester accept her into the Black Omega Squadron?_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Marcus woke after a restful sleep. The first thing he sensed before opening his eyes was Bester’s presence. Had he blacked out?_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Al?” he said and opened his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Just take it easy and you’ll be fine… “ Al paused and grinned. “Yes, Sinclair won the battle and drove them off.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Good!” Marcus managed to sit up and took a deep breath, relieved he was back in their guest quarters._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sinclair will be joining us shortly. He had to tie up some loose ends. I sure hope we can return to our own time now!” Al leaned back and smiled. He’d never felt this proud before… and wished he could tell Marcus the truth. The words almost slipped from his tongue, but he stopped himself just in time. Those words could never be spoken!_ _ _ _ _ _

______Valen smiled upon entering their quarters. “Victory! We crushed them… thanks to your help!” he said triumphantly. “I trust you’re recovering?” he asked Marcus._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes, I’m definitely feeling much better though I’m not sure what went wrong.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Al nodded his head. “You were too focused on your target. Happened to me once too. It’s not a pleasant experience.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I take it you’re eager to return to your own time now that you accomplished your mission here?” Valen slowly paced the room, wondering how Bester was going to react to his next remark._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes, I want to go home!” Marcus admitted and thought of Susan. He had missed her! She had been so warm and inviting before he had been forced to leave and his imagination had been playing tricks on him, showing him images of them exploring each other’s bodies._ _ _ _ _ _

______Al chuckled. Although Marcus’ shield was strong, the ranger had yet to learn to use it constantly to shield his thoughts._ _ _ _ _ _

______Valen decided the time was right and stared Bester in the eyes. “Before I can allow you to return to the future you have to make a stop at Epsilon 3. Zathras will be waiting for you. He’ll tell you all you need to know.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Marcus couldn’t repress a sigh. “Please, no more surprise missions!” he said pleadingly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“This will be the last one,” Valen stated, “and it’s Mr. Bester who will have to accomplish this assignment.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bester disliked the superior tone to Sinclair’s voice. “Haven’t we helped you enough? If this is something I have to do on my own why don’t you send Marcus back now? If his presence isn’t needed…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I have my reasons,” Valen replied smugly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You seem to be awfully fond of that line,” Bester remarked, annoyed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Let’s just do it, Al. I want to go home and if this is the last thing we need to do…” Marcus said, trying to convince the Psi Cop who suddenly looked old to him. Wrinkles had appeared on his brow and grey hair had started to show through the dark. How old was Bester anyway?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Reluctantly, Al complied. “But after that stop we’ll head back to our own time!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Al insisted they left as quickly as possible and was now piloting the shuttle himself._ _ _ _ _ _

______Marcus sat beside him, lost in thought. It was obvious that it had pained the ranger to say good-bye to his former mentor._ _ _ _ _ _

______**I’ll miss him… If it hadn’t been for Susan waiting for me in the future I would have asked Valen to allow me to stay in this time.** Marcus tried to shield his thoughts, but realized Bester was picking them up any way. He had mixed feelings concerning the Psi Cop._ _ _ _ _ _

______Bester had saved his life twice during these last days, but his reputation worried Marcus. What would the Psi Cop do when they returned to their own time? He had promised to leave Ivanova alone, but…_ _ _ _ _ _

______**I want to trust him, but I can’t,** he realized and surprisingly, that thought hurt._ _ _ _ _ _

______The turmoil Marcus was in was no secret to Al and he decided to divert the ranger’s attention. “Why Epsilon 3?” he asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______Marcus looked up from his brooding and moistened his lips. “The Great Machine.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What?” Al questioned._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I have no idea how old it is, or who built it. In our time Draal is its guardian. Do you remember Zathras?”  
“The alien who got us in this mess?” Al replied mirthlessly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes, he makes sure the Great Machine functions properly.” Marcus trembled briefly. Why would Valen want Bester inside the Great Machine?_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______END OF THE LINE_ _ _ _ _ _

______PART 33_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“Is there anything else you can tell me about this mysterious Great Machine?” Al asked, trying hard to mask his unease. Once more Valen was directing his actions against his will and that made him nervous._ _ _ _ _ _

______Al handed over control to Marcus who would take the shuttle inside the planet and start landing procedures._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I already told you everything I know. I only met Draal once and it was Susan instead of the Captain who stepped inside the Machine eventually.” Marcus muttered the words beneath his breath. He needed to concentrate as he had never been to Epsilon 3 before and didn’t know what to expect._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Why would Sinclair take this risk?” Al pondered aloud. Noticing his son’s expression he added, “What if I decide to play dirty and use the Machine to my own ends?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don’t think you can. The Great Machine… It’s very powerful,” Marcus whispered. He had done some thinking of his own and the only thing he had been able to come up with was that Valen wanted to teach Al a lesson. Bester wouldn’t be able to control the Great Machine!_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Could it actually do that? Control me?” Al wondered with dismay and regretted agreeing to this enterprise in the first place. He should have known better than to give in! Had Sinclair lured him into another trap?_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Zathras was already awaiting their arrival. The One had told him about his plans for the human telepath and Zathras knew what to do. Immediately he had rushed to inform the ancient guardian, but had then discovered that he already knew what was going to happen._ _ _ _ _ _

______Zathras had helped the guardian to disentangle himself from the machine the moment the shuttle came into range of the Machine’s scanners. Even after taking care of the Great Machine for so long, it still mystified the alien._ _ _ _ _ _

______Climbing the stairs Zathras tried to catch an image of the visitors. It was his task to welcome and guide them. The alien liked the fact that he was going to see Marcus again. They had met once before during Sinclair’s second travel through time._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Zathras hopes the One knows… this change future! Future is present and past…time is wrinkle in universe,” he muttered._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Marcus left the shuttle first to cautiously check on their surroundings. He immediately noticed Zathras who was waving at them. A smile curled the alien’s lips and Marcus waited for Al to catch up to him. The Psi Cop had been uncharacteristically quiet during their trip and he sensed Al’s unease. Bester didn’t want to do this!_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Good! You here!” Zathras purred and gestured them to follow him into the heart of the planet where the Great Machine was waiting for them._ _ _ _ _ _

______Al hesitantly walked up to his son and tried getting a general impression of this place. It had a distinct signature and he wasn’t sure what to make of it._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Zathras?” Marcus said, addressing the alien._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Come… can’t let Machine wait!” Curious, Zathras studied the human beside Marcus. Valen had told him his name, but he had forgotten it._ _ _ _ _ _

______“The One told Zathras,” he paused and pointed his claw like fingers at Bester, “You have to step inside. Machine expecting you. Great honor to be chosen!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Great honor?” Al repeated grimly and raised an eyebrow. What did Marcus know about this creature? He wished he had asked his son._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Don’t look at me like that! I gave up a long time ago. He constantly sprouts gibberish,” Marcus said resigned._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No one understands Zathras. But Zathras used to being misunderstood,” the alien whispered and shrugged his shoulders in defeat._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dismayed, Al was beginning to have second thoughts about this undertaking and seriously considered withdrawing from it. In an attempt to gather more information he tried mildly scanning the alien, but was blocked at once. Cursing mentally he glared at Zathras who chuckled softly. Something inside this cave prevented him from using his psi ability. It had to be this mysterious Great Machine!_ _ _ _ _ _

______Entering the hall Marcus stared at the Great Machine and almost expected to see Draal inside of it. But the Machine was empty now, waiting for Bester to make contact with it. Marcus tensed. **I hope Valen knows what he’s doing!**_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Step inside!” Zathras told Bester and pointed at the Great Machine. “Time has come…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Al didn’t move though. He had made up his mind and had decided to refrain from doing this, but seeing the faithful expression in Marcus’ eyes he cast,_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes, I think you should trust Valen on this… =I= trust him,” Marcus stated resolved._ _ _ _ _ _

______**I wish you’d trust me like that!** Al thought privately and felt jealous. Giving in eventually he stepped inside the Machine. Zathras fussed over him, making sure he wouldn’t entangle himself. “Is this really necessary?” he asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes,” Zathras replied, too wrapped up to explain these matters to the human telepath. Evaluating his handy work he stepped back to join Marcus._ _ _ _ _ _

______Shivers ran down his spine seeing Bester like this. **Somehow this feels wrong,** Marcus thought. Holding on to his faith in Valen he smiled weakly to reassure Bester, not sure why he wanted to soothe the Psi Cop’s worries.._ _ _ _ _ _

______Al sensed the alien presence at once. It was threatening and comforting at the same time. It felt like he’d made another jump to hyperspace and quickly gathered his control. Red strands of time and thought appeared in his mind and he forced himself to keep breathing. Fascinated, he rode down one of those strands into the past, but something jerked him roughly back into the present again. It was the Machine taking control. Its power startled him._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______An unknown mind voice echoed in his head and Al closed his eyes to focus on it. The message had carried great power and he wasn’t able to block the sender. Marcus had been right; he couldn’t control this Machine. Al cast, upset._ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _

_______Al wanted to know the truth now. Sinclair had been playing hide and seek all along and he was getting fed up with it. This Machine had a calming affect on his mind and only then did he realize that it had assumed complete control. The Machine was guiding him, taking him where it wanted him to go. Out of control Al no longer had a say in the matter and had to give in._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______he repeated as the faintest echo of fear sneaked into his mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _ _ _

_______That sharp thought crushed into his mind with a vengeance! Shivering mentally, Al tried to disengage, but the link was too strong. The Great Machine hurled his mind into the future without warning and he moaned softly when delicate pain sliced his thoughts._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Will he be all right?” Marcus asked concerned. The smug smile on Zathras’ face took him aback._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Machine will take care of him… Zathras knows…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______That answer didn’t reassure Marcus though. Hearing another moan he took a step closer and was tempted to touch the Psi Cop to see if he was in pain._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Not touch! Touch forbidden… now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Marcus reluctantly complied. Stunned by the depth of his concern he realized he had started to care for Bester._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _ _ _

________Al realized horrified. Apparently he had returned to his lonely room in Teeptown, which was overseeing empty streets. The buildings were showing signs of dilapidation and it no longer resembled the city he had grown up in.__ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The background static was gone and he remembered that the guard had injected him with sleepers during that time flash. Tired, his physical image sat down on the bed. This old and drained body longed to lie down and never wake up again. Al felt depressed as he realized that solitude must have been his only companion for years. Where had his co-workers gone? What about the telepaths who had been working for him?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________he asked the Machine, unwilling to admit that he actually feared the answer. This was the first time that something more powerful than him was calling the shots._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Walking over to the desk beneath the window Al hesitantly picked up some files and returned to the bed. The files had his name on them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Al lay down and studied them. he cast. he suddenly realized in shock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________the Machine told him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Al was getting angry and flung the files against the wall. The papers dropped onto the floor, revealing the Court’s judgement. Imprisonment for life… without the use of his psi ability._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Al clutched his head the moment images unexpectedly raced into his mind. Garibaldi appeared, empty eyed and full of hate. The former Chief was obsessed with hunting him down. He had never before seen a man more driven by hate and pain. Garibaldi no longer resembled the annoying Chief he had harassed on the White Star. This man =hated= him!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Al asked in disbelief. Had he gone over the edge in his desire to protect his telepaths? No…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The Machine grew silent momentarily and showed Bester another image._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Al gasped seeing the state Marcus was in. The ranger was hooked up to an alien device and he somehow knew that it was draining Marcus of his life force to give it to the mortally injured Ivanova. Al exclaimed hurt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Al closed his eyes to banish this image from his mind and found himself back in his prison._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________the machine sneered and showed him Ivanova cut down with grief, sitting next to Marcus’ cryo tube._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Incapable of speech at this point Al walked over to the window to forget what he had witnessed, but it kept burning on his retina. Long moments drifted by unnoticed and finally he was able to focus on the people who were gathering beneath his window._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________**A statue?** he wondered, seeing the sculpture, covered with sheets._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Al spat venomously and turned on his heels to leave the room, but the guard immediately raised his PPG and gestured him to stay where he was. Powerless, Al reluctantly returned to the window._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________the Machine cast and took his mind into an alternate future._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hardly able to adjust to the sudden change Al looked about. He was standing in an office and a judge was signing papers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’re lucky that the President himself testified to your helping him during the wars, Mr. Bester. We never knew that your Black Omega Squadron assisted him in taking out Clark. I was amazed to learn that. Thanks to your son you’re a free man now, Mr. Bester. The resistance leaders appeared just in time to back up Mr. Cole’s claims that you were opposing the former President. It must have taken Ms. Bester and Captain Ivanova quite some effort to win their trust.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Al thought and realized the judge was signing his release forms. ** A free man? But what about my imprisonment?**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________the Machine told him, "You truly helped =your= telepaths, the Blips, the prosecuted rogues. Conditions in the camps greatly improved due to your actions and you crossed Edgars’ murderous plans without abusing Garibaldi’s mind… You used your wits instead. >_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Al accepted the papers and cringed feeling the real paper in his hands. The door opened and before he had a chance to leave the judge’s private chambers, Marcus stormed into the office. The ranger was smiling brightly and opened his arms to hug him. The feel of that hug took Al by surprise and he was baffled to see tears on his son’s face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I told you not to give up! We won! You’re a free man now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Marcus’ voice trembled and hesitantly Al returned the hug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Darkness suddenly enveloped him completely and Al tried holding on to that possible future he had seen. All alone in the black void he forced himself to calm down. Panic wouldn’t get him anywhere!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________the machine told him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Mentally shuddering, Al recalled everything he had witnessed. The fact that Marcus had been there for him was something he never expected. It had touched something deep within his soul. A soul he had thought of as dead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He had been wrong._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________**I’ve been lying to myself. Sinclair was right. Marcus is strong and will accept the truth, will accept me as his father. I would receive a second chance to make things up to him… I never questioned his capacity to forgive… to love._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I don’t want to be responsible for my son’s death! But in order to prevent that from happening, I’ll have to face and exorcise my personal demons._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Can I accept the ultimate truth that I do care for him?**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________END OF THE LINE_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________PART 34_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Concerned, Marcus noticed the sudden paleness of Bester’s mask-like face. Tentatively stretching out his mind he tried getting a general impression of the Psi Cop’s mental state. Troubled thoughts floated on a dark surface and made him shiver._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Is he really going to be all right?” he asked Zathras. No matter what Bester had done to his victims in the past Marcus couldn’t help worrying about him now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You touch,” Zathras said in a smooth tone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________**Is he challenging me to touch Al?** Marcus wondered and gave up studying the alien. Taking some steps towards the Psi Cop he hesitantly raised his right hand to touch Bester’s brow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Zathras will help. Machine is done.” The alien freed Bester from the machine and gestured to Marcus to support the Psi Cop the moment the Great Machine released him. “Will be weak,” he muttered and pointed at Bester._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Marcus nodded his head; he’d expected nothing less. The ranger closely monitored Zathras disentangling Bester from the Great Machine and caught the Psi Cop as he dropped forward. Although his hands only touched Al’s clothing he flinched like he had made skin contact. Fierce and intense emotions were swirling around in Bester’s mind and Marcus recognized a deep sense of remorse, which took him momentarily aback. If it hadn’t been for the link he would never have assumed that the Psi Cop was capable of such intense emotions._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Gently, he lay Al down on the floor and pulled his exhausted body into a corner to allow the guardian to take his own place once more. After casting an inquiring look at Zathras he realized that the alien was no longer paying him any attention._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Al? Can you hear me?” Marcus said in a soft, but demanding tone. His worry for the Psi Cop surprised him. He hadn’t realized that he cared for Bester! That thought filled him with dread… This man had caused the death of so many Blips and he felt like he was betraying them by caring for Bester._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His mind was clouded and Al desperately tried to claw his way back to consciousness; the Machine had drained him. Marcus’ concerned voice urged him to open his eyes to reassure the ranger. “I’m fine, Marcus. Only a bit tired. You were right! There was no way I could control that Machine!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ashamed, Marcus noticed the relief flowing through him at hearing Bester’s reassurance. “Can we go home now, or do you need to rest?” he asked softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Al gathered his courage and made his final decision. “We need to talk before we can head back.” This was the hardest thing he had ever done. He had to look his own demons in the eyes and it was be an ugly sight. Could Marcus forgive him for the mistake he made a lifetime ago or would hate prevail?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Talk?” Marcus helped him to his feet after Al struggled to stand on his own and had failed in doing so._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes, let’s find a quiet place where we can talk… privately,” he added, after gazing at Zathras to ensure that he wasn’t eavesdropping, He had to do this before he lost his courage. It would be much easier to turn his back on Marcus and to walk away without speaking the truth, but he owed it to Liz’s memory to do the right thing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Shivers ran down his spine hearing the serious tone to Al’s voice. An ominous feeling swept though him and he barely resisted the urge to start running and not stop before he was out of Bester’s reach. Somehow he knew what Al was going to say and that realization made him wonder if he could deal with that horrible truth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Let’s go over there,” Al suggested, pointing at the flight of stairs. Walking slowly he managed to cross the distance on his own._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Reluctantly, Marcus followed him. Goose flesh appeared all over his body and his skin seemed to turn into ice. **I always wanted to know the truth, but now I don’t know any longer!**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Al sat down and allowed his legs to dangle down. He stared into the depth and waited for Marcus to join him. **How can I tell you? Why am I doing this? I never wanted to reveal this to you, but… I can’t lie any longer. I should honor the gift Liz gave me; you.**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rubbing his cold hands Marcus tried hard not to look at the man sitting next to him who was tightly shielding his thoughts, so tightly that he had no idea what was going on in Bester’s mind. “What do you want to talk about?” he said in a shaky tone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Your mother to begin with,” Al replied and took some deep breaths. Briefly he considered doing this telepathically, but somehow that felt like talking the easy way out. He had to voice his thoughts, no matter how hard that might be on him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“My mother?” Marcus repeated; his apprehensiveness increasing gradually. Al was avoiding eye contact, something he had never done before. **Oh, my God! Is he going to tell me that he’s my father after all? No!** Marcus thought distressed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I loved Liz… At least I think I did. I was so young back then. She was my first love,” Al fought hard to keep his tone neutral._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes, you once told me you loved her and I asked…" Marcus tried to lock eyes with Bester, but still the man ignored him so he had no other choice but to continue, "Did you turn her in because she didn’t love you back?” The fact that he had dared to speak those words baffled him. Bester had never admitted that he had turned her in; it was only an assumption on his part. **But what if it’s the truth? In a certain way he would be responsible for her death.**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I did turn her in, but not because she didn’t love me,” Al finally admitted. Marcus’ breath caught and he peeked at the young man sitting next to him. Fury emanated from the ranger and he patiently endured it. Marcus was entitled to feel this rage._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“=You= damned her to a life in the camps? And you claim you =loved= her?” Marcus spat in disgust. His first impulse had been to get to his feet and run. Then an insane urge to slap the Psi Cop surfaced, but he fought down both reactions. “I want to know it all,” he said in a grave tone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Of course,” Al sighed, “I asked Liz to marry me. We were a genetic match and the Corps would have given their permission. I suggested having a child, but I sensed her hesitance. She didn’t tell me what was wrong at first.” Al had to stop, sensing the emotional storm his son was in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Continue,” Marcus said firmly after he had managed to compose himself again. “So, she loved you too?” The fact that Bester had admitted this ‘crime’ so openly confused him. He wanted to hate the man so badly, but… somehow he couldn’t._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes, I do think we were greatly suited for each other, but…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“But what?” Suddenly Marcus’ firm tone trembled distinctly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Finally she told me what was wrong. She wanted to leave the Corps and asked me to run away with her. To me it was the ultimate betrayal of our ways.” Al hesitantly placed his gloved hand on Marcus’ shoulder, giving him a chance to pull away if he wanted to. The ranger didn’t move however, and encouraged he continued, “I’m Cadre Prime, Marcus. That means that my psi ability was already active at birth. I never knew my parents, only the Corps.” He wanted Marcus to understand why he had made that particular decision back then. “To me there was no other choice, no other possibility.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Marcus accepted the gesture, but cringed mentally at the touch. If it hadn’t been for the regret in Bester’s voice he would have jerked away. But Al was sincere and he had to respect that. “I know. I saw your youth in your mind, remember?” **Yes, you loved her, but not enough to let her go!**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes, you did,” Al said soothingly. He had to start what he had finished. The fact that Marcus wasn’t yelling at him encouraged him to tell the rest of his story. He desperately wanted a chance to set things straight!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I turned her in and the Corps arrested her. She was taken to a re-education camp. I know it’s no excuse, but I never realized how bad the conditions at those facilities truly were. I visited one some time ago, but… I never knew about the holes…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Remaining quiet, Marcus stared at the wall opposite of him. “Will you tell me my father’s name?” he ventured eventually. Although the possible answer scared him, he pushed ahead nonetheless. “Please tell me… If you ever truly loved my mother and if you know the truth…Tell me…” Words failed him and he locked eyes with Al, not sure whether he could deal with the truth in case they were father and son._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The pleading to those eyes took Al aback. This was it; the moment of truth had arrived. He had admitted his part in Liz’ demise, could he take the other step as well and reveal the truth to his son?  
A silence grew between them; Al still wavered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Marcus didn’t dare to break that silence and waited apprehensively, trying to get a grip on his nervousness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes, I know your father’s name,” Al said after what seemed an eternity._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Holding his breath Marcus’ eyes grew big. Was this it? Would he finally learn the truth after so many years? What if it was Bester?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Your father’s name is Alfred Bester.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What?” Marcus whispered; unable to form words he blinked away a tear. He had feared this particular answer. That dream had revealed the truth to him after all. His subconscious must have known right from the start why Bester had saved his life after deep scanning him and finding Liz staring back at him!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’re my father?” he whispered in shock. The words seemed rather meaningless at the moment. The truth was crashing on the shores of his mind and was quickly turning into a hurricane of emotions._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes. I never planned on telling you, but… “_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Marcus pushed his body from the floor and got to his feet. He began pacing the landing; a confused expression appeared in his eyes. **I don’t know what to say! Or what to do! It’s true then. Alfred Bester, one of the most feared Psi Cops, is my father! He turned in the woman he loved because she ‘betrayed’ their principles in his eyes… damned me to a life in the camps. Can I forgive him? Do I want to hold on to the anger and hate I felt for so long directed at this man? Do I want to?**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Looking at Bester Marcus caught the changed expression in his dark eyes, which hardly resembled the smug glance the Psi Cop had first shot him. **He’s changing. I don’t know what this trip into the past did to him, but it definitely made an impression on him. And what happened while he was inside the Great Machine? It must have urged him to tell me the truth, knowing damn well how I would probably react. This happened 36 years ago. My mother died… The Corps killed Bester’s soul… I wonder what kind of man he would have been had the Corps not gotten hold of him.**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Marcus sighed distressed. **All I know is that I no longer hate him.**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Al watched him intensely. Lightly exploring Marcus’ surface thoughts he realized that his son was trying to deal with this revelation in his own way. All he could do was wait. The Machine’s voice, which was strangely mixed into Sinclair’s voice in his memory, returned to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Marcus will accept the truth eventually. You must know that!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Al?” Marcus whispered softly. It took every bit of his courage to look into his dark eyes. He needed one more answer before he could make up his mind. “What are you going to do now? Claim me for the Corps? Claim Susan as well?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No.” Displeased, Al shook his head vehemently. “I made that mistake once before with Liz. You told me that every person has a right to make his own choices. Maybe you’re right.” Al also rose to his feet and walked over to the ranger. Marcus hadn’t walked away yet, maybe there still was a chance to make up for the damage done so many years ago._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m not planning on forcing you or Ivanova to join the Corps. I want to give you the chance I so foolishly threw away.” Staring into Marcus’ eyes he realized what he had lost due to his choices._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Although I’m still officially married, there’s no love between me and Alisha. My wife cheated on me and Carolyn… is out of my reach, probably forever. I never knew I had a son, Marcus. I hope that one day you can forgive me. I just want you to be happy. ”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m sorry it took you so long to realize the damage you did,” Marcus muttered underneath his breath. His head was spinning and he was desperately trying to make a decision. Al’s sincere remorse battered against his shield and he knew there was only one thing he could do. “I don’t know if I can ever forgive you, but… Everyone deserves a second chance, I guess.” **How will Susan react when she learns the truth?** Marcus wondered upset. She hated Bester.  
“You don’t have to tell her,” Al reminded him, reading his son’s surface thoughts accidentally. Words couldn’t describe the joy he had felt hearing his son’s words. Marcus would give him a chance. That was all he could ask for!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I can’t lie to her.” Marcus said hesitantly. “I have to tell her.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“That’s your decision,” Al replied, wondering if there was a possibility of them parting in friendship. Marcus’ reaction gave him hope that not everything was lost._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Are you going to return to Earth once we make it back to our own time?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Probably,” Al whispered, “I was wondering… could we keep in touch? Low profile of course. I just want to know that you’re all right. I would hate losing you after all we’ve been through.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Marcus sucked in his breath. “Low profile? I’m not sure. I need some time to… deal with this. Your being my father is… confusing to say the least.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You accept this then?” Al hesitantly patted his son on the shoulder. Proud, he smiled weakly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“How can I not accept the truth?” Marcus asked saddened. “I do feel relieved though now that I finally know the truth. I wanted to know for so long that I almost gave up ever finding out.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I realize that I can never be a father to you after what happened, but perhaps we can try and become friends?” Al extended his gloved right hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Marcus eventually accepted the gesture and shook the offered hand. “Give me some time, Al. At the moment I don’t know what to think of you… of us, being father and son… His voice dropped. “Friends? Maybe,” the ranger said softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’ll give you the time you need. You’re one of the few people I care about, Marcus. I can wait a little longer. And now I want to leave this time and place before Sinclair shows up scheming again!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Marcus laughed warmly at hearing that statement. “I agree.” He longed to see, feel Susan again and they still had to make their way into the distortion field. Hopefully nothing would go wrong._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________END OF THE LINE_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________PART 35_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Raven immediately noticed the deep frown on the man’s face who had to be the security officer Commander Ivanova had mentioned. Even at this distance Raven could tell that he disliked telepaths, picking up the unease radiating from him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________**It’ll never change,** Raven thought saddened, **I hate admitting it, but Bester’s right. Normals will never trust or accept telepaths. Such a shame!** Against her better judgement she extended her gloved hand in greeting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Michael didn’t shake that hand and remained at a distance from her. “The Commander wants to speak with you, Ms… ?” He hadn’t caught her name on the bridge earlier on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Raven,” she replied polity, using her codename. Sighing mentally she withdrew her hand. It was obvious that this man didn’t want anything to do with her. “And your name is?” she asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Garibaldi, Chief of security,” he snapped and gestured her to follow him to the bridge. Teeps creeped him out; they always had. Only Marcus was an exception to that rule. Although the ranger had turned out to be a telepath he still liked Marcus, even if he hardly ever showed it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Biting down Garibaldi’s rejection she stared at her gloves. What if she had come onboard in civilian clothes and no gloves, not telling them that she was a telepath? Would he have welcomed her differently? Yes!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________**It’s because I’m a telepath that he doesn’t like me. It’s just another rejection. Bester always thought me too soft hearted to make a good Psi Cop. Perhaps he’s right and I should have become a commercial telepath instead!** This doubt still ate away at her after all these years._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Garibaldi’s keen instincts told him that she wasn’t like any of the Psi Cops he had meet before. They wouldn’t have tried shaking hands with him; they wouldn’t have felt feel hurt when being refused. He had seen the disappointment on her face although she had tried to mask it. She certainly lacked Bester’s smug arrogance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Raven stayed a couple of feet behind Garibaldi to figure out her next move. She had come here to pick up Bester in case he had run into trouble and couldn’t return to the base without him. This time she had to succeed!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Commander Ivanova stood rigid as Raven finally stepped onto the bridge._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Commander? This is Ms. Raven,” Garibaldi said formally._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Nodding her head once Susan took a deep breath to prepare herself mentally for this upcoming confrontation with the Psi Cop and reminded herself to try and act diplomatically._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ms. Raven? Have you already managed to run some diagnostics on your fighter? If the malfunctions are too severe we won’t be able to make repairs onboard this ship,” she said calmly. If this Psi Cop tried scanning her she would be in for a surprise!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Raven sighed; the hostility in the air was suffocating. Straightening her shoulders she returned Ivanova’s glare. “The malfunctions are rather serious, I’m afraid. Life support went down the moment I docked. Looks like you’re stuck with me for the time being, Commander,” Raven said honestly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ivanova didn’t like this news, but it appeared she had no other choice in this matter and accepted it eventually. “You told me that you’re searching for Mr. Bester?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes,” Raven replied, “We received an encoded message from him. I was sent here to pick him up and to return with him to the base. Maybe you can shed some light on this matter? When I reached the location there was no sign of my colleague.” Raven chose her words carefully, not wanting to give Ivanova the impression that she suspected her to have done something to Bester. This could be one of Al’s elaborate schemes, which he had pulled before without telling anyone what he was up to. Too many times it had ended in painful embarrassment on her part._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I told you before that he isn’t here,” Susan said annoyed. This Psi Cop was a riddle to her. She had expected to find her arrogant, but never polite and friendly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Do you expect him to return here? I need some information about his whereabouts; if you know anything at all…" Raven said in a calm tone; if the Commander remained this stubbornly quiet she couldn’t do anything to change her mind. Contrary to Al she didn’t believe in schemes and manipulating people, normals or telepaths._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I,” Susan started, but was forced to stop when Lennier addressed her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Commander? I am receiving an incoming message from Marcus. They are on their way back and will dock in approximately one hour.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“They?” Raven inquired curiously after studying Ivanova’s facial expression, which had changed from happy to annoyed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Susan knew it was best to be honest now. “Yes, your precious Mr. Bester is onboard that shuttle,” she said roughly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Raven repressed a sigh hearing that answer. Al had often disappeared for longer periods of time, but never without leaving some kind of message._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ivanova’s thoughts were racing through her mind. With Raven’s fighter down they would be forced to take both Psi Cops to Babylon 5. With a start she realized that Zathras was no longer on the bridge. **Damn! Where did he disappear to this time? I better space him before he gets us into an even bigger mess!**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“The One told Zathras what to do… Zathras =must= remember… Can’t fail the One,” Zathras muttered smugly. It was a good thing he had come onboard well prepared; he had brought his best tools and had hidden them in case he would need them. It wouldn’t take him long to repair Raven’s fighter like the One had ordered him to.  
Sometimes he wondered about the One’s orders, but he never questioned them. The One knew what to do and he followed his commands without hesitation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Zathras will repair quickly… The One will be pleased!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Marcus had been quiet since leaving Epsilon 3. Bester had endured that silence knowing that contrary emotions were battling inside his son. It had to be hard on Marcus to accept this truth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Thankfully, there had been no more time flashes and Al sighed the moment they entered their own time. He had dreaded being thrown into the future again, into that empty room in Teeptown. **Did I change that future? Or will it become reality anyway? The judge I saw while inside the Machine told me that I helped Sheridan to defeat Clark and thus saved Marcus’ life. My work isn’t done yet! It's only just started! I’ll have to find a way to convince Garibaldi to co-operate when the time comes without manipulating his mind. My son’s life depends on that!**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Peeking at **my father!** Marcus shook his head in bafflement and remembered the unpleasant time flash Al must have experienced. There had been a shocked expression in his dark eyes, which Marcus remembered vividly. **I wonder what it was he saw. It must have shaken him badly; he didn’t want to talk about it at all!** Some part of his brain still refused to accept that this feared Psi Cop was his father. It would take him a long time to get used to that idea._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’ll send the White Star a message so they know we made it back.” Marcus hoped Susan hadn’t given up on him. Would she desert him once she learned the truth about his father? There was a chance she wouldn’t be able to accept Bester as part of his life. He didn’t want to lose her over this!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Al grumbled his consent and watched the display. He wasn’t looking forward to talking to Ivanova or Garibaldi. The Chief had promised to drop all charges on the condition he co-operated. Would Garibaldi keep that promise?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Thinking about the Chief, the man’s contorted face returned to him the way the Machine had shown it to him. **What was it the voice said? I have to use my wits instead? Great! How to convince someone like Garibaldi to work together with me? He already loathes the sight of me!**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Al?” Marcus whispered and stared at the controls._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes , Marcus?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“About keeping in contact… I think I would like that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We’ll keep it low profile. I’ll use secured channels, no one has to find out.” Al smiled, Marcus’ decision pleased him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You mentioned being married to… Alice?” Marcus said uncertain, not really remembering the name Al had mentioned. He wanted to learn more about his father, about his life._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Alisha,” Al corrected him. “We don’t live together any longer. After I discovered that she was unfaithful she left our house.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m sorry,” Marcus said honestly. How would it make him feel should he find out Susan was cheating on him? “Did you love her?” Marcus asked softly, uncertain Al wanted to discuss such a private matter with him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“The Corps arranged the marriage. I thought we’d become friends… We were never in love, but her… unfaithfulness stung,” Al replied, wondering why he was being this open. He had never confided in anyone before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Marcus gathered his courage to ask his next question. It had never occurred to him to ask Al this, but now… everything had changed. “Do you and Alisha have children?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Al sucked in his breath, surprised by the question._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sensing Al’s sudden apprehensiveness Marcus looked at him. Was his mind playing tricks on him? Briefly he thought he had seen a tear lurk in Bester’ eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Alisha has a daughter.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Surprised by the choice of Al’s words Marcus said, “You don’t think you’re her father?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No, the child was born 9 months after I found out she was cheating on me. She tried telling me I was the father, but I never believed her,” and suddenly doubt swept into his mind… what if Alisha had been speaking the truth? **What if I am her father? Did I make another grave mistake?**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“There are ways to make sure,” Marcus pointed out to him. “I just discovered my father is still alive and now… I find out that I may have a half sister too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You want to know?” Al said hesitantly. He should have made sure a long time ago, but he dreaded the result of such a test. It would prove Alisha’s unfaithfulness in black and white._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Of course! I can’t understand how you can live with the uncertainty! Have you ever met your daughter?”  
“Yes, she’s with the Corps.” Al leaned back in his seat. He hadn’t thought about getting that test done because he had always assumed he wasn’t her father._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What’s her name?” Curiosity had gotten the better of him and Marcus wanted to find out everything he could about his possible half sister._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Alisha named her Madeline,” Al replied; he had never liked that name himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What’s her age? She must be younger than I am.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Mid twenties I think,” Al suddenly felt uncomfortable. He couldn’t even answer such a simple question!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I would like to meet her one day, but if she’s a Psi Cop… I’m still a Blip.” Marcus smiled. He never expected to be reunited with a father =and= a half sister._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’re jumping to conclusions, Marcus. There’s a fair chance you aren’t related at all,” Al reminded him. **Madeline would never turn you in, Marcus. She’s so unlike me…** he mused._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You know something, Al? I bet you’re her father after all. Why would… Alisha lie to you after she left?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Al was about to continue the discussion when they were interrupted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Shuttle Hugin? This is Commander Ivanova, report in =now=!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________END OF THE LINE_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________PART 36_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________One hour later the shuttle had docked. Ivanova and Raven were on their way to the docking bay; both women too occupied with their own worries to start a polite, meaningless conversation. Susan hoped Marcus was unharmed and that Bester hadn’t done any more damage. Raven wondered just how mad Bester would be at her for showing up like this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The docking bay doors opened and Susan sighed seeing Marcus’ smile. There was a sparkle to his eyes, which reassured her at once that everything was all right._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Raven quickly glanced at Bester, trying to get a general impression of his mental state. He seemed rather relaxed, something which didn’t happen that often. **Good, maybe he won’t be that mad at me!**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Marcus caught sight of Susan and simply swept her of her feet, pulling her close to his chest. Hugging her tightly he silenced her protest by kissing her breathless. The relief that he had made it back alive made him act on impulse. No longer did he care about her throwing a tantrum or berating him in public. Carefully he touched her mind and waited for her permission to proceed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Susan felt that invitation and nodded her head. His presence inside her thoughts warmed her lonely soul. She had missed him so badly that she didn’t mind this public outburst of affection. Returning the hug, she realized that her feet no longer touched the floor and she held on to the ranger for support._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Marcus cast and noticed her delighted smile.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“It’s good to have you back, Marcus.” Susan replied and was suddenly reminded of the fact that they weren’t alone! What the hell was she doing? What if Bester or Raven picked up on her being a latent? Quickly she broke the hold Marcus had on her and jumped back to her feet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Marcus realized what had happened and briefly looked at Al. A faint chuckle drifted into his mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Al cast, remembering Marcus’ time flash. Forcing his gaze away from the happy couple he was surprised to see Raven._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Raven flinched slightly hearing his mind voice that unexpectedly, then composed herself again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Al stopped himself from sneering back at her. He had made too many mistakes already and didn’t want to add to that depressing score._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Relieved that he was taking her disobedience this lightly Raven nodded his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Al decided and wondered about their next move. His work here was done; Marcus had returned safely. He couldn’t waste time if he wanted to develop a strategy to ensure that Marcus wouldn’t die so Ivanova could live!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Fighter repaired!” Zathras suddenly exclaimed, surprising all four of them with his appearance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“You repaired my fighter?” Raven asked and smiled. She had never met this alien before, but there was something about him that made her want to trust him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Yes, the One will be pleased!” Zathras replied, grinned at Raven and quickly departed again, leaving them in confusion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“You take the fighter, I’ll take the shuttle!” Al decided and gestured Raven to follow him. They moved into a corner and Al whispered softly so neither Ivanova nor Marcus could listen in. “Send a message to the Squadron that I want them on full alert. We’ll move the complete Squadron to a different base.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“I’ll send that message once onboard my fighter, sir.” Raven briefly studied him and wondered about his calmness. Normally he would berate her for acting on her own accord. **I shouldn’t question my luck,** she thought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Are you alright, Marcus?” Susan asked softly. “Did Bester try tricking you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“No, he didn’t, but there’s a lot we need to talk about once things have settled down.” Marcus fingered a lock of her hair and remembered that beautiful sight of her holding their son._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“We’ll be leaving now,” Al said in a neutral tone as he and Raven stepped up to the couple._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Marcus cast into Al’s mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Al gestured Raven to start walking and wanted to join her as Ivanova’s words stopped him momentarily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Mr. Garibaldi dropped all charges as promised, but I suggest you don’t show your face on Babylon 5 ever again!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Still hostile, Commander?” Al replied amused. If only he could see the expression on her face when Marcus told her they were father and son. That sight would be priceless. Too bad he couldn’t stick around._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Marcus placed his right hand in Susan’s and watched Al and his associate disappear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Raven checked all systems before powering up her engines. The alien had spoken the truth; life support was back to normal. “Are you ready to depart, sir?” she asked Bester._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Al took a deep breath; it pained him to leave his son behind, but this was the only way to ensure Marcus’ safety. He only hoped Susan wouldn’t rip Marcus apart when she learnt the truth. Their good-bye had been short, spoken only in their minds. Ivanova would be glad to get rid of him!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Yes, Madeline. Did you already send that message?”  
“Affirmative, sir.” She looked up from her controls. Bester had never used her real name before! Stunned, she ventured, “Are you alright, sir?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Yes, I feel more alive than ever before!” Al heard the bafflement in her tone and was determined to get that DNA test done as quickly as possible._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Susan? Can we talk?” Marcus sat down on the couch in the briefing room. The burden of his secret was too heavy to carry any longer; it felt like he was lying to her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________In answer to his question she sat down next to him, interlacing his fingers with hers. He was still present in her mind and she swore he was feeling nervous about something. Marcus had already told her why Sinclair had needed them in the past and she had giggled like a schoolgirl when he had described the changed appearance of the Commander to her. No matter how hard she’d tried, she couldn’t picture Jeff with a bonecrest!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“You’re nervous for some reason,” she whispered, longing to kiss him, but refraining from doing so. They had to talk first._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Marcus had tried to think of the best way to break the news to her, but hadn’t been able to come up with anything. “Do you remember that I suspected that Bester knew my father’s identity?” Marcus braced himself for her reaction. Maybe he should handle this differently, but he didn’t know how._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Yes, I remember. Did you ask him?” Susan pulled his arm around her waist, leaning into the embrace; she wanted him close. Inhaling his familiar scent, her hands tangled in his hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Yes, I did and you’re not going to like the answer.” Marcus shivered and caressed her delicate fingers. Unable to lock eyes with her, he stared at her fingertips instead. She would be howling mad at him once she knew!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“And?” Susan asked, wondering why he was this hesitant and ignoring her gaze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“I asked him to tell me the truth and he did.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Who is your father?” Susan felt him tremble. **What the hell’s wrong! It looks like he’s afraid to tell me!**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Bester is my father,” Marcus whispered and peeked at her shocked eyes. “I had to tell you. I can’t lie to you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Bester is your father?” Susan freed herself of the embrace and distanced herself from him. Her voice shook and her lips tightened into a narrow line._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Marcus felt her anger as her thoughts hit him. Opening his shield he allowed them in and he wondered if she knew that she was displaying her own psi ability this moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ <”I can believe it!”> Susan exclaimed and didn’t notice that she threw those words into his mind as well. <”He can’t be your father! Bester’s evil!”>_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________he cast soothingly, but didn’t go after her as she headed for the doorway.  
Exactly at that moment Susan understood what she was doing and what she had revealed to him. “Marcus, I…”  
“It’s alright, love.” Marcus slowly rose to his feet and extended his hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“I should have told you a long time ago,” Susan whispered. This was going all wrong! Not only did the idea of Bester being Marcus’ father scare her, but the fact that she had revealed her latency to him made her aware just how angry she must have been._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“I’m a latent, Marcus. I managed to fail their test and joined Earthforce. I wanted to tell you, but… I’ve been keeping this secret for so long!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Al?” Susan exclaimed hearing that name. Furious she glared at his extended hand and he pulled it back at once. “So Bester knows I’m a latent? How long do I get to pack my things before he comes to pick me up to drop me off at a camp? Or is he going to put me on sleepers for the rest of my life? Damn you, Marcus!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Susan, please,” Marcus muttered lost. “He promised to leave us alone.” He couldn’t bear to see her this lost and walked over to her. Wrapping his arms around her, he ignored her futile attempts to get away from him. “I love you, Susan. Al isn’t going to hurt you… or me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Susan heard the words, but didn’t believe them. “You betrayed my trust by telling him!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I didn’t tell him, Susan and please remember that you didn’t confide in me either?” Marcus reminded her. Slowly she stopped struggling and placed her head against his shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m scared, Marcus. I don’t want to end up like my mother.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“That will never happen, Susan. I’ll protect you,” he promised and kissed some locks of her hair. “I do wish you had trusted me enough to tell me your secret,” he whispered softly and guided her back to the sofa. “Don’t reject me, Susan. I can’t help it that Bester turned out to be my father, please,” he begged softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The first storm of anger had receded and finally she looked him in the eyes. “How long have you known that I’m a telepath?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I figured it out while I was going through the withdrawal, when you found me in my quarters. I had been on sleepers ever since my training on Minbar and when I couldn’t get them any longer, my ability became active again.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Susan sensed his honesty and accepted the kiss that he planted on her brow. “If Bester ever tries hurting you, I’ll kill him,” she promised._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Don’t worry about that, Susan. Al doesn’t want to harm us.” Marcus thought back to the strange look Al had given him when he had told him about his unborn son. Tightening the hold he had on her Marcus pulled her closer till she had no other choice as to mould herself to his body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Communicating by thought still scared her a bit. Except for her mother no one had ever been inside her mind before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________She shivered hearing the despair in his voice and wondered what would happen to their relationship should she say no._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Marcus took a deep breath and caressed the back of her neck. The way she had melted into his arms took him aback. She had made her choice and would stand beside him no matter what happened next._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Susan cast and blinked her eyes, realizing =she= was the one sending him a message. She never knew she could do such a thing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Marcus smiled seeing her confused expression.  
Susan cast jokingly, but saw the hurt look on his face. __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Susan exclaimed and slung her arms around him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Marcus listened to her breathing and felt her heartbeat underneath his fingertips. A sneaky thought made him grin stupidly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Susan heard that thought and smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________END OF THE LINE NC-17_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________PART 37_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Entil'Zha!" Marcus exclaimed delighted. Delenn had come to the docking bay to welcome them after their long and draining journey. The ranger briefly wondered why the Captain wasn't here as well; he'd thought Sheridan would have wanted to accompany Delenn. Well, perhaps the Captain was too busy for social calls, but the sad and upset expression in Delenn's eyes worried him nonetheless and he was determined to find out what was causing it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Very uncharacteristically Delenn stepped forward and hugged them awkwardly. Susan was the first to accept that embrace. Marcus exchanged a look with Lennier and knew that his friend needed to talk things out with Delenn who had been shocked when she had learned about his spying for Valen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Zathras had already left the station. A shuttle had been waiting for him to take him back to Epsilon 3 and the alien hadn't even said good-bye._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Garibaldi had disappeared some moments later after telling them that he needed to catch up on his sleep before he could report in for duty. After the Chief contacted Zack he headed for his quarters._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Marcus had been lost in thought and Delenn's gentle hug surprised him. Instantly he raised his shield to maximum. Close contact still intensified the thoughts of the people close to him and they used to batter against his shield._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Marcus, I know you must be tired. Why don't you get some rest?" Delenn suggested politely. Shooting Lennier an inquiring look she told her aide to wait in her rooms for her return._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Lennier left quietly, looking depressed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Both of us should get some rest," Marcus replied and clasped his fingers around Susan's._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________A knowing smile appeared on Delenn's face. She had almost given up on them. "You have permission to leave, Marcus. And Susan? John is awfully busy at the moment and will contact you later." Delenn hoped they wouldn't catch the desperate tone to those words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Thank you, Delenn," Susan said softly. Marcus was pulling her towards the exit and she gave in. "What do you think you're doing?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I'm going to walk you to your quarters and then I'll return to my own room." Marcus grinned broadly. They were back on Babylon 5 and maybe this time there would be some peace and quiet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The corridors were rather empty at this late hour and Susan allowed him to pull her closer. Still hesitant to do this, she cast;_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Marcus' smile brightened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Poking him hard between his ribs Susan grinned as well. They were evenly matched. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Marcus' laughter rolled into her mind and made her feel giddy. They had reached her quarters and after she entered her access code the doors opened. She sensed him pulling away from her, so she tightened her grip and pulled him inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"You're headstrong, woman!" Marcus exclaimed in mock shock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"I know... Sit down, Marcus. It's time for a nightcap. What do you want? Tea? Vodka?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Marcus couldn't resist cracking a joke. "Some hot cocoa," and was just in time to duck when a pillow was thrown in his direction._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Susan grabbed her half-empty bottle of vodka and two shot glasses. "We deserve one drink," she told him and after filling their glasses sat down next to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Marcus positioned his arm around her waist and she lifted her legs to rest them on his lap._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"I'm tired," she admitted and handed him the glass._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Looking at the glass, Marcus tried reaching a decision. He wanted to please her, but he didn't like alcohol. "I'm not sure..." he said hesitantly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"Just one... please," Susan whispered sensually into his ear. He might want to get some sleep, but her plans differed greatly!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Marcus couldn’t deny her anything when she looked at him in this way!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Susan noticed the expression in his eyes and smiled. "Relax, Marcus."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"Easy for you to say!" Marcus watched her empty the shot glass in one go and moistened his lips. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen!" he said softly, lifting his glass in salute. The last time he'd used Minbari to tell her, because he'd chickened out at the last moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"Nusan felanni an alys medron," Susan quipped and loved his shocked smile. "Yes, I know..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Swallowing hard, Marcus decided he could use that vodka now. Tossing down the drink the liquid slid down his throat and he coughed violently. "How... can you... drink this unholy brew?" he stuttered and sucked in his breath as the alcohol hit his stomach._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"You grow used to it." Susan took the empty glass from his hand and placed it back on the table. Shifting her position she crept onto his lap. A shocked expression appeared in his eyes and Susan leaned in closer, hungry for physical contact._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"What are you..." Marcus couldn't finish that question because Susan's soft lips claimed his. Her thoughts became clear in his mind and he gasped, realizing her intentions. She wanted him, wanted him now!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________he tried casting, but her intoxicating closeness rendered him incapable of rational thought. Her hands had found a way underneath his jacket and now circled around his belly button and nipples._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________she replied impatiently. Moving the focus of her exploration she unzipped his trousers and stole inside with one hand. His manhood had already grown hard and her desire flared up a second time. Massaging his shaft through the fabric of his briefs she looked him in the eyes... and stopped. "What's wrong?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"This is going too fast, Susan. I want our first time to be special, not like this!" Drawing on his discipline he looked at her pleadingly. "I can't do this, not yet. I've never done this before. I'll disappoint you!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"No, you won't!" Susan declared vehemently, but reached out with her mind at the same time and sensed the honesty of his words. He wasn't ready to take the next step yet. Susan dropped onto the couch next to him and stared at the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"I'm sorry, Susan..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Susan blinked her eyes and composed herself again. This was her fault; she had come on much too strong!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"Hold me?" she whispered and suddenly felt tired._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Marcus pulled her close till her head rested on his chest and wrapped both arms around her. =This= was the kind of intimacy he needed at the moment. "I love you, Susan and I do want to make love to you, but..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Susan placed a finger on his lips to silence him. "Don't ever apologize for the way you feel, Marcus. I =do= understand; I just got carried away."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Softly, he kissed her lips, then tucked her head underneath his. "Can we sit a little longer like this? I love having you close."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"Of course we can," Susan replied; her eyelids already dropping shut. These last days had also been taxing on her and now that she was lying in Marcus' arms, she relaxed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Hearing her regular breathing Marcus realized she had fallen asleep. If he hadn't been so exhausted she would have succeeded in her intentions and he would have given into desire. At peace Marcus also closed his eyes, her presence lulling him into sleep as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Marcus was the first to wake and remembered the clumsiness he had displayed last night. Basically, he had rejected her and she hadn't spaced him for doing so. It could only mean that she truly loved him the way he was. Her head was still resting against his chest and she had pulled up her feet to get into a more comfortable position. She was dreaming and he tenderly probed her mind. No nightmares, no unpleasant dreams._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________**I've got to make up to her for last night. I never wanted to hurt her feelings,** Marcus thought and began freeing himself from her arms. Finally he managed to get to his feet and hesitantly stepped inside her bedroom to collect the comforter. He felt like an intruder and quickly left that room. After covering her with the comforter he tenderly kissed her brow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________First he was going to his own quarters to take a vibe shower and to change into a ranger uniform. Then he would head down to the Zocalo to buy her real roses!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________When Susan woke she discovered that she was all alone in her quarters. Lazily, she stretched her body and remembered Marcus getting cold feet at the last moment. **That's so like him! I should have known better; after all he's still a virgin!**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Kicking down the comforter with her feet she wondered where he had gone. Shrugging her shoulders she walked into the bathroom to take a real water shower. She undressed and studied her naked body in the mirror. It wasn't as firm as it used to be, but as her fingertips moved over the skin she realized it was still soft. Tonight she was going to try and seduce him again and this time she would succeed!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________A grin flashed across her face as she remembered that expression in his eyes. She had to find a way to make him feel more comfortable. Stepping underneath the warm water she sighed and opened the flacon of rose scented bath oil. She had never used it before and buying it had been a whim. Malcolm had visited the station and the attraction had returned briefly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________**I was so stupid to give him another chance! He stabbed me right in the back...but Marcus is different!** she knew and moved her hands over her skin to divide the oil. Falling in love again had never been her intention, but Marcus had found a way into her heart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Susan moaned, as her nipples grew hard from merely thinking about him. It had been so long since she had such felt lust, delicately slicing through her body and mind. Rubbing a nipple with her fingertips she remembered the way she had felt while he had been inside her mind. All loneliness had been driven away and she craved more of that particular feeling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Her hardened nipples hurt and she quickly grabbed the towel to die her skin. She had to stop thinking of him! The friction the towel provided was enough to arouse her desire again Staring into the mirror she carefully selected some peach scented body moisturizer and began rubbing it on her skin. She envisioned that it was his hands massaging her body and shivered. How long would she have to wait? When would he return? She had to call in for duty soon and in this state she couldn't perform those duties!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________She dropped the wet towel onto the floor and combed her long hair. **Am I still desirable? Does he want me?** she wondered and stepped into the living area; she needed some caff. Her skin was smooth to the touch and she was about to head into the bedroom to select some clothes when the door chime broke the silence. **Great timing,** she thought annoyed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"Susan? It's me, Marcus."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Her annoyance changed into mischief hearing that soft voice. This time she wasn't going to accept no for an answer. "Yes," she said and waited for him to step inside while hiding in the bedroom so he couldn't see her yet. "Are you alone, Marcus?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"Yes...I'm here to apologize." Marcus searched her quarters with his eyes and concluded that she had to be in the bedroom. In his hands he carried a dozen real, red roses. They had cost him a year's allowance, but he didn't care. He wanted to make up for last night and Susan only deserved the best._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Peeking around the corner Susan saw that the door had closed. He was standing in the living area and the sight of those roses took her breath away. Marcus had to be the most romantic man she had ever met._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"Susan? Are you mad at me? I'm sorry for last night." Marcus shuffled his feet, feeling like a little boy who had done something wrong._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________**This is it, Ivanova!** Susan thought determined and stepped into the living roam. "Computer, raise room temperature and play some soft, classical music," she said and smiled as his eyes grew big. The roses almost dropped onto the floor and he began to blush._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"Susan... you do you realize that... you aren't wearing any clothes?" he stammered. The comment sounded silly to him, but rational thought was impossible. She looked breath taking; her breasts were small, but firm. Her long legs made him speechless. He had never known she looked like this underneath her uniform for all his fantasies._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Susan slowly moved closer, noticing the effect she had on him. Proudly, she stood in front of him and received his mixed up thoughts. **He thinks I'm beautiful,** she realized pleased._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"These are for you," Marcus whispered and handed her the roses. He couldn't take his eyes off her and his body began reacting to hers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"Thank you, Marcus. They must have cost you a fortune," Susan replied teasingly, seeing the growing bulge in his trousers. No matter how hard he tried to stay in control, she sensed his growing arousal. Walking away from him she smelled the sweet scent of the real flowers as she put them into some water._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Marcus forgot to breathe as she turned her back on him and offered him a splendid view of her backside. **Oh, my God!! This time I'm really in trouble! ** The chants his Minbari teachers had taught him to remain focused didn't work and his own body was betraying him by reacting to this gorgeous sight. His erection throbbed painfully and Marcus was about to dash out of the room, when Susan's arms suddenly slid around his waist; he hadn’t noticed her walking up to him again!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"You want me, don't you, Marcus?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"Yes," he groaned roughly. The lust emanating from her mind coursed through him and he knew he couldn't resist this temptation much longer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"It's okay, Marcus. I want you too," Susan leaned in and whispered the words into his ear. A soft moan escaped his lips and she knew she had won. Roughly, she kissed him hard on his lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Her demanding kiss took possession of his mind and he whimpered helplessly. _he whispered.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Susan brought up her hands and clutched his head between them. His green eyes were filled with unconscious longing and she trembled as he lifted a hand to brush her back with feather light strokes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________"I want you out of those clothes," she growled passionately. Not waiting for his answer she unclasped his belt and dropped it onto the sofa. It only took her a moment to get rid of the tunic and turtleneck shirt. Susan teased him by running her fingertips over his belly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Still feeling shy, Marcus hesitantly moved his hand to the back of her neck and kissed her collarbone. His other hand was still caressing her back, causing her to shiver slightly. She was like liquid lava in his hands and he wondered what she wanted him to do. Inexperienced, he was scared of making mistakes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Susan said, hearing that unspoken fear.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Nodding his head, Marcus shivered as she unzipped his trousers once more. This had been the moment when he had chickened out yesterday._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Susan knelt and removed his trousers, boots and socks, but allowed him to keep his briefs. "Have you ever kissed a woman before?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Yes... " he mumbled embarrassed. He wanted to touch her, but..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Susan sensed his uncertainty and smiled. "We'll do this slowly," she promised and led him towards her bed. "Come here," she said and lay down on the bed, patting the place next to her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Marcus hesitated briefly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________she told him and felt relieved when he lay down beside her. she said and smiled.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________His eyes followed her every move and he wondered what she was up to when she straddled his hips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Marcus slowly raised his left hand and traced her bruised lips with his fingers. His heart missed a beat as she opened her mouth and suckled his fingertips. The look she gave him made him grow even harder than he'd been._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"Just enjoy the ride, Marcus..." she quipped. Bending down she kissed him hard on the mouth and he immediately gave in as her tongue demanded entry to the softness inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Susan watched his reactions closely. This way he wouldn't last long and she smiled. He wanted their first time to be special? She knew how to accomplish that!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Her hands moved down to gently pinch his hardened nipples and realized she ached to be touched herself. Raising his hands, she placed them on her breasts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Marcus knew what she wanted him to do and he rubbed his fingertips against her nipples. The moan she released enraptured him; he never thought she could want him this much. Slowly he lifted his head from the bed and closed his lips around her left nipple and suckled it. Her body shivered on top of his and he used the tip of his tongue to tease her wet nipple._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"Marcus!" she yelped and looked him in the eyes. "You're a quick study."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"I live to serve," he replied and moved his attention to her other breast. He loved the way Susan had thrown back her head. She had started to pant and Marcus wondered about his next move._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Susan felt his indecisiveness and decided she couldn't wait much longer; she craved finding release. "Let me guide you," she whispered sensually._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________The fire inside her mind told him that she needed his touch. Marcus never dreamt she would be so passionate, but welcomed it gladly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________She rolled off him and moved into his arms. Draping one leg over his hips she guided his right hand to her core. When he touched her at last she arched up in his arms. she told him and covered his hand with hers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________His fingers searched her inner folds and he swallowed hard when he realized how wet with desire she was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________she cast and fought for breath when his fingers found her clitoris._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Marcus spread her legs a little further and told himself to stop acting so shyly; she wanted him! Slowly he began applying more pressure and changed the pace of his massage. Her eyes had closed and she was holding onto him tightly. Carefully he used one finger to explore more thoroughly and he slid deeply inside her without any effort at all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Her eyes flashed open, surprised by that first penetration and she arched up to feel him even deeper inside her. _she cast and moaned as his lips claimed hers.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Marcus asked; half teasingly, half serious._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________? she replied and engaged his tongue in a duel._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Marcus smiled and grew bold now that she was reacting this passionately. Teasing, he slowly slid a second finger inside her and used his other hand to fondle her breasts. Sitting down between her legs he watched his fingers disappear inside her. _he said and loved the way her eyes fluttered open.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Susan stared at him as he removed his fingers. Feeling empty and deserted she trembled as he cupped her buttocks in his hands to lift her lower body up from the bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Refraining from answering her, Marcus' tongue demandingly lapped around her clitoris. She jerked and he doubled his efforts to please her. Curious, he probed her deeply with his tongue. She was sweet and needed him to make her come. Sucking softly on her clitoris he slid one finger back inside her warmth and managed to establish a slow rhythm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Susan screamed softly as his tongue quickened the pace, while his fingers still thrust into her at such a tormentingly slow pace that she accidentally bit her lower lip. she pleaded and he obliged her at once. Her body exploded as orgasm caught her with her a vengeance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Her mind scream took him by surprise, but he didn't block it. Instead, bittersweet torment pierced every corner of his thoughts. Quickly he stopped stimulating her and pulled her close to his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Her eyes opened and she smiled at him as delicate surges of pleasure moved through her body. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Smiling in return, Marcus caught the tremors to her mind voice. < I pleased you then?>_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Oh, yes!" Susan moaned aloud and decided to take control. Now that the ecstasy was leaving her body she wanted him to feel the same way. "Roll over onto your back," she told him and noticed his surprise. "Did you really think this was it?" Susan grinned. "I still have to deflower you, Marcus."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Once more she straddled his hips and speechless Marcus watched her removing his briefs. While giving her pleasure he had fought down his own desire._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Susan took his shaft into her hand and licked her lips. she quipped delighted and grinned seeing Marcus' embarrassed expression. Feeling the precum drip from her fingers she bent down to kiss him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Yes," Marcus growled in want._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"You could have fooled me!" Susan replied after releasing his lips. Locking eyes with him, she felt his arousal like it was her own. Moving down his body she heard his sharp intake of breath as she took his erection into her mouth. She only intended to tease him a little and lightly licked the tip of his shaft._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________he whispered; his hands tangled in her hair. Then, gently, he rolled her onto her back and nestled himself between her smooth thighs. he asked pleadingly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Her hand found his shaft quickly and after stroking it one more time she guided him inside her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Pushing into her softness Marcus moaned. His mind reached out to fold itself around hers and he wrapped thin red sparkles of desire around her thoughts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Susan held her breath feeling that caress of her mind and arched up to take all of him inside her. Filled completely she released her breath and pinched his buttocks with her hands. she cast and clasped her long legs around his waist, pushing him even deeper inside her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Sweat had appeared on his knitted brow and Marcus growled low in his throat as he started to thrust into her. Her soft wetness held him prisoner and his fingers found her clitoris once more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Susan panted hard at that unexpected touch and writhed underneath him. She was desperate for him to set a faster pace and used her legs to force him to bury himself inside her once more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Hearing her demand he thrust faster, deeper and suckled her breasts. The experience was quickly over-throwing his tight control and before he knew it he was thrusting in a wild, uncontrolled way. His breath caught when Susan squeezed his scrotum. Using both hands he grabbed her waist and kissed her, ravishing the inside of her mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Moaning, Susan clung to him as he took her mind inside his once more to make her part of his orgasm. Whimpering her desire she experienced his release as well and her mind rocked with its force that pulled her over the cliff with him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Marcus came inside her and his body tensed, feeling release course through him. Staring into her eyes he held onto her mind; he needed her thoughts to carry him through the overwhelming sensation. Now that their bodies had become one, their minds couldn't stay apart any longer and they shared each other's emotions._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Spent, Marcus slipped out her and pulled her into his arms. His mind was still reeling with bliss and as Susan's lips brushed his skin he closed his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Stunned, she studied his furrowed brow. He had taken her to heaven and back, something she hadn't expected considering that this was the first time he had been together with a woman. Slowly, she stroked the back of his neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Marcus? Look at me," she said and noticed her own shaky tone. Being part of his mind while he'd experienced his orgasm had amazed her. This openness was so typical for Marcus; she should have expected it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Marcus heard her words and opened his eyes. Drained, he returned her gaze. "Did I please you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Yes, Marcus." She grinned and caressed his face. "But I want to repeat this later today!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________A tortured moan escaped Marcus' lips. "What did I get myself into this time?" he asked teasingly. He knew full well both of them had experienced something very special. "I'm glad I waited for you," he admitted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Susan was about to answer when the computer interrupted her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Incoming message from Ambassador Delenn, urgent!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Cursing underneath her breath Susan looked apologetically at her lover. "I'm not going to answer it!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"They need you, Susan," Marcus said, regretting that their lovemaking had come to such an abrupt ending._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"You stay in bed and get some rest, recharge! I've got more plans for us!" Susan slipped away from him and got to her feet. In the bathroom she slid into a robe. Stepping back into the bedroom she realized Marcus had fallen asleep already. The innocent expression on his face made her smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Computer, play incoming message," she instructed and composed herself again. Delenn's fear stricken face appeared and she knew something bad had happened. "Ambassador?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"I apologize for interrupting your sleep," Delenn started, wondering how to cope without John, "But Captain Sheridan and Mr. Garibaldi have left the station. John was accompanied by.... Anna Sheridan...who is not really his wife, but... I'm afraid they plan to destroy Zha'dum and will die in the attempt.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________TBC_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	4. Chapter 4

END OF THE LINE

PART 38

 

Madeline was busy overlooking the last proceedings; Black Omega Squadron had finally been relocated! A lot had changed during these last weeks. Bester had ordered her to sort out the most loyal men and women the Squadron had to offer and they had relocated the base in a forgotten part of the universe. 30 telepaths, who were also excellent fighter pilots, had been chosen to stay with the Squadron. Bester had commanded the others to infiltrate several organizations like Earthforce, the Corps and even the rangers. She had offered to do undercover work herself, but Bester had reacted rather vehemently and had said no.

Her life had changed greatly; Bester had started to trust her and she had been his right hand for the last few weeks now. He had entrusted her with confidential information and she had never left his side.

His apparent trust baffled her. She didn’t know for sure though if he was being sincere or if it was just pretence. She had been with him for 3 years, ever since she had graduated from the Academy. Because she was officially registered as Madeline Bester, his daughter, the Corps had honored her request to be trained by her father. Privately, he had never accepted her as his child though.

She would never forget the first time they had met. His eyes had been icy cold and she had been told that although the Corps might consider them family, they weren’t. Her mother had honestly told her why she had left her husband and she understood her mother’s reasons for doing so. But her mother had always maintained that Alfred Bester was her father. Meeting him had been a disappointment and she had only stayed because she hoped that one day he might accept her into his life.

Had he done so now? During those three years he had never called her Madeline, a name he disliked and now he insisted on calling her that.

Confused, she entered all data into the computer. Only the members of the Squadron knew the base’s new secret location. Their uniform had been changed at Bester’s command. They were grey now and the Psi Corps logo had been replaced by a Greek Omega design.

**He wants to break away from the Corps, but whenever he leaves to meet their representatives he slips back into his uniform and wears their pin. I don’t understand,** she thought fatigued. She had been working for 18 hours now without a break. Bester had told her to make sure that all traces of their relocation were covered. **I wonder what kind of game he’s playing.**

“Madeline?”

Bester’s voice coming through her com link startled her. This was another ‘improvement’ he had ordered so they could communicate long distance. She still hadn’t grown used to wearing it.

“Yes, sir?”

“I want you to come to my office and wear your official Psi Corps uniform.”

“Understood, sir.” Madeline sighed; she was tired and wished there was a chance to get some shuteye. **Wishful thinking! Ever since he got back he’s been pushing everyone to their limits. It’s like he’s possessed!**

 

Al straightened out his uniform jacket and adjusted the Psi Corps pin. Briefly thinking of Marcus he smiled. His plans had become reality very quickly. Black Omega Squadron had become an independent organization and his pilots were absolutely trustworthy. The Corps was still under the impression that he followed their every order, but in reality he had been building his own task force.

Sitting down behind his desk he waited for Madeline to arrive. One week ago he had received the results from the DNA test he had ordered without her knowledge. The crystal was still in his drawer; he had been postponing viewing it. Madeline had turned out to be a valuable assistant once he’d accepted her. She lacked his sadistic streak and he had to admit that Alisha had raised her well. She hadn’t poisoned her daughter’s mind, had even taught her to respect ‘her father’.

Only slowly Al had realized that she had always seen him as her father. Madeline had asked to be stationed at his side because she wanted to be near the father she had never known. She was extremely loyal and Al knew she would never betray him. That realization had hurt after ignoring her for 3 years; she didn’t deserve to be treated like that!

He had forced himself to give her a fair chance to prove herself during these last weeks. She had earned his respect and Al found himself hoping that she was his daughter. It was why he hadn’t viewed the crystal yet. Witnessing those time flashes had definitely changed him. The crystal inside his hand felt cold, but he halted the moment he wanted to push it inside the player. He couldn’t do it, not yet. Opening the drawer he pushed the crystal underneath some files. It shouldn’t matter to him whether she was his daughter or not; Alisha was still his wife and that made Madeline his daughter, period!

An old fashioned knock on the door told him Madeline had arrived. “Yes,” he said and rose to his feet.

Madeline stepped inside and awaited his instructions; her hands clasped on her back.

“We’re going to meet up with several representatives from the Corps. I want you on your best behavior. Our primary goal is to free a prisoner.” Al looked her in the eyes. “Failure isn’t an option during this mission. People’s lives are at stake here; normals and telepaths.”

That statement no longer surprised her; Bester had revealed a growing concern for normals. “I’ll do the best I can,” she said honestly.

“I know. We’ll take out two Starfuries. I informed Sergeant De Winter where we’re going. Should anything go wrong he’ll get us out.” Al gestured her to step outside the office.

Madeline was biting her lip, dying to ask a question. In the end she decided it was worth the risk. “Do I know this prisoner?”

Al nodded his head. “Yes. Do you remember Mr. Garibaldi?”

“The security officer we met on the White Star?”

“Correct. The Corps captured him after he and Sheridan tried to blast a planet into oblivion. They want to use him as a means to destroy everything Babylon 5 stands for. I have to make sure that they don’t brainwash him. We have to get him out of there in one piece and still in possession of his sanity.” Al looked at some of the maintenance workers who were going to help them into their suits.

“How do you plan on convincing the Corps to release Garibaldi into your ‘care’?” She raised an eyebrow while speaking that last word.

Al grinned. “I’ve got my ways, Madeline.”

 

**I’m losing my sanity!** Michael thought as he paced his prison in circles over and over again. The voice was talking to him constantly, driving him crazy. Banging his fists against the stonewall he wondered why the hell he had ever agreed to cover Sheridan’s back. They may have dropped those bombs on Zha’dum, but what good had it done them? Sheridan probably hadn’t made it out alive and some foul bastards whose sole purpose in life it was to drive him mad had captured him!

“What do you want from me?” he screamed in frustration. The light hurt his eyes and the small space made him claustrophobic. He had to get out of here or he would lose his mind!

 

Al watched Garibaldi pace. It wouldn’t take the Corps much longer to break the Chief. He had to prevent that from happening. Maybe if he played his cards right he might attain his goal; after all they had called him in to help them out. So far Madeline hadn’t spoken a word and Al wondered what she was thinking about.

After clearing his throat he decided to address the Psi Cop next to him who was in charge of Garibaldi’s ‘treatment plan’. It was obvious that the middle-aged man was frustrated because he hadn’t been successful yet.

“What do you want of me?” Al asked and sensed Madeline’s sudden interest in this situation. If necessary she would play whatever role was needed to successfully complete this mission.

“Break him! We need to break his mind!” the man replied in a tense tone. The Corps punished failure gravely and he was growing scared. “You own a respectable reputation when it comes down to breaking minds, Mr. Bester. I need your help!”

“I want carte blance on this,” Al said hesitantly. He wanted the man to think that he was doing him a grand favor by agreeing to this enterprise.

“Which means?” the Psi Cop asked.

“These are hardly satisfactory conditions to work in. I want to take him to another base where the facilities are better suited for my needs.” Al yawned, trying hard to appear not interested.

“I don’t know about that,” the Psi Cop replied.

“Well, I’m not going to waste my time any longer then. Ms. Raven? We’re leaving,” he stated calmly, hoping the Psi Cop gave in before he was out of the door. If not, he would have to find another way to get to Garibaldi.

“All right, Mr. Bester. You can take him with you. How much time will you need?”

“ A couple of days, maybe a week,” Al replied and locked eyes with Madeline. Their strategy had been successful.

 

Garibaldi tried resisting as several armed guards entered his prison cell, but a tranquillizer dart quickly knocked him off his feet. Falling towards unconsciousness he recognized the mocking voice, which addressed him.

“Mr. Garibaldi… This time our roles are reversed and you are the prisoner!”

**Bester?** Michael thought just before a black blanket wrapped itself around his mind.

 

END OF THE LINE

PART 39

 

Madeline looked over at Garibaldi who had been drugged to make sure he wouldn’t resist being transferred. Bester had told her to take a shuttle and follow him to a secret location, as he didn’t want to take the risk of Garibaldi finding out about the relocated base. The Chief required medical attention and Madeline hoped the Corps hadn’t done any severe damage.

“Prepare for landing procedures,” Al told her and relayed all data to her com station.

“That is an Earthforce battle cruiser!” she pointed out to him, viewing all new information.

“We have allies in strange places, Madeline,” Al grinned hearing the surprise in her voice. He hadn’t been idle these last few weeks!

Madeline followed Bester inside and docked her shuttle. Now she was faced with the task of getting Garibaldi to his feet. The drug should be losing its affect by now and she wondered about his mental state. **He’ll probably try attacking me, as I’m the enemy. Great! Thanks, Al!**

“Come on, you big oaf and move!” she exclaimed in frustration; Garibaldi was way too heavy for her.

“I hope it isn’t me you’re addressing,” Al quipped through the com panel. “I’m on my way over to help you, Madeline.” Thus far their mission had been successful and he wanted to keep it that way.

“Looks like he’s developing a feel for a more wicked sense of humor,” Madeline muttered, recalling Bester’s odd behavior.

Garibaldi chose that moment to return to consciousness. The first thing he noticed was a Psi Corps pin and his dazed mind told him he might have a chance overpowering the Psi Cop and escaping. Although his movement was unfocused, his strength made up for the clumsiness and he managed to sweep the Psi Cop of his feet. This time he was going to fight and defend his life! After spending hours, days or weeks in that damned prison cell he was determined to fight to the death if necessary. “Got you now, son of a bitch!” he cursed and was about to follow up with a series of punches when a mind voice pierced his thoughts.

Madeline cast into his mind, desperately trying to get Garibaldi’s attention. His glazed eyes made her shiver and his strong hands were wrapped around her throat as he kept squeezing the life out of her. She had never before been this scared; her training had never prepared her for something like this! she tried one more time as the last gasp of air left her lungs.

Michael succeeded in focusing his eyes and wondered why this Psi Cop’s face seemed so awfully familiar. **And why am I strangling a… woman?** Looking into her eyes he suddenly recognized her. “You’re… Raven,” he whispered and let go of her like his hands had been burned.

Madeline quickly grasped her throat, began coughing and desperately tried to fill her lungs with oxygen. 

“We?” Michael couldn’t stand on his feet any longer and sat down on the cold metallic floor. “I’m sorry,” he apologized and pointed at the red marks his hands had left around her neck, “Had I known it was you, I wouldn’t have…”

“Apology accepted,” Madeline whispered in a hoarse tone, relieved she could breathe normally again. “We should get you to sick bay… You need a doctor,” Madeline said and walked over to him. Thankfully Bester hadn’t yet arrived; she’d hate to explain everything to him. “Can you get to your feet? I’ll support you till Mr. Bester arrives.”

“That little weasel! I thought I heard his voice earlier on!” Michael did his best to climb to his feet and succeeded eventually. “How long have I been there?”

“A week I think, maybe less.” Madeline grabbed his left arm and draped it over her shoulder. “And don’t call him a little weasel!” she added defensively, “He got you out, didn’t he?”

“But =why= is what I want to know!” Garibaldi hissed and flinched as his sore muscles objected to the movement. “What the hell did they inject me with?”

“A sedative, Mr. Garibaldi,” Al stated and looked at him coldly. He had seen the marks on Madeline’s throat and was fighting hard to stay in control. It had been foolish to tell her to man the shuttle; he should have calculated the risk of Garibaldi becoming violent. The anger was directed at himself; he had foolishly endangered her life!

“Madeline, I want you to contact the Squadron and tell De Winter that he can stand down; that we made it back safely. I’ll accompany Mr. Garibaldi to sick bay.”

“Of course, sir!” She caught the Chief’s inquiring gaze.

“I thought your name’s Raven?” Michael said and leaned against the wall as she moved away from him. He watched Bester as he took her place and hated being supported like this by the Psi Cop.

“That’s her codename,” Al said. he told her and showed her telepathically where to find the necessary equipment to send the message. He wanted her out of Garibaldi’s reach in case the man would launch another attack. Madeline would never lash out with her mind to defend herself.

“And why are you helping me? What are you up to?” Garibaldi asked and inhaled the fresh air as they stepped into the corridor. Bester hadn’t been lying; at the end of the corridor a medic was waiting for them.

“The good doctor here will examine you and then we’ll have a nice, long chat,” Al said and felt relieved when Garibaldi sat down on the gurney. The bulky man was far too heavy for him to drag along.

“Chat?” Garibaldi asked, annoyed when the doctor made him lie down.

“Yes, I need your help to save the life of someone who’s very important to me!”

 

BABYLON 5

 

“Susan?” Marcus whispered as he stepped into her quarters. After Sheridan and Garibaldi’s disappearance she had grown depressed and frankly, he worried for her.

“Marcus,” Susan forced herself to smile; wanting to reassure him that she could deal with this, but she couldn’t fool him. Her thoughts spoke of a bitter sadness and he would certainly pick up on them.

One week had past now and she had been forced to take over command of the station. She, Delenn and Lyta had tried finding evidence of their deaths, but they had been forced to leave Zha’dum the moment the Shadows had felt their presence and had tried luring them to the planet’s surface. Marcus had opposed their plan, but they had carried it out nonetheless.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Susan mumbled and moved into his arms the moment he sat down. During these last few days he had been the sole reason for her to wanting to live.

“I’m leaving the station, Susan. I want to know what happened to Mr. Garibaldi. G’Kar has been talking to some merchants and has found wreckage parts from his Starfury. Someone should keep an eye on G’Kar too.”

His words made her shiver. “You’re leaving me?”  
“Only for 48 hours, my love,” he reassured her. Marcus hated doing this to her, but life went on and they had to focus on the living, not the dead. “If Garibaldi’s still alive I’ll find him,” he promised.

“When will you leave?” Susan trembled.

“Tomorrow. G’Kar has already left and the Centauri are looking for him in that sector. We can’t afford to lose another friend, Susan.” Marcus caressed her face and saw a tear lurk in her eyes. “They need you here, Susan. I can’t take you with me.”

“I know,” she sighed, “Just hold me, Marcus.”

 

Late that night Marcus briefly returned to his quarters to check his messages; he intended to spend the night at Susan’s quarters. She didn’t want to be alone and he needed some company to keep him from brooding. He hated leaving her alone, but she was in command of Babylon 5 at the moment and couldn’t simply abandon the station. Marcus had already decided that he would return as quickly as possible. G’Kar could take care of himself, he wasn’t really worried about the Narn, but Garibaldi was a different matter. The Chief meant a lot to Susan and he wanted to make sure he had done everything possible to find out what had happened to him.

“Computer, are there any messages?”

“One message, encoded, password required.”

That caught Marcus’ attention and he moved over to the com screen. “Computer, display origin of message.”

Studying the new data he realized only one person could have sent him this message; Al. What password would he have used? He decided to try the obvious first, “Computer, enter password; Liz.”

“Password accepted.”

Watching the screen intensely Marcus sighed seeing his father’s face. His dark eyes possessed a strange expression; mischief was lurking there and somehow Al looked years younger.

“Marcus, this is a recorded message. Unfortunately I don’t have much time. I hope you’re well and that Ivanova didn’t rip you apart when you told her our family secret,” Al said amused.

“He’s actually enjoying this,” Marcus realized and shook his head. A smile curled his lips though.

“I just wanted you to know that I happened to come across Mr. Garibaldi in a Psi Corps prison. I’ll send one of my associates to drop him off at the station.”

Not repressing the sigh that fought to leave his lips, Marcus sat down. “So, he’s all right after all! Susan will be pleased to hear that!”

 

Garibaldi stared into Bester’s dark eyes and wondered if the Psi Cop had gone mad. “And you learned all this during your time travel?”

“Your dear Commander Sinclair engineered it this way. I told you the truth,” Al sneered impatiently. He had told Garibaldi what his part would be in all this. “Let me summarize it again,” he said and sighed; somehow he had to convince the man.

“Instead of wiping and modifying your mind to my wishes I offer you an alternative. Mr. Edgars will only engage your services when he thinks that you truly turned against Babylon 5. This man is developing a new weapon to destroy all telepaths. Unfortunately I can’t get close to him. That’s why I need you, Mr. Garibaldi. You’ll have to play a convincing role.”

“Why should I save your kind?” Garibaldi asked and shifted his glance to the young woman standing behind Bester; he knew her real name now, Madeline. Michael still felt sorry for attacking her the way he had.

“Look at it this way,” Al started and leaned back into his chair. “Do you want Marcus to die? Or Lyta? I know you don’t care about me making it out alive, but what about Madeline here? You would condemn them to death, as I’m fairly sure that you’re the only one who can infiltrate Edgars’ organization.”

Michael wasn’t sure what to say. Bester had explained how to act to appear believable to Edgars’ men. The fact that Lise would be involved in this was something else he disliked; he still secretly loved her.

“Please take your time to think this over,” Madeline said, speaking for the first time. She had only now learnt about this horrible news and wondered why Bester entrusted her with such valuable information, but she felt honored. 

Locking eyes with Madeline, Michael wondered what was bugging him. She resembled someone, but he couldn’t name that person! “I’ll play along, Bester, but only because I don’t want to see my friends hurt! I don’t care what happens to the Corps!”  
“I understand,” Al sighed relieved. “Madeline will be your contact. She’ll give you all information you need to gain Edgars’ trust.”

Garibaldi realized that this was going to be hard on him. He would be risking several friendships just to save the lives of some telepaths. If it hadn’t been for Marcus, Lyta and perhaps Madeline he would have refused.

 

END OF THE LINE

PART 40

 

"Michael's alive?" Susan softly whispered in disbelief. She had to sit down upon hearing that particular news. ** Is this really happening?** she thought confused.

"And =Bester= saved him?" she wanted to know. That was the strangest part about it; why would the Psi Cop be interested in Garibaldi's safety? "Wonder what he's up to!" she exclaimed.

"Susan, please?" Marcus whispered and felt hurt, hearing the distrust in her voice while speaking Bester's name. "I do believe he has some good traits as well. He saved me too, remember?"

"I'm sorry, Marcus. I keep forgetting that he's your father!" Susan apologized and grew restless. **Michael's coming back! He didn't die!**

"Maybe Captain Sheridan's alive as well then. Never give up hope, love," Marcus said and stroked her damp long hair. She had taken a shower only moments ago and the sweet scent of roses still clung to her skin.

"When will he be arriving?" Susan moved out of his arms and looked him in the eyes.

"According to Al, Michael should arrive in a couple of hours."

"I've got to tell the others; Zack, Delenn, Stephen... You understand, don't you, Marcus? For just once I want to be the bearer of good news!" Susan said pleadingly.

Smiling tenderly Marcus nodded his head. "They need some good news. Go ahead, love. Contact them."

She quickly kissed him on his soft lips and then got to her feet. Impatiently, she grabbed her link; dying to tell their friends that Garibaldi was on his way home!

 

"We're approaching Babylon 5, Mr. Garibaldi," Madeline told him.

"It's great to be home again. I definitely missed the place!" Michael had reluctantly agreed to take the co-pilot's seat after they had entered the shuttle. Madeline had made it very clear that he needed to get more rest after the ordeal he had been through.

"I'm glad you decided to help us," she said softly; very carefully choosing her words. "Mr. Bester told me about your dislike of telepaths. I can't blame you, I guess. Most people avoid =teeps=," she stressed the last word.

Michael studied her and wondered why she was working for such a weasel as Bester; they made a very unlikely team. "How did you end up working for him?" he asked firmly. During the last two days, which he'd spent with her and Bester his curiosity had grown. The way Bester had acted had made him wonder. The Psi Cop's usual sarcasm had almost disappeared from his comments and it had been obvious that he trusted Madeline who never struck him as a likely partner in crime. Something about Bester had changed, but he couldn't put a name on it.

Madeline hesitated to answer. She didn't know much about him and she wasn't sure whether she could trust a normal who clearly hated telepaths.

Michael noticed the wavering expression in her green eyes and realized she had no reason to trust him. It was still beyond him how he could have attacked her earlier on. There was only one explanation; the drugs had made him do it. "You don't have to tell me," he started hesitantly.

Madeline stared at the screen, trying to reach a decision. Never before had she told another living soul her story, not even Bester. He had never asked her to tell him about her youth. "It's alright, Mr. Garibaldi," she said, "I simply don't like discussing my private life."

"Please call me Michael. If we're to work together we should try trusting each other."

"Trust?" Madeline raised an eyebrow. "Do I have to remind you that I'm a teep and that you don't trust me?"

"Point taken," Garibaldi said and grinned weakly; she was playing him! "You were going to tell me more about yourself," he reminded her.

This time Madeline returned the grin. "I was raised by the Corps; my mother handed me over at birth. I only saw her at holidays and very seldom during the weekends. She was a bitter woman and felt cheated by life. My father still refuses to grant her a divorce although she has been asking for one since I was born. I am the reason they broke up, I guess. He discovered she was cheating on him and my father never accepted me as his daughter. After I graduated from the Academy I asked to be assigned to Mr. Bester and I've been with his Squadron for 3 years now." She grew silent after sharing her personal history with him.

Michael noticed the sadness to her eyes and shook his head in dismay. "I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be sorry," she stated and focused on the controls again, wondering why she had told him those things in the first place!

"Aren't you very young to be a Psi Cop?" Michael asked, trying to make her feel a bit more comfortable.

"I'm 24," Madeline replied honestly and continued to enter new data into the computer. "We'll reach Babylon 5 in one hour," she realized and sighed, hoping Garibaldi would stop being so inquisitive.

"Bester told me you're to be my contact. How will we keep in touch?" Michael noticed her unwillingness to discuss this any further, but didn't want to give in.

"Let me worry about that, Mr. Ga... Michael. I'll find you," she corrected herself, seeing the look on his face.

"So," he started, "you want me to alienate my friends, especially Sheridan and attack him in public the moment he returns from where ever he's now? Bester was rather vague about that," he whispered while locking eyes with her, still wondering why she looked so damned familiar. There was something about her eyes...

Forcing himself to stop staring at her, he remembered the rest of Bester's instructions. "The moment Lise arrives I have to convince her to introduce me to Edgars, that rich bastard. The little weasel..."

"Mr. Bester," Madeline said smugly.

"Yeah, once I get invited to the house Bester will take over from there. I wonder how he expects to get inside."

"And then you can tell your friends why you acted out of character. Once they understand why you did it, they will stop being angry with you," Madeline said and wondered how Bester had gotten hold of this information.

"It's better than Bester wiping my mind and rebuilding it to his needs!" Michael said angrily.

"He would never do such a thing!" she stated vehemently; she couldn't help defending him.

Michael had had enough and didn't want to discuss this subject any longer; this was going to be gruelling anyway. Switching the topic he asked, "Are your parents still alive? Don't you miss them?"

"You're asking rather personal questions!" she weakly berated him.

"A security officer has to be nosey!"

Madeline smiled. "My mother, Alisha, is still alive, yes. I sometimes visit her, but not very often. Work keeps me awfully busy."

"And what about your father? Do you have any contact at all?"

"That's a bit more complicated," she sighed, careful not to reveal her father's name. What was she doing opening up to a stranger? "He never accepted me into his life; I already told you that. Our relationship is rather... formal and distant."

Michael realized that this was hurting her; their conversation was getting far too personal! Staring at the controls he decided to give her some time to compose herself.

 

Susan held Marcus' hand as they stepped into the docking bay to greet Garibaldi. She was thrilled to have her friend back. "I still can't believe he's coming back!" Susan whispered.

"I know, love," Marcus replied and gently rubbed the knuckles of her cold hand. "There he is!" the ranger said, seeing Garibaldi approach them. The Chief looked tired, but unharmed.

Pulling Marcus along Susan extended her hand in greeting and smiled as Garibaldi accepted that gesture. "Are you alright, Michael? You scared us, disappearing like that! What the hell happened?"

"Never knew you'd miss me," Michael replied teasingly, relieved to be back on the station and patted Marcus on the back. "I guess I owe Bester a favor and that's something I'm not thrilled about!"

Marcus couldn't help but read the Chief's surface thoughts. It felt like spying to him, but it was hard to shut out alien thoughts since his rating had increased. Garibaldi was worried and something dark, maybe a secret, hovered underneath the surface. "Welcome back, Michael," he said eventually and wondered what his friend was trying to hide.

 

Madeline cautiously made her way through Down Below after she had changed her clothes inside the shuttle. Tattered clothes offered the perfect disguise down here where no one would notice another lurker. Shielding her thoughts tightly she turned around the corner. Bester had arranged for some quarters through his contact on the station.

**This part of Babylon 5 breeds misery,** she thought as lost dreams struggled to get into her head. These people had given up hope.

Stepping inside she searched the small room; at least it was clean. Madeline sat down and quickly braided her long hair. She'd have to be invisible to everyone except Garibaldi while staying here.

 

Several days later.

 

Michael had used his time wisely and had put some pressure on his contacts. They had told him all they knew about Edgars and Garibaldi decided he didn't like the man. What would Lise want with Edgars? Jealousy slipped inside and he wondered if he would have a chance to win back her love.

"Fat chance," he spat, realizing he had no chance at all.

Madeline had only contacted him once, but it had been a relief to talk to someone who knew what was going on and why he was acting so oddly. She had been understanding and had listened patiently. Only near the end of their conversation had he noticed her dishevelled appearance and he had been worried when he had found out where she was staying.

Down Below was no safe place and certainly not for a woman! She had dismissed his worries and had told him that she could take care of herself. Michael had shaken his head, remembering the way she had reacted when he had attacked her.

"Chief? It's Zack."

The voice originated from his hand communicator and he quickly tapped it. Stephen had declared him fit for duty after conducting a thorough examination. "Zack? Talk to me."

"Chief, we've got a situation here. An unidentified vessel just docked and whoever's onboard knows all the security codes."

"Understood, I'm on my way. Garibaldi out.” Michael sighed and glanced at Daffy's picture that hung above his bed. "This is it, old boy. Sheridan's come back like Bester predicted."

 

The battle they fought became legendary and rightfully deserved a place in the history books, which now had to be rewritten. Sheridan and his crew drove the Shadows away, who were accompanied by Lorien and the Vorlons when they passed beyond the rim. Although they had been victorious, problems had arisen on the home front and they now found themselves fighting another war. This time they had to fight their own kind; brother against brother while Edgars, the Corps and President Clark were plotting against each other. In the midst of this a friendship was about to be destroyed.

 

Weeks later.

 

The former Chief of security was sitting at a table at Balfour's sipping from his caff. Edgars' men had contacted him after Lise had helped him to get in touch with them. But they had demanded a demonstration of his loyalty to their cause and Garibaldi felt cornered. He was quickly alienating his friends and losing Sheridan's confidence hurt most. **Why am I doing this? Just to save some teeps?**

But his conscience told him that the cause was just. It would stop Edgars from carrying out his absurd plans and he would save countless lives, and among them were Marcus and Madeline.

That last name conjured up a strange feeling. During these last days she had been the one to pull him through and to tell him to hang in there. He wondered if his feelings for her weren't growing too strong; she was a telepath after all and he should keep his distance!

"Michael? We need to talk. Your strange behavior worries me."

Recognizing the voice at once, Garibaldi told himself to react. "Too bad, I don't want to talk to you."

John studied his friend. Ever since they had returned Michael had been acting out of character and he wondered what had happened during those few days that were unaccounted for. Where had Michael been? Had Bester done something to him? Having gone through a shattering experience himself, he remembered the look Garibaldi had given him after Lorien and he had emerged from the docking bay.

"You're feeding their madness by believing that you came back from the dead!" Michael said and noticed one of Edgars' spies sit down at a table close by. This might be the chance he had been waiting for! He had to convince Edgars that he could be trusted!

"I'm still the same person I used to be," Sheridan objected.

An old woman stumbled over her own feet and John quickly moved to help her up. The devotional rubbish that left her lips made Sheridan feel uncomfortable. Maybe Michael was right and he should do something to stop this forming of a legend, but the damage had already been done.

**I won't get a better chance!** Michael realized and spat an insult directed at Sheridan while punching him in the face. He would never forget the surprised hurt in the Captain's eyes and even years later it would make him feel guilty. **I'm sorry, John, but I'm trying to save lives here,** he thought saddened. There was no turning back now!

 

END OF THE LINE

PART 41

 

"Marcus?" Susan smiled and peeked inside his rooms. Although he had practically moved into her quarters he still used his own to conduct ranger business.

"I'm here, Susan," he called out from the bathroom. Running a hand through his tangled hair he stepped into the living area and looked at her. "You wanted to talk to me about Garibaldi?"

Susan sighed, walked over to him and brushed his lips. Reaching out with her mind she welcomed his gentle probing of her thoughts. Marcus had talked to her for hours, trying to convince her to explore her psi ability and eventually she had given in. Slowly she had accepted this aspect of their relationship.

"Yes." Susan said saddened. "He immediately left the station after punching Sheridan. Zack told me that he bought a ticket to Mars and that Michael looked angry and disorientated. I'm afraid we've lost him, Marcus!"

"Let's hope not, love," Marcus replied, but did share her concern. "I'll drop by Stephen’s later on. Maybe he told the good doctor what he's up to. They used to be friends."

"I don't like it," Susan whispered distressed, but couldn't help enjoying the way his agile fingers caressed the back of her neck. "We just defeated the Shadows and now we're fighting Clark!"

"Everything will be fine in the end. You've got to believe that, love," Marcus told her, remembering the way she had looked holding their newborn son.

"I've got to check in with Sheridan now. He wants to discuss a surprise attack aimed at Clark's forces near Mars."

"Want to have dinner with me afterwards? I'll make reservations at 'Chez Pierre'," he said seductively.

A soft expression appeared in his eyes and her knees almost gave out on her. "Don't look at me like that, Cole!" she said and slapped him playfully on his chest. "You know darn well I can't refuse you when you throw that look at me!"

Marcus grinned. "Maybe we can spend the night together? Your bed's so much bigger and softer than my bunk!" he said in a suggestive tone.

Susan shook her head; his thoughts were easy to read. _she told him._

_"So, Mr. Garibaldi achieved his goal and is now headed for Mars? Excellent!" Al asked while sending another secured channel message to Thomas, a promising young telepath who had been with the Squadron for one year now. He had selected this young man because he was intelligent and not easily frightened._

_"Yes, sir. Mr. Garibaldi just left Babylon 5," Madeline informed him, glad this mission had been successful. Now it was up to Bester to come through and carry out his part of the operation. Down Below was getting to her and she wanted to leave as quickly as possible. She'd had to fight off pimps who were worried that she was trespassing into their territory and the threats had become more violent the last couple of days. Madeline longed for a long hot soak in a bathtub, music and a good night's sleep._

_"Madeline, stay tuned," Al instructed her and addressed Thomas on a different channel. "Do you have the changeling net ready?"_

_"Yes, sir." The young man's face revealed none of his feelings as he activated the device. This would be a dangerous mission, but he felt up to it._

_Al closely studied Thomas' new appearance. "Good, you can easily pass for Garibaldi. Be careful when dealing with Lise Edgars; she might see through your disguise."_

_"Understood, sir."_

_"You've got permission to leave the base and to fly to Mars. Don't fail me!"_

_Thomas' nod was resolved. "I won't fail the Black Omega Squadron."_

_Al terminated the connection and switched back to the channel Madeline was on. "I want you to leave Babylon 5 ASAP and to return to the base." He didn't want her to stay in Down Below any longer than was strictly necessary._

_"I'll have to make some arrangements before I can leave, sir," she pointed out to him. Rubbing her temple she realized how drained she felt._

_"Just be careful, Madeline," Al whispered, ill at ease showing his concern so openly._

_Madeline nodded, surprised at hearing that edge to his tone._

_"Mr. Garibaldi?"_

_Looking up from his window seat Michael didn't recognize the middle-aged man standing close to him. The transport heading for Mars was rather empty, only handfuls of people were prepared to face the war that was raging on the planet._

_"I'm Sergeant De Winter," the man introduced himself._

_Something about that name rang a bell, but the man was wearing civilian clothes and not a Psi Corps or Black Omega Squadron uniform._

_"The 'little weasel' sent me. He said you would know..."_

_"Bester?" Michael suddenly realized where he had heard De Winter's name before; Bester had used it. It did surprise him though that Bester would use that nickname to gain his attention._

_"Correct. Your work here's done, Mr. Garibaldi and Mr. Bester wants you to join him. We'll take it from here."_

_Michael didn't know whether to feel relieved or angry._

_"This must have been hard on you, but we're thankful you decided to co-operate. You saved countless lives," De Winter said and gestured Garibaldi to follow him into the back of the vessel. "The next stop is Romulus 2; we'll get off there."_

_"What about Lise? Will she be alright?" he asked, suddenly concerned for the woman he had once loved._

_"I assure you that she isn't in any danger at all. She's already left the house."_

_Considering his next question Michael realized that there was someone else he was far more concerned for, Madeline. He felt hesitant to voice that concern though. "And what about Madeline? Is she going to join us too?"_

_De Winter raised an eyebrow hearing that question. "I don't know what her orders are."_

_Michael quickly looked away and wondered why he felt this worried for a Psi Cop!_

_Madeline draped a long brown cloak over her shoulders and slipped the hood over her hair. Attracting attention was the last thing she wanted now that she was about to leave the station. Last night she hadn't been able to sleep because several men had been fighting in the corridor, just in front of her door. Their mad and angry thoughts had caused her a severe headache and she had lain awake all night._

_As she stepped into the corridor she studied the drunks who were asleep on the floor; these were the truly homeless. They were harmless though; she better be careful when it came down to the ones who were awake._

_Her long hair hid part of her face and she used her psi ability to peek around the corner. She sucked in her breath when she caught the thoughts of three lowlife thugs coming her way._

_Immediately, she turned around and started running to avoid a head on confrontation. Too late did she realize that she was running straight into the arms of two pimps who had been waiting for her to leave her quarters._

_Madeline's eyes grew big seeing them drawing knives and knew she had to fight if she wanted to stay alive._

_Med lab_

_"Doctor Franklin? I've got a patient for you. Female, approximately 25 years old; stabbed in the chest and in her left thigh," the security guard said in a worried tone. The girl was young and good looking and he hoped she would make it._

_Stephen hurried over to them and said, "Put her on the exam bed."_

_The guard acted at once and stepped aside to give Franklin all the space he needed to properly do his job._

_"Where did you find her? She's young and I'm sure I haven't seen her around before."_

_"Down Below, doctor," the guard replied. Realizing he wasn't needed any more he left med lab and reported in to stationhouse._

_Stephen quickly began scanning her and called his med team. "Watkins?" he said, addressing one of his assistants, " Prep Medlab One and the operating theatre just in case we need to perform some surgery."_

_Stephen looked at the latest data on his new patient while one of the nurses undressed her._

_"Doctor? You might want to have a look at this," the nurse said._

_Recognizing the alarmed tone Stephen looked at the spot she pointed out to him." Not another one!" he moaned. "Contact the Commander and ask her to come to Medlab."_

_Susan was in a foul mood. Everyone had been called in to participate on the attack against Clark's forces except her! Sheridan had even asked Marcus to join him on the command ship, White Star One and there still wasn't any sign from Garibaldi. They had deserted her and she was stuck here on this pile of metal! Life just wasn't fair!_

_When Stephen's message had reached her she had used it as an excuse to leave C &C. Corwin had stared at her as she had told him that he was in command now. There wasn't anything going on at the moment anyway! All the action was near Mars! She needed something to concentrate on and Stephen's message had been marked urgent. The fact that Marcus and Sheridan were in the midst of this war worried her. If only she could be there as well!_

_"Stephen?" she said, "You wanted to talk to me?"_

_Franklin had seen her enter med lab and walked up to her. Her eyes were hooded and he knew she was doing her best to stay composed. He made one more entry into the file and then gestured her to follow him. "Yes, I want you to have a look at a patient who bears a P 12 mark on her left arm."_

_"A Psi Cop?" Susan said alarmed. Security hadn't informed her that one had come aboard!_

_"I don't know about that, but I do know that she's still critical at the moment."_

_"How badly injured is she?" Susan asked, trying to think of the right strategy to use in this particular situation. She should have known that someone had sneaked onto =her= station!_

_"She was stabbed in Down Below, twice. The knife damaged a number of vital organs and she lost quite a lot of blood."_

_"Will she survive?"_

_"I honestly don't know," Stephen replied, " I do hope so... she's still very young and strong." He halted when they had reached her room. The door opened and they stepped inside._

_Susan swallowed hard seeing that face again._

_Stephen noted the surprised look on her face. "Do you know her?"_

_"Yes. I met her once before. Her name's Raven and she's Bester assistant." Susan moved a little closer to study the young woman's face. She was covered with a thermo blanket and the respirator had taken over her breathing._

_"Raven?" Stephen repeated, adding the name to her file._

_"I wonder why she's on the station," Susan whispered; Raven's pale complexion set off her red hair._

_"Do you want me to contact you should she regain consciousness?"_

_"Yes, Stephen." Susan walked back into the corridor and waited for Franklin to join her._

_Stephen made sure the door closed behind them and then wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You're worried about Marcus, aren't you?" Stephen ventured, sensing her sadness._

_" I don't want to lose him, Stephen."_

_"I'm sure he'll be just fine. Marcus is like a cat; he's got nine lives, remember?"_

_"But how many has he already used up?" Susan said feeling melancholy, and then forced herself to get her act together. "Have you heard anything from Michael? It's not like him to get into a fight with the Captain."_

_Franklin shook his head. "I wish I had better news for you, Susan, but I haven't heard from him at all."_

_END OF THE LINE_

_PART 42_

_"Mr. Garibaldi, I trust Sergeant De Winter took good care of you?" Al quipped, delighted to see annoyance appear on the Chief's face._

_"What are you up to, Bester?"_

_"I thought you'd want to know that we just raided Edgars' home and found the latest weapons he had constructed; I had it destroyed." Al observed the other man and saw a flicker of concern. "Lise Edgars has left Mars unharmed; she wants to make a new start and we provided her with some additional money and safe transportation."_

_**Why am I relieved? I'm glad she's unharmed, but... she's part of my past. We never had a future together.** Michael realized Bester had guessed his thoughts and glared at him. "That makes me a free man then?"_

_"You always were a free man, Mr. Garibaldi. I never forced you to co-operate. This was =your= choice and I must admit that you surprised me. I never thought you would agree to this deal." Al felt tired, but this wasn't over yet; he might have won his personal battle against Edgars, but Marcus was still involved in this war against Clark. He had to make sure his son survived the confrontation. Al said, " Mr. Garibaldi, do you know where you are?"_

_Michael managed to focus on their conversation again, now that he knew Lise was fine. "Looks like an Earthforce battle cruiser to me."_

_"That's correct." Al signaled Garibaldi to walk with him to the launch area. "Your Captain Sheridan will launch his attack in one hour," he started._

_"How do you that? Do you have spies onboard his ship?" Michael didn't like the fact that Bester had managed to sneak his men into their ranks._

_"A necessary evil, Mr. Garibaldi," Al replied smugly. "I thought you would like to take part in that attack too."_

_Several maintenance workers approached carrying two pressure suits._

_"All my fighters are onboard of this cruiser. I think I'll take my Starfury out; it has been too long since it saw some action. Are you interested in joining me?" he asked Garibaldi whose bewilderment was obvious._

_"Sure," he stuttered. "I do have questions though! How did you manage to get your hands on Edgars' secret weapon and why the hell are your fighters aboard an Earthforce battle cruiser?" Michael wondered about Bester's dedication towards the Black Omega Squadron. It almost appeared like he had broken away from the Corps, hence the Omega pin on his grey uniform._

_"You don't expect me to share my secrets with you, do you, Mr. Garibaldi?" Al berated him and stepped into his suit. "We've got a battle to fight and I suggest you don't waste any more time!"_

_"Captain Sheridan? I can't make heads or tails of this message," Marcus said thoroughly confused. He had already tried running several codes, but this message was hard to decipher._

_"Let me have a look at it," John replied and left his command chair to join the ranger behind the console. He was beginning to feel nervous now that the moment of truth was creeping closer and the last thing he needed were mysterious messages! "I know that code," he said softly. "It has been a while though." John realized who had to be sending it and tensed. "It's Michael."_

_"Mr. Garibaldi?" Marcus watched patiently while Sheridan entered some new data._

_"Yes, try again." Sheridan hoped he still remembered how to break the code._

_"It says; I'm on my way. Don't start without me." Marcus read aloud and looked at the Captain for further instructions. "According to these readings he's approaching quickly, but he isn't alone... his fighter is part of a larger formation."_

_"Can you get me a visual?" Sheridan returned to his seat and sat down._

_"I think I can," Marcus whispered._

_John shifted in the chair the moment the screen showed him the incoming fighter formation. "I don't recognize their insignia," he mumbled and wondered in whose company Michael was._

_"I've got Mr. Garibaldi online for you now, Captain," Marcus informed him._

_"Then put him through!" John tensed the moment Michael's face appeared on screen, but he relaxed when he realized that the Chief's eyes were clear and friendly._

_"Captain? Mind if we take out some of Clark's forces for you?" Michael asked hesitantly, unsure if Sheridan would accept his help after the way he had acted._

_John didn't know what to say. They had been through a lot and somehow that had created a bond. "Sure, Michael. I need all the help I can get, but..." John noticed Marcus' far away expression and wondered what was going on. Was the telepath picking something up?_

_"Mr. Garibaldi... the insignia on your Starfuries... Whose are they?" Marcus asked. A well-known mind signature was unfolding now, which had been hiding from him earlier on._

_"Mine," Al replied in a satisfied tone. "I hope you don't mind me dropping by."_

_"Al? Is this your Squadron?" Marcus reached out and he gasped when their thoughts touched. Al's signature felt different though; no longer dark and cold._

_"Yes, it's mine. I decided to go independent and start my own organization. Mr. Garibaldi here helped me out. It was all an act, Captain."_

_"It was?" Sheridan said softly, shaking his head in disbelief. "Marcus? What do you think? You know Bester."_

_"I trust him, Captain. For what it's worth I think he's being sincere. I feel no deceit in his mind." His father wouldn't stab him in the back; he knew that now._

_"Let's start that attack then!" Sheridan told Marcus to send a message to Lyta Alexander and Zack Allen who had joined the resistance on Mars. Lyta would activate the minds of the Shadow telepaths who had been smuggled onboard Clark's battle cruisers._

_"You'll act at my command only," Sheridan told Bester. "Do you understand?"_

_"I'll indulge you this one time," Al said amused._

_"We won! Clark has been defeated!" Delenn dashed into C &C to share the good news with the Commander and the crew._

_"I knew we would!" Susan said pleased and smiled. "I take it Marcus and the Captain are unharmed?" They had to be fine, otherwise Delenn wouldn't be this happy!_

_"John told me that they almost collided with one of Clark's battle cruisers, but thankfully it passed by without doing any damage. John is on his way to Earth now and Marcus will return shortly in the company of Mr. Garibaldi who joined them in battle."_

_"Michael joined them? I was worried after he disappeared," Susan sighed relieved. She told Corwin to take over C &C and walked into the corridor with Delenn. It was the first time Susan had smiled since Marcus had left the station. They had won indeed!_

_"Franklin to Ivanova."_

_Cursing the damn link Susan tapped it. "Ivanova go."_

_"Our patient just regained consciousness and has been taken off the respirator. Do you still want to talk to her?" Franklin informed her._

_"I'm on my way, Stephen," Susan replied and looked apologetically at Delenn. "I've got to go. I'll tell him the good news; Stephen will be relieved too."_

_Al smiled as Marcus walked up to him. It was no surprise that his son had picked up his signature before he had revealed himself to the ranger._

_"I never expected you to get involved in this battle!" Marcus said and surprised the hell out of Al when he lunged forward to give him a hesitant hug._

_Smiling, Al accepted the gesture and said; "Always expect the impossible, Marcus. You look great though. Ivanova didn't do too much damage then when you told her?"_

_Marcus immediately knew what he was referring too. "She reluctantly accepted the truth." Studying Al's grey uniform and unfamiliar pin he asked, "No Psi Corps uniform?"_

_"No, decided to break away from them. I still have my Black Omega Squadron and I'm going to focus on them," Al explained as they moved toward the White Star's bridge._

_Sheridan had gone aboard the Agamemnon and was on route for Earth while the White Star's course was set for Babylon 5. Al didn't plan on going there; he only wanted to talk to Marcus for a while and then head back to his base to meet up with Madeline._

_Garibaldi, who had just slipped out of his suit interrupted them. A victorious grin flashed across his face "We kicked their ass back to Earth!"_

_Al shook his head and raised an eyebrow. "Do you always have to share your conclusions with us? At least phrase them a bit more eloquently." Pleased with the outcome of his meddling, he realized that he had changed the future the Machine had shown him. His son was still alive and hadn't sacrificed his life so Ivanova could live. Garibaldi still possessed his mental functions, **although they were inferior to begin with!** he thought amused._

_Thomas walked up to him and Al smiled approvingly. The young telepath had played his part brilliantly. Edgars' never expected betrayal and it hadn't taken them long to find the labs underneath the house. Only now did Al notice the worried expression in his eyes._

_Marcus sensed Al's sudden concern and focused on his father._

_"Sir?" Thomas started, not wanting to reveal any confidential information so openly._

_"Go ahead, Thomas. What happened?" Al prompted him, eager to find out what had upset his agent._

_"It's Madeline, sir. She didn't call in on time."_

_Al swallowed hard; would this be the price he had to pay for saving Marcus? Had Madeline met with an accident instead? Why hadn't the Machine warned him! "When was she last seen?" he asked and realized that his voice trembled._

_"20 hours ago; she was last seen onboard Babylon 5. It's fairly certain that she never left the station in the first place," Thomas replied._

_"Al?" Marcus murmured who had been quiet up to this point. He vividly remembered the conversation they'd had after the Machine had released Bester. "Is this the girl you mentioned? My half sister?"_

_Al was about to reply when Garibaldi interrupted him. The Chief's victorious feelings had quickly vanished as he realized whom they were talking about. The fact that Marcus had called Madeline his half sister baffled him. "Are we talking about the girl you sent along to act as my contact?"_

_Al nodded once. "Yes, that's Madeline alright."_

_Marcus caught Garibaldi's confused thoughts and realized he'd revealed too much in the Chief's presence. It wouldn't take the officer long to figure out who their father might be. But seeing lines of concern on Garibaldi's face was something he didn't expect. "I never knew she was onboard the station," Marcus admitted._

_"She acted as my liaison," Al said and told Marcus about his scheme to deal with Edgars. "Can this White Star go any faster?" Al asked._

_"I'll tell them to speed up," Marcus said and walked over to the controls._

_"Can you establish contact with the station?" Garibaldi wanted to know, feeling the need to personally make sure she was all right._

_"No, there's too much disturbance," Marcus replied while looking up from the com screen._

_Al fumbled the crystal in his pocket. It contained the results of the DNA test he hadn't viewed yet, something he couldn't postpone much longer. he cast,_

__Marcus sensed the earnest in Al's mind voice and knew something troubled his father.__

__Michael didn't want to admit that the news had upset him. He should have insisted that she left the station first! Down Below was too dangerous! Madeline had been the one person who had kept him from becoming depressed during these last weeks. A couple of times he had been tempted to grab a bottle and drown his worries. Unnoticed, she had become very important to him and only now did he realize that he was falling in love with her._ _

__

__END OF THE LINE_ _

__PART 43_ _

__

__"She's awake?" Susan asked Franklin and peeked inside her room._ _

__"Yes, but she isn't very lucid due to the meds I had to give her. Try being gentle for a change," he said defiantly._ _

__"Gentle?" She grinned and then stepped inside. Susan halted once she had reached the bed. "Ms. Raven?" she whispered softly but firmly._ _

__Madeline slowly opened her eyes and tried focusing on the form floating above her. **I know that voice!** she realized. "Commander Ivanova?"_ _

__"Yes." Considering her next move she decided to follow Stephen's advice. "You were stabbed in Down Below. Do you remember what happened?"_ _

__"Not really... there were too many of them..." Madeline murmured sleepily._ _

__"Why are you here? How did you get onboard unnoticed?" Susan observed the other woman closely and realized Raven was dozing off again. "Ms. Raven?" she tried again, determined to get some answers._ _

__"Madeline... My name's Madeline," she whispered._ _

__Her interest piqued, Susan leaned in a little closer. Madeline's eyes had slipped shut and something about them had intrigued her. "We need your last name for your file."_ _

__Madeline sleepily nodded her consent. Her chest hurt and breathing was growing increasingly difficult. All she wanted was to go back to sleep. "It's Bester," she said and finally drifted off into sleep._ _

__Susan froze hearing that name. "Madeline Bester?" she repeated dumbfounded. Marcus had told her about his supposed half-sister, but she had never expected to ever meet her._ _

__"Did I hear correctly? Did she say Madeline =Bester?= "asked Stephen, who was standing in the doorway. "Does this mean that she's Bester's daughter or what?"_ _

__"Yes, I think so," Susan whispered in a shaky tone. **That's why her eyes looked so familiar to me! They're so much like Marcus'!**_ _

__

__"I guess I'm a coward after all," Al mumbled and inserted the crystal into the player._ _

__"Why?" Marcus sat down beside him._ _

__"I told you I never made sure Madeline was my daughter... This crystal contains the answer to that question."_ _

__"You haven't watched it yet?" Marcus' voice echoed surprise. "Aren't you curious to find out?"_ _

__"Officially Alisha is still my wife; that makes Madeline my daughter anyway." Al decided to be completely honest with his son._ _

__Marcus' smile was approving. Remembering the reason why they were sitting here he cast,_ _

__Al admitted and pressed the button. A file appeared and he quickly scanned the document._ _

__Marcus cast as he encountered Bester's name, listed as Madeline's father. Resting a hesitant hand on Al's shoulder he sensed his father's bewilderment at finding out the truth._ _

______

___Marcus also felt relieved now that they both knew the truth. Al had gained a daughter; he had found out he had a half sister he never knew existed._ _ _

___ _

___A few hours later Madeline woke for a second time. The meds no longer clouded her mind or made her feel dizzy and she vaguely remembered Ivanova's visit. She was extremely thirsty and wondered how to get some water. Trying to sit upright she had to give in as pain moved through her chest and left leg. Madeline lay down again and realized she needed help._ _ _

___Inside Stephen's office and alarm was set off by her movement. Quickly, he made his way over to her to make sure she wasn't in any pain. Her injuries were severe and she would be bedridden for at least one week, provided there were no complications._ _ _

___"Hello Madeline," he said in a friendly tone as he stepped inside her room._ _ _

___"I assume you're my doctor?" Madeline replied softly; she had never seen the man before._ _ _

___"Yes, I am Stephen Franklin"_ _ _

___"Can I get something to drink? I'm awfully thirsty," she whispered. Uttering those few words had already drained her._ _ _

___"I'll get you some water." Stephen filled a glass a handed it to her._ _ _

___Madeline's hand trembled as she accepted the drink._ _ _

___"Are you in pain?" Stephen asked concerned, running a scanner over her body._ _ _

___"Yes," she admitted shyly._ _ _

___"I'll give you some pain medication."_ _ _

___"How badly injured am I? When can I leave here?" Madeline's fingers wandered over the bandages and realized she had been stabbed twice._ _ _

___"You'll have to rest for at least one week," Stephen informed her, "The stab wound to your chest is pretty serious and did some extensive damage. Don't even think of getting out of that bed! Do you want me to contact someone? Bester maybe?"_ _ _

___"I told you who I am, didn't I?" she realized with a start._ _ _

___"Yeah, you did." Stephen smiled weakly. "It doesn't make a difference to me whether you're a telepath or not. You're my patient, period."_ _ _

___"I'll give you the codes so you can get through to him," Madeline said and hoped the doctor meant what he had said; perhaps he wouldn't betray her trust._ _ _

___ _

___Marcus looked up as the Minbari told him that they were receiving an encoded transmission. Quickly checking the sender -Black Omega Squadron-, he realized this message was addressed to Al._ _ _

___"What's wrong?" Al said, seeing Marcus raising an eyebrow._ _ _

___"Someone's trying to reach you." The ranger stepped aside and walked over to Garibaldi who had sat down; his expression dark and gloomy. "You're brooding, Mr. Garibaldi," Marcus said teasingly, but regretting doing so when the Chief shot him a depressed look._ _ _

___"You don't want to know, Marcus," he said and stared at the floor. He couldn't tell his friend that he was falling in love with his half sister. **How could I have let it happen? She's a telepath and yet... I wasn't nearly as concerned about Lise as I am about Madeline!**_ _ _

___But Marcus accidentally read those surface thoughts and had to sit down as well. Al would be furious! **I like that!** he thought amused. It would be fun to see Al and Garibaldi go at each other's throats the entire time._ _ _

___Uncertain of how to proceed he glanced at Al who was reading his messages. His father wouldn't hear him, absorbed as he was in reading. "It's Madeline," Marcus stated firmly._ _ _

___Michael gave him an angry look. "Telepaths!" he muttered, but there was no sharp edge to that comment. "But you're right."_ _ _

___"You can talk to me; you must know that," Marcus offered and smiled reassuringly._ _ _

___"I'm starting to =like= her," Michael said reluctantly, looking over at Bester and noticed the sudden paleness to the man's face. "Looks like he received bad news."_ _ _

___Marcus nodded his head; feeling the sadness inside Al's mind. "Something bad has happened."_ _ _

___Al stared in shock at the screen and told himself to regulate his breathing._ _ _

___"Al? Are you alright?" Marcus asked and was about to get to his feet when his father gestured him to stay seated._ _ _

___At the moment Al didn't care that Garibaldi was present as well. "Madeline was stabbed in Down Below and is now in med lab. It was Doctor Franklin who sent that message. She's conscious again, but badly injured."_ _ _

___"Will she survive?" Michael asked and ignored the irritated look Bester threw his way. He couldn't help it; he was worried!_ _ _

___"Yes, but she'll have to stay in med lab for at least one week. Looks like I'm going to Babylon 5 anyway." Al shook his head, blaming himself for the attack. He should never have sent Madeline in the first place!_ _ _

___"Stephen's an excellent doctor; she's in the best hands," Marcus assured his father and sensed the suffocating feeling in Michael's mind. "She'll be just fine, Michael," he said, addressing the Chief. He needed to talk to Al about this development. But the fact that he had almost lost his half sister before he'd the chance to ever meet her, saddened him immensely._ _ _

___**And what if Susan finds out about her being there?** he wondered distressed, hoping he wouldn't have to fight another war the moment he got back to the station_ _ _

___ _

___END OF THE LINE_ _ _

___PART 44_ _ _

___ _

___Finally, Madeline could sit up without the help of a doctor or a nurse. Having slept for more than 24 hours in a row she felt rested, but strangely drowsy at the same time. Her face contorted briefly as she tried shifting her position. The pain emanated from her chest where her assailant had stabbed her the first time. She had been worried about possible scaring, but Stephen had reassured her that the skin would be smooth again in the end; she had to be patient and to give it time to heal._ _ _

___Curious, she studied the small room she was in. If she hadn’t felt this weak she would have tried exploring med lab a little. Clasping her hands, she realized that she wasn’t wearing gloves, that and the med gown made her uncomfortable. She wished she had real clothes to put on._ _ _

___Doctor Franklin had unhooked her from the IV’s and monitors, as she was no longer critical. That allowed her to move a little more freely. Still a bit dazed from her long sleep she wondered if the doctor had sent that message as promised. It wasn’t that she expected Bester to be worried, but he might be wondering why she was late for their rendezvous. It saddened her to have her father this close without him accepting her as his own. But she had made her choice a long time ago and she wasn’t going to give up on him now._ _ _

___Footfalls coming from the corridor attracted her attention and a moment later Doctor Franklin appeared in the doorway._ _ _

___“Can I come inside?” he asked and was pleased to see that she was sitting up. She had responded well to his treatment plan and provided she rested enough she would make a full recovery. The wounds had been sealed and had started to heal nicely._ _ _

___“Of course, doctor,” Madeline said, surprised to see a smile unfold on his face. Normals usually were uncomfortable with her presence. “Can I get some gloves? I don’t want to touch anyone accidentally,” she asked in a soft tone._ _ _

___“You’ll get them when you leave. There’s no need for them now…” Stephen sat down on a chair and remembered how scared Marcus had been to touch his mind unintended._ _ _

___“I sent that message to Bester. He’s onboard of the White Star and should be here in one or two days. Bester told me to make sure you rest,” he explained to her and caught her questioning look._ _ _

___Madeline sighed, relieved that her father had made it out alive. She had been concerned when she had learned that he planned on participating in the attack on Clark. But for him to openly admit that he wanted her to rest was odd. That remark revealed concern for her well being…_ _ _

___“Bester never mentioned having a grown up daughter,” he said and waited for her reply. Something was troubling her._ _ _

___“That’s because he doesn’t recognize me as his daughter. It’s a long story, doctor and at the moment I don’t feel up to explaining it to you.” Madeline wished there were a way to get away from this nosey doctor._ _ _

___Stephen’s smile vanished hearing her admission; so Bester didn’t want to be her father? “I shouldn’t have asked. It’s none of my business anyway,” he said apologetically._ _ _

___“You didn’t offend me, doctor. I accepted this situation years ago,” she reassured him, “How much longer do I have to stay here?”_ _ _

___“Six more days at least. I want to make sure there are no complications; your injuries are quite severe.”_ _ _

___“That long?” she objected._ _ _

___“Yes.” Stephen rose to his feet, not wanting to tire her unnecessarily. “You've also got a visitor who wants to have a word with you.”_ _ _

___“A visitor?” she repeated amazed. Who would want to visit a telepath? Garibaldi was off station and Bester needed two more days to get here._ _ _

___Susan, who had been waiting in the corridor, stepped inside now and noticed Madeline’s expression. She was out of uniform as she was off duty and had decided to talk to the young woman. Madeline was Marcus’ half sister and the fact that she had met her before Marcus did, made her curious. What kind of person would Madeline be? **For a Psi Cop she seems surprisingly human.** So far Susan was inclined to give her the benefit of the doubt, but the fact that Bester was her father worried her._ _ _

___“Commander? I didn’t expect your visit,” Madeline said honestly, but maybe the officer needed more information to complete her report concerning the stabbing incident._ _ _

___“Can we talk for a little while?” Susan studied Madeline and realized she seemed a little better than yesterday. Although she was still awfully pale, Madeline appeared lucid._ _ _

___“Yes, Commander. I’ll try answering the questions you may have left concerning the incident in Down Below.” Madeline watched Stephen step outside and leaned deeper into the pillows, which supported her back._ _ _

___“Actually, I already finished my report. I just want to know if there’s anything you need? Med lab food can be dreadful…” she remarked and saw her own surprise mirrored in Madeline’s eyes. The fact that she had come here in her own time baffled them both. Susan wondered if Madeline knew about Marcus. Had Bester told her or not? She had briefly talked to Marcus who was on his way back with Garibaldi and Bester, but there had been no time to ask that particular question. Maybe it would be best to assume Bester hadn’t told his daughter._ _ _

___Madeline smiled weakly, unsure why Ivanova was trying to be nice to her, while it was apparent that she didn’t like Psi Cops. “Clothes would be nice, but I don’t think the doctor will let me leave for another couple of days,” Madeline paused, “There’s something else though… If you could get me something to read… it will keep me from climbing the walls. I’m not used to having this much spare time on my hands.”_ _ _

___“Books shouldn’t be a problem. Marcus has a small, but excellent collection,” Susan said, curious to see if Madeline would react to that name._ _ _

___“Marcus?” she asked, trying to be polite now that the Commander was making an effort of her own._ _ _

___Susan hesitated, not sure how to label their relationship. “Marcus is the station ranger and … a special close friend,” she said eventually and then remembered she had wanted to discuss another topic with Madeline as well._ _ _

___“They defeated Clark; Marcus, Bester and Garibaldi are on their way back. Marcus told me why Michael acted so out of character. I’m relieved that it was all pretence. I never knew Edgars’ was trying to eradicate all telepaths,” Susan said and realized with a start that Bester had saved her life too. Noting that Madeline didn’t react to Marcus’ name she had to conclude that the young woman hadn’t been told about her half brother._ _ _

___Madeline’s eyes threatened to close again and Susan decided to let her get some sleep. She was relieved Madeline didn’t resemble Bester much character wise. “I’ll let you rest now. We can talk later. I’ll get you some clothes and books and will drop them off this evening.”_ _ _

___But Madeline no longer heard her; she had fallen asleep again._ _ _


	5. Chapter 5

“Al, you wanted to talk?” Marcus said and locked eyes with his father. They had retreated into the briefing room.

“How long before we arrive at Babylon 5?” Al asked in a soft tone.

“45 hours at current speed.” Marcus observed his father and saw the expression in his eyes; Al was worried for Madeline. It must have been a shock to him to discover that Madeline was his daughter after all.

“Marcus?” Al sat down and waited for the ranger to join him. “Madeline doesn’t know that she has a half brother. I never told her…”

“I know… I would have been surprised had you done that,” Marcus admitted. “And now you want to be the one to tell her? That’s fine with me.”

“You’ve been peeking at my thoughts!” Al said amused.

“It’s hard to ignore them when you’re so close.”

“I know you aren’t doing it on purpose.”

Marcus grinned; there was something else he had to tell his father and Al wouldn’t like it. “Didn’t you notice Garibaldi’s absent mindedness?”

Al shook his head; he wasn’t particularly interested in the Chief.

“Michael is falling in love with Madeline. Now, wouldn’t he make a great son in law; provided Madeline likes him as well? Madeline Garibaldi… that name has a nice ring to it…” Marcus quipped and seriously considered hiding behind the sofa seeing Al’s choked look.

“You can’t be serious!” Al exclaimed in shock. “Madeline would never…” Growing silent their eyes met. “Madeline couldn’t possibly be interested in that Neanderthal man!”

Chuckling, Marcus stated, “ I never said the feeling was mutual, Al.”

“This can’t be happening!” Al said in a stunned tone, “Not Garibaldi!”

Grinning from ear to ear Marcus wisecracked, “This is going to be a hell of a reunion all right!”

“You’re enjoying my misery, aren’t you?” Al realized and clutched his head.

“In a certain way; yes, I am,” Marcus admitted, “I don’t know that much about Garibaldi but I do know he’s a good man. I like him.”

Trepidation showed in Al’s eyes as he stared at the floor. “I've meddled too much in personal affairs already and Madeline’s smart enough to make her own choices, as hard it may be for me to accept them… I’ll have to.”

**He’s come a long way,** Marcus thought, realizing the ‘old’ Bester would have gone berserk over this revelation.

 

Michael bugged one of the crewmembers till the Minbari realized that the human wanted him to step away from the com panel. Having watched the Minbari for some time Michael was confident that he could repeat the procedures and contact Babylon 5. After opening a channel to med lab, Stephen’s face appeared on screen.

“Michael? Is that really you?”

“Yes, now listen old buddy. I need a favor. I heard Madeline’s in med lab after being stabbed.”

“Yes, she’s here,” Stephen leaned back into the comfort of his chair puzzled, seeing the worry in the Chief’s eyes. “I didn’t realize that you cared for…”

Michael cut him short, foreseeing Stephen’s remark. “I just want to know whether she’ll be alright.”

“She’ll make a full recovery,” Stephen assured him amused and wondered if Madeline knew how concerned Michael was for her. Probably not.

“Take good care of her for me, Stephen… She’s a special lady.”

“I’ll keep an eye on her. Don’t worry too much, Michael. You know she’s in capable hands. Do you want me to tell her you called in?”

“No,” Michael said quickly, “That isn’t necessary; we’ll arrive shortly anyway. Garibaldi out.” Mentally kicking himself Michael realized he had given himself away. Now two people knew he cared for her and knowing them they wouldn’t leave him alone until he had confessed those feelings to Madeline. 

 

END OF THE LINE 

PART 45

 

“You can leave your bed for 30 minutes.” Stephen noticed Madeline’s relieved expression. “But not one minute longer!”

“The way I’m feeling now I’m glad if I can stay on my feet for five minutes,” Madeline said jokingly, but tried concentrating on getting to her feet.

“Let me get you a robe,” Susan suggested, realizing the med gown was open at the back. Although she had dropped off some clothes as promised, Madeline still had to wear that med gown.

“Thanks,” Madeline muttered and succeeded in standing on her own. **Half an hour? I haven’t taken a single step yet and I already feel tired!** Her left thigh stung; the knife had entered there deeply.

Susan exchanged a glance with Franklin; telling him she would look after Madeline.

“How much longer until the White Star arrives?” Madeline asked and sucked in her breath as sharp pain moved through her chest. Maybe Bester could get her out of med lab. She didn’t like all the attention she was getting here. It made her feel uncomfortable.

“They were starting docking procedures when I left C&C some minutes ago,” Susan informed her. Madeline was wobbly on her feet and Ivanova extended an arm to catch the young woman should she fall.

“Be careful not to touch any bare skin,” Madeline told her and slipped into the robe Susan offered her now.

Susan sensed Madeline’s unease and said, “I’ll be careful.” She didn’t want Madeline to know that she was a latent yet, having no idea how the other woman would react.

“Please thank Marcus for letting me borrow ‘Dune’. I always wanted to read it, but I never had the time to do so.” Madeline took her first step towards the corridor and cringed as tremors coursed through her left leg.

Susan smiled. “Why don’t you thank him yourself? I’m sure he’d like to meet you.”

Madeline had to concentrate on placing one foot in front of the other and wondered about Ivanova’s remark. “Why would he be interested in meeting me?”

**Yes, why?** Susan wondered; she couldn’t tell Madeline about her half brother and said, “He likes to discuss books.” The answer seemed to satisfy Madeline who didn’t react.

Slowly, Madeline made her way to the end of the corridor and she turned about to head back to her room, determined not to try this again for a few more days. She had overestimated her strength. Stephen had been opposed to this undertaking, but had given in after she had continued nagging him for some hours. ** I guess he knew only trying would make me admit to being wrong.**

Susan didn’t like the sweat, which had appeared on Madeline’s furrowed brow and led her back to her room. “You should wait a little longer before trying walking again,” she berated the other woman softly.

“You’re right. I figured that out myself just now!” Madeline quipped fatigued and was relieved to sit down on her bed again. Lying down she fought the pain spasms racking her chest.

Noise coming from the corridor attracted Susan’s attention and made her look up. Sensing Marcus’ thoughts she reached out to touch his mind. She relished the eagerness with which he responded to her probing.

Madeline was too busy calming down her breathing to notice what was going on.

 

Marcus placed a hand on Garibaldi’s shoulder to stop him from entering Madeline’s room. Al had to talk to her first. The Chief shot him an irritated look and the ranger said, “Let Al go inside first.”

Surprised, Michael looked into the ranger’s eyes. “Why?”

“Just trust me this once,” Marcus replied softly and nodded towards Al who immediately stepped into his daughter’s room.

“This once?” Michael questioned; he wanted to see for himself that Madeline was okay.

“Yes.”

Al cast into his son’s mind. This would be difficult at best and the last thing he needed was Garibaldi being present while telling Madeline the truth.

Michael reluctantly moved away from the doorway. Impatiently, he began pacing the corridor.

 

Al was surprised to find Ivanova present as well and was briefly taken aback. So far he had successfully avoided a head on confrontation with her. “Commander?”

Hearing that voice Susan told herself to remain calm and in control; after all, he was Marcus’ father and they would have to find a way to work things out… for Marcus’ sake.

Madeline looked up too and tried sitting upright again, but failed. Her body needed more time to recuperate.

“Mr. Bester,” Susan replied in a firm tone.

“Commander, I would like to talk to Madeline in private,” Al said, trying to act politely. He wanted her out of the room. “But before you leave… I need to apologize to you for a certain remark I made a long time ago. I deserved that slap.”

Susan’s eyes revealed her surprise at hearing his words. An apology was the last thing she expected. “I accept your apology,” she said softly, thinking of Marcus and the fact that Bester was his father. Somehow they would have to find a way to make things work. This was a beginning. Susan smiled weakly at Madeline and left resolutely.

“Madeline,” Al started and studied her. Her blood-drained face and the small pieces of visible bandages reminded him of the fact that she could have died. Pulling up a chair he sat down and removed his gloves. Al took her bare hands into his and opened his mind to her.

Madeline’s eyes grew big when he clasped his fingers around hers. Staring at his knotted hand she wondered why he was acting this peculiarly. Touching his skin, she was overcome with thoughts of remorse, apprehension and joy that she was alive. This action made her speechless. At last she found the courage to speak up. “You didn’t have to come here personally, sir.”

“No, Madeline. I had to come here; I need to tell you something very personal.”

His words were mere whispers and Madeline wondered why he was feeling this insecure. Was he gathering courage to tell her something? Looking at their joined hands she realized that she had never before felt this close to him.

“I had a DNA- test done, Madeline. I wanted to know for sure whether you’re my daughter or not… " Al paused; seeing her stricken expression he quickly continued, “Alisha told you the truth. I am your father.”

Lost for words she stared at him. Had he waited this long to have that test done? She’d always assumed he had ordered that test done after her birth and that the outcome had been negative; that she wasn’t his daughter.

Al cleared his throat as her bafflement flowed into his mind. Tightening the grip he had on her cold hands he cast, < I hope that you can forgive a stubborn old man for hanging on to his bitterness.>

she replied and failed in fighting back a tear that slid down her face. 

Al smiled weakly. His children were so unlike him that he wondered how he could be their father. Was it possible some good lurked inside him too? “Yes, Madeline, I would like that.” Al squeezed her hands as love and acceptance radiated from Madeline’s mind. A sudden pain pierced his thoughts and it took him a moment to realize that it was hers. “You need to rest, Madeline. Do you want me to call Doctor Franklin?”

“No, I’m fine…” Moving her fingers over his skin she knew there was something else he had to tell her. “Tell me,” she sighed, “What else is bothering you… father?” She added the last word hesitantly. But Al smiled hearing it and she knew he had truly accepted her into his life.

“Before I married Alisha I had another lover.” Al stopped as he received her bewilderment. They knew so little of each other… That had to change! “Only a few months ago I discovered that I have a son. You’ve got a half brother, Madeline.”

“A half brother?” she repeated stunned.

“His name is Marcus.”

she cast, too tired to continue talking aloud. Madeline remembered Ivanova mentioning that name. 

Al noticed the sudden sparkle to her eyes and her curiosity crept into his mind.

 

Pleased with her reaction Al sent Marcus a message, asking the ranger to join them.

 

Marcus smiled hearing that request and sighed relieved.

Susan who had been standing next to him sensed the excitement moving through him. “Go to them… We can talk later.”

“Keep an eye on Michael for me, please?” Marcus whispered.

Susan watched the Chief who was still pacing the corridor. 

Marcus informed her and kissed her good-bye. 

she cast jokingly.

Marcus promised and released her from his embrace. Bracing himself he drew some deep breaths before going inside.

Madeline stared at the doorway; still trying to understand everything Al had revealed to her. Ivanova had told her that Marcus was a ranger and she wished she knew more about him.

Marcus felt equally nervous. Seeing Madeline he realized he knew her. “You were the one who picked up Al after we got back!”

Madeline swallowed hard; if only she had known back then they were related. “I didn’t know, either,” she whispered and squeezed her father’s hands for support.

“I wasn’t sure whether to tell the both of you or to wait a little longer,” Al explained.

Extending his hand Marcus looked straight into her green eyes and realized they resembled his. “I’m Marcus Montoya,” he introduced himself.

“And I’m Madeline Bester,” she replied softly.

Al released one of her hands so she could shake Marcus’.

**He isn’t wearing any gloves!** she realized with a start. As their hands touched, their minds quickly followed and Madeline knew he was a powerful telepath; certainly P 12.

An awkward silence got a hold on them and Al knew he had to say something to break the ice. It was then when he noticed their similar eyes. “I still wonder about those eyes,” he whispered, “How did that gene slip in?” Madeline’s red hair was something else he had a hard time figuring out. **The woman I saw in my dreams as a child had red hair. The Great Machine told me that the Dexters are my real parents… if that really is the case the red hair has to be Fiona Dexter’s legacy. Too many revelations…**

“Al? Can I tell Susan and Garibaldi to join us?” Marcus caught Madeline’s sigh as he mentioned the Chief’s name. Could it be that the attraction was mutual? He grinned, this reunion wasn’t over yet!

Al quickly composed himself; he had forgotten about Garibaldi. “Lets get this over with,” he snapped, not looking forward to confronting the Chief.

Marcus heard the vicious tone and wondered what his father was up to.

 

“Lets join them; we waited long enough,” Susan said, receiving Marcus’ message. Garibaldi had been pacing the corridor the entire time, making her nervous as hell. She didn’t have to use telepathy to see that Michael had fallen in love with Madeline. **Bester’s daughter! This will be mayhem once Michael finds out!**

Michael acted at once and stormed into Madeline’s room. Thunderstruck, he froze seeing her and Bester holding hands.

Madeline quickly looked away. She had been aware of his interest in her, but had ignored it on purpose. They would never work out.

“What’s this?” Michael demanded to know in an angry tone, staring at their joined hands.

“A family reunion,” Marcus quipped, wondering what Al’s plans were. “You already know that Madeline is my half sister.”

“Yeah, I do, but what is =his= part in this?” Michael pointed at Bester.

Al got to his feet and some of his old arrogance showed as he answered the Chief’s challenging glare. It would only be a matter of time before someone would figure it out and made it public. “I’m their father, Mr. Garibaldi.”

“Their… father?” Garibaldi stammered upset and overwhelmed. How could he have been so stupid and blind? Had he been thinking rationally he would have seen it months ago!

Al felt tired now everything had come out in the open. These last months had been exhausting and he longed to return to his Squadron. He had no intention of forcing Madeline to come along; she had to make up her own mind and act on it.

“Can I have a word with Mr. Garibaldi privately?” Madeline who had been quiet up until that point asked. They had to talk things out now.

“Of course,” Al and Marcus said simultaneously.

“Let’s go, love.” Marcus wrapped an arm around Susan’s shoulder and together they left the room.

Al gave Garibaldi one dark look before walking over to the doorway. he cast into the Chief’s mind who flinched, indignant at the intrusion.

Madeline registered the unease in his eyes and wanted to make this as short and painless as possible. “I’ll be leaving the station the moment Doctor Franklin releases me from med lab. I liked working with you, Mr. Garibaldi,” she said, distancing herself from him.

“You should have told me Bester is your father,” he reproached her.

“What does it matter to you? We worked together on a mission. That’s it! Now that we accomplished our goal we’ll go our separate ways.” Madeline briefly closed her eyes; this would be the best for both of them!

Suddenly Michael had enough of their charade and moved over to her bed. This time he was going to be honest. “It matters to me because I started to care for you, damnit!”

Madeline’s eyes flashed open; she didn’t expect to see him standing next to her bed. His admission had taken her breath away. “Did you really say… that you care for me?”

“Yes,” Michael said firmly, “What I’m trying to say is…” Hesitantly he placed his hand over hers, expecting something weird to happen at their touch… but nothing changed.

“Yes?” Madeline asked; doing her best to block his thoughts, which were visible in his mind now that he was touching her.

“Would you join me for a drink before you leave the station? Give me an honest change to tell you how I feel?” Michael watched her closely; surprised he had the courage to open up to her. What if he had chickened out? Would he have started drinking again because he would have been a coward in his own eyes?

“Michael,” she started, “Don’t make this any harder than it already is. We both know a relationship would never work out. I’m a Psi Cop… Well, not really, technically speaking I mean, now that Al has broken away and…”

Michael leaned in closer and grinned. “Stop babbling, Madeline. I guess you and Marcus are related after all. He never shuts up… I’m going to kiss you and it would be best for you to co-operate.”

“Babbling? Me?” Madeline exclaimed and pushed herself even deeper into the pillows as he claimed her lips.

Briefly, Michael wondered if he had screwed up, but when her hand slipped to the back of his neck to pull him closer he knew he’d made the right decision.

Madeline gave in to the kiss and whimpered softly. Garibaldi had taken her by surprise.

Releasing her lips he sat down on the bed. “ I guess this means you’ll give me that chance?”

“I guess it does,” Madeline whispered.

 

THE END OF THE LINE 

PART 46

 

Madeline had been in med lab for 6 days now and had made great progress thanks to the care of her newfound family and friends. Susan and Marcus had visited her regularly and bit-by-bit she had learned about his past. It was unbelievable that he had never known who his father was and Madeline slowly began to understand why Al had changed after learning what had happened during their time travel.

During the third time the couple had visited, Madeline had realized that Susan was a telepath as well, but had kept quiet, knowing that Ivanova didn’t want anyone to find out. Madeline had honored that feeling and continued to act like she didn’t know the truth.

Her injuries had healed nicely and finally Stephen had given her his permission to leave med lab. All she had to do now was to get dressed and sign her release forms. While changing her clothing she thought back to the tense confrontations between Michael and her father. It was a pity the two of them didn’t get along. They had run into each other as they had visited her and both had waited for the other to leave first. Neither of them had backed down and Madeline knew it would take them a long time to accept each other’s presence.

Al had told her bits and pieces of his time travel, had even confided in her that he would be arrested very shortly for his crimes against mundanes and telepaths. His apparent calmness had upset her, not aware of the fact that Al already knew the outcome of his trial.

Garibaldi had been a regular visitor and at times she had been forced to ask Franklin to make Garibaldi return to his own rooms to get some rest. They had only exchanged that one kiss and Madeline was content to take this slowly. First they needed to get to know each other and it wouldn’t be long before she and her father would leave the station. What would happen then? Would Michael want to stay on the station or take a chance and go with her? There were too many uncertainties.

“That brown tunic looks good on you!” Michael said and stepped inside. “Need some help?”

“You could brush my hair,” she replied teasingly, certain he wouldn’t do that.

“Where’s that brush?” Michael asked and walked into the bathroom. “Are we still on for that drink tonight?”

“Yes, but we need to talk about Al. You guys are acting like little children! When will you stop trying to impress each other?” Madeline sat down and waited for him to emerge from the bathroom.

“I can’t help it,” Michael admitted.

“If you want this… relationship to work you’ll have to find a way. I know Susan dislikes him also, but at least they manage to act politely towards each other! He’s my father and will always be part of my life, Michael.”

“Madeline, there’s something I want to ask you,” Michael sat down behind her and awkwardly brushed her hair. “When are you going to leave?”

“When Al leaves… You know I can’t stay.” Madeline leaned back and rested her back against his broad chest.

“Can’t you stay a little longer?” Michael wondered how he had gotten himself into this mess.

“I’ll ask him,” she promised.

 

Alarmed, Marcus ran through the bowels of Babylon 5, trying to find his father. Several Earthforce officers had come onboard in search of Bester, to apprehend him and take him back to Earth to stand trial. He couldn’t allow that to happen! Maybe if he got to Al first his father could escape and hide somewhere. The Black Omega Squadron would certainly look after their commanding officer!

he cast, trying to speed up his search.

the answer came at once.

 

That door opened and Al stepped outside. Seeing Marcus this upset he knew what had happened. He had been expecting them for some days now. 

“You don’t know what happened!” Marcus exclaimed and crashed onto the sofa. “You’ve got to go now! They want to arrest you!”

“I know, son and I’m not going to run.” Al’s voice was calm and composed. Smiling reassuringly he began to pack his things. 

Marcus briefly feared his father had lost his senses but then realized something else. “What did the Great Machine show you? You expected them to turn up… Were you waiting for them?”

“I knew they would come… Marcus, while I’m gone, will you keep an eye on Madeline? Looks like she’s got her mind set on Garibaldi…” Al chuckled; happy that Madeline had chosen her own happiness over him. Yes, she had told him that she would accompany him back to the base and stay with him, but he wouldn’t have permitted it. He had thrown away his chances; Madeline still had her future ahead of her and should use her chance at happiness.

“I’ll convince the committee and the judge that you’ve changed, that you helped Sheridan to win that war…” Marcus promised. Walking over to his father he waited for Al to turn around and face him. 

_Al cast and saw understanding on his son’s face._

_“The Great Machine showed you?”_

_“Yes, it did. I have to do this, Marcus. By running away I would forfeit this chance I’ve received. I need to stand trial. It’s the only way to start a new life.” Al sensed the security officers’ thoughts, which were now standing in the corridor. “This is no final good-bye, Marcus.”_

_The door opened unannounced and several guards stepped inside. “Mr. Bester, you’re under arrest,” their commanding officer said in a firm tone. “I suggest you don’t resist.”_

_“I don’t plan to resist,” Al quipped and smiled at his son. “I’ll see you after the trial in the judge’s office. You’ve got a lot to do… and congratulate Ivanova for me at making Captain.”_

_“How did you know that?” Marcus asked dumbfounded; Susan herself had only heard that particular news one hour ago._

_The guards had put handcuffs on him and Al smiled. “Just take care of Madeline.”_

_Marcus stayed behind as his father was led into the corridor. Al had been right; if he wanted to clear him of all charges he had a lot of work ahead of him._

_“NO!” Madeline exclaimed as Marcus told her about their father’s arrest. “We’ve got to do something!”_

_Michael had been helping her to pack her things when Marcus had rushed into med lab. Seeing the shock on her face he made her sit down. “What are we going to do?”_

_That moment Susan entered as well; she had heard the news from Lt. Commander Corwin who had been in charge of C &C the moment the shuttle had docked. Corwin had contacted her at once. Only minutes earlier he had told her about her promotion and he had been proud to inform her that he had received one too._

_“I just learned what happened. I’m sorry, Marcus,” Susan said honestly._

_“He told me not to worry,” Marcus said in a calm tone. “Al was very confident that he would get out of this in one piece."_

_Looking at Susan he added, “He knew you’d made Captain before I told him. The Machine must have shown him a lot more than I thought.”_

_Madeline fought down the urge to run out of med lab and to take a Starfury to go after her father. “Did he leave instructions?”_

_“Sort of,” Marcus whispered. “ I think I know what he wants us to do…”_

_Susan and Madeline left the station to find Sergeant De Winter and the rest of the Black Omega Squadron. Marcus had told them to look for the resistance leaders. Somehow they might be able to supply them with information about Bester’s latest operations._

_Marcus immediately contacted Delenn and Sheridan. At first he’d had problems getting through to them, but in the end he was successful. He told them everything that had happened during their trip into the past and how they had assisted Sinclair in winning his war, just to convince them to talk to the court and judge and to put in a good word for his father._

_Sheridan had hesitated to give in to that request, but as Marcus reminded him of Bester’s help during the attack against Clark, the new President had given in._

_Garibaldi was driving Marcus crazy, concerned as he was that Madeline and Susan would run into trouble. So the ranger told the Chief to catch up to the White Star and stop bugging him. Delenn had given him permission to use a White Star to take him to Earth and Marcus hadn’t hesitated to accept that offer._

_The day Bester’s trial started he sat in the first row, trying to catch his father’s glance. There was only confidence in Al’s eyes and Marcus relaxed. The prosecution had just read the crimes Bester was accused of when the judge received new, relevant information and had to call for a recess._

_All kinds of confusing and contradicting news leaked out to the Press and in the end ISN appeared on all channels with a newsflash; Alfred Bester had been acquitted of all charges. Apparently the former Psi Cop had been a double agent and had helped President Sheridan to win the war against Clark. In one night the media managed to turn a war criminal into a hero!_

_The next morning Marcus was called into the judge’s private chambers and was baffled to find his father there, grinning broadly. “We won! I told you we would win!” the ranger exclaimed happily and proceeded to hug his father hesitantly._

_“Thank you, Marcus,” Al said and fumbled the papers in his hands. The alternate future the Machine had showed him had become reality. Now he had to do one more thing, stage his final vanishing act. Marcus and Susan were about to start a family and Madeline could take care of herself; they didn’t need him._

_The judge looked up from the desk. “Mr. Cole, several people are waiting for you at reception.”_

_“Are you coming too?” Marcus had already expected them to turn up. Susan had informed him they would reach Earth early that morning._

_“Why don’t you go ahead? I’ll join you once I’m done here.” Al smiled kindly as Marcus left the office to rush and greet Susan. Sadness crept into his heart, realizing his time to leave had come._

_“The shuttle you asked for is standing by,” the judge told him. Bester was a riddle to him. Why would a man want to leave a family that obviously cared a lot for him?_

_Al nodded once and then used another exit to climb the stairs to the roof. **Yes, I made the right decision. Without me Susan and Marcus will get along perfectly and Madeline will get a chance to build a relationship with Garibaldi, although I can’t figure out why she’s attracted to him. My Squadron will keep any eye on them to make sure they’re safe and will supply me with everything I need to know.**_

_“Sir? We’re ready for departure,” De Winter told him and saluted._

_“Excellent… Did you relocate the base as I told you to?” He couldn’t take the risk of Madeline showing up._

_“Yes, Sir and I hope you don’t mind me saying so, but it looks like the crowd has made you their new hero.”_

_Al laughed loudly. “We better leave now before my son finds out I sneaked out on him and the rest of the family!”_

_De Winter straightened out his shoulders and closed the doors after Bester had stepped inside. “What course do you want me to lay in, sir?”_

_“Some place I haven’t been before… What about Minbar…”_

_Marcus stared at the judge in shock. Madeline was standing behind him and he felt her emotional pain as if it were his own. “He just left?” he whispered and felt Susan’s fingers slip around his._

_Garibaldi slung an arm around Madeline’s waist and wondered why Bester had chosen to leave on his own. He would never understand the man. All he knew was that he loved Madeline and with Bester out of the way their lives would be less complicated. But the disappointment in Marcus and Madeline’s eyes touched him. “He has his reasons for leaving. Maybe he needs some time to deal with everything that has happened. I’m sure he will turn up again one day,” he stated._

_“I do hope so,” Madeline stammered saddened. “I’ll miss him.”_

_Marcus closed his eyes and tried to make sense of Al’s actions. “I’ve got to agree with Michael,” he said eventually, thinking of the odd look on his father’s face when he had told Al about his son, little Stephen. “He’ll be back alright.”_

_This chapter will be followed by an epilogue._

_End of The Line Epilogue part 1 of 3_

_“Entil’Zha, please wait!”_

_Marcus slowly turned around as one of the ranger trainees called out that name. Even after all this time he still expected to see Delenn standing in front of him._

_“Entil’Zha?” the young man repeated respectfully._

_“Right, that’s me,” Marcus reminded himself softly. “I’ll never get used to people addressing me as Ranger One,” he whispered privately. Tuzanor had been his home for over one year now and leading the rangers had been challenging._

_Delenn had proclaimed him her successor right after they had defeated Clark. She’d decided to accompany John to Earth and to stay at his side. Marcus had objected fiercely, telling her that he wasn’t suited for that position; a Minbari warrior would make a much better leader than a human telepath. But Delenn had remained firm and he had been forced to give in eventually._

_Susan had been thrilled to learn about the good news, but it had made things more complicated. Now that she had been promoted to Captain she was expected to accept command and to go wherever Earthforce needed her._

_It had been Delenn who had provided them with a solution. She had approached Ivanova first to test the waters. Susan had patiently listened to her suggestion and had accepted in the end. Marcus had been stunned to learn that Susan was to be Sinclair’s replacement and the new Earth Ambassador to Minbar._

_The two of them decided to live on Minbar and took up residence near Tuzanor where Marcus would oversee the training of the new recruits. It had taken Susan some time to get used to the slower pace of life and Marcus had been amused to see her struggle when learning Minbari. A time of peace and love had begun._

_“Entil’Zha!” the young trainee was becoming nervous now that Ranger One wasn’t responding at all and he put it down to lack of sleep on Entil’Zha’s part. It was a well-known fact that babies tended to keep their parents awake all night and considering the fact that Marcus had become a father just recently, his absent mindedness was understandable._

_Marcus smiled reassuringly. “What is it, Henry?”_

_“Sech Tuval just arrived and would like to drink tea with you.”_

_“Tell him that I’ll join him shortly,” Marcus replied and stifled a yawn. Little Stephen had been crying most of the night. These last nights had been hell. Stee was teething and cried vocally as well as telepathically all night. In the end they had reached a solution. Only one of them would get up and look after the baby. The next night the other one would take care of Stee. Last night it had been Susan’s turn and it had enabled him to get some sleep, even it if hadn’t been much._

_His shoulder ached. Master Durhann had scheduled Denn-bok training this morning and he had been grossly out of shape. Luckily, his students hadn’t known enough of the art of pike fighting to pick up on his mistakes, but master Durhann had. And tonight it was his turn to get up so Susan could sleep… this was going to be a long day and an even longer night!_

_The trainee left him and Marcus sat down on a bench in the gardens. Looking up at Valen’s statue he grinned. Sinclair’s manipulations from the past had made things a lot better in the present._

_A rush of cold wind moved through him and he pulled his long, brown cloak closer to his body. Being Ranger One had given him a new perspective on life in general. The first time the rangers had pledged to live and die for the One, he’d felt very humble and had sworn to never foolishly risk their lives. He wondered whether Delenn had gone through that same emotion._

_It had also made him realize why she might have chosen him as her successor. As a telepath he sensed their minds and thoughts very intimately at times and he’d begun to care for them. A strong bond had formed and the rangers were as devoted to him as he was to them._

_Realizing Sech Tuval was waiting for him Marcus got up from the bench._

_“Entil’Zha?”_

_Marcus sighed; they never left him alone! It was one of the older rangers who were currently helping him train the new ones. “Yes, Rogers?” he said patiently._

_“I thought you would like to know you've received a rather unusual mail.”_

_Marcus wondered what Rogers was hinting at and then saw the old fashioned postcard in his hands, made from real paper. Accepting the card he nodded towards Rogers. “Thanks, you can go now.”_

_Sitting down again he studied the picture; it depicted Moscow in winter. Susan had taken him there after the war had ended and they had enjoyed some carefree days… and nights._

_Only one person would send him such a card, Al. His father had been sending them for two years now and he knew Madeline would shortly receive a similar one. It was the only evidence they had that their father was still alive. Quickly turning the card around he smiled seeing the firm and elegant writing there._

_Marcus,_

_I hope that you, your lovely wife and son are enjoying life. I told you it wouldn’t take long for you to become a daddy! I’m sure you’ll be a much better father than I ever was._

_Al._

_Marcus wiped away a tear that had escaped from his eyes. He still hoped that one day Al would change his mind and get in touch with him. Susan and he had long discussions about this subject and he knew she wouldn’t fight a reunion. When Stephen had been born Marcus had hoped it would be a reason for his father to visit them, but they’d had only received a letter in which Al had congratulated them on becoming parents._

_Secretly, he had dispatched some of his finest rangers to try and track Al down, but his father was a sly fox and knew how to stay one step ahead of them at all times. Although Al had no reason to hide, he remained unfindable. Even the Corps wasn’t searching for him any longer now that Al had become a war hero. They had been forced to stop hunting him down. Marcus still wondered about that night 2 years ago when Al had been cleared of all blame. ISN had used that news to create a wave of hype and turn him into a hero._

_A couple of times he had received reports from his rangers that the Black Omega Squadron had been sighted, usually near the rim but he simply couldn’t figure out what Al’s plans were._

_“Marcus?” Sech Tuval said softly, seeing how lost in thought his former student was. It had made him proud to learn that Marcus had been chosen to lead them. Marcus had always displayed great potential. The old Minbari was about to retreat, not wanting to infringe on Marcus’ thoughts when he realized that it would be considered inappropriate; he’d already addressed Ranger One._

_“Sech Tuval, I,” Marcus started slowly._

_“Forgive me for intruding, Entil’Zha. We can drink tea later. Maybe you should rest instead. Having a newborn can be exhausting.”_

_Marcus smiled broadly. “I knew there was a reason why I liked you!”_

_Susan sighed fatigued; it had taken her one hour to lull little Stephen into sleep. Finally the child had fallen asleep in the shadow of one of the trees in their garden. Stee’s eyes had dropped shut as he had tried staring at the small birds that were hiding in the branches of the tree. The baby’s soft breathing almost lulled her into sleep too. She had been awake most of the night and was looking forward to getting a good night’s rest this evening._

_A chuckle echoed in her mind and she knew Stee was having a pleasant dream. She hadn’t really been surprised to learn that his psi ability had already been active at birth. There had been indications of that as she had received some of his impressions while he had been in her womb. They had been strange sensations and she had shared them with Marcus. A strong link existed between the three of them and Stee quickly became the most important thing in her life._

_Having a son had changed her and she was determined to make sure there wouldn’t be any traumatic events in his life. They would keep him safe from the Corps; as Marcus’ wife she had received honorary citizenship and the Corps no longer had any hold on them._

_A small bird circled the sky and Stee opened his eyes to follow its movements. Susan knew her moment of peace had come to an end and lay down on her stomach to tickle the baby who immediately started cooing in her mind._

_Thankfully she was off today. Rathenn had offered to take over some of her responsibilities and she had gladly accepted. ** I can’t believe I hesitated about taking Sinclair’s place and to start another life here on Minbar. These last two years have been heaven!**_

_But she’d never planned getting pregnant. She had forgotten to renew her implant and when she hadn’t gotten her period she had panicked. It had been Stephen who had calmed her down while she had been blaming Marcus for his part in this matter._

_Smiling, she remembered Marcus’ guilty, yet exultant expression at hearing that she was pregnant. She had wanted to kick his butt, but after talking to him for many long nights she had decided to keep the baby. Marcus had already picked a name, certain it would be a boy. Stephen had chuckled hearing the name Marcus had chosen and had started to address the unborn child as Stee. Susan had almost spaced him._

_she cast and the child immediately tried focusing his eyes on her. Rolling onto her stomach she smiled at him._

_she told him as he cuddled up on the blanket and started napping again. He hardly ever cried except now that his teeth were pushing through. Picking him up from his blanket she cradled him in her arms and relished the warm sunbeams. She had come to love Minbar and its tranquillity._

_“We should go inside now,” she told him and kissed his fingertips. Nothing in the universe would ever keep her away from her child. She had surprised herself to learn how much she cared for him and once every so often her thoughts drifted off to Al, who had to feel the same way about Marcus and Madeline._

_Why was he so desperate to keep his distance? She would never deny Marcus the right to have his father close. Wasn’t Al curious to see his grandson?_

_She’d had a lot of time to think about a possible confrontation and the old grudge she’d borne him had vanished with Stephen’s birth. Her hurt had started to diminish the moment he had apologized for telling her that she had her mother’s eyes._

_It would certainly brighten Marcus’ day should his father come to visit them. “Daddy will be home soon… " she whispered and walked up to her aide Dawan. The young Minbari girl had been with her for one year now and was an excellent cook. “Would you prepare dinner while I put Stee to bed?”_

_Dawan nodded shyly and searched the kitchen for all the things she needed._

_Susan walked into the baby’s room and placed him into the crib. she cast, entertaining the vain hope he would fall asleep. Softly closing the door behind her she headed for the living area._

_The com panel suddenly beeped, announcing visitors. It couldn’t be Marcus; he had the access code. Pushing a button she watched the screen come alive._

_“Michael? Madeline?” she said surprised, recognizing their faces. Damn, they looked happy!_

_She’d had her doubts at first when Michael had told her he loved Madeline, but the two of them had worked out perfectly. “I didn’t expect you to drop by! You always do this to me,” she complained, remembering their last surprise visit. It had been the middle of the night when they had arrived and the couple had driven them crazy._

_“We couldn’t stay away any longer,” Madeline quipped, “Uncle Mike wants to see little Stephen!”_

_“I should have known!” Susan said, berating herself and opened the doors._

_Michael was the first to hug her and Susan noticed his firm muscle texture. “You’ve been working out!”_

_“Well, a guy has to keep in shape if he wants to keep his girlfriend happy!” he wisecracked and ignored the dark look Madeline gave him._

_“If only men had more brains instead of muscles…” Madeline shot back and made him grin._

_“You look beautiful, Susan. I knew you would make a great mum!” Michael smiled. A year ago he had learned about her being a latent and that revelation had left him stunned. Reluctantly, he had accepted that he was surrounded by telepaths._

_Susan released him and embraced Madeline warmly. Talking about the men in their lives and exchanging secrets had made them close friends._

_“Now, where’s the little guy?” Madeline asked, seeing Susan’s proud blush._

_Susan gestured them to follow her. “So when are =you= going to start a family?” she asked Michael teasingly._

_“Not yet!” Michael replied and caught Madeline’s smile. “We’re enjoying ourselves too much, traveling the universe and doing all the things we never had the chance for. It’s a miracle Madeline isn’t fed up with me yet!”_

_Madeline heard the uncertainty in his tone. Michael was still scared that she would leave him someday and although she had tried reassuring him that she loved him the way he was, Michael still had doubts._

_Susan sensed the same thing and said, “Come on, Uncle Mike. Your nephew’s waiting for you.”_

_“I think Auntie Maddie will want to see the kid too!” he replied amused._

_Sighing, Susan shook her head. These two really liked to verbally banter!_

_“Look, Michael,” Madeline whispered, stepping nearer to the crib. The baby opened his eyes and she sensed him reaching out._

_“I take it the little one is a telepath too?” Michael asked and realized he had answered his own question as a giddy sensation slipped into his thoughts._

_“I’m afraid so,” Susan said and smiled, “I asked Marcus to find someone to train him to control his ability once he’s old enough, but Minbari telepaths are so… serene and at the same time so damned impatient… I don’t think they could handle Stee!”_

_Michael offered the child his hand and Stee immediately grabbed one of his fingers tightly._

_“He’s a charmer!” Madeline exclaimed, seeing the baby’s big eyes._

_“That’s a trait he inherited from Marcus!” Susan said, “and they've got the same eyes too!”_

_“I noticed that,” Michael whispered and made faces at the baby who promptly began to laugh._

_Noise coming from the living room told Susan that Marcus had returned._

_Marcus replied and mildly scanned his surroundings. A smile appeared on his face, sensing Madeline’s presence. Wherever she was, Garibaldi couldn’t be far away! For one brief moment he had hoped it was Al visiting them. Hiding his disappointed well he joined them._

_Shaking hands with Garibaldi he asked, “When are you going to make an honest woman of my sister?” He knew the question irritated the hell out of the former Chief who had asked Madeline to marry him before. She had denied him each time. It was some sort of silly game they played._

_“Hey! You were the one who secretly eloped! We never knew Brother Theo married you!” Michael shot back._

_Susan enjoyed watching them, but realized she had to tell Dawan that they were having guests._

_End of The Line Epilogue part 2 of 3_

_“Sir? Why don’t you simply talk to them?” Sergeant De Winter remarked softly. “I know that you miss having Madeline around. You may not say the words, but I =know= you.”_

_Two years ago he wouldn’t have dared to address Bester like this, but Al had mellowed quite a lot. They had spent these last two years traveling and he had always stayed at his boss’ side to keep on eye on him. After all, Al was still the leader of the Black Omega Squadron._

_“Robert, I know you’re concerned, but there’s no need.” Al looked over at Marcus’ residence. “We shouldn’t have come here,” he whispered regretfully. Seeing Madeline and Garibaldi enter the house had taken him aback, never expecting to find his daughter here too. He’d only come in the hope of catching a glance of his grandson unnoticed. Marcus and Susan would never know about his presence. The last thing he wanted was to disturb their happiness._

_Al’s hands slipped into his pockets. Telepaths no longer wore gloves and he had chosen to get rid of his as well, not wanting to attract unnecessary attention of the humans living on Minbar._

_“You made the right decision in coming here, sir,” De Winter replied firmly, “The Squadron can do without your presence. No one has been hunting us down for a year now; we’re safe.”_

_“I know,” Al whispered impatiently. It was hard for him to address his feelings._

_“Marcus even sent out his rangers to find you… Seems to me like he wants to talk to you, sir,” De Winter continued._

_“Marcus might want to see me, but I don’t think Susan or Garibaldi would be thrilled to find me knocking at their door. No, I'd better keep my distance.”_

_De Winter sighed; knowing it was useless to try and convince Bester when the man’s mind was already set. “I think you’re making a mistake by walking away,” he whispered._

_“Marcus?” Michael gestured his friend to join him at the window. Madeline and Susan had thrown them out of the baby’s room to talk._

_“Yes?” Marcus inquired._

_“Someone’s watching us!” Michael’s keen instincts had kicked in some moments ago and he felt restless ever since._

_Marcus studied the trees Michael pointed out to him, but couldn’t see anything suspicious. “The house is constantly guarded by rangers,” he informed the former Chief._

_“Michael!”_

_Madeline’s soft voice barely reached their ears._

_“Don’t let her wait!” Marcus advised smugly._

_Michael shrugged his shoulders before walking back to the baby’s room, leaving Marcus behind on his own._

_“I think I better have a look myself,” he whispered and left the house. Once outside he telepathically scanned his surroundings and headed for those trees. Suddenly he froze, picking up a distinct and familiar signature. he cast flabbergasted._

_Al cringed, receiving that message and knew he had been found out. Not replying to Marcus’ tentative search he told De Winter to get moving._

_Reaching out, Marcus realized he had been right. Al had to be very close! He started to run, mentally also closing in on his father._

_That last word paralyzed Al and he came to a sudden stop. Trying to catch his breath he didn’t notice De Winter disappear between the trees. Had Marcus really called him father? His limbs grew heavy and Al realized he couldn’t run away any longer._

_Marcus caught sight of him through the leaves and quickened his pace. Looking at Al’s back he added,_

_“I know,” Al replied aloud and slowly turned around to face his son. Finally, they locked eyes and an eternal moment passed between them as they studied each other._

_“Your hair has turned grey,” Marcus remarked and smiled weakly, overwhelmed to see his father stand in front of him._

_“I am an old man, Marcus. Something you seem to forget quite regularly,” Al responded hesitantly. “But life has been kind to you.”_

_“Thanks to you.” Marcus extended his hand in greeting._

_Al wavered to accept it. Now that he wasn’t wearing gloves, the skin contact would pull their minds close. Eventually their hands clasped and both men received a tiny electric shock as their thoughts crashed through the other one’s shield._

_Smiling affectionately Al felt Marcus’ relief at finding him in the end. Awkwardly, he returned the embrace._

_“You’re just in time for dinner, which should be served in a couple of minutes,” Marcus said, indicating that he expected his father to share that meal with his family._

_“I shouldn’t do that, Marcus. I would only ruin the evening.”_

_“That isn’t true and you know it!” Marcus chided him, “I won’t let you walk out of my life again now that I have finally found you!” His tone was determined and he tightened the grip he had on his father’s hand._

_“You aren’t going to take no for an answer, are you Marcus?” Al asked distressed. It had never been his intention to reveal his presence to his son._

_“Come on, Al. You can’t tell me you aren’t curious to meet your grandchild.” Studying his father’s eyes Marcus knew he had won the argument._

_“Only for a short while though. I’ll be leaving Minbar later this evening,” Al said, giving in against better judgement._

_“Susan? Madeline?” Marcus stepped into the living area calling out their names._

_Al accompanied him, but he kept a close eye on the door just in case he wanted to leave. He still thought this was a bad move, but Marcus was resolved to do this his own way._

_Michael was the first to emerge from the corridor and raised a surprised eyebrow, seeing Bester standing next to Marcus. Noticing his friend’s sparkling eyes Michael knew how much it would mean to the ranger should he accept Bester’s presence. He couldn’t let Marcus down._

_“It’s been along time, Bester,” Michael said and forced himself to smile._

_Garibaldi’s reaction surprised Al who never expected acceptance. “Mr. Garibaldi,” he whispered and grew silent again as Madeline entered the room. It struck him how happy she looked and he knew it was partly because of Garibaldi that she radiated this amount of bliss._

_Madeline was dumbfounded, but quickly shook off that feeling and ran towards him to wrap her arms around her father. “I missed you!” she exclaimed in hurt._

_“I’m sorry,” Al stuttered, taken aback by the concern and relief, which emanated from her mind. “It seemed best to vanish. None of you needed me…”_

_“Nonsense!” Madeline replied upset. “I need you! I want you to be part of my life!”_

_Al tenderly brushed back some red locks and smiled at her. “Well, I am here now, aren’t I? My shuttle leaves tonight and…”_

_She interrupted him in a firm tone. “You aren’t leaving that soon! We’ve got so much to talk about! You have to stay for a few weeks at least!”  
“I do love you, Madeline but you’re just as stubborn as I am.” Stunned, he realized what he had just confessed._

_“I love you too, dad!” Madeline quipped light headed and grinned seeing his wavering expression._

_Marcus lightly patted Michael on his back. “Thanks, Mike,” he whispered._

_“No problem, Marcus. All I want is to see Madeline happy and if that means accepting Bester as part of her life I will do just that,” he mumbled softly._

_Susan had heard everything and now walked into the room. She had used those moments to compose herself. Watching Al and Madeline she sensed their genuine affection. Bester wasn’t acting. Taking a deep breath she pulled Stee close to her chest. she told the baby. She had to do this for Marcus’ sake. Somehow they would make things work._

_Al registered her mind and braced himself for the confrontation. Seeing the sleeping boy in her arms he sensed Stephen’s active psi ability. **No Cadre Prime for you, little one,** he thought strangely pleased. Not knowing how to address her he waited for Susan to make the first move._

_Susan noticed his apprehension and briefly looked into Marcus’ pleading eyes. “This is Stephen,” she said and walked over to her former nemesis. “Do you want to hold him?”_

_“No,” Al said politely, “I’m sure he feels more comfortable in his mother’s arms.”_

_Realizing he was doing his best not to offend her Susan decided to give him a second chance._

_Al studied his grandson and felt content. Now that he had seen Stephen he had achieved his goal._

_Dawan peeked around the corner to see how many guests had arrived. She would have to add more food and lay the table once more. “Dinner will be served in 30 minutes,” she said softly._

_“I’ll put Stee to bed first,” Susan mumbled, relieved that this confrontation was over and done with._

_Dinner was eaten in silence. Al’s sudden appearance made them think about the future and Marcus and Madeline were determined to make sure Al would be part of it._

_No longer able to bear the silence, Madeline said, “Thanks for sending all those cards and letters. I take it you have been to Earth recently? The card from Moscow arrived a week ago.”_

_“I always wanted to go back to Earth one day,” Al replied softly, “I visited London, Moscow and Geneva where I grew up. I still want to visit Paris one day. A lot has changed though since Sheridan has become President.” Al put down his utensils and suddenly wondered where De Winter had gone._

_“You’ve been to Moscow too?” Susan asked, remembering the days they had spent there after the war._

_“It was mid winter. The cold was severe.” Al was hesitant to share his private life with them this soon._

_Unexpected, Stee’s mind scream crashed into their thoughts and launched Marcus out of his chair with its intensity. “Great, another sleepless night coming up,” he muttered fatigued._

_“There are ways to limit the baby's telepathic range,” Al informed them. “If you want me to I can show you how to accomplish that,” Al offered, certain they wouldn’t let him into the baby’s mind. Why would Susan trust him?_

_Marcus exchanged a pleading look with Susan and cast,_

_Susan answered at once._

_Touched by her insight Marcus tenderly caressed her mind._

_Susan smiled receiving that caress. Maybe tonight they would get an entire night of undisturbed sleep._

_“Why not show me now, Al? We need some sleep!” Marcus got to his feet and waited for his father to join him._

_Al was about to refuse when he read permission in Susan’s eyes. “Now?” he said doubtfully; how could Susan possibly trust him?_

_“Yes, now!” Susan said as another mind cry made her cringe._

_Pushing back his chair Al slowly rose to his feet. Marcus surprised him by wrapping an arm around his shoulder and all he could do was giving in._

_Stee was crying in his crib as another tooth was trying to push its way through. Al remained standing in the doorway and watched Marcus pick up the baby. **Green eyes,** he realized, not really surprised._

_“Here, why don’t you hold him?” Marcus placed Stephen into Al’s arms and then stepped back._

_Al objected, but Marcus didn’t listen. Awkwardly holding the boy Al gently touched his mind._

_Observing them Marcus saw the smile in his father’s eyes. Stee had stopped crying and was trying to focus his sleepy eyes on the stranger. The silence in his mind was soothing and Marcus sighed. “He likes you.”_

_Al grinned as tiny fingers tried grabbing his. “You do realize he’s a P 12 at least?”_

_“I’m afraid so,” Marcus admitted and suddenly found a solution to one of his problems. “Someone will have to teach him how to handle his abilities and I would make a bad teacher.” Marcus held his breath as he sensed Al manipulating Stee’s thoughts. “What are you doing?”  
“Putting a shield around his thoughts so they can’t get through that easily. I’m limiting it to the mind screams, don’t worry. You can still receive his thoughts,” Al explained._

_“It works,” Marcus realized as soft thoughts rolled into his mind, but the cries had lost most of their volume as they arrived._

_“I grew up with other telepaths and learned how to deal with the discomfort.” Sitting down in a chair underneath the window he watched Stee suck his fingers. “He drools.”_

_“He’s a baby, Al,” Marcus quipped amused._

_Stee was nibbling at his fingertips and Al allowed it, knowing it would take the child’s mind off the pain._

_“Al, would you consider training Stee when he’s old enough to realize what he’s doing? You taught me how to repair my shield, remember?”_

_A sad smile flashed across Al’s face. “That’s a bad idea, Marcus. Susan wouldn’t like that.”_

_“What if she agrees?” Marcus kept pushing him on purpose._

_“I don’t know,” Al admitted honestly._

_“We have a spare room, Al and it’s already furnished. I always hoped you would stay with us for some time. Like Madeline, I want you to be part of my life.” He had discussed this matter with Susan some time ago in case Al would decide to visit them one day. Thankfully she understood his need and had agreed to keep the room ready._

_Al looked up and resolutely shook his head. “I can’t move in here with you!”_

_“Why not?”_

_“It wouldn’t work. Susan and I would be at each other’s throats in no time.”_

_“Not if you make an effort to work things out. I know Susan is willing to try; she told me,” Marcus objected. “But you =will= stay for a few days?”_

_The pleading tone made Al nod his head in the end._

_The ranger sat down and smiled at Stee who had fallen into a deep sleep._

_Al spoke softly as he addressed his son, not wanting to wake the baby. “There’s something you need to know, Marcus. As my son you should know… I don’t know if I’ll ever again get such a perfect moment to do this.”_

_Marcus sensed his father’s hesitance and wondered what troubled him._

_Looking his son in the eyes Al prepared to make his hardest confession ever. “When I was just a young man I killed a Blip.”_

_Marcus waited for him to continue; this part of Al’s past was no secret to him._

_“His name was Stephen Walters… ever heard of him?”_

_“The famous resistance leader?” Marcus asked, suddenly very interested._

_“Yes, he took over when the Dexters died. Have you ever heard of them?” Al didn’t know if he could see this through to the end, but he had to try; he owed Marcus the truth… and Madeline too._

_“I know their names, Fiona and Matthew Dexter. People in the camps used to talk about them all the time. The Dexters were their last hope.” Why was Al bringing this up now?_

_“They had a baby… A boy named Stephen. They called him Stee to ensure there wouldn’t be a mix up with Walters,” Al realized his voice was trembling._

_Marcus looked at his son in Al’s arms, receiving only true contentment from the boy. “I never knew they had a child… Or that they named him Stephen.”_

_Al took a deep breath and tried phrasing his next remark, but nervousness made it hard. “The Blip I told you about was Stephen Walters. I shot him, because he tried to convince me that my real name wasn’t Alfred Bester.”_

_“What?” Marcus no longer knew what to make of his father’s story._

_“The Dexters apparently entrusted him with the baby when they were being attacked by the Corps. Walters failed them and the Corps got their hands on the child.”_

_“How do you know all this?” Marcus had watched him closely and wondered about the hurt expression in Al’s dark and watered eyes. It was obvious that he was missing something important here, but what?_

_“I spent part of these last two years doing some research concerning the Dexters.”_

_“And what happened to their child?” Marcus finally asked, realizing that he still missed some important parts of this puzzle. Stephen Dexter could have been the leader the resistance had needed after Walters’ death. A lot of telepaths would have supported Fiona’s son._

_“You’re looking at him,” Al said in a shaky tone and held his breath, avoiding looking into Marcus’ eyes._

_“You’re Stephen Dexter?” Marcus exclaimed flabbergasted. **This can’t be true! It means that the Corps took Stephen Dexter and turned him into Alfred Bester instead! This must hurt him immensely!**_

_“It was the Great Machine which made me wonder if Walters could have spoken the truth. It maintained that I was Stephen Dexter. It took me a long time to accept the truth.” Al took some deep breaths and finally locked eyes with Marcus. A gentle and honest apology appeared at the edges of his mind._

_“I know, Marcus and although it hurts, I don’t mind. Maybe this little guy will get the love and support he needs. The Corps killed my parents and I helped them murder even more telepaths! I should have listened to Walters.”_

_“But you accepted the truth?” Marcus wished there were something he could do to comfort his father. Telling him this secret was an important step in their relationship._

_“Yes, my real name’s Stephen Dexter… I accepted that.” Al flexed his no longer knotted hand. It had relaxed the moment he had allowed the truth into his heart._

_“At least now I know why you gave me that odd look in the shuttle when I told you about the baby’s name.”_

_“Yes, I wondered why it had to be Stephen….” Al probed Stee’s mind once more; the child was still soundly asleep._

_Susan hadn’t wanted to eavesdrop, had only wanted to check on Stephen, but when she had heard Al’s admission she hadn’t been able to pull away from the hurt in his voice. **Such a cruel twist of fate. They made him a Psi Cop and thus he became part of the organization his parents wanted to destroy!**_

_“Marcus? Al?” she said and walked into the room. Al appeared startled and Stee shifted in his arms, annoyed at the disturbance._

_“Susan, love,” Marcus got up and kissed her tenderly._

_Susan cast and made her decision that moment. “Marcus is right, you know,” she said, addressing Al, “We still have that spare room set aside for you. I’ll tell Dawan to make the bed so you can move in.” It was her way of letting him now that he was welcome to stay._

_“Only for a couple of days!” Al reminded them, feeling uncomfortable now that Susan was acting this kindly and he wondered how much she had heard._

_“I don’t think so, Al. Apart from the fact that Madeline will make sure that you don’t sneak off again I count on you being here to train Stee. Not to mention that you’re the reason why Stee is no longer screaming into our minds. You better accept that you won’t get away for some years!” Marcus slung an arm around Susan’s waist and she rested her head on his shoulder._

_The baby opened his eyes again and cooed, as he turned onto his side to cuddle up to his granddad._

_Al sighed and realized that he had been defeated. “You win, Marcus. I’ll stay as long as you want me to.”_

_End of The Line Epilogue part 3 of 3_

_5 years later_

_Paris… The last time he had been here was twenty years ago and Al watched normals walking by as he made his way through the city’s streets. He never expected to see Paris ever again, but Madeline had provided him with the perfect excuse to come here. Shaking his head he wondered why she had waited all these years to accept Michael’s marriage proposal. It was obvious they were equally matched and loved each other. During these years Garibaldi had grown used to him and Al had realized that being part of a family was the one thing he had missed his entire life. The Corps had failed in taking the place of loved ones._

_Stee had become the joy of his life and training the child had kept him from brooding. The boy was extremely talented and his rating was certainly higher than P12. Perhaps one day there would be a test available to measure his psi ability._

_Smiling, he remembered that evening when Susan had invited him to live with them. It had changed his life He had only planned to remain with them for a little while, but after some time his desire to stay with them had won._

_**Focus, old man!** he told himself privately. **I’m here to ensure Madeline has a wonderful wedding and a splendid honeymoon and I still need to find a hotel to stay in before I can start exploring the city!**_

_Al knew his family had seen through his pretence of only wanting to go to Paris to engineer his daughter’s wedding. Madeline surely remembered all the times he had told her about his desire to visit Paris again._

_Saying good-bye, even for this short time, had been hard. Harder than he’d expected. Stee had been crying and had loudly proclaimed he already missed his grandpa. It had almost made him change his mind, but Marcus had soothed Stee and Al had felt relieved. He needed some time to himself; maybe it was his old age getting to him, perhaps it was an attack of wanderlust. Whatever it was made him feel restless._

_His eyes roamed the names of all the hotels close to him. Fatigued, he decided to check in to one of them and get some rest._

_“… Not another cent from me, you hear? Five customers you chased away this week. You say I must pay to protect my business. But when I pay you ruin it anyway!”_

_Al looked at the woman who was standing in front of the Hotel Marceau. She was petite, maybe 35, with pale skin and curly brown hair chopped just below her ears. Her stance was defiant._

_Five bulky teenagers were watching her. One of them had an ugly scar across his face. Al’s face became mask-like, never revealing any emotions at all. The thugs were trying to intimidate the woman and he felt the fear hovering under the surface of her mind, yet she didn’t show her fright. Her courage aroused his interest._

_“You pay us because I say so,” one of the teenagers told her roughly._

_Al wondered what to do. He could walk away from this confrontation and mind his own business or enjoy himself by bullying the bullies a bit… which was definitely a tempting option._

_“What are you looking at, old man?”_

_Realizing he had halted to watch them Al knew they had noticed him. “I thought the zoo had already closed, but I never knew they had released the apes.” Al grinned and hoped they would pick a fight with him. His fatigue had suddenly disappeared and he remembered all the exercise drills he had gone through at Tuzanor. Marcus had taken him to the ranger training facility once and he had started to work out there. The Minbari instructors had taught him some tricks._

_The teenagers stared at him and finally their leader walked up to him._

_Grinning mischievously Al waited for him to deal the first blow, then he could use the man’s own strength against him._

_“You’ve made a bad mistake,” the teenager hissed and grabbed him by his collar._

_“I beg to differ,” Al quipped and was about to teach the lowlife a lesson when a police officer appeared unexpectedly._

_“Put him down, Jem. Put him down right now!”_

_“There ain't nothing going on here!” the teenager stated vehemently, but released his victim._

_“A pity,” Al whispered. Why did that policeman have to show up now?_

_“Have you got a complaint, sir?”_

_Al looked up, realizing the policeman was addressing him. “Only that he smells bad.”_

_“Louise?”_

_The young woman shook her head. “No complaint, Lucien.”_

_Jem and his partners in crime smiled smugly and used the opportunity to walk off._

_“You know I can’t do anything until you press charges.” The policeman’s expression was worried when he focused on Louise._

_“I know, Lucien, but if you put them away a new bunch will appear and they will be even worse.” Louise composed herself again and looked at the stranger who had so foolishly chosen to get involved._

_“What are you waiting for? Money?” she asked and cast one more look at Lucien as the police officer left._

_“No,” Al considered his next move. He needed a room and this hotel would do just nicely. “Actually, I need a place to stay and this is a hotel, isn’t it?”_

_“It’s ten credits a night, or five day if you plan to stay for more than a week.”_

_“Does that include meals?” Al asked, enjoying himself. For some odd reason he liked her._

_“That’s one credit extra and you can’t complain about my cooking.”_

_“We’ve got a deal,” Al nodded his head. Yes, he was going to enjoy his stay in Paris. Tomorrow he would start arranging Madeline’s wedding and perhaps this hotel owner might be persuaded to help him._

_“You’ll have to register first though,” she said and led him to the counter._

_“Register,” Al mumbled beneath his breath._

_“You put down your name and occupation,” Louise told him and handed him an old fashioned pen to fill in the form._

_“My name,” Al whispered and suddenly felt confused. He didn’t want to see her reaction when writing down Alfred Bester. The name no longer felt right. Putting the pen onto the paper he made his decision._

_“Stephen Dexter?” she read aloud, watching over his shoulder. “I’m sure I never heard that name before, yet you somehow look familiar.”_

_Reality was kicking him hard in the face once more and he sighed. “You might know me as Alfred Bester.” It was obvious that he couldn’t run away from his past. About to cross out his real name he halted, sensing her bafflement._

_“Now I remember! I watched ISN when they set you free. I never knew what to make of that.” Louise studied him. He’d had grown old, but there was something in his eyes…and it fascinated her, that rare sparkle lurking in there. “If that name means that much to you, don’t change it.”_

_“It’s my real name,” Al confessed and wondered why he was telling her this. He’d only met her moments ago!_

_“I think I’ll want to hear your story one day, but you look tired and I’ll walk you to your room now. Dinner will be served at 1900 hours.” Louise noticed that he was only carrying some hand luggage. “How long are you going to stay?”_

_“I don’t know,” Al replied honestly and followed her up the stairs and almost unconsciously he added, “I’m here to make arrangements for my daughter’s wedding.”_

_“She wants to marry in Paris? Must be a romantic then!” Louise opened the door. **I wonder if you’re one as well,** she mused and handed him the key. “I still need to thank you, I guess.”_

_“What for?” Al tossed his suitcase onto the bed. The room was neat and tidy and the window offered an excellent view on the Sacre Coeur._

_“For stepping in there. Jem has a history of getting violent. He’ll be back.” Louise’s shoulders dropped and she wondered how much longer she could fight Jem and his accomplices._

_Walking into the room Al sat down on the bed and studied her. Maybe he would have to pay Jem a visit._

_Later that evening he was relishing the chicken she had prepared; she was a good cook indeed. Louise was watching him intensely and eventually he said, “What?”_

_“The chicken… Do you like it?”  
“I might have made the roux a shade or two lighter and would have chopped the onions more finely, but I’m not complaining,” he said teasingly and smiled seeing her displeased expression._

_“You better get used to my cooking or leave,” she wisecracked and disappeared into the kitchen._

_Al laughed and shook his head. **Headstrong and independent…. Actually reminds me of my daughter in law!** he thought amused. A moment later she emerged from the kitchen again and Al couldn’t help but catch her underlying need for company. They were all alone in the little bistro and he had noticed that he was the only guest staying at her hotel._

_“Do you run the hotel on you own?” he wanted to know and Al smiled as she sat down opposite of him._

_“Almost… Francis watches the hotel when I’m not around.” Louise stroked some curls out of her face and enjoyed having someone to talk to._

_“Well,” Al started and got to his feet. “Dinner was excellent, but I need to catch some sleep now,” he paused, choosing his words carefully, “Old age, you see.”_

_“Age matters little at times,” Louise replied and shot him a puzzled glance. “I still have a kitchen to clean up.”_

_As she got up, Al felt a sadness inside her mind connected to someone she had once loved and read a name there, Collins? It made him think back to Carolyn, who was lost to him forever._

_A fierce wind was beating against the windows and rain never stopped splashing onto the glass. A typical autumn storm was sweeping through the city, keeping many awake with its ghost-like sounds._

_Louise couldn’t sleep that night either as she kept thinking of Alfred Bester, or Stephen Dexter as he had registered himself. Intrigued, she wondered what had really happened that night when the Court had acquitted him of all crimes. She sat upright when a soft scream pierced through the corridors of the hotel and she knew who had released it. Slipping into a robe she softly padded to his room and realized she had been right. Muffled sounds emanating from inside made her open the door; he hadn’t locked it._

_He was twitching on the bed; mumbling incomprehensible words. How should she address him? Alfred? Mr. Bester? Stephen? Louise tiptoed over to him. “Wake up. You’re having a nightmare,” she said firmly._

_Grabbing the PPG he no longer carried with him, Al was about to launch a mental attack when he recognized her face and told himself to get a grip on the situation. He’d had a nightmare; that was all._

_“I’m sorry if I woke you,” he apologized honestly. “Haven’t had a nightmare in years.” It was true. While he had been on Minbar they had stayed away._

_“That’s okay… I couldn’t sleep anyway.”_

_“Thinking about Jem?” Al managed to compose himself. Lately his memories concerning the 8 deathbed scans he had done were resurfacing._

_Louise nodded; not wanting him to know the real reason for lying awake all night. “I’ll go back to my room now.”_

_“Of course,” Al replied and was stunned when he felt disappointed to see her leave._

_Closing the door behind her Louise considered the man she had just left behind. He intrigued her and she hoped he would stay because she wanted to learn more about him._

_“I need to get some groceries today. Would you care to join me?” Louise asked, trying to sound casual. Then she realized that he was a telepath, a P 12, and hiding things from him might be an illusion. “There’s a medieval church on Rue de Philip you might like… You told me you’re here to prepare for your daughter’s marriage, remember?”_

_Al had just eaten breakfast and felt energetic; the idea of going for a walk actually appealed to him and he needed to start making those arrangements anyway. “I’ll accompany you.”_

_“What’s your daughter’s name? In the news they never mentioned you having children,” Louise asked softly, uncertain whether she was crossing a line here._

_“Her name is Madeline,” Al smiled fondly. “She just turned 30.”_

_Louise slipped into a jacket and gestured him to join her. “We’ll get the best food items at the market.” The fact that his daughter was about her own age made her feel uncomfortable for some reason._

_Picking up her basket Al fell into step beside her. “So where’s that market place?”_

_“Mont Matre,” she replied and guided him through the streets, which were still empty at this early hour. “Do you have that nightmare often?” she suddenly asked. She had lain awake all night after she’d returned to her room._

_“No, not really. It was the first time in… 4 years. The strange surroundings must have set it off.”_

_“Care to tell me about them? I’m a good listener,” she offered, but was interrupted when one of the artists who were trying to make a living by painting tourists stepped in front of them._

_“ I can draw your picture for a credit, sir.”_

_“No, thanks,” Al mumbled, annoyed at the interruption._

_“You’ve got an expressive face,” the artist continued and began sketching him._

_Al sighed. “I’m not going to pay you anyway.”_

_That seemed to get the man’s attention. It was Louise’ reaction which surprised Al though._

_“Finish it and I’ll pay you that credit,” she said; the man had managed to capture something fascinating when he had drawn Al’s eyes._

_“Louise,” he admonished her softly. His lips had formed that name easily and Al realized that he felt attracted to her… that revelation made him feel stupid. **What would she want with me? I’m old enough to be her father! I have to stop dreaming about impossible things.**_

_The artist handed Louise the drawing and she studied it intensely. “I like it.”_

_Pleased, the man left to harass some newly arrived tourists._

_“There was no need to buy it,” Al chided her and began walking again._

_“I disagree. Look at it,” she presented the sheet of paper to him._

_Al stared at his image. A wrinkled face stared back at him. He looked old, except for his eyes perhaps; they appeared young and hopeful and he realized what it was the man had caught in the sketch. It was him admiring Louise, loving her company. “You should throw it away.”_

_“No, you should keep it instead,” Louise said in a determined tone and refused to accept it back._

_Al shook his head._

_“Please… keep it,” she said softly and as he slipped it into his black jacket she knew he wouldn’t throw it away. “Now let’s head for the market and that church!”_

_Jem had had enough. Because of that old man he had missed his weekly income and he was going to get even with him. Sneaking through the streets he followed them to the market place. He would wait patiently and once the old man was alone he would give him a thrashing. That would teach him to stay out of his business!_

_But Al quickly picked up on their tail. He had been a hunter for too long and knew when he was game. “Louise, why don’t you go ahead and try to find the priest to get more information about the way they conduct marriages? I want to have a closer look at the building itself.” He liked the small church Louise had taken him to, but wanted her out of the way while he dealt with Jem once and for all._

_“That would Monsignor Raphael,” she said and nodded, His request made perfect sense to her._

_Al watched her disappear inside and turned around. “You can come out now, Jem. I’m alone.”_

_Jem’s anger grew, realizing the old man knew he had been following them. “You’re trespassing. Better go back where you came from.” Tossing open his knife he advanced on the old man._

_Al grinned. “You’ll leave her alone in the future if you value your sanity.” Oh, sometimes he loved playing the arrogant Psi Cop he had once been._

_Jem noticed the different expression in the man’s eyes and wavered, something felt wrong._

_“Come on, boy. Give it your best shot,” Al challenged him. **I might be old, but I can still take you on.**_

_Jem no longer hesitated and charged forward, aiming his knife at the man’s chest._

_Al easily deflected the blow. Even a ranger trainee could defeat this youngster and he had a lot more experience. Using Jem’s bodily power against him, he slipped a hand underneath Jem’s and forced him to let go of the knife._

_“Now listen carefully, Jem. I am a telepath, a strong one actually, and I can crush your mind within seconds. The next time I learn about you threatening people I will use that ability to wipe that puny mind of yours. Do you understand?” Al sensed Jem’s sudden fear and grinned. It was a good thing Marcus wasn’t around. The ranger would certainly condemn this little manipulation. But he only wanted to scare off the teenager._

_“You’re no teep!” Jem exclaimed in panic._

_Al realized he had to convince Jem and ran a mild scan on him, just to show the young man that he wasn’t bluffing. The scan wouldn’t do any harm; well, maybe Jem would get a splitting headache because of it._

_Jem flinched as the stranger’s mind tugged at his and he screamed, “I believe you! I’ll never harass her again.”_

_“Good boy, now go and don’t ever come back.” Al released him and watched him run. Jem wouldn’t bother Louise again._

_Louise grew impatient and decided to check on Al. “Where are you?” Her voice carried along with the wind and she smiled, seeing him standing in front of the stairs. “Do you like it? Monsignor Raphael is inside… if you want to talk to him.”_

_“Yes, I like it and I’m sure Madeline will like it too.” Al sighed and climbed the stairs. All of a sudden he felt old and regretted not having a love of his own._

_“What’s wrong?” Louise saw the trepidation in his eyes._

_“Nothing,” Al replied and avoided her eyes._

_Al walked her back to the hotel and sat down in the empty bistro, which she had closed one hour ago. There had only been a few customers, but Louise was still rummaging in the kitchen, cleaning up the worst mess._

_He was running out of time. If only he knew whether he had a chance with her or not! **I could read her thoughts, but… what if she isn’t interested in me? And let’s face it, why would she be? I’m an old man and she’s young and beautiful.** Fear of disappointment kept him back._

_Louise couldn’t concentrate. The look he had given her on those stairs had shown her the truth; he liked her a lot, but would never make the first move. **Hell, I don’t even know if he’s married!** Tossing her apron into a corner she resolutely left the kitchen to get some answers._

_“Are you married?”_

_Her question shook him awake and he had to abandon his pondering. “What?”_

_“Are you married?” she repeated and remained standing in front of him. Crossing her arms in front of her chest she waited impatiently for his answer._

_Al shook his head. “I signed the divorce papers 4 years ago. I’m a free man,” he whispered. Madeline had asked him to release Alisha and he had complied, realizing how stupid it had been to deny his wife that divorce._

_“Good,” Louise sighed and gathered her courage again. “Are you in love with me, Al?”_

_The words had barely left her lips when he lowered his eyes to stare at the floor. Al couldn’t believe she had really asked that question!_

_“Well? I’m waiting,” Louise said, wishing he would look her in the eyes. Those dark orbs had revealed the truth to her a long time ago._

_“Yes,” Al stuttered. “Yes, I love you.” Slowly, he locked eyes with her. A single tear fought its way down his cheek and he wondered where it had come from._

_“ You stupid man! Why didn’t you tell me?” Louise cupped his chin in her hand and leaned in closer to brush his lips. Seeing the disbelief in his eyes she kissed him again, harder this time._

_Shaking off his surprise Al began reacting to her kiss and pulled her down, wrapping his arms around her. “You can’t be attracted to an old man like me,” he whispered in between kisses._

_“I told you before that age matters little and now shut up and kiss me!” Louise said and caressed his face. “I love you too, Al.”_

_“You do?” Al asked flabbergasted._

_“Let’s go upstairs. I don’t want to waste any more time… " Louise whispered sensually into his left ear._

_Sensing the arousal in her mind Al realized she wanted to make love to him and he couldn’t help but grin. “It’s been over twenty years since I…” he whispered softly, running his hand through her curls._

_“It’s been a long while for me too,” she admitted and got up from his lap. Pulling him onto his feet she smiled affectionately. “I’m sure we still know what to do,” she quipped and wrapped an arm around him._

_Al listened to her soft breathing and sighed contented. Making love to her had been a stunning experience and he had cheated a little by stimulating certain brain centers to make sure she would get as much pleasure out of their encounter as possible. Louise had fallen asleep in his arms and he fingered some locks of her hair, wondering why she had fallen in love with an old man like him._

_**And how to tell Marcus and the rest of them?** She was way too young for him! Marcus was about her age! **I don’t want to feel guilty for loving her… She’s the best thing that happened to me in a long time! I want her!**_

_“What’s wrong?” Louise asked, waking up because he was moving about in bed. Lying beside him she felt safe and cherished._

_“I’m thinking about my children and how they are going to react when I tell them about you.”_

_“If they resemble you they’ll accept this, Al,” Louise whispered and snuggled up to him._

_“I never expected to ever again fall in love,” Al admitted and kissed her brow._

_“Neither did I,” Louise interlaced her fingers with his and pulled them close to her chest. “Now get some sleep,” she advised him, “You must be tired too.”_

_Al wrapped his other arm around her shoulder and inhaled her scent. “Would you accompany me to Madeline’s wedding…?”_

_His hesitant question made her grin. “Of course I will! You won’t get rid of me that easily!”_

_A bit nervous Al contacted Madeline two days later. Monsignor Raphael had agreed to perform the wedding and he had booked rooms in a superb hotel for his daughter and future son in law. **I still can’t believe that Garibaldi’s marrying my daughter, but I have to admit he’s making her happy.**_

_“Dad?” Madeline exclaimed happily, seeing his face appear on the screen. She had asked Susan to help her pick a wedding gown and she had bought a vision in creamy silk. Studying his face the first thing she noticed was his blush._

_“Madeline? I made all necessary arrangements. Are you still going to arrive as scheduled?” Al inquired and noticed Louise admiring a Centauri gown in the shop window. He had insisted they’d head into the city to buy some clothes. Secretly he wanted to walk along the Seine with her. Louise had been right; he was a romantic as well._

_“That’s great! Yes, we’ll arrive Thursday at 2000 hours,” pausing, she wondered about the glow in his eyes. “I miss you and Stee has been unruly ever since you left.”_

_“He better get used to me not being around,” Al said firmly, but missed the boy likewise. “I’ll be there to pick you and Michael up from the airport.”_

_“That’s a deal!” Madeline’s eyes narrowed, catching sight of a smiling woman in the background who was tugging at Al’s sleeve. “Anything else you want to tell me, dad?”_

_“Would you mind me bringing… a lady friend along to the wedding? I would like you to meet her.” Al signaled Louise to stop harassing him, but knew his attempts would be futile; Louise was stubborn._

_“A lady friend?” Michael asked, sneaking up behind his future wife._

_Madeline turned around, slapped him playfully on his chest and pulled him closer. “Sure, dad, bring her along.”_

_“Thanks,” Al whispered, strangely delighted to see Garibaldi’s stunned expression. Closing the connection he turned to Louise who had started poking him in the ribs to gain his attention. “Would you stop doing that? You’re going to give an old man a heart attack!”_

_Louise grinned. “We still need to buy you an outfit for your daughter’s wedding,” she reminded him, “And no black clothes this time!”_

_“Then we’ll buy some dark blue ones!” he insisted and pulled her towards the dress she had been admiring. “A noble Centauri lady might have worn this years ago. You like it, don’t you?”_

_Louise checked the price tag and shook her head. “It’s must too expensive. I could never afford it, Al.”_

_“Don’t worry about money. Let me buy it for you, please?” he added after a moment’s thought._

_Louise wanted to say no, but a shy yes slipped from her lips instead._

_Two hours later they were strolling along the Seine. There was a full moon tonight and a star lit sky illuminated their path. Al had bought the dress and had allowed her to pick an outfit for him in return. She had honored his request to keep it simple and she had chosen a blue suit. They had reached Notre Dame by now and Al enjoyed looking at the flickering candlelight, which managed to light up the flint glass windows._

_“Do you want to go inside and light a candle?” Louise asked and cuddled up to him. She loved the way he used to wrap his arms around her._

_He gave her a somewhat confused look._

_“I’ve never been this happy before…“ she explained softly._

_“If that’s what you want,” Al replied in the same tone, “I’m not a religious man though,” he told her as she bought a candle to burn it in front of one of the statues._

_“You must have witnessed a lot of things which are beyond my comprehension,” Louise muttered and stared into the flame. “Would you tell me about the war? Your part in it?”_

_Reluctantly Al nodded; he couldn’t refuse her anything. “Let’s go outside though. I don’t want to disturb these people,” and he looked over at several older women who were praying in front of the altar._

_“Just tell me what you’re comfortable with,” Louise whispered and felt his quickened heart beat beneath her fingers. It was time to do away with the past and burn some bridges._

_Madeline and Michael arrived at the airport one week later. Marcus, Susan and Stee would fly in tomorrow so the family would be together for this joyous occasion._

_“I’m curious to meet this lady friend of his,” Michael whispered and wondered about his former enemy. Although he still didn’t like Al, he had accepted him as part of the family. “Probably an old lonesome hag who has no idea… “  
“Shut up!” Madeline said firmly and kissed him on his lips to silence him. “We’re going to get married tomorrow and in case you've forgotten; he is going to be your =father= in law in 24 hours!”_

_“Don’t remind me, Maddie,” Michael groaned and grinned at her._

_“There they are!” Madeline said and pointed towards the exit doors._

_Michael quickly sought out Al from the crowd and whistled seeing the young woman at his side._

_“No lonesome old =hag=,” Madeline quipped and pulled him along._

_Al felt apprehensive about introducing Louise to them and hoped Madeline would like her. Peeking at her face he caught her smile. Garibaldi on the other hand looked dumbfounded. “Madeline, Michael, this is Louise.”_

_Madeline shook her hand and said, “Nice meeting you. Any friend of my father’s is mine too.”_

_Michael reacted once Madeline poked his ribs and nodded his head._

_Al sighed relieved as Louise’s fingers curled around his and he knew he wanted to share the rest of his life with her and his family. Privately, he thanked Sinclair for opening his eyes and making this second chance work._

_The end_


End file.
